Alliance à Distance
by MoWa
Summary: Tout commença le jour où Alphonse découvrit le titre de sa nouvelle partie de thèse sur la Cocotte Minute Rouge sous Pression Edward Elric : de ses interactions avec Winry Rockbell et de leurs conséquences. Rating T au cas où.
1. Où le facteur A est découvert

**Note de l'auteure :** Le vrai titre de ce (petit) machin est en réalité « Alliance à Distance pour l'Augmentation du Savoir de l'Humanité », mais nous nous sommes dit que ça ferait trop long, et trop pédant, d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons inventé, mais Alphonse (vous verrez à quelle occasion) et nous déclinons toute responsabilité. Bon, W étant à l'état larvaire, c'est à moi seule, M, de faire la présentation. Ceci est notre version du casez Edward et Winry ensemble, sponsorisé et organisé par Alphonse Elric bien entendu, en je-ne-vous-dis-pas-combien-de chapitres, parce qu'il faut bien conserver un peu de suspense, que diable. Mais rassurez-vous, le tout est déjà terminé, vous ne risquez donc pas d'attendre 30 ans que le chapitre suivant soit écrit si d'aventure vous jugez ce misérable tas de mots digne de votre attention... vous n'aurez qu'à attendre 30 ans qu'on poste la suite, grande différence, vous nous l'accorderez bien.

Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture. Je signale tout de même que ce premier chapitre est très classique, mais j'ose espérer que les autres le sont moins... N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. Et bien sûr, aucun des personnages de ce chapitre ne nous appartient.

**Alliance à Distance (pour l'Augmentation du Savoir de l'Humanité)**

_Chapitre 1 : Où le facteur A est découvert._

Le chat était étrange. La fourrure entièrement noire, à l'exception de son oreille gauche qui semblait avoir été plongée dans un pot de peinture blanche. Alphonse s'efforça de demeurer immobile. L'animal était farouche, il avait déjà pris bien une demi-heure pour se risquer hors de sa cachette – derrière l'arbre à l'autre bout du jardin – et atteindre le pied de l'escalier menant à la porte. Alphonse, habitué à attendre sans bouger pendant les longues heures de la nuit, ne s'impatientait pas. Inutile d'effrayer la pauvre bête avec le léger grincement qui accompagnait chacun des mouvements de son armure. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'oreilles, il les entendait. Ces cliquettements continus lui tapaient sur les nerfs qu'il n'avait pas. Heureusement qu'il était d'un tempérament calme...

Il releva soudain la tête, sans plus se soucier du chat – qui pourtant lui montrait, par son impassibilité à voir une armure bouger maintenant qu'il avait décidé de s'asseoir devant les marches, que son soin à jouer l'armure vide qu'il était n'avait servi à rien. En effet, la découverte était d'importance. Il allait la consigner soigneusement, argumentant de façon infaillible sa thèse, la présenter au monde entier, la breveter et finir célèbre, riche, vénéré même par les habitants du village le plus reculé de Xing. On s'agenouillerait devant lui, et il se servirait de son pouvoir pour faire en sorte que plus aucun chat ne soit condamné à vivre dehors, sous la pluie. Superbe plan. Et qui allait sans doute marcher, car sa thèse était décisive pour l'avenir de l'humanité : il avait enfin trouvé la raison profonde du caractère toujours tendu d'Edward ! Des années d'études psychologiques sur son frère avaient enfin abouti, le noeud inextricable s'était dissout comme par magie. Edward était sans cesse sur les nerfs à cause des cliquettements de ses automails et de l'armure de son frère. Raison de plus pour qu'ils retrouvent vite leur corps, ce serait fâcheux que la cocotte minute sous pression explose. Il ne pourrait plus sauver les chats.

D'ailleurs en parlant de chat, il remarqua que le dernier qu'il avait observé avait décidé que sa jambe en métal était le meilleur coussin du monde, sans doute chaud et moelleux, car il s'y était installé comme chez lui, roulé en boule, et ronronnait doucement. Après le succès que sa thèse _De l'Explication Rationnelle de l'Existence de la Cocotte Minute à Pression en Cape Rouge Nommée Edward Elric_, Alphonse allait se lancer dans une autre, autrement plus complexe, qu'il intitulerait sans doute _Du Confort des Chats_, avant de changer le titre parce que celui-ci était trop court, ça ne faisait pas assez savant. Le lieutenant Hawkeye l'aiderait sans doute – même s'il se méfiait d'elle depuis qu'elle avait adopté Black Hayate, avouant son crime au monde entier, c'est-à-dire préférer les chiens aux chats, car une fois Alphonse lui avait demandé de s'occuper d'une chatte rousse et elle avait refusé, quel monstre, encore pire qu'Edward ! -, et comme ça il aurait en plus dans son titre une allusion à une bataille illustre que tel tireur d'élite avait permis de remporter. Rien que de réjouissantes perspectives.

Enfin, s'il réussissait à quitter cet endroit. Edward avait encore abîmé son bras droit, Alphonse savait qu'il avait de grandes chances de finir seul face à une seconde tombe. Il n'aurait pas le courage de continuer son voyage et ses recherches sur les chats si son premier sujet de thèse disparaissait, d'autant plus que les relations du second avec les premiers étaient un perpétuel sujet d'étonnement. Alphonse regarda le chat qui somnolait sur ses genoux. Allait-il faire partie de la catégorie de ceux qui, au lieu de se jeter sauvagement sur Edward pour le griffer, s'enfuyaient en courant et miaulant comme s'il était la chose la plus redoutable qu'un chat puisse redouter ? Alphonse avait d'ailleurs remarqué que les chats semblaient n'avoir peur de rien, la preuve étant avec celui-ci, qui le trouvait si confortable. Edward devait représenter leur seul prédateur connu, provoquant peur, haine ou indifférence totale. Peut-être cet étrange représentant de l'espèce, avec son oreille blanche, était-il un cas d'exception ? Peut-être allait-il se lever et se précipiter sur Edward, non pour le griffer, mais pour se frotter contre ses bottes comme si elles étaient non pas un mélange douteux de cuir usé et de boue, mais le plus doux velours qui soit ?

Toutes ses espérances naissantes sur une nouvelle découverte qui révolutionnerait le monde furent réduites à néant en un seul instant. Le chat n'était pas différent des autres car il sursauta et s'enfuit à toute allure en miaulant comme si le diable était à ses trousses quand la porte s'ouvrit et que le sujet d'étude numéro un sortir d'un pas lourd, une tasse dans la main et une clef à molette dans la tête. Alphonse soupira. Briser ainsi ses rêves, c'était vraiment méchant de la part de l'animal. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à Edward, il était trop heureux de le revoir en vie, après avoir dû accepter de rester à l'extérieur de la maison jusqu'à qu'il revienne. Edward semblait de plus en plus vouloir épargner des spectacles qui pourraient perturber Alphonse, et c'était vrai que voir son frère se faire étrangler et réduire en bouillie par une Winry furieuse était une scène d'une rare violence. Cependant, n'ayant pas de coeur, Alphonse ne pouvait avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant ce traitement sauvage. Ne pouvant dormir, il ne pouvait avoir de cauchemars. Son frère le protégeait vraiment trop. Et il le faisait se sentir lâche, à attendre sur le pas de la porte que l'ouragan soit passé et d'entrer quand il serait sûr de ne voir que des sourires – mais en fait, les sourires de Winry quand elle venait de tabasser Edward étaient limite pires que toutes les scènes censurées.

« Alors ? » demanda Alphonse d'un ton avide, sans trop savoir ce qu'il attendait.

Edward répondit avec son habituelle précision à couper le souffle.

« Comme tu vois, » dit-il en secouant son bras gauche pour montrer que 1) il était encore en vie et pouvait encore bouger, et 2) qu'on ne le lui avait pas arraché. Il termina son geste en portant la tasse à ses lèvres, pour se rendre compte qu'elle était vide. Dans son geste, il avait gracieusement répandu le contenu sur le sol – et sur Alphonse, qui espéra que c'était du thé et non du café, car le café collait toujours plus et laissait davantage de traces.

« Et ça devrait prendre combien de temps à réparer ? » continua Alphonse pour maintenir cette palpitante conversation (mais il avait davantage l'impression de répéter un rôle, était-ce lui ou ce dialogue avait déjà eu lieu au même endroit, avec la même tasse dans la main d'Edward et la même clef à molette plantée dans son crâne ?).

Edward sirota un instant sa boisson, ou plutôt fit comme s'il sirotait sa boisson, puisqu'il n'avait plus rien à boire, à moins d'être suffisamment assoiffé pour lécher le sol – dans ce cas il devrait se dépêcher car le sol était en bois et absorbait très rapidement l'humidité. « Bah, comme d'hab', » dit-il au bout d'un moment, renforçant le sentiment de déjà-vu.

« Pas trop mal à la tête ? » Alphonse n'avait même pas besoin de penser aux questions, ils avaient tellement répété que la réplique venait toute seule.

« Hein ? » s'exclama Edward, puis il sembla se rendre compte qu'une clef à molette avait décidé de tenir compagnie à sa mèche, à la verticale sur sa tête. « Ah ! Ben, heu, non ça va. C'est ma tête, chuis habitué. »

Il était vrai qu'à force de casser son automail, Edward avait développé une insensibilité remarquable dans cette région du corps, si bien que même Greed pouvait l'envier. Il était d'ailleurs en voie de passer au niveau supérieur, à savoir _améliorer_ ses capacités quand on le frappait, ce qui était encore mieux et constituait le contenu de la quatrième sous-sous-sous partie de la seconde sous-sous partie de la cinquième sous partie de la troisième partie de la thèse dont il était le sujet. Une partie vraiment passionnante, mais délicate à prouver, peut-être Alphonse aurait-il besoin d'une démonstration pratique pour que le jury y croie.

Cependant, il n'entrait pas dans son rôle de se montrer réjoui à voir son frère en situation d'insensibilité cérébrale quand un outil mécanique lui farfouillait le cerveau. Non, son rôle était se soupirer et de dire d'un air raisonnable (comme s'il pouvait – ou même voulait – raisonner Edward ! D'ailleurs, ça réduirait toute son entreprise à néant) « Tu devrais faire plus attention, Nii-san. » (pourquoi devait-il dire ça dans son script, ça faisait tellement artificiel ! Et il parvenait à le dire _naturellement_, il devrait recevoir un prix pour la maîtrise de son rôle. Et à ceux qui objecteraient, il leur demanderait de rendre une armure vide aussi expressive que la sienne. Sa victoire serait alors garantie. Il pouvait être riche et vénéré comme ça aussi, c'était une autre idée.) Puis il devait ajouter : « Si on veut retrouver nos corps, tu dois rester entier, et on dirait que tu fais exprès de casser ton automail. »

Comme Alphonse était bien élevé, il joua son rôle à la perfection.

Et comme Edward refusait d'être bien élevé, il décida soudain que cette scène s'était répétée une fois de trop et de modifier le script. Au lieu de hausser les épaules et de retourner dans la maison en grommelant : « Le dîner est prêt, Winry et Granny t'attendent. Je te rappelle que tu ne les as pas encore vues » (et ce d'un ton qui soit faisait monter la culpabilité d'Alphonse, soit lui faisait se demander pourquoi dans ce cas son frère l'empêchait de rentrer en même temps que lui), il riva soudain les yeux sur son frère et s'exclama :

« Comment ça je fais exprès de le casser ? Et... et pourquoi je ferais ça, d'abord ? »

Alphonse leva son regard vers lui. Dans la nuit, il ne voyait que vaguement le visage de son frère, mais le ton de sa voix avait suffit pour qu'il devine qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Et une grosse. Peut-être même avec des yeux rouges et des pois bleus. Quelque chose de hors du commun. Une nouvelle partie pour sa thèse !

Il resta interdit quelques instants, retournant des phrases dans son esprit, essayant de trouver la bonne qui lui ouvrirait les voies de la connaissance. Dans le silence du soir, il entendait son frère haleter doucement, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait de hurler (à croire qu'il suscitait des muscles inconnus des autres hommes, et pourtant il devrait être habitué, vu la régularité avec laquelle il s'entraînait à crier sur autrui), et il percevait également l'infinité des bruits à peine perceptibles de la campagne : le bruissement des bruns d'herbe et du feuillage sous l'effet d'un vent léger ou du pas d'un rongeur, parfois au loin un hennissement... Aucun bruit de moteur. Aucun cliquettement. Si, celui des doigts de l'automail d'Edward. Ils bougeaient légèrement dans le vide, signe qu'Edward pensait (contrairement à son poing serré, qui indiquait beaucoup plus fréquemment qu'Edward ne pensait pas et allait / était en train de / venait de frapper) et que ses pensées le travaillaient.

Jugeant que son hésitation avait été assez longue, Alphonse se risqua à demander : « Tu ne fais tout de même pas _vraiment_ exprès ? »

Comme d'habitude, Edward sauta en l'air comme sous l'effet du mot « petit » ou « nabot », et comme d'habitude il agita les bras avant de crier. « Et pourquoi je ferais exprès, hein, je te le demande ! Bien sûr que je fais pas exprès ! J'suis pas... »

Mais il n'acheva jamais sa phrase car en lançant son bras gauche trop brusquement, il avait laissé échapper sa tasse vide qui avait pris son envol, non vers la liberté mais vers le mur de la maison où elle s'écrasa avec un cri à fendre le coeur, avant de tomber au sol, brisée. Edward laissa échapper un juron, partageant avec Alphonse l'idée que casser la vaisselle n'était pas le meilleur moyen de retourner dans les bonnes grâces de Winry et d'obtenir à manger ce soir. Avant que la lourde armure ait pu trouver le courage de se lever après sa longue immobilité, Edward s'était agenouillé près de la pauvre victime, avait claqué dans ses mains et commencé la transmutation. Dans la lumière bleue qu'elle provoqua, Alphonse nota quelque chose : Edward avait les joues rouges. Non pas rouges comme lorsqu'il mourait d'envie d'écrabouiller le Colonel Mustang, quand celui-ci avait habilement tourné une phrase pour y faire paraître dans l'ordre les mots « alchimiste », « métal », « petit » et « minuscule » sans pour autant faire aucune allusion directe au FullMetal ni sembler avoir dévié le moins du monde de son sujet (même si Edward détestait ça, Alphonse ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer cette capacité chez le Colonel, et tentait d'en prendre de la graine). Non, Edward n'arborait pas ce rouge-ci, il était plutôt écarlate. Pour avoir consacré une partie de sa thèse au teint variable de son frère, Alphonse en connaissait les moindres nuances – ou pensait les connaître. Cet événement lui montra qu'il se trompait, comme toujours quand il pensait avoir tout découvert sur une parcelle de la personnalité du sujet de thèse numéro un, ou Cocotte Minute sous Pression.

La tasse était redevenue une tasse après son douloureux passage par la case tas de fragments de porcelaine. Alphonse y vit un bon augure pour son propre destin. Il était actuellement encore au second stade, celui de tas de fragments de métal (mais lui avait l'avantage de pouvoir les bouger, ce que la tasse n'avait pas), mais Edward trouverait un moyen aussi simple et peu dangereux qu'un claquement de mains et il retournerait à son état initial. Il avait confiance. Il regarda son frère se relever et poser délicatement la tasse à côté de la porte, comme s'il la mettait en sûreté. Toute agressivité semblait l'avoir quitté. Alphonse soupira intérieurement. Edward n'aimait pas faire souffrir les autres (sauf tous ceux qui pensaient même très indirectement qu'il n'était pas aussi grand qu'il était en réalité – c'est-à-dire presque tout le monde - , car Edward avait décidé qu'il _était_ grand et que c'étaient les gens qui voyaient mal, et que quelques coups ne pouvaient que les aider à retrouver une bonne vue – et le pire était que cela marchait, beaucoup de gens se retrouvaient à répéter qu'Edward était grand avec la plus grande conviction après ce traitement miracle), au fond c'était un tendre, même quand il s'agissait d'une simple tasse qui ne contenait même plus de thé (ou de café, mais Alphonse priait pour que ce soit du thé, il ne voulait pas être collant). Pourquoi dans ce cas les chats ne l'aimaient-ils pas ? Cela restait une intrigante énigme.

Pendant qu'Alphonse songeait, Edward avait laissé la tasse près de la porte et s'était assis à l'autre extrémité des escaliers. Il le discernait à peine, la nuit étant tombée un peu plus complètement (et l'ampoule extérieure ayant décidé de faire grève, mauvaise influence de Centrale qu'ils avaient dû ramener involontairement), et pourtant il savait que son frère avait les joues toujours aussi enflammées. Lorsqu'il était rouge, il mettait en général longtemps pour redevenir normal. Il remarqua même un changement dans sa silhouette, qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier.

« Mais non je fais pas exprès, » répéta Edward, comme pour renforcer ses précédentes affirmations, et Alphonse sut que son anguille sous la roche devrait se tenir à carreau, car elle risquait de vexer Edward si elle continuait de grossir aussi vite.

Il resta silencieux, c'était souvent ce qui marchait le mieux. Il perçut un mouvement au niveau des mains d'Edward, et compris soudain quel était le changement qu'il avait remarqué quelques instants plus tôt : la clef à molette avait dû se disputer avec l'antenne de cheveux car elle l'avait quittée pour rejoindre la main d'automail – union qu'Alphonse présageait heureuse mais sans enfants car ce serait trop compliqué.

« Enfin pas _vraiment_ exprès, » continua Edward un ton plus bas, avant de gigoter nerveusement sur les marches. Alphonse se contenta de tourner la tête. L'avantage de l'obscurité et de son armure était qu'elles laissaient tout loisir à son frère d'imaginer l'expression qu'il cherchait à arborer. Alphonse ne savait jamais de laquelle il s'agissait vraiment, mais à chaque fois Edward choisissait gentiment celle qui marchait le mieux pour lui faire cracher le morceau (d'habitude, il s'agissait de reconnaître qu'il avait eu tort de frapper ce type en plein marché juste parce qu'il annonçait joyeusement une promotion de 500 cenz sur les petits pois parce qu'il y en avait beaucoup cette semaine). Il se demanda ce qu'il était censé exprimer quand son frère se mit à s'agiter de nouveau, tourna la tête vers la route, renifla, s'appuya un instant sur son coude, tapa du talon sur la marche la plus basse, puis soupira. Vaincu.

« Bon, d'accord, je le fais peut-être _un tout petit peu_ exprès, » murmura-t-il.

Et il se mit a regarder intensément la clef à molette qui tenait maintenant fermement dans sa main, comme si elle allait lui révéler le secret de la pierre philosophale. Alphonse ne put tenir sa stratégie jusqu'au bout (il ferait un bien piètre militaire, il devait renoncer à cette carrière pour la richesse et la célébrité).

« _Un tout petit peu exprès_ ? » s'exclama-t-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Ouais... Non ! Enfin, si ! Mais pas vraiment ! » répliqua Edward avec sa légendaire absence de contradiction. Il se remit à étudier attentivement l'outil qu'il tenait maintenant du bout des doigts. « Disons que peut-être que je ne fais pas tous les efforts possibles et imaginables pour éviter qu'il soit un peu abîmé accidentellement pendant les combats. C'est pas comme si ma vie était en jeu. »

Alphonse resta de nouveau longuement silencieux, tirant les conclusions de ce qu'Edward venait de lui dire. Il savait qu'il lui avait fallu beaucoup d'imagination pour que la vision de l'expression hypothétique d'Alphonse le force à laisser échapper ça. Il semblait si gêné qu'Alphonse en avait presque mal. Il n'avait pas à être gêné, pas devant son frère. Et pas sur ce genre de choses. Edward, s'il le désapprouvait totalement pour des raisons d'instinct de conversation personnelle, ne se moquait pas du faible qu'il avait pour les chats. Quoique, ce n'était pas non plus tout à fait comparable. Alphonse aurait voulu trouver les mots qui feraient disparaître cette gêne, Edward semblait en avoir vraiment besoin. Finalement, il laissa échapper un soupir.

« Mais si ta vie est en jeu. Être réduit à un prétexte pareil... Si elle a ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon, elle te tuera, c'est sûr. »

Il entendit Edward grommeler faiblement. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ça ferait vraiment con de venir comme ça... sans rien... Et puis je t'ai dit que je ne faisais pas _vraiment_ exprès, d'abord ! » acheva-t-il, retrouvant un peu de sa hargne.

Même s'il était censé ne rien sentir dans son armure, Alphonse fut persuadé de percevoir un pic de chaleur à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, là, le dîner va être froid. »

Alphonse aurait aimé être au grand jour pour voir exactement comment Edward avait réussi à se retourner en sursautant pour atterrir sur le derrière, en bas des escaliers, face à la porte. Une petite silhouette avec les cheveux remontés en épi de maïs (coiffure qui avait poussé Alphonse à faire des recherches généalogiques pour prouver un lien de parenté entre Pinako et Edward, en vain) se tenait dans l'encadrement, les mains sur les hanches.

« Ah, c'est toi qui a la clef à molette, je l'ai cherchée partout, » dit-elle à Edward sans se soucier de l'effet qu'elle avait produit chez lui. « Il faudrait dire à Winry d'arrêter de l'oublier sur ta tête. Et bienvenue à la maison, Alphonse. Tu ne devrais pas rester dehors tout seul sans bouger, il commence à faire froid et je n'ai pas envie de devoir encore déloger une famille de rongeur récemment installée dans ton pied gauche. »

Sur quoi elle tourna les talons et retourna à l'intérieur, laissant la porte ouverte, ce qui était un signe suffisant pour les pousser à la suivre sans discuter. Alphonse ne voulait pas qu'Edward prenne davantage de coups. Il se leva, lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever, avant de le pousser vers la porte. Sa chute semblait avoir mis ses neurones en panne.

« Qu'est-ce que ça aurait fait si ça n'avait pas été Granny ? » lui demanda-t-il à mi-voix, espérant le réveiller. Ce qui ne marcha pas aussi bien que prévu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? » répondit Edward. « C'est difficile à imaginer, je ne crois pas en l'au-delà. »

Et il laissa Alphonse le remorquer jusqu'à la cuisine.

A Suivre...


	2. La Nuit du Démon nain Rouge

**Note de l'auteure M :** Ahah, apparition du premier personnage OC, débouchons la bouteille de champagne pour fêter l'occasion !

W : Non, JE débouche la bouteille de champagne, toi, tu écris.

M : Beuh, je suis exploitée...

W : Je profite de l'occasion pour remercier nos lecteurs et lectrices, en particulier ceux qui laissent des commentaires, car ça me donne de nouveaux arguments pour exploiter M et l'obliger à écrire, hyek hyek. Et je fais dédicacer ce deuxième chapitre à Matsuyama, première commentatrice de son état (clapclapclap) ! Bonne lecture...

M : Encore à préciser, tous les personnages de FMA cités ici appartiennent à l'auteure. On ne revendique que les OC.

*

* *

_Chapitre 2 : La nuit du démon-nain rouge._

Son sac en bandoulière battait une mesure régulière sur sa jambe tandis qu'elle marchait, s'accordant étrangement avec la musique qu'elle avait dans la tête et dont pourtant elle essayait de se débarrasser depuis le début de son voyage – deux mois auparavant. C'était ce genre d'air complètement insupportable (malgré tout ce que les gens pouvaient dire, elle avait de sérieux doutes quant à la magnificence suprême des airs xinois), composé de hoquets sourds de tambours, de gémissements d'instruments à cordes, de cris de flûtes, une cacophonie d'objets qu'on aurait dit torturés de la façon la plus impitoyable.

Ç'avait été son plus grand soulagement, lorsqu'elle avait quitté son oncle et sa tante (qui habitaient un village minuscule dans les auteurs avoisinant la capitale du clan le plus oriental), s'imaginer que plus jamais elle n'aurait à subir ces cérémonies interminables de la mi-semaine qui tentaient de réduire à néant le peu d'oreilles qui lui restait de la fois précédente.

Elle n'avait certes pas imaginé que la musique se serait tellement attachée à elle qu'elle la suivrait par delà les montagnes qui couraient du nord au sud du pays, par delà le fleuve qui traversait la capitale de Xing, par delà la frontière d'Amestris, par delà Centrale jusqu'à cette gare dans cette ville secondaire où elle avait vécu son enfance. Elle avait espéré que l'amour de la « musique » pour les voyages internationaux en sa compagnie aurait été satisfait avec ce dernier voyage en train, ou aurait été occulté à Centrale pour être remplacée par une passion immense pour les airs de bataille accompagnant la marche du bon nombre de régiments sans cesse en mouvement dans l'ensemble du pays et qu'elle les aurait suivis pour avoir une vie heureuse avec beaucoup de petits enfants (d'une musicalité encore plus douteuse, mieux valait ne pas essayer d'imaginer le résultat d'un croisement entre une marche militaire et une chanson traditionnelle immonde).

Cependant, malgré ce fond « musical » d'un goût éminemment douteux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain plaisir à revoir sa ville bien connue. Cela lui procurait un sentiment étrange, à chaque coin de rue, de voir surgir un souvenir, quelque chose qu'elle pensait avoir oublié car ça n'était pas revenu à elle lorsqu'elle essayait de les rappeler seule, le soir, pendant ses années à Xing. Si elle continuait le long de cette rue et tournait à gauche, elle se retrouverait face à son école. Si au contraire elle tournait à droite, elle se retrouverait sur la place du marché. Dans ce petit parc, elle avait couru après les oiseaux. Elle avait failli se faire tuer par un pot de fleur tombant de cette fenêtre. En l'évitant elle s'était cognée dans ce poteau (qui lui avait gentiment laissé une cicatrice en haut du front en souvenir de ce contact pour le moins marquant). À ce carrefour, elle avait provoqué un carambolage monstre en courant après une bille, avant de crier à l'injustice quand ce chauffard l'avait accusée de perturber le trafic. Ah, l'immonde policier du coin de cette autre rue était encore là. Heureusement, il était fidèle à son devoir, occupé à surveiller plus loin une petite vieille qui traversait la rue – où était-ce la jeune fille brune en mini-jupe rose qui l'accompagnait ?

Elle commençait à avoir mal à l'épaule, car même si elle avait coutume de voyager léger, ce voyage-ci était un peu particulier. Elle revenait à Amestris après huit ans passés à Xing, où son seul contact avec le premier avait été lors d'un automne, avec une petite vieille fort dynamique à qui elle avait servi d'interprète et appris les bases du xinois pendant les quelques semaines où celle-ci s'était reposée en vue de franchir le col (l'hiver approchant ne semblait pas lui faire peur). En dehors de cela, elle avait partagé ses mois entre des études à la capitale et des séjours chez ses oncles et tantes, tout un tas de parents dont elle ignorait jusqu'à l'existence avant de les rencontrer, ne les connaissant que sous la forme d'une masse indistincte de « cousins » qui n'avaient pas quitté le pays lors de la guerre des trois clans de l'Est qui avait eu lieu moins d'un demi siècle plus tôt. Elle avait été très surprise d'apprendre que ce n'étaient pas eux, mais ses parents qui représentaient l'exception de la famille, car ils étaient à peu près les seuls à avoir fui (si on excluait le cas de cette tante vieille fille et acariâtre qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une fois dans toute sa vie quand elle avait cinq ans, ce qui lui avait suffit pour la radier de la liste des personnes dont il fallait se souvenir).

Encore maintenant, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir rencontré l'ensemble de ses cousins, et certaine d'en avoir oublié au moins la moitié (étant donné qu'elle alliait une terrible mémoire des noms avec une incapacité à distinguer les gens qu'elle ne rencontrait qu'une fois et tous en même temps lors de la fête qui marquait chacune de ses arrivées). Elle se demandait comment faisaient les membres de la famille royale pour tous se connaître (elle se rappelait la fête du nouvel an où étaient présents l'ensemble des enfants de l'empereur, qui devaient être au moins une centaine, et ils se connaissaient tous sans s'être jamais vraiment vus !), ce devait être quelque chose comme une technique ancestrale cachée, héréditaire (peut-être ce qui avait permis au peuple de repérer la divinité en la personne de l'empereur), ou bien quelque chose qu'ils apprenaient dès leur plus jeune âge en même temps que les tables de multiplication ou les caractères d'écriture. Ces derniers avaient représenté un réel problème à apprendre pour elle-même, tant ils étaient nombreux et se ressemblaient (mais au final, elle s'en était mieux sortie qu'avec ses cousins), et ç'avait été une des raisons et objectifs de son voyage : apprendre et maîtriser le xinois, ainsi bien sûr que l'histoire et les théories scientifiques de ce pays qui pouvaient grandement différer de celles d'Amestris. Ces différences l'avaient beaucoup intéressée, si bien qu'elle avait même fait des recherches sur l'élixirologie pour la comparer à l'alchimie – en restant cependant à un niveau théorique, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu le cran de se lancer dans la pratique, sentant que si elle n'y parvenait pas, elle se vexerait éternellement avec ce sujet qui sans cela était presque passionnant.

Tout ce qu'elle avait appris allait lui servir désormais. Elle avait l'intention d'essayer de décrocher une place, au moins en tant que stagiaire, à l'université de Centrale avant d'obtenir un diplôme et un poste fixe d'enseignante. Mais avant cela, il lui restait quelques mois pendant lesquels elle se reposerait chez elle, retrouverait sa famille, se réhabituerait à Amestris (comme c'était étrange de ne pas entendre de xinois autour de soi !), se _débarrasserait_ de cette musique abominable, et ferait le point sur le sens de sa vie, mais ce dernier point était en option, juste placé là pour la profondeur apparente de la question.

En réalité, elle savait qu'elle allait revoir l'ensemble de ses cours pour rien, stresser à mort en attendant l'entrevue qui devait lui ouvrir les portes de l'université – ou les lui claquer au nez, provoquant l'apparition d'une seconde cicatrice sur son front.

Elle s'arrêta un instant à un coin de rue pour se regarder dans la vitre d'un café. Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir si elle avait beaucoup changé en huit ans – tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle n'avait pas grandi, ou très peu. L'image floue que la vitre lui renvoya avait des cheveux noirs très typés et en bataille – rien d'étonnant après ses journées de voyage -, un teint pâle – rien d'étonnant vu la couleur de la vitre et la lumière un peu blafarde liée au ciel couvert de nuages – et des vêtements qui étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle était partie – c'est à dire plus tout à fait adaptés à son âge et relativement usés, mais elle ne se sentait pas de se promener en vêtements xinois et de jouer la touriste. Elle tenta se passer une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui n'eut aucun effet, et comme elle était fatiguée, elle décida que ses parents seraient suffisamment heureux de la voir, même si elle avait l'air d'un épouvantail.

Mettant fin à cet examen déprimant, elle respira un grand coup, reprit sa marche, tourna au coin de la rue, ce qui la faisait entrer dans la ruelle qui était celle de son enfance, et se retrouva face à une barrière de police.

« Désolée, mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas passer, la rue est barrée, » lui dit un type en uniforme bleu, comme si elle n'était pas capable de le voir. Il est vrai que rester pendant une minute à regarder devant soi l'air d'attendre que la rue se reconstruise toute seule et qu'elle passe, comme si elle était au supermarché, n'était pas le meilleur moyen de montrer qu'on avait la comprenette facile. Néanmoins, elle tenta de le fusiller du regard en lui disant d'une voix posée :

« J'habite ici monsieur, auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé à ma maison ? »

Le problème était qu'elle était une bien mauvais actrice, et elle ne put que faire une tête sans doute immonde et émettre un bruit étrange à mi-chemin entre le gargouillis et le zozotement, tant elle était saisie.

Le petit immeuble où elle avait passé son enfance n'était plus qu'un mélange entre un tas de ruines et une armature à l'air carbonisé.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle regrettât les immondes rideaux bleus à fleurs du salon, ou les escaliers étroits, grinçants et à l'insupportable odeur de moisi, ou encore la petite cuisine obscure qui semblait couverte de saleté alors même qu'on venait de passer une semaine à la nettoyer. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un pincement au coeur en voyant que son chez elle... n'était plus chez elle, mais un tas de gravier, à l'exception de pans de pierre d'une forme complètement surnaturelle qui se dressaient par endroits. Elle était sure que l'un figurait plus ou moins une main. Elle commençait à avoir des hallucinations sous le choc.

« Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? » lui demanda le même type en uniforme bleu, ou peut-être en était-ce un autre, ils se ressemblaient tous, ces gens de l'armée, pire que ses cousins. À croire qu'eux aussi ils étaient tous liés par le sang. À moins que l'uniforme ne soit en fait le facteur génétique déterminant pour avoir un air de jumeaux.

Elle le regarda sans le voir, émit un « Je... » qui cette fois-ci tenait à la fois du hoquet et du balbutiement, un progrès immense. Que faisait-elle ici déjà ?

« Sian ? » demanda soudain quelqu'un derrière elle.

Ses oreilles parvinrent au bout d'un moment à entrer en contact avec son cerveau pour signaler l'arrivage de sons familiers et souvent répétés quand on s'adressait à elle, et elle se retourna pour voir qui l'avait appelée.

Un visage connu mais changé par quelques années lui sourit. Elle fut incapable de le remettre, tant son esprit était blanc. Pendant ce temps, l'inconnue connue semblait se réjouir, ses lèvres bougeaient à une allure ahurissante (cela aussi lui rappelait quelque chose) et l'esprit embrouillé de Sian ne saisissait que des bribes, retenant arbitrairement les éléments absolument nécessaires à la compréhension générale et immédiate.

« ...bien toi ! ... longtemps... chance... bien grandi... terrible, n'est-ce pas ? ... pas bien compris... s'est passé... trois jours... nuit... je dormais... boum... pas raté, hein ? ... la vie... par chance... tu vas bien ? »

La dernière question, qui lui parut familière elle aussi, sembla écarter un rideau et elle sursauta légèrement. Allait-elle bien ? Oui car elle était finalement débarrassée de cette musique infernale xinoise, non car elle n'arrivait plus à penser, oui car elle avait enfin fini ce voyage interminable, non car elle était fatiguée, oui car elle allait revoir plein de connaissances, non car elle en avait quitté d'autres, oui car elle était à Amestris, non car elle était à Amestris, oui car le pays lui avait manqué, non car le pays allait lui manquer, oui car elle allait bientôt être chez elle, non car elle était partie de chez elle, oui car les rues étaient si connues et familières, non car maintenant elle était devant un champ de ruines, oui car elle repensait à son frère qui devait avoir beaucoup grandi, et non car ses parents n'étaient pas là, et où étaient ses parents, elle ne savait pas où étaient ses parents, ils n'étaient tout de même pas à l'intérieur quand c'était arrivé, ils ne devaient pas être à l'intérieur et puisqu'ils n'étaient pas à l'intérieur ils allaient bien non c'était évident mais dans ce cas où étaient ils où étaient ses parents ?

« Ne t'en fais pas, » répondit l'inconnue connue d'un ton rassurant tandis que Sian reprenait son souffle et se rendait compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute. « J'allais te dire que par chance ils étaient invités à dîner chez un camarade de ton frère ce soir là, donc ils n'ont rien eu. Bon, si, ils ont eu l'appart' en moins, mais ç'aurait pu être pire. J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur toi, je crois qu'avec tout ça, ils ont à moitié oublié que tu rentrais aujourd'hui alors qu'ils nous bassinaient avec ça depuis près de trois mois. On a décidé de les héberger le temps que les travaux de reconstruction soient finis, on nous a promis que ça ne serait pas long. Passe moi ta valise, je vais la porter. »

Tout en s'exécutant, Sian se retourna pour regarder de nouveau vers le champ de ruine qui avait été sa rue. Pas longtemps pour reconstruire ? Il y en aurait déjà bien pour un an. Ils avaient intérêt à se dépêcher. Elle remarqua que, pendant qu'elle parlait avec sa connaissance inconnue, un autre soldat s'était approché du premier, un morceau de tissu rouge à la main. Ils l'inspectèrent comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe ou d'un piège qui risquait d'exploser à tout instant, puis, après examen, comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi en faire. En tout cas, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir le garder. C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent les yeux de Sian posés sur eux.

« On a trouvé ça dans les débris, » lui dit le soldat en le lui tendant. « Vous en voulez ? »

Comme s'ils pouvaient ainsi rembourser le vase précieux qui ornait la commode de la chambre de ses parents. Elle le prit par automatisme pour l'examiner. C'était un vêtement usé et sale, personne ne donnerait un clou pour un truc pareil. Cependant, la couleur rouge vif attirait son regard, et le dessin qu'elle découvrit au dos, une sorte de croix autour de laquelle s'enroulait un serpent, lui plut, aussi acquiesça-t-elle avec un petit sourire au garde qui avait repris sa neutre position de garde à vous et le replia-t-elle sur son bras pour l'emmener.

Sa connaissance inconnue avait pris un de ses deux sacs (le plus léger, nota Sian, dont l'épaule se souvenait avec précision du poids de chacun de ces deux bourreaux) et la jeune femme, dont le cerveau avait l'air de se réveiller et de se rétablir, quoiqu'avec force protestations et grincements rouillés, la reconnut soudain pour être la meilleure amie de sa mère, une petite femme qui avait un jour été blonde (Sian se souvenait de sa fascination, étant petite, pour ses boucles dorées, tellement plus belles que ses propres mèches noires et épaisses qui se riaient des efforts de sa brosse à cheveux avec méchanceté), que les années avaient arrondie mais pas rendue muette (Sian se souvenait aussi des longues heures passées à essayer de trouver l'examen de deux brins d'herbes se battant en duel contre le mur intéressant pendant que sa mère et son amie papotaient à n'en plus finir sur des sujets si divers et variés que la fillette d'alors les laissait s'envoler sans même chercher à les écouter).

Pour cette raison, Sian n'eut pas besoin de prier longuement pour avoir un compte rendu détaillé, mais désorganisé et entrecoupé d'éléments hors propos (cette dame aurait fait une bien piètre militaire et une bien piètre xinoise), de ce qui s'était passé. Elle n'eut même pas à poser la question. Sa compagne, trouvant navrant de faire un trajet de trois minutes dans le silence, fit en sorte de le remplir d'un tel volume de paroles que Sian s'émerveilla de voir autant de choses entrer dans une si courte durée, comme elle s'était émerveillée, étant petite, de la capacité de sa grand mère, lorsqu'elle avait déménagé, à ranger un désordre de plusieurs années s'élevant sur toute la grande table de son bureau dans un seul carton, sans rien jeter (cependant, depuis qu'elle avait vécu à Xing, elle avait compris d'où venait ce don et en avait appris les rudiments, ce qui expliquait qu'elle avait fait rentrer dans deux sacs ce qui avait pris trois valises quelques années auparavant).

Dans le récit de l'amie de sa mère, elle rassembla qu'il y avait eu une intervention d'alchimistes d'Etat (il y avait eu une longue digression sur l'armée et ces fameux alchimistes qui ne venaient jamais dans leur petite ville du nord ouest) dont on ne pouvait connaître les détails, secret militaire oblige (digression sur le secret, pas forcément militaire, puisqu'elle eut les détails de l'infidélité de deux hommes et d'une femme en bonus). Un étrange être avait déboulé dans le quartier, courant comme s'il était poursuivi par des démons ou était lui-même un démon poursuivant on ne sait quoi (digression sur la croyance aux êtres infernaux, madame se prétendait sceptique). La deuxième hypothèse était davantage retenue au vu de nombreux facteurs que l'amie énonça avec soin : il était 1) de couleur rouge, 2) de petite taille comme un esprit malin, 3) avec au moins un bras semblant être une pointe, sans doute un monstre, 4) accompagné par un autre être, géant et couvert de pointes qui, à chacun de ses mouvements, laissait entendre des grincements qui faisaient penser aux cris d'âmes tourmentées, 5) entouré d'éclairs effrayants (digression sur l'orage qui avait dégénéré en tempête l'an dernier), 6) hurlant (digression sur le gamin de son voisin qui ne cesse de crier depuis sa naissance, ça lui tape sur les nerfs), 7) suivi ou précédé par des tremblements et convulsions de la terre (digression sur le séisme à Ishbal quelques semaines auparavant, pauvres gens, y a pas idée non plus de vivre dans un endroit pareil, c'est là qu'il y a tous les problèmes, comme la guerre) comme si elle voulait fuir devant lui ou bien se déformait à son contact. Il y avait bien d'autres facteurs, mais ceux-ci pouvaient être suffisants (digression sur le nombre d'arguments qu'on doit donner pour convaincre certaine personne qui veut toujours avoir raison alors qu'elle a tort). Toujours est-il qu'après l'arrivée de cette « chose », tout le quartier avait résonné de bruits de lutte (digression sur le tournoi de boxe où son fils n'était arrivé que deuxième, c'était injuste, mais elle devait avouer que l'autre concurrent, un touriste nommé Shigu qu'on avait forcé à participer, n'était pas moche et bien musclé), de cris, d'effondrements. Puis le silence (digression sur la joie du silence en montagne, Sian devrait y aller pour voir, comme si les montagnes paumées de Xing n'étaient pas suffisantes). Puis un léger tremblement, qui s'était amplifié et s'était achevé en un grand flash lumineux, une explosion (sans doute celle qui avait réduit son immeuble en tas de cailloux, digression sur les tas de cailloux et la poussière si difficile à balayer). Puis plus rien (digression sur rien). Personne n'avait osé sortir. Au matin, la moitié du quartier était sans abri (Sian s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, puis elle appris que sa rue était l'endroit touché le plus éloigné du centre des activités nocturnes non identifiées, situé plus au nord est), l'armée avait débarqué et emmené deux jeunes couverts de poussière (digression critique sur les jeunes incapables d'être propres) dont l'un n'avait qu'une sorte de short noir mal taillé et l'autre un pantalon en cuir et un haut sans manches (digression critique sur la façon de s'habiller des jeunes). Par ce froid (digression sur le froid si précoce cette année) ! Mais au moins l'un des deux ne devait pas le sentir au bras droit car c'était une prothèse métallique (digression sur les automails, il paraît que ça fait mal, pourquoi les gens en mettent alors ?), ce qui avait permis au petits malins du coin de s'informer (longue digression sur les braves enfants débrouillards du quartier comme son petit fils) sur l'identité de ce jeune au bras de métal, et ils avaient obtenu comme résolution de l'énigme (digression sur jeux de logique et casse-tête) qu'il s'agissait du FullMetal Alchemist, que l'ensemble des destructions du quartier étaient sa faute, qu'on ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu du démon-nain rouge et de son âme damnée en métal pointu mais qu'ils avaient disparu, qu'on se retrouvait avec un quartier de la ville bousillé et des militaires partout.

La marche avait réactivé les neurones de Sian, qui parvint à tirer les conclusions de sa situation. Il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir rester chez l'amie de sa mère. Elle se souvenait de son appartement, un tout petit trois pièces au dernier étage d'un immeuble ancien. Peut-être que son fils n'habitait plus chez elle, ce qui libérait une chambre, mais ils devaient déjà être à l'étroit avec ses deux parents et son frère. Elle avait eu l'intention de rester quelque temps, mais s'il s'agissait de trouver une chambre ailleurs, autant la chercher directement à Centrale où elle avait l'intention de s'installer.

Et un voyage de train en plus, pour le malheur de ses pauvres jambes et fessiers.

Si un jour elle rencontrait ce fameux FullMetal Alchemist, ou même si elle possédait quoique ce soit qui lui appartenait, elle le hacherait menu et le ferait bouillir, avant de verser de l'acide sur les coupures et brûlures à vif.

À suivre ...


	3. Où le facteur A se désiste honteusement

**Note de l'auteure M : **Yo ! En ces joyeuses...

W : Pffft, joyeuses, joyeuses, c'est la déprime, oui !

M : Bon, en ces partiellement joyeuses journées proches des fêtes, nous avons décidé de faire cadeau de ce chapitre 3 !

W : Parce qu'elle a pas encore terminé un autre texte se passant au nouvel an avec Roy et...

M : Chuteuh ! Spoile pas tout. Bref... Hem. Avant tout réponses aux quelques questions posées, hem... * _lit les questions_ * Eh bien, heu... hem... vous voyez... mh...

W * _soupire_ * : Aucune imagination, c'est encore moi qui dois tout faire : non, le manteau ne va pas faire long feu, non, Edo-sama n'a pas tout réparé après parce qu'il a pas eu le temps et qu'il était dans un monde rose à cœurs parce que... vous verrez pourquoi, s'il a démoli le quartier c'était... par pur masochisme, il voulait se faire tabasser par Sian, ensuite il a peut-être reçu l'aide de Scar, d'un ou de sept homonculus, lui seul le sait.

M : Que d'informations, leur vie a été changée, là. -_-

_* splatch_ * W, armée de sa massue : bref, voilà où nous en sommes. Chapitre suivant, n'hésitez pas à laisser pleiiiin de commentaires pour laisser trace de votre lecture (pensez aux générations futures qui les découvririons !) Enjoy, Merry Xmass !!!!

*

* *

_Chapitre 3 : Où le facteur A se désiste honteusement._

Cette fois-ci, il y avait deux chats. L'un était un espèce de gros matou au pelage rayé, très classique, typique du chat de gouttière (sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de gouttières à Resembool, c'était un chat de quoi alors ? Un chat de grange ? Ça sonnait déjà rudement moins bien). L'autre, visiblement plus jeune, était blanc avec une tache brune sur le dos et au bout de la queue. Ils se tenaient à un mètre de distance, s'inspectant l'un l'autre minutieusement, évaluant leurs forces. Un léger grondement en provenance du plus gros signalait son hostilité. Ils étaient prêts à se battre. Et tout ça pour les genoux d'Alphonse.

Qui les comprenait davantage car il pensait orgueilleusement qu'il était dorénavant plus moelleux, plus chaud, et moins effrayant qu'en tant qu'armure de plus de deux mètres de haut.

Cependant, en raison de son changement corporel notoire, il n'osait pas intervenir en faveur de son favori, à savoir le gros chat à l'air vieux et moche. Il lui rappelait sans qu'il sache pourquoi son père, tandis que l'autre petit à côté devait déjà recevoir suffisamment de caresses par tous les groupies de chats mignons du monde (Alphonse se battait non seulement contre la condamnation à errer sous la pluie, mais aussi contre les discriminations).

Comme il n'était plus insensible à la douleur, il ne pouvait pas s'interposer entre les combattants – pas plus qu'il ne pouvait s'interposer entre Edward et Winry. Il avait essayé quelques jours plus tôt quand ils étaient arrivés, lui avec son corps et Edward avec sa jambe d'automail par dessus son épaule (tandis que son bras était toujours à sa place, absolument intact). Winry avait failli le tuer, non pas parce qu'il avait abîmé ses automails cette fois-ci (d'ailleurs, même sa jambe d'automail détachée était comme neuve, il avait pris soin de la récupérer alors même qu'il n'en avait plus besoin), mais parce qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenue des changements qui s'étaient produits (Alphonse se sentait encore vexé d'avoir fait plus peur à Winry avec son vrai corps que le jour où il avait débarqué chez elle et Pinako en armure, couvert du sang de son frère mutilé). Volant au secours de son frère en danger (sa jambe revenue était encore sensible et Edward, avec son idiotie habituelle, avait encore trop tendance à imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'une jambe insensible et en acier, malgré le nombre de fois où l'expérience d'un coup de pied malencontreux lui avait prouvé le contraire), Alphonse s'était interposé entre les deux, s'imaginant dans sa grande noblesse d'âme et son esprit de sacrifice être encore une armure insensible et en acier – de plus de deux mètres qui plus est. Au final, une sacrée bosse sur le crâne (ce qui avait fait réaliser à sa tête la grande différence entre être à plus de deux mètres et à bien moins de deux mètres), et la question éternelle : mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir récupérer son corps ?

Question qu'il s'était posée plusieurs fois au cours des jours précédents, quand il se faisait bousculer (il avait l'habitude de voir les gens s'écarter de façon magique devant lui comme s'il était un dieu), marcher sur les pieds (il avait plutôt l'habitude d'être dans la situation inverse, il ne pensait pas faire tant de mal), écraser par Armstrong (comment Edward y avait-il survécu autant de fois ?), labourer les fessiers par un voyage en train (comment Edward pouvait-il encore marcher ?), ou tout simplement qu'il tombait la tête la première parce qu'il était plus léger qu'il n'avait l'habitude de le prévoir (ce qui faisait bien marrer Edward, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier tombe à son tour, sa jambe gauche étant plus légère qu'il n'avait l'habitude de le prévoir lui aussi).

Alphonse préférait donc attendre que le conflit entre les deux chats se termine de lui même pour récompenser le vainqueur (même s'il s'agissait d'un petit arrogant parvenu chouchouté par tout le monde à cause de sa tête d'ange – pourquoi ce chat lui rappelait-il Edward ?). Il était très friand de sensation corporelles, qui étaient pour lui une nouvelle source d'étonnement et de questionnement qu'il n'avait pu explorer pendant toutes ses années sans dormir dans son armure vide, en particulier les sensations que lui apportaient la bonne cuisine de Pinako (comment avait-il pu se moquer aussi souvent d'Edward concernant sa perpétuelle avidité intestinale ? Il n'y avait rien de mieux au monde que d'avoir faim et de manger, deux choses auxquelles Edward excellait et dont Alphonse avait beaucoup à apprendre).

Cependant, cette heureuse redécouverte de perceptions oubliées ne s'étendait pas à vouloir sentir la douce brûlure suscitée par d'affectueux coups de griffes collatéraux. En effet, pour de nombreuses sensations dont il ne se souvenait plus (ou n'avait jamais connues, Alphonse ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été griffé par un chat), il se servait de son frère comme point de repère concernant la distinction entre celles qu'il fallait apprécier, procurées par : manger, dormir ; et celles qu'il fallait éviter, procurées par : tout synonyme de « petit » (Alphonse avait remarqué chez lui un léger réflexe nerveux, pâle reflet de celui d'Edward mais existant bel et bien, lorsqu'il entendait ce mot, d'autant plus s'il l'entendait en comparaison de son ancienne taille, qu'il ne regrettait _pas du tout_, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être vexé par l'idée qu'on le trouvait « aussi petit » qu'Edward, qui _n'était pas_ petit, donc lui non plus, les gens voyaient mal), lait, clef à molette, couteau, maître (qui n'était pas détesté, mais entrait dans la catégorie dangereux), Armstrong, Colonel M. (qu'on ne citera pas davantage), petits pois, homonculus, haricots (surtout les rouges), « le vieil enfoiré », réveil matin, chats.

Se basant sur ce dernier critère, Alphonse cherchait à éviter les griffures et par conséquent de faire des chats des adversaires, ce qui confirmerait leur classement dans la catégorie des « à-éviter » (Alphonse en avait assez de devoir avouer qu'Edward avait raison quant à ces choses, lui qui avait affirmé intérieurement pendant toutes ces années où il ne sentait rien que son frère exagérait et que, lorsqu'il aurait récupéré son corps, il se ferait ses propres jugements qui seraient 1) différents de ceux d'Edward, et 2) dans le vrai ; il avait vraisemblablement dû échouer dans la première des deux propositions pour réussir dans la seconde).

Donc, ne pas bouger et attendre était la règle, une fois de plus. Il y était habitué.

Cependant, une fois de plus, son immobilité soigneuse et son observation furent réduites à néant. Comme il y avait deux chats, il y eut deux événements. En premier, le gros matou décida que le petit jeunot prenait trop son temps avant de décider de se carapater et sauta brusquement vers l'avant avec un hurlement sauvage, avant de se lancer à la poursuite du pauvre fuyard pour le punir de sa présomption. En second, une main de posa sur l'épaule d'Alphonse tandis qu'une voix disait soudain derrière lui :

« Al... »

Alphonse devait avoir mieux perçu qu'il ne le pensait le mouvement complexe qu'il avait vu Edward exécuter au même endroit quelques années auparavant car il le reproduisit exactement, avec le même cri, le même retournement et le même atterrissage. Il fit la grimace face à un nouveau signal corporel lui annonçant qu'il avait bien retrouvé son corps, qu'il serait temps qu'il arrête de faire n'importe quoi et qu'il prenne un peu en compte sa capacité à sentir quand son derrière (déjà passablement démoli par les coups impitoyables d'une banquette de wagon) se retrouvait soumis à un ultime processus de broyage, ayant dépassé la limite à ne pas dépasser (justement). Il négocia avec son système nerveux (qu'il n'avait pas imaginé si capricieux et susceptible) pour qu'il réduise ses alarmes en échange de promesses d'un canapé moelleux avec de nombreux coussins, tandis qu'au-dessus de lui, en haut des marches et les mains sur les hanches, Edward laissait échapper un rire pas tout à fait moqueur mais presque.

« Toujours pas habitué à ton corps, hein ? » dit-il en voyant qu'Alphonse ne se relevait pas tout de suite et gardait sa grimace de douleur, toujours en pleine négociation, les nerfs ayant haussé les prix.

Il était vrai qu'il ne s'habituait toujours pas à ce que les gens puissent poser si facilement la main sur son épaule (ça n'arrivait pas aussi fréquemment quand il faisait plus de deux mètres et que son épaule était couverte d'attirantes pointes acérées), ni au fait qu'il le _sente_. Il s'apprêtait à râler contre l'habitude que prenait son frère à le toucher juste parce que ses sursauts et cris surpris le faisaient rire, quand il remarqua le sac à côté de lui.

« Tu vas quelque part ? » demanda-t-il, se souvenant seulement à la fin de sa question qu'il savait déjà la réponse (maintenant qu'il pouvait dormir, il n'avait plus toute la nuit pour repenser aux événements de la journée, fixer dans sa mémoire les choses qu'on lui avait dites et réfléchir sur les réactions à avoir face à d'autres. Il ne s'étonnait plus de l'apparent manque de clairvoyance et de prévision d'Edward. Il était très difficile d'y échapper quand on dormait comme lui en moyenne 12 heures par jour).

« Oh, ça, » fit Edward comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de son départ pour Centrale pour s'installer en ville et terminer les manœuvres qu'il avait entamées à leur dernier séjour pour être _officiellement_ détaché de l'armée en échange d'un poste à l'université. Il voulait continuer ses recherches, mais dans le milieu civil, n'ayant plus besoin de documents classés confidentiels par les hautes strates de l'armée. Comme l'avaient montré ses premières démarches, il n'y aurait aucune difficulté pour un ancien alchimiste d'Etat, et encore moins pour le FullMetal Alchemist, à trouver un emploi dans ce genre de milieu (même s'il n'y avait pas de cours d'alchimie à proprement parler, les connaissances en physique et chimie d'Edward étaient déjà supérieures à la moyenne des universitaires).

Ils avaient tenu à rendre une dernière visite à Winry et Pinako avant de s'installer de façon fixe à Centrale, l'argent d'Edward leur permettant de se payer un appartement très facilement, même en centre ville. Edward avait prétendu qu'il voulait faire peur à Winry avec sa jambe automail et Alphonse (ce qui avait marché), mais ce dernier pensait qu'il s'agissait toujours d'autre chose qu'il avait découvert au même endroit dans une situation assez similaire (ce qui semblait n'avoir pas marché, il n'avait remarqué aucun changement entre Edward et Winry, sauf peut-être que la clef à molette habituelle n'avait pas atterri sur la tête de son frère mais sur la sienne, un bandage le lui rappelait). Il était surpris que son frère reparte aussi vite. Ils n'étaient arrivés que deux jours auparavant.

« Tu repars déjà ? Les réparations de ton automail sont déjà finies ? » demanda Alphonse en se relevant péniblement, tandis qu'Edward descendait les marches et agitait le bras.

« Il n'y avait pas besoin de réparations cette fois, tu le sais, » dit Edward au moment où Alphonse se souvenait qu'il l'avait déjà remarqué : pour la première fois depuis le début, l'automail avait fini en un seul morceau, et n'était presque pas esquinté. Pas étonnant qu'il puisse repartir aussi vite.

À moins qu'il ne trouve le moyen de le casser en cet instant précis où il fit involontairement un pas trop grand pour la marche (encore sa jambe trop légère), trébucha et manqua de s'étaler tête la première. Mais il fit une culbute et retomba de façon miraculeuse sur ses pattes (Alphonse défendait avec ferveur les ressemblances entre Edward et les chats, il attendait avec impatience le jour où celui-ci l'assumerait et se mettrait à aimer le lait). Trop soufflé par cette pirouette pour rire à son tour, Alphonse finit par dire d'un ton plein de sous entendus :

« C'est vrai que cette fois-ci, tu avais déjà un alibi pour venir... »

« Un quoi ? » demanda Edward, montrant de façon éhontée son ignorance totale des plus grands classiques de la littérature policière (alors qu'il était militaire quand même, c'était une lacune tout à fait impardonnable).

« Ben tu sais, » continua Alphonse, ne se laissant pas démonter par le caractère obtus de son frère, trop tenté de se venger pour tous ses sursauts en lui infligeant un bon teint rouge tomate, « à propos de ton automail et de Winry... »

Edward le regarda comme s'il était un poisson rouge habillé en costume et chantant sous la pluie. Alphonse fut perturbé car son expression avait l'air absolument sincère, comme s'il ne faisait pas semblant de ne pas voir que quoi son frère parlait. Il n'y avait aucune trace de cette rougeur habituelle qui affichait au grand jour les piètres talents de dissimulation d'Edward. Puis la connexion se fit dans le cerveau de ce dernier. Alphonse attendit patiemment avant de rire, c'était dans son rôle.

Mais tout semblait avoir été chamboulé dans le scénario car au lieu de rougir comme il _devait_ le faire, Edward lui piqua sa réplique et se mit à rire avant lui. Ce qui fit qu'Alphonse se sentit ridicule et gêné, et il reconnut ce sentiment de chaleur sur ses joues qu'il avait déjà eu quand il avait dû sortir de sa cachette avec pour seul vêtement ce short pourri qu'Edward lui avait transmuté à la va-vite avec le tissu de sa veste noire (ils n'avaient pas prévu que retrouver son corps irait sans vêtement, pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas prévu ?). Depuis quand était-ce à lui d'être rouge tomate ? Ce n'était absolument pas drôle, pourquoi Edward riait-il ? D'ailleurs, il riait beaucoup depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé (en partie) leur corps, c'était étrange. Sûrement en rapport avec la disparition des grincements continus d'une certaine armure. Edward était moins tendu. Alphonse allait devoir changer le titre de sa thèse.

Edward finit _enfin_ de rire puis secoua la tête devant le froncement de sourcils furieux d'Alphonse.

« Al, ça date d'y a combien de temps cette histoire ? Je ne suis plus un gamin amoureux de sa voisine, c'est fini tout ça. »

Il avait l'air tellement sincère qu'Alphonse ne sut que répondre. Depuis quand Edward était-il devenu un si bon acteur ? Non, Edward ne pouvait pas être bon acteur, cela irait à l'encontre de sa nature même (il s'énervait toujours autant quand on disait « petit », ce qui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas changé). Il fallait donc croire qu'en effet, le temps était passé et certaines choses avaient changé. Quand Edward se pencha pour ramasser son sac, Alphonse eut soudain l'impression d'avoir devant lui un tout petit vieux ratatiné à moitié tremblant qui se rappelait ses jeunes années. Il porta soudain sa main à ses cheveux, tira à grand peine une mèche devant ses yeux et loucha pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas la tête couverte de gris. Le temps n'avait pas tant passé que ça, si ? Il ne voulait pas être un tout petit vieux, lui ! Il avait bien trop à vivre. Et déjà avoir une petite amie, ce en quoi il avait bien plus de chances qu'auparavant, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

Edward se releva et lui sourit (il souriait aussi beaucoup dès qu'il croisait les yeux d'Alphonse, c'était _très_ perturbant).

« Bon, j'y vais, je dois pas rater mon train, » dit-il, ayant déjà oublié ce dont ils venaient de parler. « Bonne chance pour te réhabituer à ton corps, essaye de pas prendre trop de temps, j'ai pas envie qu'on me dise que mon frère est un mou. Je t'appelle quand j'arrive et je te préviendrai s'il y a du nouveau à propos de... » Il baissa légèrement la voix (oh ! Une nouvelle anguille sous roche ! Alphonse la regarda avec suspicion). « ... de tu sais quoi. Bon j'y vais, salut ! »

Et il se détourna pour partir.

« Nii-san. » (encore ce surnom étrange et non naturel, pourquoi le script l'empêchait-il de l'appeler Edward, pourquoi ?)

Edward s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

« Nii-san, tu lui as dit, non ? » (l'effet n'était pas très concluant, il faudrait quelque chose de plus efficace, qui secoue les règles du jeu, surprennent son frère et le prenne au dépourvu et lui fasse cracher le morceau, Alphonse n'ayant plus l'atout de l'inexpressivité à expressivité optionnelle 'laissez-Edward-faire-son-choix-pour-que-l'effet-soit-le-meilleur' de son armure et qu'il regrettait d'ailleurs grandement).

Les épaules d'Edward se raidirent.

« Edward, réponds. » (ah ! Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là !)

Edward tressaillit, puis se retourna, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres (il jouait _vraiment_ très mal).

« Désolé Al je dois y aller maintenant sinon je vais rater mon train tu ne veux quand même pas faire rater son train à ton grand frère adoré surtout que son avenir est en jeu alors ben à la prochaine salut j't'appelle bye-bye ! » débita-t-il à une vitesse ahurissante, avant de s'enfuir en courant, d'autant plus rapidement que sa jambe gauche était plus légère désormais.

Alphonse résista à l'envie de s'élancer à sa poursuite, toutes griffes dehors. Il n'avait pas envie de s'étaler encore une fois (mais pourquoi Edward tombait-il moins que lui ? Pourquoi ?), même s'il avait fortement envie d'offrir Edward en pâture aux clef à molettes de Winry. Il ne lui avait pas du tout parlé de ses projets d'installation à Centrale, ni de ses aspirations professionnelles, ni même de son renoncement officiel au titre d'alchimiste d'Etat (alors qu'il savait parfaitement que Winry détestait ce titre qui faisait de lui un des membres de la cohorte abhorrée des militaires qui lui servaient de victime imaginaire quand elle devait taper fort sur du métal). Alphonse ne trouvait pas de mots suffisants pour maudire cet indigne grand frère qui fuyait, laissant son cadet en proie aux bêtes sauvages et aux pires engins de torture. Il aurait dû le rattraper.

Mais il n'en fit rien, se sentant étrangement seul et dépassé par les événements et chamboulements récents. La tête penchée sur le côté, il regarda son frère s'éloigner comme s'il était poursuivi (pensait-il donc qu'Alphonse avait rameuté Winry pour le déchiqueter ?), étudiant sa silhouette si changée.

C'était étrange de le voir sans sa cape rouge.

_À suivre..._


	4. Deux Monstres dans la Vie d'Edward Elric

**Note de l'auteure** : M (avec un sourire flashy) : Hello hello, vous vous souvenez de nous ? Oui, nous sommes encore en vie, nous avons juste eu quelques menus désagréments...

W : ...krash informatique total qui a pris plus d'un mois à être réparé... coupées du monde, nous avons survécu, telles Ed et Al sur l'île du tome 6, même si les séquelles sont encore profondes...

M : Mais nous sommes de retour !

W : Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! (déformation générationnelle)

M : Avec donc (enfin) un chapitre supplémentaire, plus long que les précédents (comment essayer de se faire pardonner en deux leçons), avec des révélations primordiales : comment Mustang apparaît ici et à quoi peut bien ressembler l'appartement d'Edward à Centrale.

W : Amusez-vous bien et gardez bien en tête que... Edward est à moi !

M : Quant à moi, je signale de nouveau qu'aucun des personnages de FMA ne m'appartient, je ne revendique toujours que les OC (et le bordel de chez Edward, parce qu'il est un OC vivant en soi)

* * * * *

_Chapitre 4 : Deux monstres dans la vie d'Edward Elric._

Le vestibule était petit, éclairé par une curieuse lampe au goût très discutable, qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'on puisse trouver dans un magasin, même en cherchant pendant des siècles. Mais après tout, elle n'était pas encore bien familiarisée avec Centrale, tous ses meubles ayant été commandés d'avance et livrés à domicile sans qu'elle eût à entrer dans aucune boutique. Une cité aussi importante qu'une capitale recelait bien des mystères (elle le savait par son expérience de celle de Xing), bien plus que nul n'en découvrirait jamais, même s'il passait sa vie entière à les chercher.

« Fais comme chez toi, » lui dit une voix venue des confins de l'appartement où son collègue avait disparu après lui avoir ouvert la porte, comme si elle pouvait se sentir chez elle dans cet endroit si bordélique qu'elle trouva à peine un coin pour poser ses chaussures après les avoir enlevées, juste à côté d'une paire de lourdes bottes noires qui semblaient tout droit sorties de l'armée. Peut-être son collègue achetait-il ses décorations et vêtements au marché noir, ce qui la ferait entrer dans un des mystères les plus grands de toute ville qui se respecte. Elle le voyait bien dans ce rôle : il était lui même plus ou moins une énigme.

Il avait débarqué comme une fleur une semaine avant le début de l'année scolaire et avait obtenu, d'un claquement de doigts, un poste parmi les plus honorifiques et convoités du bâtiment scientifique de l'université de Centrale (sur lequel louchaient un certain nombre d'êtres hybrides aux dents longues, à la langue fourchue et aux yeux fluorescents), alors qu'elle-même avait dû faire des démarches complexes, fournir un nombre incalculable de documents et papiers en tous genres et passer des examens interminables (alors qu'elle savait de source sûre, ou plutôt par les rumeurs, que lui n'avait eu _aucun_ parcours scolaire après l'école _primaire_, n'avait _aucun_ diplôme, _aucune_ expérience en tant qu'enseignant), et tout ça juste pour un faible travail d'assistante couplé de quelques rares heures de cours.

Elle savait grâce aux médisances mécontentes de madame Pringue (professeur de mathématiques de son état, décidée à ne pas prendre sa retraite tant qu'elle tiendrait debout, ce qui risquait d'être long au vu de la façon qu'elle avait de planter fermement ses talons dans le sol) qu'il fallait d'ordinaire dix ans de manoeuvres acharnées pour créer un atelier. Or, en un second claquement de doigts, _il_ avait obtenu la création d'un atelier spécial visant à introduire les élèves intéressés (et sélectionnés avec une rigueur saisissante selon un ensemble de critères étranges et indéterminés fixés par l'instigateur de cette activité lui-même) aux bases de l'alchimie. Les raisons de cet atelier étaient simples : ce collègue s'avérait être un ancien alchimiste d'Etat, connu de surcroît, et complètement fanatique de ce sujet qu'il considérait comme étant, avec les matières qui y étaient liées comme la physique ou la chimie, la seule chose réellement digne d'être enseignée et d'être honorée du titre de connaissance.

Inutile de dire ainsi que sa réputation l'avait très largement précédé au sein du corps enseignant, jusqu'à parvenir aux oreilles de Sian, qui avait su qu'il était temps de prendre sa revanche pour ce fameux voyage en train supplémentaire qu'il lui avait infligé sans même le savoir. Elle s'était longtemps demandé comment le trouver : l'université de Centrale était un complexe immense, et elle même était confinée à un petit laboratoire au fin fond du bâtiment des sciences où ne se risquaient que les connaisseurs (comme les professeurs ou les étudiants de dernière année), les victimes (comme elle ou ses rares élèves) ou les inconscients nouveaux qui se perdaient (elle refusait d'être classée dans cette catégorie, ce secteur était son lieu de travail, elle y venait volontairement, nom d'un chien !)

Mais Edward Elric semblait être un type plus conciliant qu'elle ne le pensait, prêt à l'aider à le trouver, car à tout instant on pouvait savoir où il allait, ou bien où il venait de passer, car une rumeur l'avait précédé et suivi tout au long des premiers mois de l'année scolaire. On pouvait même savoir où il était. Il suffisait pour cela de demander à un étudiant standard, ou alors de se rendre à la salle des sciences qui émettait le plus de bruit, les cours du professeur Elric ayant pour habitude d'être mouvementés en raison de l'enthousiasme de ce dernier, qui l'emportait comme une tornade sans se soucier des élèves qu'elle enlevait et secouait avec elle. Élèves que l'on reconnaissait à des dizaines de mètres de distance quand ils sortaient de cours, le visage imprégné de cet émerveillement surprenant pour les sciences.

La moitié était terrorisée, l'autre fanatique.

Sian avait remarqué, à chaque fois qu'elle avait croisé le professeur au cours de ses missions de reconnaissance, qu'il y avait toujours dans les vingt mètres environnants un groupe d'étudiant en contemplation et une gamine complètement groupie avec trop de cheveux et de vêtements s'étalant dans une débauche de couleurs surprenantes, qui le regarderait avec un filet de bave au coin de la bouche, le croiserait en lui lançant un regard d'adoration en même temps qu'un « bonjour, Edward-sama ! » qui donnait l'impression qu'elle était à l'agonie, sentiment renforcé lorsqu'elle s'écroulait contre un mur après son passage, la main sur la poitrine, comme si elle était prise d'un malaise cardiaque ou qu'elle tentait de retenir son coeur en train de fondre. Puis elle repartait en chasse, comme si elle n'avait jamais de cours, ou comme si son seul cours était celui de filature d'Edward Elric. Lequel ne la remarquait pas la moitié du temps, l'autre lui répondait aussi aimablement que possible quand on passe en coup de vent et qu'on a l'esprit tout à fait ailleurs, car Edward Elric avait toujours un cours, un atelier, une conférence, des copies à corriger, d'autres cours à préparer, ou un coup de fil à passer quand il était à l'université.

En raison de cette activité intense – et pour le moins surprenante pour quelqu'un qui s'était vu offrir son poste sur un plateau et n'avait pas à se démener comme si son boulot dépendait de la qualité de son travail, ce qui était par contre le cas pour Sian – elle avait désespéré de pouvoir un jour lui faire sentir le poids de son crime, ou même de lui parler, car il avait l'air de quelqu'un d'à la fois intelligent, intéressant et complètement perdu dans le milieu si cadré de l'université, comme le montrait sa façon de s'agiter et de courir partout.

En cela, il était exactement semblable à Sian. Leur âge également était proche, du moins lui semblait-il (l'administration se vantait d'avoir le professeur le plus talentueux et le plus jeune du pays, madame Pringue pinçait ses lèvres en émettant ses réserves), et c'était leur première année d'enseignement à tous deux (enfin, si elle pouvait appeler « cours » ses heures face à cinq « élèves » – mollusques – plus âgés qu'elle et manquant totalement à la fois d'intérêt pour sa matière et de dynamisme).

Aussi quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand cette malédiction qui la condamnait à ne le croiser qu'épisodiquement dans les couloirs bondés d'où il aurait disparu presque aussitôt se leva subitement.

Elle s'en souvenait clairement : c'était un soir, un vendredi. Elle se rappelait sa fatigue, sa hâte d'être le lendemain où elle pourrait se rouler dans sa couette et tenter de se remonter le moral, d'oublier ces heures d'enseignement qui étaient un calvaire. Même quand elle leur faisait faire des manipulations, des expériences, les mêmes que celles qui l'avaient passionnées quand elle était étudiante, ces élèves-ci restaient plus amorphes que des larves en train d'agoniser. Ils l'aspiraient vers le fond avec elle, surtout lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule dans la pièce reculée et mal éclairée, la nuit en train de tomber au dehors et elle-même frottant furieusement un bécher devenu son ennemi ultime du moment car il ne voulait pas se nettoyer.

Et en tant qu'ennemi, il subit le sort qui lui était réservé, c'est-à-dire qu'il se retrouva en mille morceaux (et non, elle ne l'avait pas fait tomber volontairement), proclamant dans sa chute la sentence infâme : « renvoyée ! ». Ce bécher était _neuf_, elle ne pouvait faire croire qu'il avait explosé pendant une expérience, qu'allait-on dire en voyant qu'elle réduisait le matériel en bouillie ? Elle crut qu'elle allait pleurer.

Puis elle dirigea sa haine contre cet ex-FullMetal Alchemist qui bien sûr était _la_ cause de _tous_ ses problèmes : sa difficulté à trouver un appartement (car il avait détruit son immeuble), puis un emploi (car il avait pris une place d'enseignant qui l'avait privée, par conséquent, d'une autre, même plus basse), puis même à enseigner (car bien sûr le FullMetal Alchemist '_was so cool'_ et tout le tralala, on ne reconnaissait pas ses qualités à elle par contraste). FullMetal _Alchemist_, hein ? Elle allait lui montrer.

Avant même de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait sorti une feuille et avait commencé à y ébaucher un cercle de transmutation xinois (elle était bien plus familière avec l'élixirologie, elle l'avait bien davantage étudiée, sachant qu'elle aurait de nombreuses occasions de se concentrer sur l'alchimie une fois retournée à Amestris). Elle allait au moins essayer de réparer se bécher, et si ça ne marchait pas... cela marcherait. C'était évident que cela marcherait. Ce que ce « FullMetal Alchemist » pouvait faire, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas le faire, elle ?

Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour creuser la question et déplier la longue liste des raisons prouvant son infériorité.

En réfléchissant un peu, elle obtint un cercle qui lui sembla correct, et se pencha derrière le bureau où les éclats de pyrex étaient restés gisant et accusateurs. Tandis qu'elle les rassemblait dans ses mains avec précaution pour ne pas se couper, elle entendit la porte de la classe s'ouvrir et des pas entrer.

« Ah, parfait, c'est encore allumé. J'étais sûr qu'il n'y aurait personne à cette heure, et on pourra faire pas mal de bruit sans déranger qui que ce soit. Nous sommes au bout du monde ici ! » dit une voix, qui fut suivie pas quelques rires béats.

Sian se releva brusquement pour voir de qui il s'agissait, manquant de faire tomber ses lunettes de son nez et de s'écorcher les mains avec ce qu'elle tenait.

En face d'elle se trouvait l'objet de ses haines les plus profondes, accompagné des quelques étudiants – fans – qui suivaient son atelier d'alchimie et sautillaient presque sur place sous l'effet de l'excitation et de l'impatience. Sian ne sut jamais ce qui l'empêcha de lancer les morceaux de verres à la figure de cette « chose » qu'elle ne voulait alors pas nommer (peut-être la charité, elle ne voulait pas provoquer la mort de cette pauvre fille qui suivait le professeur comme un chien et semblait si fragile, au point de défaillir rien qu'à son nom). Toujours est-il qu'elle posa lentement les morceaux de verre sur le bureau, à coté de son cercle de transmutation improvisé, sans quitter le professeur des yeux.

Elle s'apprêtait à le chasser de la salle (« désolée de vous décevoir, monsieur, mais non, cette classe n'est pas vide, et je ne crois pas avoir été informée que vous pouviez y pratiquer votre atelier. » Et pan ! dans les dents ! elle l'écraserait de son mépris, et il ne saurait plus où se mettre. Il y avait au moins un endroit au monde où elle avait la primauté sur lui, même si ce n'était que cette petite salle miteuse où elle n'était guère plus que la femme de ménage, semblait-il), mais le monde entier semblait être ligué contre elle ce soir, et même tout le temps quand elle voulait prendre des pauses posées et hautaines.

En effet, l'irréductible mèche qui s'élevait de la chevelure du professeur, en défi à toutes les règles de physique qu'il enseignait pourtant avec tant de véhémence, s'était soudain mise à vibrer comme un détecteur de trésor qui vient de dénicher un coffre. Il riva les yeux sur le bureau, sur la feuille où elle avait dessiné son cercle maladroit (était-ce une impression où il y avait un clignotement rouge au bout de la mèche ?), et l'instant d'après il était penché dessus, l'inspectant avidement comme s'il s'en nourrissait (comment avait-il fait pour bouger aussi vite ? À croire qu'il n'était pas humain. Oui, c'était sans doute ça, seul un être non humain pouvait être comme lui, si cruel, s'appliquer à détruire les rêves de Sian, et se nourrir d'alchimie. D'autre part penser à lui ainsi rendait plus facile l'idée de le réduire en miette).

Sian avait attendu, figée, sans savoir quoi faire, et se traitant de tous les noms pour ne pas être capable de le foutre à la porte, lui et sa bande de fans imbéciles. Elle avait envie d'être seule, de rater sa transmutation, et d'aller déprimer en paix chez elle avant de passer son week-end dans sa couette avec ses amis les mouchoirs, à parcourir les petites annonces dans les journaux, en se demandant où elle avait manqué la marche pour s'étaler si lamentablement dans sa tentative de réaliser son rêve, être une enseignante qui changerait la vie des élèves, et si elle allait finir seule et vieille, aussi acariâtre que cette tante qu'elle avait rencontrée à cinq ans et dont le souvenir la faisait encore frémir d'horreur.

À ce moment-ci, Edward Elric avait levé les yeux vers elle et elle avait su avec une certitude absolue que 1) ce type n'était pas normal, et que 2) elle ne devait pas l'être non plus, car sa vie allait changer à cause de lui.

Et en effet, sa vie avait changé. C'était pour cela qu'elle se retrouvait un dimanche – un dimanche, jour de repos ! - dans ce vestibule minuscule entre cette lampe à l'air dangereux, ces bottes à l'air illégal, ce porte manteau à l'air surchargé prêt à crouler sous les vestes et autres vêtements qui y étaient pendus, cette étagère à l'air branlant couverte de bouquins qui perdaient leurs pages à force d'être lus, cette balle à l'air usé, ces deux parapluies à l'air troué, ces longues barres en bois à l'air indéterminé, cette sacoche à l'air trop rempli et cette commode aux tiroirs mal fermés et débordants de papiers, stylos, morceaux de tissu, craies, tourne-vis, vis, clous, carnets, ficelles, etc.

Edward Elric lui avait dit qu'il n'habitait lui-même à Central que depuis quelques semaines avant la rentrée scolaire. En voyant cet endroit, il était impossible de le croire. Même le désordre accumulé pendant cinquante ans par sa grand-mère n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Heureusement que la grand-mère en question était morte. Elle aurait été jalouse. Elle aurait peut-être tenté de réduire Edward à un tas de purée avec sa canne. Sian n'aurait pu la laisser faire.

Elle avait rapidement abandonné ses velléités de meurtre. Ce fameux soir, Edward Elric avait changé ses projets de week-end (ils étaient passés de 'déprimer totalement' à 'dormir un point c'est tout') en l'assommant de questions de plus en plus pointues sur l'elixirologie, établissant aussitôt des comparaisons avec l'alchimie et tirant des conclusions abracadabrantes. Il était passionné quand il s'agissait de physique et de chimie. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour désigner comment il était en parlant d'alchimie – quoique complètement taré pouvait s'appliquer. Sian en était encore complètement traumatisée, tout comme les élèves qu'il avait pris à témoin et à qui il avait recommandé d'innombrables recherches sur l'élixirologie, ce dont ils ne s'étaient absolument pas plaints (comment faisait-il donc ? Avec ses élèves, Sian ne pouvait donner un seul exercice sans avoir l'impression de les achever ou de leur demander de boire la mer).

Dans les jours qui avaient suivi, le professeur Elric avait miraculeusement trouvé le moyen de se ménager quelques instants de libres car dès la sonnerie de midi, il était à la porte de la classe de Sian avec suffisamment de nouvelles questions sur l'alchimie xinoise pour les occuper pendant tout le repas.

Cela avait suffi pour changer considérablement la place de Sian au sein de l'université. Très vite, on lui avait proposé d'autres cours, avec d'autres étudiants qu'elle avait réussi à _intéresser_ à sa matière, lui faisant espérer qu'elle pouvait éventuellement enseigner.

Elle en avait tout d'abord voulu à Edward d'être intervenu personnellement en sa faveur auprès du directeur. Face à ses difficultés, elle avait pris le parti de se battre afin d'être reconnue pour sa valeur (avec musique héroïque derrière pour accompagner son ascension épique). Ce soudain changement de position lui donnait trop le regret de la chose imméritée.

Puis elle avait compris qu'il n'y était pour rien (elle réalisait déjà à quel point c'était... un boulet, évoluant dans son petit monde sans trop voir l'implication réelle de ses actions aux yeux des autres), que les rumeurs se répandaient bien plus vite qu'elle n'aurait cru (surtout avec la personne de madame Pringue à la tête du service) et qu'elle avait été promue au rang d'_amie_ du FullMetal Alchemist (puisqu'elle avait partagé plusieurs repas avec lui et participait désormais, certes à moitié contrainte et forcée, à son atelier d'alchimie où elle apportait sa connaissance de l'élixirologie, dont elle avait ressorti ses nombreuses notes et livres ramenés de Xing) sans que celui-ci en ait placé une.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs rien fait pour endiguer cette idée (il semblait complètement hermétique à tout ragot et au jugement de tous les gens autour de lui, à croire qu'il était habitué à se donner en spectacle où à attirer l'attention au point d'en devenir inconscient, comme avec le cliquettement de son automail qui avait tendance à rendre Sian un peu nerveuse si elle l'entendait trop longtemps) et l'avait même renforcé en mettant au point un système de cours qui fonctionnaient en écho pour une classe qu'ils avaient en commun (et qui s'avéra très efficace, permettant aux élèves d'assimiler un cours à l'aide de l'autre. Sian ne se préoccupa plus du fait que tout le mérite revînt à Edward, elle avait sa place et se sentait bien).

Au final, elle avait renoncé à le tuer le jour où elle avait appris qu'il avait fait un voyage spécial dans sa ville pour réparer les dégâts qu'il avait faits et qu'il avait reconstruit les bâtiments le plus fidèlement possible à l'aide de plans et d'indications des habitants. Sian fut rassurée de savoir ses parents de retour chez eux, et cette conversation leur ouvrit d'autres sujets pour parler que l'élixirologie et l'alchimie, qui se cantonna désormais aux ateliers ou aux cas exceptionnels, comme ce dimanche matin où Edward souhaitait aborder les questions qui entraient dans la catégorie _à-ne-pas-évoquer-devant-les-élèves_ car trop complexe ou trop dangereux (Edward avait en effet des tendances suicidaires qu'il semblait chercher à assouvir dans ses transmutations).

Esquivant habilement les nombreux obstacles du microscopique vestibule, Sian passa à grand peine dans le salon, seulement pour être accueillie par un bordel encore plus noir, dans une pièce cependant plus claire car illuminée par deux grandes fenêtres.

Elle promena son regard sur un canapé où rivalisaient vêtements, journaux, crayons et copies (comment réussissait-il à retrouver l'ensemble des copies et à ne pas les mélanger s'il les éparpillait comme ça, avec toutes les classes qu'il avait ?), passa rapidement sur une bibliothèque qui, trop remplie, semblait sur le point de recracher tout son contenu, ainsi que sur une armoire qui mimait admirablement un avare, maintenant fermée avec un acharnement farouche et suspicieux la porte donnant accès à ses secrets et richesses, jusqu'à figurer les bouclettes sur son crâne et son front avec des parchemins à demi déroulés. Des instruments de mesure divers s'empilaient dans un coin sur une table – ou une commode, c'était difficile à dire à cause du nombre de pièces de tissus qui s'y pendaient également et s'étalaient parfois jusqu'au sol. Aucune chaise n'était à sa place : soit dans un coin, soit au milieu de la pièce, soit décalée comme si son occupant venait de se lever, la plupart du temps couvertes elles aussi de livres ou de vêtements (à croire qu'Edward avait une garde robe immense, ce qui était surprenant étant donné qu'elle l'avait rarement vu vêtu autrement qu'en chemise blanche et pantalon noir). Une table, au milieu de la pièce, exposait un ensemble d'objets incroyablement hétéroclites, tandis que l'autre, à l'autre bout, se spécialisait dans les ustensiles de dessins propres au traçage de cercles de transmutation : feuilles, compas, livres qui devaient renfermer les théories de base ou les plus complexes, crayons de diverses épaisseurs, plumes, craies, pinceaux...

L'ordre semblait y tenir faiblement son dernier lieu de résistance. Peut-être en raison des photographies qui le surmontaient, accrochées au mur. Deux petits garçons souriaient, fiers de leur pêche ; trois enfants dormaient à points fermés sur un drap étendu sur le sol ; une jeune fille était penchée sur son bureau en compagnie d'une vielle dame minuscule dans un atelier plein de pièces de métal et d'outils (la vieille dame en question avait une coiffure étrange, Sian sut alors que la mèche d'Edward devait avoir une origine génétique) ; une petite fille souriait avec un chapeau de paille, encadrée par deux adultes à l'air protecteur ; une femme à l'air doux tenait un nourrisson dans ses bras tandis que l'homme à côté d'elle avait le visage caché par le coin d'une autre photo. Il tenait un autre enfant plus âgé dans lequel Sian, qui s'était approchée sans s'en rendre compte, reconnut un Edward adorable et souriant (quoiqu'un peu joufflu). Sans doute ces clichés représentaient-ils les membres de sa famille. Ses parents, sa grand-mère, sa cousine, son oncle et sa tante.

Deux photos la perturbèrent davantage. Sur l'une, elle reconnut Edward avec un manteau rouge orné d'un dessin qui lui rappelait quelque chose, se tournant vers l'appareil comme si on venait de l'appeler (il ne souriait pas, on aurait dit la photo prise par surprise), tandis que derrière lui se dressait un homme immense (d'autant plus qu'Edward était petit), recouvert d'une armure aux airs menaçants, les épaules ornées de pics. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle se sentit mal à l'aise, ayant le sentiment d'entrer dans un lieu sombre où nul ne devrait pénétrer. C'était ce que lui disait le regard du jeune garçon sur la photographie.

L'autre qui la marqua était plus réjouissante : un jeune homme du même âge qu'Edward environ, qu'elle identifia comme le même garçon que sur les autres photographies où il brandissait triomphalement son poisson ou dormait roulé en boule, souriait jusqu'à ses yeux presque noisette, les cheveux courts et en bataille. Sian avait l'impression qu'il adressait ce visage radieux à elle et au monde entier, prêt à rire. La photo était récente, encadrée et agrandie, contrairement aux autres. Ce n'était sans doute pas Edward qui l'avait prise : il bougeait tellement qu'elle aurait été floue, si tant est qu'il n'eût pas démonté l'appareil photo avant pour voir comment il marchait. Quant au sujet de la photographie, ce devait être...

« Mon frère, Alphonse, » dit Edward derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, légèrement surprise, à la fois parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher (ce qui n'arrivait jamais à l'université) et parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu ce ton lorsqu'il parlait. Un ton mêlé d'affection profonde, de fierté, un peu de tristesse, et aussi un peu de possessivité. En cet instant, elle se dit que son amitié avec Edward devait être en grande partie dû à son sentiment de solitude : il était évident qu'il vivait seul à Centrale, il avait sans doute besoin de quelqu'un de son âge, avec qui il puisse un peu quitter l'étiquette universitaire et le rôle de célébrité (quoiqu'il n'ait pas l'air de s'y déplaire), tout en pouvant parler de ce qu'il voulait (alchimie, nourriture, alchimie, élixirologie, alchimie, arts de la baston et, étonnamment, alchimie), et surtout de ce qui le passionnait (alchimie, alchimie alchimie...). Sian s'étonna elle-même de correspondre si bien à ce dont il avait besoin (ce qu'elle avait appris des arts culinaires et martiaux de Xing y aidait beaucoup). Edward lui tendit une tasse du café qu'il était allé préparer en disparaissant, puis l'invita à venir s'asseoir à la table au centre de la pièce où il avait dégagé comme par miracle un petit espace et placé une minuscule bouteille de lait et une montagne de sucre.

Tout en s'asseyant, Sian observa avec effarement Edward en train d'exécuter son étrange alchimie de cuisine, exerçant l'échange non-équivalent de trois morceaux de sucre ajoutés pour une goutte de lait. Son élixirologie à elle sembla susciter la même horreur quand elle avala sa tasse sans rien y ajouter (mauvaise habitude xinoise de tout boire au naturel, elle avait oublié qu'elle détestait le café et celui-ci était... particulier).

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités sur ses étudiants (Edward avait tendance à se payer leur tête) et l'université, puis Edward sembla se rappeler quelque chose (sa mèche eut le sursaut caractéristique) au moment où il reprenait les tasses pour les ramener vers la cuisine (si ce passage étroit encadré de journaux et de cartons montant jusqu'au plafond y menait).

« Ah, au fait, désolé pour l'autre jour, » fit-il avec la précision habituelle qu'il avait, semblant penser que tout le monde avait toujours la même chose que lui à l'esprit, alors même qu'il retournait battre la campagne en solitaire.

« L'autre jour ? » fit Sian avec son habituel haussement de sourcils, qui pourtant ne lui servait à rien, elle devait se débrouiller seule pour débroussailler les chemins ardus et envahis d'herbes exotiques qui menait à la compréhension éventuelle de ce à quoi Edward faisait allusion.

« Ouais, je voulais pas t'embêter, 'fin c'est lui qui s'est incrusté, hein... » ajouta-t-il sur le ton de celui qui 1) sait qu'il parle de ce qu'il pense que vous pensez qu'il pense, 2) a des envies de meurtre, mais heureusement pas envers vous.

La connexion se fit dans l'esprit de Sian. Edward faisait allusion à ce qui s'était produit au soir du vendredi précédent (tout se passait le vendredi pour elle, c'était déprimant).

Elle était encore restée tard à l'université pour ranger sa salle de classe (maintenant bien plus grande et claire, elle n'avait plus le sentiment de faire cour dans le croisement d'un placard et d'une cave) et corriger quelques copies (elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle déprimait moins seule dans sa salle de classe que seule chez elle quand elle exécutait ce travail fastidieux, et était moins distraite par ses livres, son journal, son frigo, son lit, sa baignoire et autres, tous ces perturbateurs bien aimés étant absents). Elle n'entendait plus aucun bruit depuis bien une heure, signe que le bâtiment était totalement déserté. Aussi quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise, en arrivant au hall d'entrée (ou plutôt de sortie dans le contexte du vendredi soir), d'apercevoir à l'autre bout Edward en face de deux militaires – un type de taille moyenne avec un grand manteau noir dans le style snob et une femme blonde, impeccable et à l'air strict. Le premier, légèrement penché en avant, semblait parler (c'était difficile à dire à cette distance). Elle ne voyait pas le visage d'Edward, mais son dos légèrement voûté en disait long sur son envie d'être ailleurs.

Elle serait passée sans trop se poser de questions ni se faire remarquer, histoire de rentrer chez elle tranquillement (c'était lâche d'abandonner Edward à son triste sort, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se faire emmerder elle aussi par ces fous de militaires), si l'homme aux cheveux aussi noirs que son manteau n'avait pas, en l'apercevant, interrompu brutalement son discours (sans doute sur la morale, les militaires adoraient ça et Edward était exactement le type de personne à qui ils jugeaient nécessaire de les débiter parce qu'il n'entrait jamais tout à fait dans les cadres) et ne s'était pas redressé en la regardant d'un air légèrement suspicieux (oui, elle savait que ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi bien attachés ni aussi en ordre que ceux de l'autre blonde là, mais ils continuaient leur petite révolution dans leur coin, refusant de plier au joug de la brosse, mais non merci, elle ne voulait pas de discours sur la correction capillaire, d'ailleurs il pouvait se taire, il avait les cheveux bien longs pour un militaire, lui).

Ces deux gestes avaient fait se retourner Edward, laissant apparaître un visage de condamné aux pires tortures en train de subir la 37è, puis un immense espoir d'évasion quand il reconnut Sian, laquelle s'était demandée pourquoi elle n'avait jamais réussi à maîtriser cette technique de disparition si pratiquée à Xing.

En trois secondes, Edward était lancé dans sa direction ; en trois pas, il était près d'elle, avec une regard implorant de « sauve-moi, tu n'as rien à faire, juste entre dans mon jeu, je t'en supplie, il _faut_ que je m'échappe » (c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Edward supplier) tandis qu'il débitait :

« Sian ! Ça alors, je t'ai cherchée partout tout à l'heure. Il faut _absolument_ que je te demande quelque chose, c'est _super_ important, ça te dirait qu'on rentre ensemble, genre _maintenant_ ? »

A l'entendre, sa vie en dépendait. Pendant qu'il parlait, le militaire en noir (avec un uniforme de ce bleu, quel mauvais goût) s'était lentement approché, se débarrassant de son regard soupçonneux pour en arborer un plus... différent. Sian connaissait au moins trois filles qu'il aurait fait fondre avec des « kyah » d'agonie (peut-être quatre avec cette fille qui pistait sans cesse Edward ?) Pour elle, il lui donnait plutôt envie de faire la grimace. Elle comprit soudain le désir de fuite de son collègue. Il avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner à _ça_.

Hélas, avant même qu'elle ait pu élaborer un plan adapté à son avantage ainsi qu'à celui d'Edward, le militaire était arrivé à leur hauteur, suivi de près par sa collègue, sans doute une sorte de garde du corps (c'était une femme, cela donnait tout de suite certaines informations quant aux goûts de son supérieur) au vu de la façon dont son regard suivait la scène (de quoi avait-elle peur ? Que Sian lui saute dessus toutes griffes dehors du haut de son mètre cinquante et quelques ?). Il laissa un sourire artificiel à souhait se répandre sur son visage, tandis qu'une expression bien moins avenante prenait possession de celui d'Edward (Sian nota de lui demander comment il obtenait cette forme de sourcils, tout en évitant de l'imiter malgré son envie du moment).

« Eh bien, Full... Edward, » fit-il d'une voix duveteuse. « Au lieu de me laisser en plan comme ça, tu pourrais au moins me présenter cette charmante jeune damoiselle. »

L'expression d'Edward s'accentua encore, puis il lança un regard qui implorait le pardon à Sian avant de dire d'une voix tendue :

« Sian, je te présente Roy Mus... heu le Colonel Roy Mustang, une... connaissance de... de quand j'étais alchimiste d'Etat. Colonel, voici Sian Duo, une collègue qui enseigne elle aussi les sciences physiques dans cette université. »

« Mh mh... » fit ledit Colonel d'un air songeur. « Je vois que tu ne t'habitues toujours pas à mon titre, quel manque de tact. Mais cela ne t'empêche pas de faire des connaissances tout à fait ravissantes. » Un sourire en direction de Sian qui aurait voulu s'enfuir en courant. « Je suis heureux de voir que tu es parvenu à trouver quelqu'un _à ta mesure_. »

Il devait y avoir un sens caché dans ces paroles, que Sian ne pouvait prendre que comme un compliment pour elle (ha ha, à la mesure d'Edward Elric, ça allait en boucher un coin aux autres profs !), car Edward sembla soudain avoir du mal à respirer, comme si on lui avait porté un coup. Il était également devenu rouge écarlate et sa mèche de cheveux commença à se perdre parmi d'autres, la chevelure entière décidant de se hérisser comme la fourrure d'un chat en colère. Très impressionnant. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Edward dans cet état était quelques jours après leur première conversation – son premier interrogatoire – lorsqu'au cours d'un trajet dans la rue, il s'était pris une poutre qu'un ouvrier transportait dans la figure et avait tenté de faire manger ladite poutre au dit ouvrier quand celui-ci lui avait aimablement demandé : « Eh, ça va petit ? ».

Sans doute frapper un colonel avait-il des conséquences de plus grande envergure que pour un simple ouvrier, mais Sian se savait à demi prête à couvrir Edward sur ce coup-ci. Cependant, il parvint à exercer un remarquable contrôle de lui-même (seule la vibration de sa mèche indiquait qu'il était encore sous tension) et répondit d'un ton toujours un peu contraint :

« Tout à fait, Colonel, inutile de vous dire à quel point il est dépaysant de rencontrer des gens intéressants, qui savent quelque chose et ne passent pas leur journée à ne rien faire. »

De façon évidente, cette description correspondait à une personne précise, jugea Sian. Mais qui ? Elle repéra une sorte de petit tic nerveux au coin de la bouche du colonel qui refusait de se défaire de son sourire « charmeur », ce qui lui conférait un air plutôt étrange, voire vraiment effrayant (un sourire à mi-chemin entre la perversité et la folie).

« Et comme nous devons préparer des cours, je suis dans l'_immense_ regret de devoir vous quitter ici, » continua Edward avec une profonde jubilation.

« Je vois, » fit le colonel, évidemment pas dupe. « N'oublie tout de même pas ce que je t'ai dit malgré cette _immense_ quantité de travail face à toi. » Il laissa Edward le temps de récupérer sa couleur rouge en se tournant vers Sian, changeant radicalement de ton et entamant un petit speech visiblement tellement répété qu'il perdait son sens. « Quant à vous mademoiselle, laissez-moi vous dire à quel point je suis ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Si vous avez un problème, ou si quelqu'un vous embête – ce qui doit vous arriver souvent, vous êtes si séduisante – n'hésitez pas à me contacter. »

Et il lui planta une carte dans la main, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner, les laissant elle et Edward dans leur colère. Sian était indignée de voir comment il la traitait. Il y avait écrit « coureur de jupons » sur un énorme panneau clignotant juste au-dessus de sa tête. Comment osait-il la traiter comme n'importe quelle autre midinette ? Comme si elle en avait la tête (elle se sentait bonne pour une heure d'inspection minutieuse dans le miroir pour s'assurer du contraire), ou même le comportement ! Elle était une enseignante sérieuse, qui n'avait pas que ça à faire que de se laisser avoir par un type pareil. Rien que d'imaginer qu'il croyait qu'il pouvait l'attirer, elle, la hérissait. En regardant Edward fulminer dans son coin, l'air de vouloir mordre, elle se demanda ce que ce « Colonel » avait pour le répugner, lui, à ce point.

D'ailleurs, libéré de sa présence, il était redevenu normal (si normal pouvait s'appliquer à Edward) et lui avait donné rendez-vous chez lui pour le dimanche, lui demandant d'amener tel livre sur l'élixirologie dont elle lui avait parlé.

De retour dans le salon au bordel innommable, après cette petite incursion dans un souvenir d'horreur, Sian se rendit compte qu'Edward la regardait avec un air curieux et – oui, c'était bien cela – quelque peu inquiet (elle était habituée à voir une expression inquiétante sur le visage d'Edward, pas inquiétée), et elle se dit que le temps qu'elle avait mis pour se remémorer cette scène devait avoir été long. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Bah, ce n'est pas comme si je n'allais pas m'en remettre. Avec le temps, ça devrait passer, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Ah ? » fit Edward d'un ton étrange, comme s'il avait peur de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Oui, tant que je ne le revois pas, ça ne sera pas trop horrible, » avoua-t-elle en toute sincérité.

« Ah... » ajouta Edward avec l'air franchement mal à l'aise, voire désespéré, comme s'il se rendait soudain compte que son livre préféré ne parlait pas d'alchimie mais de simple cuisine – avec des recettes mauvaises de surcroît. Il fit soudain volte face, comme s'il se remémorait son précédent objectif – laver les tasses – et s'y raccrochait comme à une bouée pour fuir. Sian soupira.

« Franchement, je plains cette pauvre femme de devoir le suivre partout pour assurer sa sécurité, » dit-elle d'une voix compatissante.

La garde du corps du colonel l'avait impressionnée, comme toute personne qui fait son devoir et le fait bien (des qualités qu'elle avait dû apprendre à apprécier à Xing), sans pour autant avoir l'air d'être étouffée par lui comme par un corset. Sian soupçonnait même qu'elle prenait son travail un peu _trop_ à coeur, seule tache sur le beau tableau qu'elle représentait.

Edward s'était retourné avec des yeux ronds, comme si Sian venait de lui avouer qu'en réalité, elle était un homme, et en plus originaire d'Ishbal.

« Le lieutenant Hawkeye ? » fit-il d'un ton encore plus étrange que son regard.

« Hawkeye ? C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ? »

« Tu la plains ? » continua-t-il avec quelque chose d'autre que sa question dans la voix, qui fit se demander à Sian si elle avait bien fait de laisser transparaître l'aversion qu'avait engendré chez elle le colonel.

« Je... je veux dire... » Elle hésita un instant, puis dit à voix basse. « Enfin, Edward, je ne veux pas te vexer, tu dois bien t'entendre avec lui puisque vous avez gardé le contact même si tu n'es plus dans l'armée, mais franchement, oui, je la plains, et même si je ne t'en veux pas, je me serais fort bien passée de rencontrer un type comme lui. Elle le couve un peu trop du regard pour un soldat qui s'assure de la sécurité de son supérieur, et c'est bien dommage car elle aurait bien mieux à faire que de le surveiller (s'il disparaissait, ce ne serait pas une grande perte), et d'être témoin de son petit jeu de séducteur sur tout être féminin qui passe à moins d'un kilomètre à la ronde. Ça doit être un calvaire. »

Edward s'écroula à demi sur sa chaise, tenant toujours les deux tasses dans ses mains, les yeux en train de se transformer en soucoupes. Sian se demanda de nouveau si elle n'y était pas allée un peu fort.

« Et... et toi t'en as pensé quoi de ce qu'il t'a dit... et tout... » demanda-t-il faiblement, comme à bout de souffle.

Sian ne put retenir une légère grimace. « J'en ai pensé que ce n'était _vraiment pas du tout_ mon genre. »

Le sourire qui se répandit sur les traits d'Edward étaient celui d'un pêcheur qui vient de ferrer un gros poisson. « Non, vraiment ? »

« Attends, tu crois vraiment que je pouvais me faire embobiner une seule seconde par un truc pareil ? »

« Ben, j'ai toujours remarqué que ça marchait avec les autres, même si je me demandais pourquoi. »

« Eh bien, je me demande pourquoi aussi. »

« Non, sérieux ? »

« Sérieux. En tout cas ça a pas marché sur moi, et ça ne risque pas de marcher un jour. »

« Ah ouais ? » La voix d'Edward laissait poindre des notes hilares.

« Y a rien de naturel dans son attitude. Il est dégoulinant à souhait de son 'je suis Colonel, ça en jette comme titre, non ?' mixé avec son 'je sais que je suis magnifique, tombez à mes pieds'. Dans le genre je suis conscient de ce que je vaux et j'ai décidé de l'afficher sur un panneau plaqué or, on fait difficilement mieux. En plus il porte un manteau noir avec l'uniforme des soldats. Absolument aucun goût sur ce coup-là. »

Edward s'était mis à rire. Sian crut qu'il allait tomber de sa chaise puis s'étrangler, et elle se retrouverait avec un homicide volontaire sur les bras. Elle essaya de le calmer un peu.

« Bon, physiquement, il est pas trop mal, mais il faudrait qu'il évite de vous regarder avec son air de prédateur et son sourire louche, ça fait un résultat plutôt... » En y repensant, Sian ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil perplexe. « ... bizarre. Voire carrément flippant. »

Elle devait avoir mal calculé son coup (avec Edward, il était impossible de viser juste), car la chaise tomba par terre en même temps que son collègue écroulé de rire, qui devait être en train de se promettre de resservir une partie de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire la prochaine fois que le colonel l'énerverait, et de noter soigneusement le reste pour le mettre en réserve, bien au chaud, en attendant l'instant propice.

Il fallut quelques temps avant qu'il puisse se relever, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de repartir dans un nouvel accès d'hilarité en évoquant d'une voix entrecoupée ce que devait penser le colonel, à savoir qu'il avait fait de l'effet à Sian comme à toute femme – et c'était le cas, mais pas comme il l'avait espéré, et Edward semblait s'en réjouir fortement. Au final, il s'échappa dans la cuisine, riant encore à moitié, l'autre moitié se parlant à elle-même.

Sian se retrouva seule dans le salon, relativement saisie par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Puis elle haussa de nouveau les épaules. Encore un mystère made in Edward.

À ce moment précis, le téléphone sonna. Une fois, deux fois, puis un juron en provenance de la cuisine. Ensuite :

« Heu, Sian ? J'ai les mains pleines de produit vaisselle, tu peux décrocher à ma place s'teu plaît ? »

Elle soupira et se leva, partant en quête du téléphone à travers le salon, se guidant à l'oreille. La personne à l'autre bout du fil devait être habituée à attendre Edward car les sonneries continuèrent (quatre, cinq, six... dix...) jusqu'à ce qu'elle déniche le téléphone sur la table du coin, caché parmi tous les instruments de mesure biscornus qu'elle avait aperçus lors de son premier examen des lieux. Elle se jeta sur le combiné.

« Oui, allô ? » fit-elle d'un ton précipité.

Le silence lui répondit à l'autre bout du fil. La personne avait dû se lasser d'attendre et raccrocher. Mais avant que Sian songeât à le faire à son tour, une voix retentit cependant. Une voix féminine.

« Ah, heu, excusez-moi, je... je dois avoir fait un faux numéro, je cherchais à joindre Edward Elric... »

Sian leva de nouveau un sourcil, puis répondit aussitôt.

« Non, non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompée, c'est bien ici. » Elle vit Edward venir vers elle à grands pas, en train d'essuyer ses mains sur un chiffon qui finit sa course pendu de façon précaire au dossier d'une chaise lorsqu'il le lança. « D'ailleurs il arrive, je vous le passe. »

Elle tendit le combiné à son collègue qui s'en saisit et entama la longue procédure des formules d'usage pour saluer quelqu'un qu'on connaît au téléphone avec un « Oh, salut Winry » très neutre.

Sian retourna s'asseoir à sa chaise et prit son livre d'élixirologie, cherchant à ne pas écouter, voire ne pas entendre, ce qui se disait. En vain. Son livre était en xinois, elle n'avait pas envie de se concentrer, et le tic-tac de l'horloge bancale pendue au mur en face d'elle ne faisait que ressortir le silence de la pièce que brisait la voix d'Edward. Elle refusait de s'avouer qu'elle trouvait également le contenu de la conversation plus intéressant et source de davantage de méditations que les lignes qu'elle fixait sans les voir.

« A Resembool ? » disait Edward. « Ben, c'est que je suis assez occupé ici... oui, oui, c'est ça, les cours et tout... »

Un long silence.

« Oh, c'est pour ça ? »

Une hésitation gênée. Puis : « Hein, elle est si vieille que ça ? »

Un léger raidissement – Sian se surprit à avoir quitté son livre des yeux.

« Non, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais je lui aurais donné... moins... »

Petite pause.

« Mais même, ça risque d'être difficile, c'est bientôt la fin du premier semestre et... »

Sian crut percevoir un léger écho venant de l'autre bout du fil.

« Mais je sais qu'il y a les vacances du nouvel an, mais ça change rien, chuis quand même super pris et... »

Encore coupé par les échos qui devaient être ceux de cris relativement furieux.

« Mais non, c'est pas que je pense pas à elle ni à vous, c'est juste que... »

C'était la première fois que Sian voyait Edward battu sur son propre terrain, à savoir empêcher les autres de parler même quand on attendait d'eux une réponse.

« Mais oui j'ai l'intention de venir vous voir un jour, c'est juste que là, maintenant, j'ai pas le temps et... »

Le score d'interruptions était en défaveur d'Edward. 5 – 0.

« Eh, attends, je fais des efforts déjà, j'essaye de vous appeler au moins une fois par _mois_, tu sais qu'avant c'était pas comme ça. Et... »

6 – 0.

« Mais non c'est pas seulement parce qu'il y a Al, de toute façon lui aussi il est en voyage en ce moment, pourquoi c'est pas lui que tu vas engueuler, il est pas là non plus ! »

Les échos à l'autre bout du fil augmentèrent, Sian crut presque percevoir des mots.

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Il écouta quelques instants, l'air de vouloir comprendre.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que... » Il sembla se rendre compte qu'il se répétait. « Mais ça n'a rien à voir... »

Léger silence.

« Non, mais... tu pensais quand même pas qu'on allait rester à Resembool une fois qu'on aurait retrouvé nos corps ? »

La formulation étrange de cette phrase ne suffit pas à faire oublier à Sian le ton incrédule d'Edward, comme si on lui avait proposé d'aller quelque part où il n'y aurait pas d'alchimie – ce qui était peut-être le cas, à Resembool.

« Non, mais... » Il regarda le plafond d'un air exaspéré – ton livre Sian, regarde ton livre ! « Mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Attends Winry, tu sais que... »

Ah, évolution dans le score, 7 – 0.

« Eh ! Arrête de dire des trucs pareils, tu veux ? »

Ah, 7 – 1, avec un ton un peu colérique. Edward semblait vexé... mais aussi mal à l'aise. Il endura quelque temps le volume de son que Sian sentait monter de l'autre côté, puis sembla remarquer qu'une barre de sécurité avait été franchie.

« Non, mais, attends... Attends, Winry ! »

Une pause.

« Winry ? »

Edward regarda le combiné comme Sian avait vu un villageois regarder la fourche à laquelle ses mains étaient agrippées après le passage d'un ours, à Xing. L'air de se demander comment cette chose était arrivée entre ses mains, comment il avait fait pour être encore en vie, après ce qu'il venait de voir, et aussi, plus simplement, qu'est-ce qui venait vraiment de lui arriver. À la différence que l'ours qu'Edward venait d'affronter était plus intelligent – il savait parler – plus dangereux – Sian se doutait qu'il ne se nourrissait pas exclusivement de bambou – plus inquiétant – même devant le colonel Truc-machin-chose, Edward n'avait pas eu une telle palette d'expressions et n'avait pas autant perdu ses moyens. Bref, un nouveau prédateur dans le territoire peu connu qu'était la vie rocambolesque d'Edward Elric, un prédateur dont Sian ne savait rien, si ce n'était une chose :

Il s'appelait Winry.

* * * * *

_À suivre..._


	5. Quatre vingt balais et facteur B

**Note de l'auteure M**** :** Coucou tout le monde ! Héhé, voici le chapitre 5 (déjà, comme le temps passe), un de mes préférés. J'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour vous :) Mais avant tout répondons aux quelques remarques qui nous ont été adressées. W, tu commences ?

W : Alors... à **Matsuyama**... (mode fanatique on) Nan mais... tu nous prends pour qui pour ignorer qu'Edo-sama ne porte jamais de vêtements blancs à cause de son automail ? Nan mais franchement, pfeuh ! En plus, il y a une explication très rationnelle. 1 : ça lui va trop bien. 2 : il a tellement la classe qu'il a créé un tissu insalissable avec l'alchimie, ou en tout cas un où la graisse ne tache pas. 3 : l'auteure reste toute puissante, et puisqu'elle en a décidé ainsi, Ed ne porte plus que des chemises, hé hé. C'est classe, on n'y peut rien. Quant à l'histoire de l'éventuel lien de parenté avec Pinako... Mais tu nous prends pour qui ? (bis) Si c'était le cas, Ed aurait un lien de parenté avec Winry, et si elle était sa cousine. Arghl. Mort à l'Elricest. On a juste droit à la vision quelque peu déformée de la pauvre Sian qui est étrangère, rappelons-le, et à cause de ça elle trouve que tous les amestriens ont la même tête comme certains trouvent que tous les asiatiques se ressemblent (mais quelle bande d'aveugles, me direz-vous).

M : T'as terminé ? (mode Alphonse on) Pardon, pardon, j'ai honte, elle est un peu emportée... (mode Alphonse off) Alors, ensuite... à **Elisha-chan**... Merci de ton commentaire, contente de voir que mon personnage OC est apprécié. Il y en a une autre dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi ! Quant à la longueur des phrases... désolée de te décevoir, mais je ne suis pas en fac d'histoire, je suis en prépa. Ça doit avoir le même genre d'effets secondaires. Pour les titres, je ne sais que dire, ça vient tout seul. Et pour la longueur entre les posts, ne t'inquiète pas, jeune padawan, tout est déjà terminé, c'est juste nous qui savons pas poster vite ! Parce que je déteste quand des gens commencent à poster une histoire qui ne se terminera jamais et vous laissera au milieu du suspense, j'ai fait le serment de ne jamais poster quoi que ce fût qui ne soit pas déjà terminé !

W : Je veux me suicider...

M : Termine les réponses avant, stp.

W : Et pour **Syolen** et **Sabine02**, merci de continuer à lire et de nous encourager !

M : Voilà, on a fait le tour, on vous laisse donc en présence du chapitre, qui est aussi plus long que les précédents. Enjoy !

* * * * *

_Chapitre 5 : Quatre-vingt balais et facteur B._

La situation commençait à être vraiment périlleuse. Alphonse se demandait s'il ne devait pas tirer la sonnette d'alarme, puis s'enfuir à toutes jambes avant d'être pris entre une éruption volcanique, un incendie, un nuage de gaz toxique et des sables mouvants infâmes qui l'empêcheraient d'abord de bouger puis le condamneraient à une mort lente et douloureuse.

Mais il devait avoir hérité de la même capacité qu'Edward – à un niveau certes bien moindre – pour se tirer de situations catastrophiques, car il parvint à arrêter l'éruption menaçant en baissant le feu sous la sauce bolognaise (qui se contenta de faire éclater une grosse bulle en signe de vexation en voyant que sa tentative de détruire le monde était entravée), prévenir l'incendie en enlevant les oignons de la poêle, freiner le gaz toxique en éteignant le four et se dépêtrer des sables mouvants de la pâte à tarte, le tout en un seul mouvement.

Seulement, il ne finit pas avec classe, trébuchant sur une chaise et étalant ses mains pleines de farine et d'oeuf sur la belle table de la cuisine – qui par chance était déjà suffisamment salie par toutes les préparations précédentes pour que rien n'y paraisse.

Une fois tout danger écarté, Alphonse termina sa pâte à la hâte et se mit à hacher furieusement la montagne de légumes en plan sur la paillasse. Le temps lui était compté, et il se sentait tout de même légèrement l'âme d'un esclave.

Il n'était pas prévu que ce soit lui qui fasse la cuisine, mais Winry avait soi-disant involontairement zigouillé le téléphone en le raccrochant d'une manière sauvage, comme si le combiné était une clef à molette et le reste la tête d'Edward (Alphonse n'était pas présent à ce moment précis, mais la façon dont le combiné en question était resté planté était pour lui très évocatrice), ce qui avait réduit à néant l'ensemble de leurs plans pour appeler un traiteur qui leur livrerait de la bonne nourriture pour les quarante personnes invitées sans qu'ils aient à rien faire. En plus, comme il s'agissait de l'anniversaire de Pinako, ils avaient habilement trouvé le moyen de la faire quitter la maison pour deux jours (elle était absente depuis la veille et devait revenir le soir) en négociant avec un client la destruction de son automail (Alphonse avait été impressionné par la maîtrise que Winry avait eue d'elle-même, luttant contre son instinct et acceptant pareille mise en scène), obligeant la petite vieille à embarquer sa boîte à outils pour se rendre vaillamment à quelques kilomètres de là, dans un village encore plus paumé que Resembool car il n'avait pas de gare.

Winry avait été profondément marquée par cette tragédie dans son existence (détruire un automail !), ce qui l'avait rendue plus ou moins inefficace après le départ de Pinako (avant le coup de fil du client, elle avait pu s'imaginer que la destruction n'était que virtuelle).

Maintenant, elle s'occupait de ranger la maison et d'installer les tables à l'extérieur (par chance, en ce début de printemps, il faisait assez chaud et la journée était prévue ensoleillée) pour le dîner d'anniversaire, qu'Alphonse était condamné à préparer _seul_. Il avait songé à forcer Edward à venir plus tôt pour qu'il l'aide, puis rejeté cette idée en songeant aux talents de son frère en tant qu'expérimentateur (il n'aurait pas évité les dangers comme Alphonse, il les aurait provoqués, même sans le vouloir).

Ç'avait d'ailleurs déjà été un labeur suffisant pour réussir à le faire sortir de Centrale ne serait-ce que pour un soir (il arrivait en toute fin d'après midi et repartait aussi sec une fois la fête terminée, par un train de nuit) : on aurait dit que sa vie dépendait de la capitale et qu'il craignait de mourir en retournant à la campagne. Alphonse n'avait jamais pensé qu'Edward se transformerait autant en citadin, à croire qu'il était né à Centrale et ne pouvait vivre nulle part ailleurs, surtout pas dans un village où il n'y avait pas de bibliothèque ni de vendeur de nourriture à la sauvette. Son argument selon lequel il était très occupé par ses cours n'était plus recevable, ou du moins pas suffisamment pour l'empêcher de venir ne serait-ce qu'un jour ou deux, puisqu'il était maintenant en vacances comme ses élèves.

Cela avait visiblement rendu Winry furieuse. Tout en coupant ses légumes, Alphonse se réjouit de n'avoir pas été là pour assister à son déchaînement de fureur, il aurait pu subir de nouveau des dommages collatéraux (il pouvait jurer que parfois, sa tête lui faisait encore mal à cause d'un certain coup de clef à molette).

Quant à lui, il pensait savoir pourquoi Edward était retenu à Centrale : il avait été assez facile d'obtenir d'être officiellement radié de l'armée, mais il avait été difficile de songer même à demander d'en sortir réellement. Les homonculus voulaient bien évidemment garder un oeil sur Edward et le contrôler – ce qui était plus facile maintenant qu'Edward était fixé à Centrale, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait eu aucun mal à obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait.

D'autre part, Edward faisait tout de même des recherches et aidait plus ou moins le colonel Mustang dans le but de déjouer les plans mêmes des homonculus – ou même pour quelques enquêtes de moindre envergure. Edward se faisait tout de même à moitié avoir sur ce coup là, ça lui piquait le peu de temps libre qu'il avait à côté de l'université : Alphonse avait cru comprendre, au cours des coups de fil qu'il avait passés à Edward pour l'informer de son départ ou de son retour quand il s'était mis à voyager un peu par lui-même, qu'il s'investissait énormément dans son nouveau boulot, et, si cela ne suffisait pas, y avait ajouté un atelier d'alchimie ou un truc du genre qu'il animait lui-même avec une collègue qui semblait s'y connaître en élixirologie. Alphonse plaignait cette pauvre fille à distance, devoir subir un Edward qui avait pour unique objectif d'extraire tout le savoir que vous conteniez, comme s'il pressait un citron (ce qu'il faisait habituellement sans pitié avec sa main d'automail...). Cela, conjugué aux pressions exercées par les homonculus et le colonel Mustang, pouvait davantage expliquer la réticence de son frère pour quitter la ville ne serait-ce qu'une journée.

Et bien sûr, Winry ignorait tout de tout cela. Ce qui semblait la vexer beaucoup.

Cependant, tandis qu'il s'attaquait aux carottes à râper après avoir entièrement éteint le feu sous la sauce tomate, il se surprit à s'interroger à propos de leur amie d'enfance. D'ordinaire, elle était un peu agacée par l'évident délaissement d'Edward, mais y était habituée depuis le temps et avait appris à s'en servir efficacement quand elle devait s'acharner sur une plaque en métal dont elle devait légèrement modifier la forme. Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait évidemment quelque chose de différent.

Alphonse se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer lors de ce fameux coup de téléphone, duquel l'appareil n'était malheureusement pour lui pas sorti intact, pour que Winry finisse dans cet état, à moitié hors d'elle, se hérissant à chaque fois qu'on évoquait les difficultés que faisait Edward pour quitter Centrale et harcelant Alphonse pour qu'il intervienne et pousse son frère à venir, en le traînant à moitié mort s'il le fallait. Cela ne différait certes pas énormément de son comportement habituel, ce qui différait était l'intensité de ses émotions et de ses manifestations. Alphonse, en maître de l'observation qu'il était, en avait déduit : quelque chose la préoccupait.

Cela lui avait paru relativement évident lors d'une conversation qu'il avait eue avec elle, après être parvenu à convaincre Edward de venir au moins pour la soirée. Winry avait été un peu calmée, tendance qu'Alphonse avait encouragée en lui préparant une bonne tisane qui la ferait dormir (et lui aussi, par conséquent, puisqu'elle ne l'en empêcherait plus), et elle avait fini par se mettre à marmonner des choses inintelligibles sur à quel point Edward était lourd, égoïste, petit, râleur, individualiste, inconscient, idiot, malpoli, je-m'en-foutiste, vaniteux, radin, négligent, asocial, arrogant, ennuyeux, fanatique, stupide, mono-maniaque, mégalomane, menteur, indifférent...

_Indifférent ?_ Alphonse avait alors relevé la tête qu'il maintenait baissée pour éviter de se mettre à rire face à ce portrait plutôt... réaliste, il fallait le dire. Ce dernier adjectif l'avait perturbé : en quoi s'appliquait-il à Edward ? Winry, sans le remarquer, avait soupiré longuement, visiblement à court d'adjectifs, et s'était mise à siroter sa tisane, blottie dans le canapé. Au bout d'un moment, elle avait remarqué les yeux d'Alphonse toujours posés sur elle. Une légère rougeur était passée de sa joue gauche à sa joue droite en sautant par dessus son nez.

« Et... tu as eu des nouvelles de lui récemment ou pas ? » avait-elle demandé d'une petite voix, se doutant que la longue négociation que les deux frères venaient d'avoir n'avait pas apporté grand nombre d'informations quant à la vie de l'aîné.

« Bof, plus ou moins, » avait répondu Alphonse en plissant légèrement les yeux (ce qui devait lui donner l'air très intelligent), comme si cela allait lui permettre de percer le secret de cette question. « Tu connais Edward, quand on l'a au téléphone, il a toujours cinquante choses à faire... » Winry s'était légèrement raidie et son sourcil gauche avait frémi. « La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé... non, l'avant dernière fois, ça avait l'air d'aller. »

« Il s'adapte bien à son travail à l'université ? » avait fait Winry, comme si Edward était un chien cobaye placé dans un environnement inconnu pour voir ses capacités à réagir et à accepter un nouveau milieu.

« Il me semble qu'il le vit plutôt bien. Ça lui fait un boulot monstre, mais je n'ai pas encore lu dans les journaux qu'il avait tué un élève. »

Le second sourcil de Winry avait décidé de gigoter à son tour. Elle avait semblé ne pas entendre ce qu'elle souhaitait.

« Et il a pas de problèmes avec ses collègues ? Je veux dire... » Elle avait hésité, l'air de ne pas savoir comment formuler ses phrases. « Il est jeune et n'a pas de diplôme hors de celui d'alchimiste d'Etat... »

« Bah, tu sais comme moi qu'il sait comment rabattre le caquet des gens qui l'énervent trop. » Tout en disant cela, Alphonse avait songé que cette capacité d'Edward demeurait pourtant inefficace face au colonel Mustang. Il serait utile de lui demander ce qui l'immunisait.

« Oui, mais ça fait qu'il accumule les gens qui lui en veulent pour les dix bosses qu'il leur a offertes en cadeau... » Elle avait hésité de nouveau. « Ce serait dommage s'il ne se faisait pas d'amis parmi ses collègues... »

« Edward ne m'est jamais apparu comme le type qui savait se faire des amis, » avait fait Alphonse d'un air songeur. Edward le sans-ami... Ce n'était pas très sympa, mais assez réaliste également. Les seuls amis qu'il avait venaient de Resembool, peut-être éventuellement de l'armée, et ils étaient proches de lui _seulement_ parce qu'il y avait Alphonse et/ou Winry pour l'aider.

« Donc il n'y a personne de qui il s'est rapproché à Centrale ? » Son oreille lui avait-elle joué des tours ou bien y avait-il eu une note d'espoir dans sa voix ?

Alphonse avait haussé les épaules, se demandant s'il pouvait encore jouer le type qui a des peaux de banane devant les yeux pendant longtemps ou si elle allait finir par se taire, se doutant qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Il s'était ensuite demandé s'il devait lui dire le peu qu'il savait. D'un côté, connaissant l'imagination de Winry, elle aurait tôt fait de tirer des conclusions très hâtives, ce qui l'avait plutôt porté vers le non. D'un autre côté, connaissant la dureté de sa clef à molette, elle atterrirait sur son crâne si Winry venait à découvrir qu'il lui avait caché quelque chose, ce qui l'avait plutôt porté vers le oui. Il avait hésité quelques instants, puis s'était dit qu'il valait mieux éviter à Pinako de perdre un proche pour son anniversaire (il pensait seulement à elle, ce n'était _absolument pas_ une volonté de conservation strictement personnelle). Et les films que se ferait Winry seraient très intéressants pour l'industrie du cinéma qui pourrait en tirer d'excellents bénéfices.

« Il ne m'a pas spécialement parlé de qui que ce soit. Il est très occupé, entre ses cours et son atelier d'alchimie. »

« Son atelier d'alchimie ? »

Ah, Edward ne lui avait même pas parlé de ça. Oups et aïe. Alphonse avait senti venir le coup de clef à molette et avait tenté de l'éviter en donnant davantage d'informations, histoire de la distraire. « Oui, je crois qu'il le tient avec une collègue qui s'y connaît un peu en élixirologie. »

« _Une_ collègue ? » Avait fait Winry en ouvrant de grands yeux – diversion réussie. « Qui ? »

« Je sais pas moi... » Avait dit Alphonse, légèrement mal à l'aise, se demandant s'il ne s'était pas exposé à un danger plus grand qu'il ne pensait. « Il y a à peine fait allusion vite fait, une fois qu'il était pressé parce que justement, il avait son atelier. Il a dit qu'elle devait l'attendre. »

Il y avait eu un silence, puis Winry avait fini sa tasse d'une gorgée (la même tasse que celle qu'Edward avait cassée quelques années plus tôt, Alphonse espérait qu'elle finirait la soirée entière) avant de se lever et d'annoncer d'une voix aussi blanche que son visage qu'elle allait se coucher.

Malheureusement pour Alphonse qui avait espéré quelques heures de repos, elle n'avait pas respecté ses dernières paroles et avait passé la moitié de la nuit à travailler sur une plaque de métal, comme si elle l'aiguisait pour le lendemain où Edward devait arriver. Alphonse avait seulement espéré qu'elle attendrait que les invités soient partis pour le trucider.

C'était à cause de son manque de sommeil qu'il avait tant de mal désormais à garder le contrôle dans son royaume qu'était la cuisine, et qu'il maîtrisait habituellement en généralissime incontesté, sans même avoir besoin d'une poêle ultime. Ce jour-là, il aurait bien aimé l'avoir, cette poêle, et il aurait bien aimé qu'elle fasse tout toute seule pendant qu'il... pionçait. Hélas, il devait se débrouiller seul, abandonné de tous (et non, il ne jouait pas la victime exploitée).

Il termina de râper les carottes (réparties désormais en dix grands saladiers, ça devrait suffire comme entrée pour quarante, mais avec Edward dans le coin, on ne savait jamais), coupa les concombres en lamelles (toujours apprécié comme crudité rafraîchissante sur un buffet), entreprit d'étaler et de découper la première fournée de pâte qu'il avait terminée au matin avant de commencer à la garnir avec sa sauce bolognaise (il avait l'intention de préparer environ deux cent biscuits apéritif fourrés, seulement). À ce moment précis, l'énorme marmite, qui jusqu'alors seule lui était restée fidèle en cuisant gentiment ses morceaux de viande en sauce dans son coin décida lâchement de suivre les autres ustensiles de cuisine écervelés et de le trahir en débordant.

Alphonse sut dès lors que conserver l'unité de son royaume jusqu'au soir serait très, _très_ difficile.

* * * * *

Quand les invités commencèrent à arriver, Alphonse se demanda où était partie l'heure de repos qu'il avait prévue, mais s'était enfuie sans qu'il l'ait vue passer. Elle avait dû profiter de la dernière tentative de révolution collective, quand la dernière fournée de biscuits apéritifs avait décidé de prendre un coup de soleil, pendant que l'huile destinée à faire frire ses futurs choux à la crème décidait que son récipient était trop étriqué pour elle et qu'elle voulait voir le monde en brûlant tout sur son passage (comme un monstre envahisseur dans un mauvais film de seconde zone), alors que les pommes de terre se collectaient pour écrire une pétition revendiquant leur statut de légumes trop cuits, se plaignant en simultané avec la sauce au vin qui devait accompagner le lapin et sautillait sur place dans sa casserole parce qu'elle était trop impatiente de rejoindre sa viande, rejointe en cela par le glaçage au chocolat qui voulait rejoindre l'immense gâteau qui trônait au centre de la table, alors qu'Alphonse ne parvenait pas à faire monter sa crème pour le reste de la décoration.

A posteriori, Alphonse se demanda comment il avait pu surmonter cette crise et maintenir l'assiette de son pouvoir.

Maintenant, il était à moitié mort, incapable d'aller soulever les coussins à la recherche de son heure de repos fugitive, avec une tête de cadavre, trois coupures au doigts (trop pressé pour découper, il en avait trop fait), une brûlure (souvenir du raz de marée huileux), et une chemise fusillée (bah, Edward en avait tellement qu'il pourrait bien en voler une sans qu'il s'en rende compte). Il était partagé entre son envie de dormir et celle de prendre un bain, et il _ne pouvait pas_. Il y avait vraiment trop de haine en ce monde, et comme par hasard ce soir elle était dirigée contre lui (alors que d'habitude c'était Edward qui se prenait tout dans la figure, comme il regrettait sa présence ! Heureusement, il allait arriver avant la fin de la soirée).

Sa seule satisfaction était de voir, à partir de la chaise où il était écroulé et inerte, le spectacle de la cuisine remplie de plats _finis_, couverts pour en conserver la chaleur et qu'il savait parfaitement exécutés (mais non il ne se vantait pas), jusqu'au magnifique gâteau qui trônait en face de lui. Il croisait les doigts pour que sa crème soit finalement réussie. Quoique, il ne le faisait qu'en esprit, son corps lui-même était tellement usé qu'il lui était impossible de les remuer suffisamment.

Il contempla longuement son oeuvre, évitant soigneusement un certain coin de la cuisine où se trouvait l'évier – ou plutôt une montagne de vaisselle sale, témoignage de la cruauté universelle, d'autant plus qu'elle promettait de s'enrichir de l'ensemble des autres plats et de tous les couverts, verres, assiettes qu'on allait utiliser pendant le service. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi tant de haine ?

À ce moment, la sonnette retentit pour la énième fois et il entendit distinctement les pas de Winry se précipiter vers la porte. Puis il y eut le cliquetis de la poignée, et des salutations réjouies.

Alphonse crut reconnaître une voix assez âgée, et en déduit qu'il s'agissait de l'irréductible amie de Pinako, une autre petite vieille solide comme le roc (elles se regroupaient entre elles, phénomène intéressant qu'il devait noter, si un jour il parvenait à finir sa thèse sur Edward, et celle sur les chats à laquelle il n'avait pas renoncé, s'intéresser aux petites vieilles dynamiques promettait d'être passionnant), qui entretenait sa santé non pas en réparant et fabriquant des automails, mais en gravissant toutes les montagnes du pays les unes à la suite des autres. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle venait de parcourir les crêtes des montagnes de Briggs seule et en hiver (dans le sens le plus difficile, cela va sans dire), se plaignait de leur facilité et prévoyait finalement de quitter un peu Amestris pour se rendre à Xing, dont on vantait la beauté et la hauteur des montagnes (quitter le pays était toujours difficile, mais ce genre de petites vieilles ne reculaient devant rien, capables d'avoir n'importe qui, même si ce doit être à l'usure).

Cela s'était passé plus de cinq ans auparavant. Alphonse se souvenait encore des remarques appréciatives de la vieille sur son armure, qui ne l'avaient qu'à demi flatté car d'une part, elle semblait avoir aussi mauvais goût qu'Edward à qui elle avait demandé un bâton de marche et s'était montrée toute contente de la « chose » qu'il lui avait procurée, et d'autre part, elle devait l'imaginer, lui Alphonse, grand et baraqué (elle aurait apprécié Armstrong autant que Pinako très vraisemblablement) pour tenir là-dedans et y bouger aussi aisément, ce qui n'était _pas tout à fait_ le cas alors, et encore moins maintenant. Elle allait sans doute être déçue en le voyant si gringalet sans son armure, et lui poserait la question fatidique :

« Mais dis-moi, Alphonse, tu n'aurais pas rétréci ? » (par contraste, bien sûr. Ô, comme il comprenait Edward désormais !)

Alphonse parvint à tourner sa tête lasse lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cette phrase qu'il redoutait tant avait été prononcée par une voix rocailleuse au moment même où il l'imaginait.

Dans l'encadrement de porte de la cuisine se tenait Elena Sergueïevitch Gorlanova, alias tatie Len, les mains sur les hanches, la peau toujours aussi tannée et burinée, solidement campée sur ses pieds chaussés de ses éternelles bottines de marche usées et rapiécées un nombre incalculable de fois, la tête fièrement levée surmontée de son éternel chapeau de toile qu'elle parvenait à maintenir en place même par les jours de tempête, et bien sûr mâchonnant son éternelle pipe qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle de Pinako, mais qu'aucune des deux n'avait jamais confondue avec la sienne. Alphonse tenta vainement de commander les muscles de son visage pour sourire, de sa gorge pour la saluer, de sa main pour lui faire un signe de bienvenue.

Trop d'exigences requises en même temps, sa requête se perdit dans les méandres fatiguées de son système nerveux, quelque part au niveau du dos.

« En plus il est devenu mou, » commenta tatie Len en se tournant vers Winry, qui regardait la scène d'un air amusé.

Malgré les défections de son système nerveux, Alphonse se retrouva à faire la grimace en pensant à Edward, qui avait voulu éviter que ce genre de propos circulent sur la personne de son frère. Désolé, Nii-san. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu, mais il n'était pas encore assez endurant (pas comme lui) pour être encore capable de bouger après avoir affronté une kitchen-révolution. Donc oui, hélas, la sentence ne pouvait que tomber, il était _mou_. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à fuir et cacher la honte de la famille qu'il était aux yeux de tous en se planquant sur l'île de Yock (où, avec un peu de chance, leur maître se ferait un plaisir d'effacer cette tare).

Rouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermés, il sut que sa prochaine destination était toute tracée. Il n'avait vu leur maître qu'une seule fois, pour lui montrer qu'il avait récupéré son corps, et rien depuis sinon quelques coups de fil. Un petit séjour dans leur boucherie s'imposait.

Motivé par cette idée, il parvint – ô miracle – à se lever et à sortir de la cuisine. Winry était partie depuis une durée indéterminée, conduisant tatie Len à l'arrière de la maison où se trouvaient les autres invités en attendant le retour de Pinako, prévu pour sept heures du soir. Si Alphonse avait bien compté les coups de sonnette, en prenant en considération les couples et les familles, qui faisaient qu'une seule sonnerie pouvait correspondre à deux, trois ou quinze invités, il ne manquait plus personne.

Sauf Edward, qui n'avait pas donné son heure d'arrivée (même si on lui avait demandé d'être là avant sept heures), et pouvait fort bien avoir pris le bon train pour être à l'heure mais avoir rencontré en route un homonculus (renaissant et moche) à combattre, une chimère à prendre en chasse, un type à tabasser (parce qu'il l'avait appelé « petit »), ou un groupe de terroristes (qui avaient détourné le train, qui devait alors à ce moment précis être au sud d'Aerugo) à envoyer au tapis.

Bref, si Edward était là avant que les – Alphonse regarda sa montre – vingt minutes restantes soient écoulée, ce serait un miracle. Aussi se dit-il qu'il était inutile de s'inquiéter, qu'après tout s'il arrivait en retard, ce serait un spectacle fort amusant, surtout s'il avait cassé son automail pendant qu'il tapait sur le chef des terroristes, puis sur Mustang qui bien sûr serait à la gare pour le remercier d'être, malgré son « _infériorité numérique_ » (terme accompagné d'un regard qui mesurait les deux mètres de haut du chef des bandits d'opérette), venu à bout de ces « dangereux énergumènes » et « protégé cette charmante damoiselle, d'ailleurs gente dame si un jour vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, ce sera un plaisir de venir en être à une si belle représentante de la féminité », ce qui lui permettait de « mieux se concentrer sur les problèmes plus urgents sur lesquels il travaillait actuellement, en se dévouant corps et âme à son travail » (traduction Elric : rentrer plus tôt chez lui et/ou avoir un rendez-vous).

Mais ce n'était pas ce que semblait penser Winry.

En sortant de la cuisine, il la vit par la porte d'entrée ouverte marcher de long en large sur la petite terrasse en bois, s'arrêter pour scruter longuement l'horizon avec tellement d'attention qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était en train de viser pour lancer sa clef à molette pile sur la première silhouette qui apparaîtrait au bout du chemin, regarder sa montre (la nuit étant aux trois-quarts tombée, elle ne devait pas y voir grand chose), puis reprendre sa marche (tatie Len avait tendance à donner la bougeotte à tout le monde, chez Edward surtout c'était effrayant, ça le plongeait dans le mode « bougeotte² »). Le murmure qu'il perçut en s'approchant « ...squ'il fait cet imbécile » indiqua à Alphonse que ce n'était certes pas Pinako que Winry attendait avec autant d'anxiété. Mh, mh.

« Winry, » fit-il.

Il avait l'intention de continuer avec un « je pense qu'on devrait amener les derniers biscuits apéritifs sur le buffet, tu crois pas ? », mais Winry l'empêcha (elle aussi ! Mais tout le monde le trahissait !) de remplir correctement son rôle en sursautant avec un cri et en se retournant vivement. Puis elle reconnut Alphonse et se calma, le laissant se demander ce qui se serait passé s'il avait été Edward comme elle avait dû le croire.

Comme elle se taisait ensuite, l'air de se demander ce qui venait de se passer, Alphonse put finir sa phrase (il parvint même à faire comme s'il ne l'avait jamais interrompue, quelle classe). Elle acquiesça et il se dirigèrent tous deux vers la cuisine, y prirent chacun un plat et sortirent par la porte de derrière pour aller installer le tout sur la grande table qui trônait entre les deux arbres de derrière.

Alphonse sentit sur lui un certain nombre de regard qui lui rappela celui de chimères affamées. Il ne savait s'il devait se sentir flatté de les voir s'intéresser autant à sa nourriture, ou s'il devait s'inquiéter de cette façon qu'ils avaient de rôder autour de lui, attendant impatiemment le retour de Pinako pour se jeter sauvagement sur la table.

Il vit au moins cinq personnes qui, avec l'apparence d'être plongés dans une conversation passionnante sur la différence profonde entre les pommes du pommier au nord du cimetière et celles du pommier au sud de la rivière, qui étaient de la même espèce, pratiquaient le regard-rebond selon le trajet automatique : buffet, assiette portée par Alphonse, montre, buffet, assiette portée par Winry, montre, buffet... Puis, une fois les deux nouveaux plats en place, le trajet se réduisit à : buffet, montre, porte de derrière, chemin (ils ne savaient pas par où allait arriver Pinako), buffet, montre, porte de derrière, chemin, buffet... Seule tatie Len semblait indifférente à cette attente tendue, fumant tranquillement sa pipe dans son coin, assise sur les marches de l'arrière avec Den à ses pieds, comme si elle était Pinako elle-même (Alphonse surprit quelques regards déçus de ceux qui avaient confondu et se rendaient compte de leur erreur).

Il était désormais six heures cinquante huit, Edward n'était pas là (Alphonse se demanda où était la clef à molette, encore absente de la main de Winry) et il allait être difficile de contenir les fauves plus longtemps une fois la limite des sept heures dépassées, si Pinako n'arrivait pas dans les dix minutes. Aussi décida-t-il de revenir encore une fois dans la cuisine (repli stratégique) en compagnie de Winry, histoire cette fois de prendre les boissons pour les servir lentement, très lentement, une à une, en s'appliquant à faire des cocktails très, très complexes, avec interdiction de boire tant que tout le monde ne serait pas servi. Comme ça, ils auraient une excuse pour tenir une demi heure de plus au moins. Plan admirable, Alphonse était sûr qu'Edward n'aurait pas fait mieux.

Et si, Edward pouvait faire mieux.

En entrant dans la cuisine, ils furent accueillis par un échange dynamique et réjouissant (après ce tas de monstres aux babines pleines de bave et aux yeux pleins de convoitise qui menaçaient de jaillir de leurs orbites) qui devait provenir de l'entrée :

« Ramassis de petite vieille ! »

« Nain rouge ! »

« Pot à tabac ! »

« Haricot ! »

« Natto sur pattes ! »

« As de pique ! » (Pinako trouvait toujours Edward très mal coiffé)

« Micro binoclarde ! »

« Rase-mottes ! »

« Tablier XXS ! »

« Cuillère à café ! »

« EDWARD ! »

Alphonse fut brutalement tiré de la contemplation qu'il faisait du plan d'Edward (s'amener lui-même et embarquer Pinako avec soi, quel coup de génie, ça résolvait tout !) par le cri de Winry qui s'était précipitée en direction des cris dès qu'elle les avait entendus. Puis il y eut un silence, qui était voué à être brisé par le son familier de la clef à molette sur le crâne d'Edward... ce qui ne se produit pas. Le silence devient gêné, non habitué à être sur le devant de la scène aussi longtemps. Alphonse s'avança lentement jusqu'à l'entrée où Pinako et Edward regardaient Winry, qui s'exclama au moment où il arrivait :

« Ton automail ! » en tendant la main, comme si elle voulait qu'Edward s'enlève le bras et le lui rende, parce qu'il était à elle, d'abord.

Comme celui-ci ne réagissait pas, elle fit trois pas jusqu'à être à sa hauteur, se saisit du bras concerné, lui enleva son gant puis releva la manche. Alphonse croisa les doigts pour qu'il n'y ait ni doigts en moins, ni disparition de la plaque supérieure, ni bruit étrange lorsqu'on bougeait le poignet / le coude / l'épaule. Visiblement, l'examen sommaire ne révéla aucun de ces trois éléments, et Winry laissa retomber le bras avec un « Mmf, ça va, je verrai plus en détail plus tard » semblant oublier qu'Edward s'enfuirait aussitôt la soirée achevée et que le plus tard serait en fait un dans trois mois, si tant est qu'il se souvienne de venir pour l'anniversaire de son frère.

Sans se soucier des regards perturbés qui la fixait, Winry prit sa grand-mère par le bras et la ramena dehors, lui disant qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui montrer dans le jardin. De son côté, Alphonse haussa les épaules devant le regard perturbé d'Edward et lui fit signe de l'accompagner vers la cuisine, où ils pourraient éviter les premiers accès de joies fort dangereux face à l'arrivée de celle que tout le monde attendait pour jouer le signal du départ de la ruée vers le buffet, et d'où ils sortiraient pour manquer de se faire agresser parce que, bien sûr, le buffet ne pouvait être entamé avant que les boissons ne soient distribuées.

Quand ils sortirent, chargés de bouteilles bien fraîches, Alphonse nota par dessus la tête de son frère l'ensemble des regards rivés vers eux. Des regard effrayants, hagards et...

_Par dessus_ la tête de son frère ?

Alphonse resta figé un instant puis descendit hâtivement les marches en passant à côté de deux petites vieilles qui riaient en parlant de choses qu'elles seules comprenaient et courut quelques pas pour rattraper son frère qui avait, comme d'habitude, continué sa route sans se rendre compte qu'il la continuait seul. Une fois à sa hauteur, il entreprit un examen minutieux. Et en effet, il lui semblait que quelques centimètres le séparaient d'Edward... à son avantage à lui, Alphonse.

Edward, qui venait de poser ses bouteilles (il en avait porté quinze en même temps, Alphonse n'arrivait pas à savoir comment), haussa un sourcil devant son regard, et Alphonse se rendit compte qu'il le fixait comme s'il était habillé en tutu rose avec un noeud en forme de coeur sur la tête. Il détourna la tête (faites qu'Edward ne remarque pas qu'elle était placée plus haut que la sienne !) et posa ses propres bouteilles, puis se retourna vivement, espérant la fuite, simplement pour tomber nez-à-nez avec tatie Len, qui s'était approchée subrepticement, comme à son habitude.

« La vieille casse-cou grillée ! » s'exclama Edward, visiblement ravi de revoir celle qui avait été l'objet de son admiration pendant toute son enfance (Alphonse ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi, _jamais_).

« Le nabot rouge métalliquement modifié ! » repartit tatie Len, visiblement ravie elle aussi.

Ils se fusillèrent un instant du regard, comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois, parce que bien évidemment tatie Len ne supportait pas qu'on évoque sa peau brûlée par le soleil, tout comme Edward ne supportait pas qu'on évoque ce que tout le monde savait. Enfin, plus vraiment, sembla juger tatie Len. Elle aspira un grand coup dans sa pipe d'un air songeur, puis souffla lentement la fumée, qui s'éleva autour d'elle en lui donnant l'allure d'un chaman en pleine divination.

« Mh, non, ça ne va plus, » dit-elle en inspectant Edward de haut en bas, comme un metteur en scène remettant en cause le jeu de son acteur qui jusqu'alors correspondait bien à ce qu'il souhaitait. « T'as eu la mauvaise idée de grandir (pas comme Alphonse, il a vachement rapetissé, comment il a fait ça ?), et qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait de ton manteau rouge ? Rah, ces jeunes, incapables de rester en place une seconde. » Tatie Len avait tendance à se placer elle-même dans la catégorie jeune. « Voyons, il va falloir que je trouve autre chose... Mh, mh... »

Edward attendait le verdict, les bras fièrement croisés, lançant une oeillade goguenarde à Alphonse : enfin, quelqu'un avait bien vu qu'il était _grand_, et pour une fois c'était lui, Alphonse, qui avait rapetissé (que c'était mesquin de se venger ainsi de toutes ces années où Alphonse était dans une armure de plus de deux mètres ! C'était lui qui l'y avait mis tout de même).

« On peut conserver le métalliquement modifié, je vois que tu as gardé ton bras droit, au moins ça ça change pas. Mh... mh... » Elle inspecta le tissu du manteau d'Edward « mh... mh... », puis se saisit de son poignet gauche. « Mais t'as plus d'muscles ! Crevette ! C'est pas à ton âge qu'on devient squelettique ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vous amollir ici ! »

« Que... kwa ? » fit Edward, visiblement très vexé qu'on remette en doute sa masse musculaire, d'autant plus qu'avec son travail à l'université, il ne s'entraînait sans doute plus autant qu'avant.

« Parfait ! » s'exclama tatie Len, satisfaite. Elle tapota la table devant elle. « Allez, sers-moi un verre, Crevettounet, j'ai soif ! Il faut bien la commencer, cette fête. »

La tête d'Edward était à peindre, et Alphonse se demanda si, pour la première fois, il ne regrettait pas d'être plus petit. Non, impossible. Sinon ce ne serait plus Edward. Cependant, un accord tacite était un accord tacite, et il se contraignit à avaler la couleuvre et à faire le tour de la table calmement pour prendre la place du serveur (si Edward était complètement nul en cuisine, Alphonse devait reconnaître qu'il avait un don pour les cocktails, même s'il valait mieux éviter de regarder ce qu'il mélangeait dans un seul verre. Le résultat, fort bon, devait être suffisant. Connaître la composition était mortel. D'ailleurs, Edward avait développé une capacité à aller si vite qu'on ne reconnaissait pas la moitié des ingrédients qu'il mettait). Là, il fit un sourire contraint et dit :

« À vos ordres, coquille de noix, quel genre de boisson ? »

« Tu me connais, p'tite nouille, un truc bien fort, comme tu sais les faire, » fit-elle avec son air de trafiquante de produits illicites souhaitant se prendre un reconstituant en fin de journée – le genre de reconstituant qui faisait tomber raide quiconque osait voler sa boisson, très bonne technique pour la garder, ou avait le malheur de se tromper de verre, très bonne technique pour se débarrasser des boulets de l'équipe – trace de ses origines drachmaïennes.

Le sourire carnassier qui se répandit sur les lèvres d'Edward provoqua soudain plusieurs questions dans l'esprit d'Alphonse : connaissait-il vraiment son frère ? Combien de chances y avait-il pour que lui et le chef de plus grand réseau de trafic d'Amestris ne fassent qu'un ? Sa manie de taper les gens n'était-elle pas révélatrice d'une tendance profonde ? N'était-il pas en train de se mettre en danger à les regarder pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs échanges de noms de code et de commandes suspectes ? Jusqu'à quel point Pinako était-elle investie dans cette affaire ? Winry avait-elle pris le bras d'Edward tout à l'heure pour voir comment y placer un message codé ou une marchandise ? Avait-il des hallucinations ou tout le monde autour de lui avait un regard sombre et un sourire machiavélique au coin des lèvres ? S'ils étaient arrêtés par la police, serait-il enfermé et condamné en tant que complice ? Ne ferait-il pas mieux de fuir, genre, _maintenant_ ?

Mais il fut légèrement entravé dans sa dernière tentative par une ruée collective vers l'endroit de la table où il se trouvait, les quarante invités ayant remarqué qu'Edward avait commencé le service et chacun voulant avoir son verre en premier. Peine perdue, tatie Len avait déjà le sien, rempli d'un liquide fumant de nature douteuse, qu'elle huma avant d'avoir un grand sourire gourmand (elle n'était pas humaine, elle _ne pouvait pas_ être humaine).

Sous la marée de demandes, Edward s'en sortit fort bien, parvenant à produire cinq cocktails en même temps sans se tromper (du moins, c'était ce qu'Alphonse espérait), adaptant les « recettes » (c'est-à-dire mélanges non identifiés et non identifiables) en fonction de ce qu'on lui demandait comme style de boisson (allant du fortement pimenté et acide à la montagne de sucre, selon que la personne était un gamin haut comme trois pommes – pour le premier – ou le forgeron baraqué – pour le second, si, si).

Alphonse se contenta d'attendre que tout le monde soit reparti satisfait pour commander la sienne, essayant de se faire oublier pour pouvoir épier le moment où Winry viendrait demander quelque chose. Il était persuadé que _tout_ serait déterminant : ce qu'elle réclamerait, le temps qu'Edward mettrait à réfléchir pour établir le mélange correct, le temps qu'il mettrait à le faire, s'il utiliserait un peu d'alchimie ou pas, la façon dont il sourirait une fois son oeuvre achevée, la façon dont elle la regarderait quand il la lui tendrait, la façon dont elle la boirait, et, éventuellement, si elle allait l'apprécier ou non.

Il se rendit compte au cours de cette mission que l'observation de ce qui était en voie de devenir son quatrième sujet de thèse – ou la septième partie de la première, il ne savait pas encore – était fort difficile. Il allait devoir développer son sens de l'interprétation pour trouver le sens caché de la scène suivante :

-Winry suit des yeux Pinako qui s'éloigne avec un immense verre au contenu couleur tomate (le jus qui avait servi de base au mélange) en compagnie de tatie Len qui n'attend que de pouvoir boire son immonde breuvage cul-sec et en redemander un autre – plus fort.

-Edward demande à Winry : « Et toi tu veux quoi ? »

-Winry répond vaguement : « Chais pas, c'que t'as comme idée. »

-Edward fait une pause d'une seconde, s'agite beaucoup autour de ses bouteilles, en sort un jus avec un très joli dégradé allant du violet (_violet_ ?) au rouge en passant par le bleu, le vert, le jaune et le orange, le spectre de couleur entier (pourtant Alphonse ne l'a pas vu utiliser d'alchimie, qu'est-ce qu'il a mis dedans ?) auquel il ajoute une paille.

-Winry prend le verre avec, un « merci » neutre, sans l'inspecter avec suspicion, comme s'il était plein d'un jus normal, ou d'eau, et s'éloigne avec pour rejoindre un groupe, plus loin.

-Edward se tourne vers Alphonse avec un air sadique et lui dit : « Toi, je sais _exactement_ ce qu'il te faut. »

Inutile de dire que cette simple phrase interrompit brutalement la séance d'observation d'Alphonse qui, pendant qu'Edward se lançait dans un mélange très complexe, essayait de déterminer quelle était l'humeur du jour de son frère.

Soit il était d'humeur expérimentatrice, auquel cas il ferait un breuvage imbuvable à Alphonse juste tout voir sa réaction en se marrant comme une baleine _miniature_, et en ricanant comme Mustang en le voyant hoqueter et tousser, les larmes aux yeux. Soit il était d'humeur grand frère super sympa et lui préparait _la_ boisson du siècle dont il deviendrait immédiatement dépendant et dont tout le monde aurait envie rien qu'en voyant le verre, chacun étant prêt à déchiqueter Alphonse rien que pour boire à sa place.

Alphonse ne savait absolument pas laquelle des deux alternatives choisir. Finir étouffé ou écorché, that was the question.

Pendant ce temps, Edward avait terminé son mélange et l'avait mis devant son frère, avant de se lancer dans sa dernière préparation, sa boisson à lui, qui correspondait toujours à une expérience nouvelle dont il serait le cobaye, et qui n'avait en général absolument rien à envier à celle de tatie Len. Alphonse nota de nouveau tous les regards posés sur eux, tout le monde ayant sa boisson et n'attendant plus qu'une chose : que le nabot là arrête de se la jouer et finisse son alchimie, histoire qu'on puisse porter le toast et se jeter sur les apéritifs qu'Alphonse avait préparés.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'alchimie, Edward décida de l'employer sur son verre, provoquant un écran de fumée inattendu. Tout le monde plissa des yeux, essayant de discerner à travers la brume artificielle s'il avait terminé ou pas. Quand elle se dissipa, Edward, debout sur la table, brandit avec un grand sourire son verre contenant un produit totalement _noir_ (il n'allait quand même pas boire ça !), et lança :

« Je lève mon verre aux quatre-vingt balais de mamie Pinako, et je baptise en son honneur cette nouvelle boisson qui va changer la face du monde ! Eh, Tatie-ratatinée, si j'y survis, j't'en fais un spécialement pour toi ! Tous à vos verres et que le cocktail Pinako gagne ! »

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il porta le verre en question à ses lèvres et avala l'étrange mixture d'un trait. Tout le monde retint son souffle et ouvrit de grands yeux – Alphonse admira la technique d'Edward, ils attendaient de pouvoir boire depuis une heure, et maintenant qu'ils pouvaient il avait fait en sorte qu'il n'y songent même pas. Edward sembla s'étrangler, hoqueta, ses sourcils réalisèrent l'exploit de monter jusqu'à la ligne de ses cheveux pour redescendre aussitôt en piqué jusqu'à ses cils, il porta sa main à sa bouche comme pour l'essuyer, émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre le « beuargl », le « hic », le « erk » et le « wow » (Alphonse admira de nouveau, tout en se demandant ce qu'Edward avait bu avant de venir pour décider de se faire son petit spectacle comme ça), secoua la tête, cligna des yeux à deux reprises, puis sourit :

« Eh, raisin sec, je suis en vie ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix rauque et couinante, au cas où personne n'aurait remarqué qu'il n'était pas tombé, puis il sauta de la table, l'air de rien.

Cela donna le signal et tout le monde baissa les yeux vers sa boisson, les uns suspicieux (ils avaient peur d'un mélange semblable au cocktail Pinako déguisé en innocente couleur rose bonbon, mais il faut toujours se méfier des déguisements rose bonbon, d'ailleurs Edward était plus doué que ça, car aucune boisson n'approchait le rose, les déguisements seraient plus difficiles à déceler), les autres curieux, les derniers, comme Pinako ou tatie Len, indifférents car habitués à ce genre de mise en scène et conscients d'être entièrement immunisés par ce qu'ils avaient pu préparer et boire dans leur jeunesse.

Alphonse se concentra sur la hors-catégorie Winry Rockbell, espérant quelque chose de particulier, mais il fut encore une fois déçu. Elle sirotait déjà son cocktail comme un jus de pomme classique, sans s'inquiéter de ses variations de couleur, trop confiante en la solidité de sa clef à molette pour penser une seule seconde qu'Edward se risquerait à lui faire une mauvaise farce. Alphonse reporta son attention sur son propre verre, toujours innocemment posé devant lui. Son frère avait-il reporté sa « surprise » sur le mélange réservé à son petit frère chéri ? Il fit la grimace en l'examinant plus attentivement. Il s'était trompé, à l'instant.

La boisson était rose.

Relevant les yeux, il aperçut qu'Edward, profitant du fait que l'attention de chacun était rivée sur ce qu'ils avaient dans les mains, s'était précipité sur le buffet et était en train de manger à la hâte une quantité impressionnante de sablés nature – pour faire passer le goût de ce qu'il avait avalé précédemment ou tout simplement parce qu'il était un ventre sur patte fiché et classifié parmi les plus dangereux, incapable de résister aux sablés nature d'Alphonse ? Ce dernier se décida enfin à se décoller de la table, à prendre son verre (il en prendrait une petite gorgée quand il s'en sentirait le courage, et trouverait le moyen de jeter le contenu derrière un buisson si c'était vraiment trop infect) et à aller déambuler parmi les invités qui discutaient désormais joyeusement, chacun très satisfait de sa boisson mais louchant sur celle du voisin, se demandant quel goût elle avait et si elle n'était pas _meilleure_.

Il remarqua un mouvement discret mais général de tentatives de rapprochement du buffet tout à fait incognito, pas par pas, avec sourire adressé à la personne à qui on faisait la conversation. Pinako et Elena avaient échangé leur verre à la moitié et commentaient sur les progrès d'Edward en matière de cocktail, évoquant des « améliorations » pour rendre ça plus ci ou plus ça (c'est à dire plus fort, plus corsé, plus piquant... plus infect aux yeux d'Alphonse, quoi). Winry était arrivée à la zone où le jaune passait au vert, entièrement absorbée dans une discussion avec deux jeunes qu'ils connaissaient depuis la primaire. Un vieux regardait d'un air déçu son verre déjà vide, tandis qu'un gamin haut comme trois pommes courait à en perdre haleine pour échapper à une bande de plus grands qui voulaient « goûter » ce qu'il avait eu. Un autre groupe de personnes posèrent leur verre sur la table avant de venir demander à Alphonse où il avait planqué leurs instruments, lui expliquant qu'il verraient bien un petit fond musical à l'apéro, avec éventuellement un peu de danse avant le repas – même si, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, il gardaient le meilleur pour la fin.

Alphonse les ramena dans la maison, sans passer par la case cuisine où il gardait jalousement cachés les divers mets destinés à composer le dîner, où il prirent l'un une flûte, l'autre un tambour, le troisième une guitare, etc, avec des instruments de plus en plus étranges. Puis ils ressortirent et s'installèrent, se mettant à jouer tranquillement en discutant, si bien que personne ne se rendit compte de l'intrusion de ce fond sonore dans un premier temps. Ils renforcèrent un peu la musique au fur et à mesure, et quelques personnes allèrent danser, tandis que d'autres restaient obstinément accrochées au buffet comme des moules à un rocher.

Tel Edward, qui avait accepté de faire son cocktail Pinako aux quelques courageux qui avaient voulu l'essayer, tatie Len la première, qui l'avait bu en deux gorgées, l'une pour la sensation, l'autre pour l'appréciation, en maîtresse juge de la boisson forte. Elle avait acquiescé en direction d'Edward (« Pas trop mal, brindille »), alors que les autres ex-courageux se jetaient sur le buffet, pris d'une fringale subite. Edward avait continué à remplir des verres par-ci par-là, puis avait quitté sa place pour passer sur le devant de la table et s'y appuyer, l'air un peu désoeuvré. Alphonse s'approcha de lui.

« Tu veux un cocktail ? » demanda Edward d'un ton plein d'espoir quand il l'aperçut. Alphonse savait qu'il avait développé sa technique de cocktail pour ne plus s'ennuyer pendant ces fêtes interminables, et qu'en l'absence de commandes, il se trouvait complètement désoeuvré. Il s'apprêta à lui montrer que son verre était encore plein, mais il se rendit alors compte que non, son verre _n'était pas_ plein, mais entièrement vide, le poussant à se demander _quand_ il l'avait bu. Il n'avait vu personne rôder autour de lui avec un air vorace et suspect, personne qui aurait pu le boire pendant qu'il regardait ailleurs. Il se serait rendu compte qu'il l'avait renversé (sa chemise surtout s'en serait aperçue). Il en concluait donc qu'il n'y avait que lui qui avait pu la consommer. Edward était vraiment diabolique, faire des boissons qu'on buvait sans même s'en rendre compte ! Alphonse réalisa à cet instant que sa fatigue s'était plus ou moins envolée, et regarda le fond du verre d'un air suspicieux, se demandant quel produit illicite s'y était trouvé.

À ce moment, Winry les rejoignit, son verre parvenu aux dernières gouttes de violet. Et bien sûr, Edward allait la regarder en lui demandant si elle avait aimé sa boisson, et elle répondrait qu'elle était délicieuse, elle demanderait à Edward comment il faisait pour toujours savoir quoi préparer, même quand elle même ignorait ce qu'elle voulait, et Edward répondrait que c'était parce qu'il s'agissait d'elle, Winry, qu'il savait tout d'elle parce qu'il l'ai...

Mais non, Winry ne fit que poser son verre, leur demander s'ils allaient bien, puis inviter _Alphonse_ à danser, jugeant visiblement que « Edward » et « danser » ne pouvaient entrer dans la même phrase.

Ses beaux rêves romantiques brisés, Alphonse la suivit jusqu'à l'espace où les gens dansaient, et se tordit à moitié le cou en dansant pour voir si Edward les regardait avec jalousie – allez, il se contenterait d'une minuscule pointe d'envie. Mais rien du tout. Celui-ci était retourné à son alchimie favorite du soir pour les beaux yeux d'un mouflet de moins d'un mètre qui le regardait faire, les mains agrippées au rebord de la table. Une fois le mioche satisfait, Edward n'arrêta pas son activité et entreprit de remplir un bon nombre de verres qu'il posa sur un plateau, ayant pour objectif évident de déambuler parmi les invités en proposant ce petit rafraîchissement après la montagne de biscuits que chacun avait avalé (il n'auraient plus faim pour sa bonne cuisine, snif).

Alphonse inventa alors un plan diabolique – mais non, pas diabolique, juste un plan pour la sauvegarde de l'humanité, il allait jouer l'ange gardien, c'était sa vocation –, tandis qu'il tournoyait avec Winry. Il évita soigneusement l'endroit où était Edward tant qu'il eut des verres sur son plateau. Mais dès que le dernier fut prit, ô miracle, il fut soudain juste à côté de lui, et dit alors à haute et intelligible voix :

« Winry, je crois que je vais aller m'occuper de mettre la table, mais je vois que tu as encore envie de danser. » Il se retourna alors. « Oh, Edward, quelle surprise ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je dois aller m'occuper de la table, mais Winry veut continuer à danser. » Il ignora le « mais... » abasourdi de Winry qui n'y comprenait rien, ainsi que le haussement de sourcils d'Edward. « Je sais ! Un Elric en vaut un autre, tu t'occupes d'elle pendant que moi je m'occupe de la table, ok ? » Et il essaya de planter Winry dans les bras d'Edward. Tous les deux le regardèrent avec l'air ahuri, comme s'il était un escargot gluant soudainement doué de parole et d'ailes le faisant voler à leur hauteur.

« Je peux m'occuper de la table pendant que tu continues à danser, » dit Edward, détruisant par sa bonne volonté les plans d'Alphonse – et surtout parce qu'il voulait s'éviter la honte de ne pas savoir aussi bien danser que lui, c'était sûr. Mais quel chieur, ce con !

« NON ! » beugla Alphonse, puis essaya de modérer sa réponse : « C'est _moi_ qui ai fait les plats donc c'est _moi_ et _moi seul_ qui peux les disposer correctement sur la table pour que chacun ait à portée de main de quoi faire un repas assorti. Toi, tu vas tout mettre n'importe comment et tu vas tout foutre en l'air. » Punaise, c'est qu'ils le faisaient devenir grossier ces deux andouilles. Même si Edward avait récemment prétendu le contraire, Alphonse était persuadé qu'il devait les caser ensemble. C'était juste une question d'intuition... masculine. « Bon, ben dansez bien moi j'y vais les plats vont finir par être froids et je vais me faire trucider par tout le monde qui est affamé alors salut à tout à l'heure dansez bien hein et puis voilà zut vous m'énervez à la fin faut que je me dépêche salut bye ! »

Et il s'esquiva habilement en ignorant les débuts de proposition de Winry pour l'aider.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il respira un grand coup et se demanda pourquoi ses plans à lui marchaient toujours mal. Puis il entreprit d'examiner les plats. Tout semblait en ordre, et encore chaud. Parfait. Il commença par aller chercher les assiettes.

Au cours des ses nombreuses allées et venues à travers le jardin, qui attiraient de plus en plus le regard des invités (ils avaient l'air d'avoir faim, Alphonse se demanda si ce qu'Edward leur avait fait boire y était pour quelque chose, car il était peu probable qu'ils aient le ventre vide après avoir entièrement vidé le buffet en trente fois moins de temps qu'il n'avait mis à le préparer), il essaya de regarder discrètement en direction des danseurs pour voir si son plan foireux avait marché.

Premier trajet aller : Aucun résultat, trop de monde devant les danseurs.

Premier trajet retour : A cru apercevoir queue de cheval blonde entre deux épaules, bon signe.

Second trajet aller : Demi torticolis, aucun résultat.

Second trajet retour : _Victoire_ ! Edward et Winry dansent.

Troisième trajet aller : Observation de la danse interrompue par risque imminent de chute. Edward a l'air de faire très attention à ses pas.

Troisième trajet retour : Même observation, il semblerait que Winry lui donne des conseils.

Quatrième trajet aller : Rien vu, mais le style de musique a changé – plus lent – et donc le style de danse aussi par conséquent.

Quatrième trajet retour : Edward danse toujours avec Winry ! _Yes_ !

Cinquième trajet aller : Attaque surprise de nabots qui risquaient de faire tomber les deux plateaux couverts de verres en cristal. Observation compromise. Edward a cependant l'air de mieux se débrouiller qu'avec la danse précédente.

Cinquième trajet retour : En effet, Edward se débrouille mieux.

Sixième trajet aller : Eh, mais il se débrouille même _bien_.

Sixième trajet retour : Même _très_ bien, il a dû payer un homonculus style Envy pour le remplacer sur ce coup-ci.

Septième trajet aller : Hé hé, Edward a trébuché sur sa jambe gauche, ce n'est donc pas Envy.

Septième trajet retour : Ils parlent ou ils ne parlent pas ? That is the question.

Huitième trajet aller : Ils ne parlent pas.

Huitième trajet retour : Si, ils parlent !

Neuvième trajet aller : Ah non.

Neuvième trajet retour : Ils ont dû parler à un moment ou à un autre (car c'est ce qu'Alphonse a décrété). Edward ne se débrouille franchement pas trop mal, c'est à se demander qui est l'être supérieur qui est parvenu à lui apprendre à danser.

Dixième trajet aller : Observation interrompue par questions anodines d'invités parasites demandant si on mange bientôt. À ton avis, le pain c'est pour les mouettes ?

Dixième trajet retour : Observation encore interrompue par question d'invité parasite, présentement un petit vieux ayant oublié le chemin des toilettes.

Onzième trajet aller : Aucune mèche blonde aperçue sur la piste de danse. Mauvais pressentiment.

Onzième trajet retour : Ah, pressentiment non confirmé, ouf.

Douzième trajet aller : La danse a encore ralenti. Presque un slow. Nombre de couples de danseurs : quatre.

Douzième trajet retour : Punaise, y sont vachement près l'un de l'autre là, non ?

Treizième trajet aller : Saladier trop lourd, observation compromise.

Treizième trajet retour : Sautillements (discrets) sur place pour discerner quelque chose derrière les gens regroupés autour des danseurs. En vain.

Quatorzième trajet aller : Face au mur qui fait obstacle à l'observation, cri annonçant repas en approche.

Quatorzième trajet retour : Effet du cri mitigé. Un certain nombre d'invités sont en direction de la table. Il discerne une vue charmante, d'une Winry et d'un Edward enlacés, dansant lentement, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, la tête de Winry (les yeux fermés, un léger sourire) reposant contre Edward (pas assez grand pour poser son menton sur le dessus du crâne de sa cavalière, le regard dans le vague) comme s'il était le meilleur coussin du monde, détrônant les genoux d'Alphonse pourtant élus unanimement par les chats. Il faut qu'il se passe quelque chose ! Le facteur A _doit_ réapparaître et rencontrer le facteur B récemment découvert !

Quinzième trajet aller : Conséquence inattendue du cri : la musique s'est arrêtée, la danse aussi. Rien ne semble s'être passé, ils ne vont même pas en direction de la table ensemble, Edward faisant un crochet par le buffet comme s'il ne pouvait plus se passer de ses bouteilles à cocktail. Boulet.

Quinzième trajet retour : Fait dans un était de démoralisation totale, avec le sentiment de voir deux personnes proches condamnées à se tourner autour éternellement comme la terre tourne autour du soleil sans jamais se rencontrer, parce qu'aucun ne veut faire le premier pas, alors que tous deux savent parfaitement que tout est déjà dans la poche. Ils seraient capables de jouer ce jeu stupide toute leur vie et de ne jamais profiter de ce qu'ils pourraient avoir, comme s'ils acceptaient d'avance leur état de désespérés. Envie de meurtre.

De retour dans la cuisine, Alphonse arborait une expression peu avenante. Il se saisit de la bouteille de champagne restée dans la cuisine en compagnie du plat de subsistance et du gâteau. Mais, au moment où il allait ressortir, prêt à bouder pendant tout le repas s'il le fallait, il entendit un bruit dans la chambre au-dessus, qui s'avérait être la sienne, ce qui lui rappela une certaine demande qu'il avait à faire à son frère à propos d'une certaine chose...

Quand Alphonse s'assit à côté d'Edward, il arborait son plus beau sourire, prêt à être enjoué pendant tout le repas, à céder tous les meilleurs morceaux à Edward, et même à s'enlever ses quelques centimètres en plus si son frère les apercevait.

« Edward ? J'aurais un service à te demander... »

* * * * *

_à suivre..._


	6. La Bombe Ch

**Note de l'auteure M** : Hello, hello. Record du monde, un chapitre par semaine ! Diantre ! Comme disait Aznavour, _je ne sais trop que dire, ni par où commencer_...

W : Ah non, ça y est, elle a fait une rechute... Un chapitre par semaine ? Nyek nyek, mais c'est parce qu'on est gentilles, on vous épargne, et on profite de l'occasion pour vous prévenir que vous n'en aurez pas par la suite pendant deux semaines. Pourquoi, me direz-vous ? Eh bien parce que je vais partir à la poursuite d'Edo-sama qui est à moi en allant du côté de...

M : Traduction : Hem, hem, en vacances, là où internet n'existe pas (psst psst : ne trahit pas le secret que nous avons, le moyen hyper top caché pour nous rendre dans le monde de FMA, voyons !) Quant à moi, je vais me faire harakiri à mon concours... Adieu, monde cruel.

W : Et les cheveux, c'est dur à peigner...

M : Mais bon, en attendant, voici un chapitre (Non ?! Si !) avec confrontation Edward / Winry, hyek hyek.

W : Amusationnez-vous bien.

* * * * *

_Chapitre 6 : La bombe Ch._

« Où est-ce que t'as eu ça ? »

Sian releva la tête, craignant de voir Edward devenir bleu, car il semblait en train de s'étrangler.

« Où est-ce que j'ai eu quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en enfilant sa veste rouge sans manche pour ne pas attraper froid après leur séance d'entraînement – eh oui, de retour de son week-end éclair de six heures, sans compter les heures (jours) de trajet, Edward l'avait aussitôt appelée pour la bombarder de questions sur son éventuelle maîtrise des arts martiaux xinois, et elle avait été fort tentée de lui raccrocher au nez quand il avait manifesté sa joie en apprenant qu'elle se débrouillait pas trop mal (avec six heures de pratique par semaine pendant trois ans, on s'y fait), car elle redoutait le pire.

Le pire était venu, à savoir la mise en place de séances d'entraînement tous les dimanches. Edward semblait vouloir se refaire une santé. Sian se demanda si cela avait un quelconque rapport avec l'ours Winry qu'il était allé voir. Fameuse Winry dont elle était parvenue à apprendre, au détour d'une conversation, qu'elle n'était pas sa cousine mais sa mécanicienne _et amie d'enfance_. Mh, mh... Intéressant.

« Ben cette veste, là ! » dit Edward, en la désignant d'un doigt tremblant comme s'il s'agissait d'un boa prêt à le mordre (Sian aurait voulu lui faire remarquer que les boas ne mordent pas, ils s'enroulent autour de leur victime et l'étouffent).

« Bah, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma veste ? » demanda Sian qui aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il avait à redire à l'admirable travail qu'elle avait exécuté sur la loque qu'elle avait récupérée quelque temps plus tôt, transformant l'espèce de manteau/cape en cette ravissante veste, en lui enlevant ses manches, sa capuche et un bon nombre de centimètres, tout en veillant à ne pas abîmer le dessin derrière, seul élément qui faisait valoir quelque chose à ce bout de tissu.

Edward semblait sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque.

« C'était _MON_ manteau ! » glapit-il. « Mon mien _à moi_ ! » Pas possessif du tout, Edward. « Je l'ai cherché partout mais j'ai pas pu le retrouver ! Comment tu l'as eu ? Pourquoi tu lui a fait _ça_ ? »

Sian laissa ses sourcils monter lentement, puis réfléchit un instant. En y repensant, il était possible que le manteau que le soldat anonyme avait trouvé dans les décombres de sa rue avant de le lui donner fût resté en arrière pendant qu'on emmenait son propriétaire.

Elle partagea sa pensée avec Edward, et eut le sentiment de lui assener le coup de grâce (elle l'avait envoyé au tapis un bon nombre de fois déjà, au grand dam de l'orgueil de l'ex-alchimiste qui semblait se retrouver plus mou qu'il ne le croyait). Pour un peu, elle crut qu'il allait se réfugier dans un coin en pleurant sur le sort de sa pauvre veste adorée.

Mais quand elle évoqua la possibilité de la lui rendre – peut-être qu'elle lui irait toujours et qu'il pourrait la transmuter pour lui rendre son état d'origine s'ils trouvaient des morceaux de tissu du bon rouge ? – il se rasséréna à une vitesse surprenante, montant presque sur ses grands chevaux en disant que non, elle ne lui irait sans doute plus, elle devait être devenue « vraiment trop _petite_ depuis le temps, ha ha ha ». Par contre, quand il lui demanda si ce serait possible d'enlever le symbole qu'elle avait dans le dos, ce fut à elle de rouspéter : c'était vraiment la seule chose qui lui avait fait prendre la veste, elle n'allait pas l'enlever pour les beaux yeux de « Edward-sama » (qui d'ailleurs étaient plutôt bizarres qu'autre chose).

Elle ne sut pas ce qu'il vit dans les siens, mais il n'insista pas, surtout après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil furtif aux quelques armes qui dépassaient de son sac et qu'elle avait emmenées avec elles au cas où.

C'est donc dans une paix relative qu'ils quittèrent la petite cour qui leur servait de lieu d'entraînement pour remonter chez Edward. Elle avait décidé que ce jour-là, elle allait lui apprendre à avoir du goût en lui faisant profiter d'un thé délicieux qu'elle avait ramené de Xing (elle ne supportait plus le café, surtout quand il l'empêchait de dormir avant trois heures du matin par la suite), même s'il se montrait encore sceptique (il ne le serait plus dans quelque temps, était-elle persuadée).

« Au fait, » dit-il, tandis qu'il la conduisait vers la cuisine à travers un couloir sinueux dont l'étroitesse était renforcée par les cartons qui le bordaient de part et d'autre dans un équilibre précaire – Edward aimait vivre dangereusement. « Winry doit passer me voir aujourd'hui, elle peut arriver dans pas longtemps. »

Il disait ça comme il la préviendrait en cas de déclaration de guerre imminente avec risque d'attaque surprise. Sian ne put s'empêcher de plisser légèrement les yeux en songeant que ce devait être la raison pour laquelle un certain nombre d'artefacts ordinairement en train de traîner n'importe où (vêtements, outils de mécanique, et une bonne partie du bric-à-brac vautré sur la table au centre du salon) avaient mystérieusement disparu en ce jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche (elle n'avait trébuché sur rien en entrant et la table du salon semblait presque _vide_).

Ainsi donc, Edward rangeait – ou plutôt essayait faiblement de ranger, avec succès fort mitigé – lorsque cette fameuse Winry venait. Mh, mh... _Très_ intéressant.

« Tu l'as invitée ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien.

« Que... kwa ? » hoqueta légèrement Edward. « Non, non ! C'est elle qui a insisté pour venir, elle veut examiner mon automail, parce qu'elle a pas pu le faire quand je suis passé l'autre jour. D'ailleurs ça sert à rien, il a pas de problème, mais c'est elle qui... et puis elle a dit qu'elle devait me ramener quelque chose de la part d'Alphonse. »

Mh, mh... _Très, très_ intéressant. Sian s'abstint de répondre.

Elle n'aurait d'ailleurs pas pu car à ce moment précis ils débouchèrent sur la cuisine, ce qui la rendit plus ou moins aphone sur le moment face à ce qu'elle avait devant elle. Edward devait compter sur le fait que Winry ne sortirait pas du salon, car son effort – sans doute incommensurable pour lui – pour faire un semblant de rangement dans la pièce principale ne semblait absolument pas s'être étendu aux autres pièces (quoique, n'ayant jamais vu ces autres pièces auparavant, elle était dans l'incapacité de juger si elles étaient comme d'habitude).

En ce qui concernait la cuisine, son collègue avait l'air de s'en servir également – surtout – comme laboratoire d'alchimie et autres sciences physiques au vu des ustensiles en pyrex (béchers, fioles... et même un distillateur très alambiqué) d'une propreté plus ou moins douteuse qui s'étalaient sur les étagères et s'empilaient dans l'évier en compagnie d'assiettes et de casseroles.

Elle s'était souvent demandée d'où venait cette énergie surnaturelle présente chez Edward, qui le faisait gesticuler comme un beau diable vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Sa première hypothèse avait été qu'elle prenait sa source dans les quantités de café – trop fort de surcroît – qu'il semblait prendre, allié au sucre qu'il y ajoutait. La vue de sa cuisine fit émerger la seconde hypothèse non moins valable qu'il pouvait subir les conséquences de l'ingestion de résidus de produits chimiques non identifiés qui s'étaient attardés sur les récipients où il se préparait et se servait sa nourriture.

Il lui procura une théière qu'elle regarda avec méfiance et saisit avec précaution, prête à l'envoyer au loin si elle la mordait car recouverte de soude. Voyant que rien ne lui arrivait, elle préféra cependant la rincer, et plutôt deux fois qu'une, avant d'y mettre de l'eau pour la mettre à chauffer. Elle s'abstint de regarder de trop près les plaques de cuisson sur lesquelles elle la posa, ne voulant pas subir un malaise.

Ensuite, elle se retrouva bien embarrassée pour trouver un endroit où poser sa précieuse boîte originaire de Xing qu'elle ne voulait pas souiller (de façon illogique, elle craignait une contagion de la saleté et des innombrables organismes parasites et malsains qu'elle renfermait), ou même de trouver une cuiller qu'elle jugerait suffisamment digne de confiance pour l'autoriser à piocher dans les feuilles séchées (pour lesquelles elle avait tout de même payé un prix non négligeable, il fallait bien le dire).

Au comble du désespoir, elle pria Edward de lui trouver un espace et une cuiller _propres_, ce qu'il fit en deux temps _quatre_ mouvements d'une façon tout à fait inattendue : il claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre et les posa sur un coin de la table, ce qui sembla y effrayer la saleté qui se réfugia de l'autre côté, puis il recommença, cette fois-ci avec une des cuillers présentes dans l'évier (mais qu'avait-il fait avec pour qu'elle soit ainsi rouillée, brûlée et couverte de tâches... violettes ?) qui se défit de ses « décorations » avec autant d'art qu'une strip-teaseuse, mais en plus rapide.

Sian laissa presque tomber son thé et évaporer toute son eau. Elle ignorait qu'Edward savait utiliser l'alchimie sans cercle de transmutation. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais entendu dire que ce fût possible, sauf très rarement en élixirologie : on disait que certains sages y parvenaient après toute une vie de pratique et de méditation centrées autour de cette science (elle se rappelait la légende de celui qu'on appelait le sage de l'ouest).

Or, selon toute vraisemblance, Edward n'avait _pas_ mené _toute une vie_ de pratique et de méditations, puisqu'il avait environ vingt ans et était incapable de rester en place cinq secondes (comment aurait-il pu méditer ne serait-ce qu'une minute de sa vie ?). Elle comprenait maintenant comment il avait pu 1) devenir alchimiste d'Etat, 2) se voir offrir son poste sur un plateau, 3) obtenir si facilement l'autorisation de créer son atelier d'alchimie : on devait espérer qu'il apprendrait aux élèves, à long terme, comment cette alchimie sans cercle fonctionnait. Cependant, Edward semblait se contenter des bases de l'alchimie pour le moment, rien de très ambitieux, juste une petite extension de son cours de sciences qui mettait en pratique les principes enseignés dans une autre perspective. Même avec elle, il s'intéressait exclusivement aux cercles d'élixirologie, qui arboraient ouvertement nombre de différences d'avec l'alchimie.

Surprenant son regard, il haussa un sourcil perplexe (comme s'il ne venait pas de réaliser un petit miracle devant elle) et lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'autre chose. Elle le vira de la cuisine en lui demandant de mettre les tasses sur la table et de préparer les livres et autres ustensiles pour qu'elle continue ses tentatives pour lui faire comprendre la différence entre élixirologie et alchimie, qu'il avait _vraiment_ du mal à saisir, car il semblait la chercher dans les cercles et les éléments qu'on y mettait, alors que Sian avait depuis longtemps compris qu'elle se situait plus à la source même des transmutations – dans la façon dont on enclenchait le cercle – au vu des résultats pour le moins... surprenants qu'ils avaient obtenus quand Edward avait activé à la façon d'Amestris un cercle xinois _simple_ destiné à changer de l'eau en glace (un jaillissement de _bulles de savon_, comment avait-il fait du _savon_ avec de l'_eau_ ?). Elle, en revanche, était parvenue à obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait des deux façons (ce qui avait _beaucoup_ vexé Edward).

Avec précaution, elle entreprit de constituer un petit sachet d'infusion, mesurant avec minutie la quantité de thé en proportion avec la quantité d'eau comme on le lui avait appris, puis le plaça dans le théière tout juste ôtée du feu et se mit à compter avec attention les secondes (il fallait exactement quatre minutes et quarante-sept secondes d'infusion, pas plus !), en essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par les bruits étranges en provenance du salon (elle ne devait pas tenter d'imaginer ce qu'Edward faisait à ses pauvres livres).

Dès la deux-cent-quatre-vingt-septième seconde franchie, elle sortit d'un geste vif le sachet de l'eau, couvrit la théière, en saisit l'anse avec sa main protégée par son mouchoir (elle évita soigneusement de se servir du tas de tissu gris affalé sur un coin de la table qui devait avoir été un torchon, tant pis si ses mains prenaient un coup de chaud) et s'engagea à pas précautionneux dans le « couloir » étriqué.

Bien sûr, ce qui devait arriver un jour décida que l'occasion était trop belle et qu'il devait se produire à cet instant : alors qu'elle allait s'extirper du dangereux passage, le dernier carton de la dernière pile vacilla et tomba dans sa direction. Elle fit un écart pour l'éviter. La théière tangua dangereusement (non, son thé qu'elle avait préparé avec tant de soin !), mais ne renversa heureusement que quelques gouttes sur le bras d'un Edward qui passait par là. Ce devait vraiment un jour de chance, car en plus ce fut sur son bras droit, que Sian savait être un automail.

Ce n'est pas ce que sembla penser Edward qui se mit à hurler comme s'il pouvait sentir la brûlure. Il débita une phrase stridente dans laquelle elle ne discerna qu'un juron, puis crut reconnaître les mots « Winry », « tuer », « thé », et « automail » tandis qu'il s'enfuyait par une autre porte – qui devait mener à sa chambre ou à une salle de bain, elle n'en avait aucune idée – déjà en train d'enlever sa chemise comme si elle était en feu. Sian posa doucement la théière sur la table avant de la laisser tomber sous l'effet des émotions que ce fou faisait naître en braillant sans prévenir (elle était trop habituée au calme olympien des xinois...), tentant de comprendre comment Winry pouvait se faire tuer par le thé servi par l'automail (elle avait peut-être mal compris la phrase).

À ce moment, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée, encore plus stridente que le cri d'Edward, retentit. S'ensuivit un charmant chapelet de jurons, suivi d'un « Sian, tu peux ouvrir, s'teu plaît ? »

Celle-ci se leva, se demandant si elle pouvait négocier un salaire à force de jouer la réceptionniste. Tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, elle guetta de l'oeil tout élément susceptible de devenir un danger pour la démarche de l'innocente Winry, qui, si elle avait bien compris, ne s'était jamais aventurée dans cette antre des âges primitifs et ne savait donc pas à quoi s'en tenir. Enfin, peut-être que si, puisqu'elle connaissait Edward depuis _longtemps_, elle devait savoir comment il tenait son lieu de logement, et peut-être même sa _chambre_. Mh, mh...

Peu importait, Sian se sentait l'âme d'une grande âme aujourd'hui, prête à protéger Winry des pièges posés involontairement par ce boulet devenu une arme de destruction massive à cause de sa mauvaise fréquentation de l'armée. N'ayant rien détecté d'éminemment agressif (sauf peut-être cette lampe qu'elle avait remarquée à sa première visite, elle avait l'air vraiment très très suspect), elle ouvrit la porte.

La jeune femme qu'elle trouva devant elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ça. Bien sûr, quand on pense voir un type de taille moyenne, pas trop mal (faut bien le dire, y en a des pires, mais tout de même aussi des mieux), blond aux yeux dorés, avec une antenne, une natte et un bras en métal, on est surpris de tomber nez-à-nez avec une naine (et encore de bonne taille pour une xinoise) aux yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux, d'ailleurs toujours aussi mal coiffés, voire plus après avoir été rattachés en hâte à la fin d'un entraînement, ce qui détruit chez elle toute chance qu'atteindre un jour la grâce de l'adjectif « jolie ».

Sian, quant à elle, savait que Winry avait des yeux bleus et les cheveux blond pâle, mais elle ignorait que la petite gamine souriante et la jeune fille qu'on ne voyait que presque de dos sur les photos se transformeraient en une _très_ ravissante jeune femme vêtue d'une jupe noire et d'un débardeur crème, aux yeux qui s'écarquillaient sous l'effet de la surprise. Sian faillit se retourner pour crier : « Edward, tu m'as caché des choses ! T'avais pas dit que ta _si chère _amie d'enfanceétait _vachement_ mignonne ! Petit cachottier, va ! » mais non, en fin de compte, ça ne collait pas du tout avec le personnage qu'elle devait être (elle avait attentivement étudié le script avant de venir). Quel dommage.

Aussi se contenta-t-elle de sourire pour rassurer Winry qui avait l'air de vouloir s'enfuir – sans doute à cause de la lampe qu'elle apercevait derrière Sian – de l'inviter à entrer et à poser ses affaires dans le vestibule, pour une fois qu'il y avait suffisamment de place.

Winry hésita, l'air de se demander si elle ne s'était pas trompée, puis entra en regardant autour d'elle, sa bouche prenant rapidement un pli désapprobateur en voyant le foutoir, pour devenir un air carrément effrayant quand, débarrassée de son chargement, elle se retrouva dans le salon. Sian s'abstint d'empirer la situation en lui disant que, et encore, c'était plus rangé que d'habitude, puis Edward débarqua dans la pièce, en train de terminer de reboutonner une chemise propre, l'air inquiet.

« Salut Winry, » dit-il d'un ton qu'il devait vouloir doux, comme pour calmer la jeune femme qui s'était raidie en le voyant, peut-être prête à lui remonter les bretelles pour le foutoir dans le séjour.

Sian décida de s'éclipser en utilisant le prétexte d'aller chercher une tasse pour la nouvelle arrivante. Il y avait une ambiance un peu bizarre dans la pièce, et elle se disait qu'il valait mieux les laisser seuls pour leurs retrouvailles (peut-être avaient-ils quelque chose à se dire, mh, mh...).

Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle se rendit compte que ses cheveux attachés laissaient apparent le motif au dos de sa veste. Selon le calcul A + B = C, la veste ayant appartenu à Edward, elle la connaissait, et si elle voyait qu'elle était passée aux mains de Sian (par hasard, par _hasard_ !), elle pourrait éventuellement se faire des idées (dont le contenu avait quelque chose de très cocasse, mais éclater de rire toute seule dans la cuisine aurait vraiment fait passer Sian pour une folle). C'est donc avec hâte qu'elle ôta les deux pics qui retenaient sa chevelure dans un équilibre précaire au dessus de sa nuque, la laissant se répandre dans son dos. Opération écran total réussie, ça c'était de l'efficacité. Il faut dire que des cheveux tombant jusqu'à mi-cuisse aidaient. Sian espéra juste que Winry n'avait rien remarqué quand elle était partie en direction de la cuisine. Il fallait qu'à ce moment précis elle ait été en train de regarder Edward, il le fallait. Sinon, tout risquait d'être trop compliqué.

Dans la cuisine, elle se saisit de la première tasse qu'elle trouva dans un placard, prit tout de même le temps de l'examiner (elle ne voulait pas empoisonner l'amie d'enfance de son collègue) avant de retourner dans le salon (en regardent prudemment chacun des cartons au-dessus de sa tête).

Winry n'avait pas perdu de temps (pfff...). Quand Sian revint, elle était déjà assise à table, plusieurs de ses outils sortis sans pour autant avoir encore servi, en train de regarder de près l'automail d'un Edward qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément.

« Je te dis qu'il a pas de problème ! » À son ton, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il disait ça, ni la dernière fois qu'il le dirait.

« C'est pas parce qu'il bouge bien qu'il n'a pas de problème. » Même remarque.

« Mais je te dis que j'ai fait attention ! »

« Te connaissant, ça veut rien dire. »

« Mais cette fois-ci c'est vrai ! Je me suis pas battu ! » Sian se demanda si elle devait relever ce mensonge éhonté, tandis qu'elle servait le thé sans un mot, observant furtivement cet échange.

« On ne sait jamais. »

« Mais puisque je me suis pas battu ! »

« Un automail peut aussi s'abîmer à force d'usage et de manque d'entretien. C'est la première vérification que je fais depuis que je te l'ai mis, je considère déjà que c'est largement insuffisant, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu avais été d'une grande aide pour que j'en fasse davantage. »

Winry parlait du ton calme de la professionnelle, et Edward avait l'air piteux d'un gamin à qui on refuse un bonbon.

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais occupé ! »

« Un esprit sain dans un corps sain, c'est bien ce que disait ton maître, non ? Ton activité spirituelle en tant que professeur ne devrait pas t'empêcher de prendre soin de ton corps dans son ensemble, et _même_ si tu considères que ton automail ne fait pas partie intégrante de ton corps, comme tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir ni même de pouvoir récupérer ton vrai bras et que tu l'as depuis des années, ton corps, lui, le considère comme part intégrante de lui-même. Donc, il faut l'entretenir au même titre que tes autres membres. »

Et paf ! Réduit au silence, le Edward. Sian laissa une expression admirative passer sur son visage et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Winry qui la regarda brièvement quand elle s'assit. Winry détourna rapidement les yeux pour les reporter aux doigts de l'automail qu'elle pliait les uns après les autres en écoutant avec soin, en quête du moindre crissement suspect.

« Et tu pourrais au moins me présenter à ton amie, » fit-elle d'un ton bougon, « ce serait la moindre des choses, mais comme d'habitude tu n'as aucun sens des convenances. »

« Ah, oui, » répondit Edward comme si elle lui rappelait quelque chose de si peu évident pour lui qu'il avait oublié. « Ben Sian, je t'ai déjà parlé de Winry Rockbell, tu as dû comprendre que c'est ma mécanicienne. »

« Et ton amie d'enfance, oui, » parvint à placer Sian juste à la fin de sa phrase, plantant son menton dans sa main avec un grand sourire. C'était mignon de voir Edward faire des efforts pour ne pas froisser Winry !

« Et Winry, elle c'est Sian Duo, une collègue de travail... » Il hésita un instant. « Et mon maître en élixirologie ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Sian fit une moue dubitative avec un haussement significatif de sourcil. Si elle était maître en élixirologie, autant dire qu'Edward était calme. Cependant, il ignora son expression et s'empressa de recommencer à lui poser des questions sur ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre (pourquoi j'ai fait des bulles alors que toi tu as réussi à obtenir des glaçons, hein ?).

Sian entreprit donc de recommencer elle aussi pour la énième fois ses explications concernant le pouls du dragon, selon elle à l'origine de la différence, car Edward ne savait absolument pas comment s'en servir, et avait des difficultés à saisir le concept, considérant que, comme sa façon d'utiliser l'alchimie marchait très bien, elle devait être la seule valable. Sian désespérait de parvenir à ouvrir davantage son esprit, histoire d'y implanter un peu de jugeote. Ainsi, peut-être se rendrait-il compte qu'aborder une conversation qui excluait Winry n'était pas le summum de la délicatesse. Ladite Winry semblait ne pas s'en formaliser, continuant son travail avec attention. Elle semblait même préférer qu'Edward ait l'esprit ailleurs, occupé à quelque chose, au lieu de se plaindre sur l'inutilité de son examen, tant qu'il ne se mettait pas à gesticuler de façon gênante. Sans doute habituée. Sian commençait à se dire qu'elle devrait tirer parti de cette rencontre pour demander à Winry des astuces pour 1) couper la parole à Edward ou lui rabattre son caquet comme elle l'avait vue faire à deux reprises, 2) réussir à le supporter, puisqu'elle était obligée de le fréquenter souvent. Éventuellement 3) comment lui ouvrir la tête pour y faire rentrer une once de bon sens, mais c'était accessoire. Peut-être le temps suffirait-il, Edward étant doué d'une capacité d'attention hors du commun, se plongeant dans son étude d'élixirologie avec autant de zèle que le plus passionné des élèves.

Du moins, en temps normal.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne put s'empêcher de noter une différence, qui ne fit que se renforcer progressivement. Au début de son récit – elle avait décidé d'essayer avec celui du sage de l'ouest, qui inaugurait toute formation à l'élixirologie à Xing, peut-être avait-elle plus d'importance qu'elle ne le pensait, et après tout pourquoi ne pas s'y prendre avec Edward comme avec un simple élève débutant et complètement ignorant ? Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande d'essayer, de son côté, d'oublier tout ce qu'il savait de l'alchimie, ou de considérer les deux pratiques comme trop différentes pour s'apparenter – Edward était normal, posant fréquemment des questions (quoique Sian se demanda quelle importance avait la couleur des cheveux du fameux sage).

Puis les questions se firent plus rares, et Sian se dit que c'était car Edward était subjugué par son histoire, soufflé par sa traduction, tant elle faisait ça bien (des années de pratique avec son petit frère auxquelles s'ajoutait l'observation des cérémonies xinoises qui en comportaient _beaucoup_), et non elle ne se vantait pas.

Puis même les « mh, mh » qui marquaient les différentes étapes de son récit, montrant qu'Edward suivait et comprenait, se raréfièrent à leur tour. Au bout d'un moment, Sian prit conscience du silence profond de la pièce en dehors du son de sa voix et du cliquetis de l'automail, que Winry avait entrepris de démonter en partie pour inspecter de l'intérieur, injectant de l'huile par-ci, passant un coup de chiffon par-là.

Elle releva la tête du texte qu'elle suivait avec attention, le traduisant avec soin sur le moment (pas si facile, si au moins les éléments de phrase étaient dans le même ordre dans les deux langues ! Elle en avait marre de devoir chercher l'adjectif à l'autre bout). Il ne s'était tout de même pas endormi, le couillon !

Mais non, Edward Elric n'était pas endormi, ni même subjugué par le récit de sa collègue. Sian prit bien soin de continuer à traduire avec régularité, comme si de rien n'était, pour éviter de tout foutre en l'air.

Edward n'avait les yeux posés sur rien d'autre que sur sa mécanicienne, qui était tellement absorbée dans le nettoyage d'un écrou ou dans la mise en ordre des câbles connecteurs qu'elle ne le remarquait même pas, sans doute persuadée qu'Edward était pendu aux lèvres de Sian – elle devait bien connaître son intérêt pour l'alchimie. Cela avait quelque chose de presque drôle, voir cet Edward d'ordinaire si dynamique, ne tenant pas en place, cloué sur son siège avec un air de zombie hypnotisé. Mh, mh... _Très, très, très_ intéressant.

« ... apprit l'existence de l'énergie qui fluctue dans le monde, lui donnant le nom de pouls du dragon. Il éclaira nos esprits étroits en nous dévoilant son usage, dont le premier était... » continua-t-elle diligemment, s'empêchant de sourire. Puis elle voulut tenter une expérience, s'accouda à la table pour bien pouvoir observer et acheva sa phrase en prenant soin de ne pas changer de ton : « ... de conquérir le monde avec une armée transmutée de chevaux roses et verts obtenus à partir de chaussures et de fleurs de cerisier. »

Aussi concentrée qu'elle fût sur son ouvrage, Winry leva la tête avec un air perplexe en direction de Sian, qui faillit lui faire un clin d'oeil, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'on pense qu'elle se moquait d'eux – quoique, si, peut-être un peu, mais seulement d'un seul. Quant à Edward, il continua sa contemplation avec sa belle imitation du poisson d'aquarium très lent à la détente. Suivant le regard de Sian, Winry tourna brusquement la tête en direction du vertébré concerné, qui semblait davantage être un invertébré sur le moment, mais qui, alerté par on ne sait quoi, retrouva subitement ses os et ses réflexes à temps pour porter son regard ailleurs avant que Winry ne le surprenne sur elle. Argh, échec. Et cuisant en plus. Quel boulet !

« Ah, heu, oui, » fit Edward avant de s'éclaircir la gorge en toussotant. « Je crois que je commence à comprendre. »

Comme il trouvait l'autre bout de la pièce très intéressant, il ne vit pas la bouche de Winry s'entrouvrir sous l'effet de la surprise et ses yeux s'écarquiller. Elle devait se demander si l'université ne réduisait pas les neurones de son ami en bouillie, ou qui avait pu taper sur lui assez fort pour ça (Sian avait remarqué qu'Edward avait la tête dure).

S'ensuivit un silence un peu gêné où Edward devait se creuser en vain le crâne pour trouver une question pas complètement à l'ouest de ce que Sian devait être en train de dire (peine perdue, mon gars), où Winry devait se demander ce qui lui était arrivé et si elle ne lui avait pas démonté la tête en démontant son bras, au vu de son regard sautant de son ami à Sian avec un air légèrement inquiet, comme si elle craignait qu'on s'en rende compte, et où Sian se battait avec les muscles de son visage pour ne pas se mettre à sourire puis rire. Au fond, la situation n'avait rien de drôle, elle se trouvait face à deux personnes qui avaient de fortes chances d'être en concurrence pour la boulette-attitude, avec l'un déjà boulet dans son état naturel et avec l'autre en voie de boulettification sous l'effet d'une mauvais influence, condamnée à se mettre à s'imaginer des choses.

En cet instant solennel, Sian décida de commencer une enquête chez l'un comme chez l'autre pour s'assurer de la véracité de ses soupçons. Quand (et non si) ses soupçons seraient confirmés, elle se hisserait au rang d'ange gardien ou un truc du genre (maître sur le chemin menant à la sagesse, ça faisait plus classe) pour accomplir une grande oeuvre : ouvrir les yeux de ces deux énergumènes et les pousser à arrêter leur cinéma.

Comme pour la soutenir, un miaulement retentit en cet instant précis dans le silence qui était tombé.

« Miaou ? » répéta Edward, dans une imitation tout à fait lamentable, quel mauvais acteur ! Ses sourcils se froncèrent dangereusement.

« Ah oui ! J'avais complètement oublié ! » s'exclama Winry en se levant et en disparaissant dans l'entrée.

Elle revint avec ce mixe entre une cage et une valise qu'on appelait gracieusement cage de transport mais qui ressemblait davantage à une caisse très moche, d'autant plus que celle-ci était solidement cadenassée comme si elle contenait un trésor – ou un tueur en série à maintenir en détention coûte que coûte. La tête d'Edward arbora cette expression qu'on a lorsque le jour du châtiment dernier arrive alors que 1) on pensait l'avoir évité, et 2) on l'avait surtout oublié.

« Tu te souviens que tu as accepté de t'occuper du chat à chaque fois qu'Alphonse serait en voyage. C'était avant de t'enfuir comme un voleur, bien sûr. Mais tu sais, on ne peut pas le garder à la maison, il ne s'entend vraiment pas bien avec Den. »

Winry se mit à fouiller dans ses poches à la recherche de la clef tandis qu'Edward, collé à son dossier, tentait d'amorcer une manoeuvre de retraite, plus pâle que Sian ne l'avait jamais vu (si, ce fameux jour où elle l'avait vu avec le « colonel » Trucmuche), l'air à mi-chemin entre l'agonie et la frayeur. C'était effrayant.

Et visiblement, Edward avait raison d'avoir peur, car dès que Winry eût ouvert et ôté le cadenas, un miaulement comme seuls peuvent en avoir les chats en colère retentit, alors qu'une boule grise jaillissait de la cage et se jetait au visage d'Edward, qui lui laissa échapper un cri avant de tomber en arrière et de finir au sol (il avait le dos encore entier, incroyable). Il essaya, avec un nombre impressionnant de jurons, de se dépêtrer de la bestiole qui avait décidé de se faire les griffes sur lui, et ce sans douceur d'un côté comme de l'autre.

« Calme-toi Ed, » fit Winry, comme son ami n'était pas en train de se faire déchiqueter. « Il était nerveux à force d'être resté enfermé, tu lui fais peur à crier comme ça ! »

À l'entendre, Edward était fautif, Sian décida que, comme Winry le connaissait mieux, elle devait avoir raison : Edward était fautif d'une façon ou d'une autre, même si celle-ci lui échappait encore. À l'inverse, le chat était simplement inquiété par la furie ambulante qu'était Edward.

Winry changea radicalement de ton en s'adressant à lui – elle essayait tout de même de l'enlever du bras d'Edward, elle devait avoir peur qu'il ne s'attaque ensuite à l'autre, l'automail. « Allez mon petit, ne t'en fais pas, calme-toi, je ne te veux pas de mal. »

Malheureusement, il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part dans son jugement, car le chat, loin de se calmer, donna un méchant coup de griffe à sa main tendue avec un nouveau hululement, auquel elle répondit par un cri et un visible réflexe de saisir sa clef à molette – restée sur la table – en s'exclamant : « sale bête ! ».

À ce moment, Edward parvint à se débarrasser du monstre en question en l'envoyant valdinguer plus loin, lequel monstre se retira alors dans un coin, feulant et crachant, le poil hérissé. Sian, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de bouger un muscle, regarda son collègue se relever, le visage savamment décoré de rayures rouges et le bras gauche, plus durement touché, en sang – et une chemise de fichue, c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il en avait beaucoup. Puis son cerveau sembla se ré-enclencher et elle se leva en disant :

« Je vais chercher de quoi vous soigner, _surtout ne bougez pas_. » Elle voulait bien sûr les laisser se remettre de leurs émotions en tête-à-tête. « Vous allez mettre du sang partout et c'est très, _très_ difficile à nettoyer, et puis ça poserait des problèmes si un élève en retrouvait sur sa copie. » Pour une fois que le bordel lui servait. Elle se tourna vers Edward qui regardait son bras d'un air un peu navré (ça devait faire un petit peu mal). « La boîte à pharmacie est dans la salle de bain, je suppose ? » Elle priait pour qu'elle ne soit pas dans la cuisine, ç'aurait été trop inquiétant. À son grand soulagement, Edward acquiesça. « Et la salle de bain est ? »

Winry tourna la tête dans sa direction, comme si elle avait demandé à Edward de lui décrocher la lune. Curieux.

« Ah, par là, dans le couloir, première porte à droite, » fit Edward en pointant d'une main prudente (il n'avait visiblement pas envie que son sang se retrouve sur ses copies ni sur les livres de Sian) la porte par laquelle il avait disparu quelques instants auparavant.

Sian s'y dirigea aussitôt, après avoir réitéré son ordre d'immobilité complète. Elle se retrouva dans un petit couloir qui n'avait pas besoin de cartons pour être exigu et était pour cette raison presque vide (il fallait ignorer les quelques vêtements et piles de livres qui faisaient partie du décor de chaque pièce chez Edward). En face d'elle, une porte entrouverte, menant probablement à l'antre où l'énergumène dormait, laissait passer un peu de lumière, si bien qu'elle repéra rapidement les obstacles et la porte sur sa droite.

Dans la salle de bain, elle ferma les yeux sur le désordre (sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher de remarquer la présence d'objets inattendus), prit ce dont elle avait besoin dans l'armoire à pharmacie (à quoi servaient toutes ces brosses ? À croire qu'Edward avait autant de problèmes qu'elle pour discipliner ses cheveux, mais plus de volonté car il y parvenait un peu).

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, elle se rendit compte que le chat l'avait suivie. S'apercevant qu'il était plus calme, elle s'abstint de sauter au plafond avec un cri et se contraignit au calme (et vivent les méthodes xinoises de relaxation instantanée). D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir de mal : il tournait autour de ses jambes, l'air curieux.

Elle en profita pour l'examiner. Il n'était pas beau, ce chat. En fait, il était même plutôt moche. Il avait un pelage d'un gris assez sombre et terne, d'apparence très rêche et mal soignée. Sa queue était tordue, ainsi que ses moustaches. Il avait une oreille bizarrement penchée vers le bas, comme s'il avait perdu les muscles pour la maintenir au même niveau que l'autre. Il n'était pas encore adulte, comme le montrait sa petite taille, renforcée par sa maigreur. Il n'avait que la peau sur les os. Soit Edward et ses connaissances étaient d'infâmes bourreaux, soit ce chat avait été récemment trouvé après avoir échappé à ses infâmes bourreaux.

Comme il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui sauter dessus, elle interrompit son examen pour retourner dans le salon, en prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur la pauvre bête.

Elle fut accueillie par un silence de mort, aucun des deux individus présents ne faisant d'efforts pour faire autre chose que s'apitoyer sur ses propres blessures. Boulets.

« T'as trouvé ? » demanda Edward comme s'il l'avait envoyée en pays inconnu avec pour simple indication un nom de rue – ce qui était le cas, vu l'état de son appartement.

« Oui, pas de problème, il faudra juste m'expliquer l'usage d'un oreiller et d'une fourchette dans une salle de bain, » répondit calmement Sian en s'asseyant. Edward eut l'air mal à l'aise, jeta un coup d'oeil à Winry qui avait levé les yeux au ciel et mit un point d'honneur à l'ignorer. Le chat, qui s'était fait oublier, choisit ce moment pour reprendre sa place dans son coin et se remettre à feuler comme s'il ne s'était jamais calmé. Peut-être était-il schizophrène.

« Je me demande où tu as pu dénicher une bestiole pareille, » fit-elle à l'intention d'Edward, attentive au moindre signe qui dénoncerait sa culpabilité dans le mauvais traitement que l'animal avait sans doute subi pour devenir fou à ce point.

« Ben, il était seul sous la pluie... » répondit Edward d'une voix basse, un peu geignarde.

Sian haussa un sourcil. « Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si sentimental, » remarqua-t-elle en préparant les pansements et le désinfectant.

« C'est pas moi, c'est Al ! » répliqua-t-il en simultané avec Winry qui s'exclama : « C'est pas lui, c'est Al ! »

Beau duo. Mh, mh... Sian laissa son deuxième sourcil se hausser à son tour. « Al ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, tu sais, mon petit frère, » Edward désigna le fond de la pièce d'un signe de tête. Sian se retourna et aperçut les photos pendues au mur. Le jeune homme aux yeux noisette maintenait son éternel sourire. En effet, il avait bien la tête du type – un peu con-con peut-être – qui se laissait attendrir stupidement et devenait gaga dès qu'il voyait un chat, même moche, sous la pluie, quand bien même ce chat était une arme classée dangereuse et pouvait l'égorger dans son sommeil.

« Ah, oui, » admit-elle simplement. Puis elle revint à Winry. « Ta main. Attention, ça va piquer. »

« Eh, pourquoi tu t'occupes d'elle d'abord, il me semble que c'est moi qui suis le plus grièvement blessé ici ! » s'exclama Edward du même ton que celui du gamin dont la mère a donné une sucette à son frère qu'il trouve plus grosse que la sienne – alors qu'elles ont la même taille.

Sian lui lança un regard vide, croisa celui, également vide, de Winry, le reporta sur lui. « Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse la liste des raisons ? » demanda-t-elle enfin.

Comme Edward prenait son air boudeur – le même que quand elle refusait de venir le dimanche parce qu'elle avait cinq paquets de copies à corriger et qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre qu'elle avait envie d'avoir son week-end à elle seule – elle entreprit de les énoncer tout en soignant Winry avec attention.

« Tout d'abord, parce que selon les règles de savoir vivre, il faut toujours faire passer les charmantes jeunes femmes devant, surtout quand on est un homme. Ensuite, parce qu'elle est bien plus fatiguée que toi après son long voyage, donc une blessure représente bien davantage de danger pour elle que pour toi. Après, parce que comme tu as un automail, tu dois être habitué à souffrir – voire même apprécier ça – et à perdre ton sang. Quatrième raison, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ce chat est destiné à rester chez toi, autant que tu t'habitues à subir les griffures, et que tu prennes conscience que tu en es responsable, tu ne voudrais pas que ton amie meure des suites de ses blessures, d'ailleurs elle n'a pas encore remonté ton automail, tu serais bien mal barré. Autre raison, tu as encore la force de crier, donc rien n'est urgent. Sixième raison... »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, » fit Edward, qui avait l'air de ne pas supporter les longs discours – sans doute lui rappelaient-ils ceux du militaire, là. Sian sourit à Winry, puis lui fit un clin d'oeil quand celle-ci lui rendit son sourire, même si avec un peu d'hésitation. Elle sentait qu'elles pourraient bien s'entendre, elle avait même beaucoup à apprendre de l'amie d'enfance de son collègue. De plus, si elle voulait l'aider à franchir le pas, elle devait un peu se rapprocher d'elle.

Une fois la main de Winry débarrassée de tout risque d'infection et proprement bandée, Sian s'attaqua à Edward. Les griffures du visage n'étaient pas trop graves, elles ne laisseraient que quelques marques rouges qui disparaîtraient vite – elle tamponna un peu dessus pour la forme, ce qui n'était pas facile avec un Edward gigotant et faisant preuve d'une mauvaise volonté gémissante qui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs.

Puis elle s'attaqua au bras, tandis que Winry terminait de remonter l'automail en disant que tout semblait être en ordre. Quand elle mit la dernière visse qui maintenait la plaque supérieure en place, Edward laissa échapper un « aïeuh » tout à fait puéril, peut-être parce que Sian frottait vigoureusement la dernière blessure à désinfecter.

« Oh, arrête de faire ta chochotte, » fit-elle d'un ton désapprobateur, se rendant compte que Winry disait la même chose au même moment.

« Irrécupérable, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle bandait d'un geste expert tout l'avant bras meurtri.

« Tout à fait, » répondit celle-ci.

« Eh, oh ! » parvint à articuler Edward, visiblement pas content d'être laissé de côté entre elles deux.

« Voilà, fini ! » fit Sian, puis elle s'étira, se leva, regarda sa montre et entreprit de ranger les produits pharmaceutiques. « C'est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner, pourquoi tu ne nous préparerait pas quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle à son collègue, qui s'étrangla sur son thé qu'il s'était enfin décidé à boire – il avait sans doute oublié qu'il s'agissait de thé, en plus – comme si elle lui avait demandé d'inviter le colonel Machin-chouette. Le regard d'horreur qu'il lui lança ensuite renforça l'analogie.

« Pourquoi moi ? » se plaignit-il.

Deux regards vides allèrent dans sa direction.

« Je suis ta collègue de travail, tu m'as obligée à venir ici un _dimanche_ pour que je te donne _gratos_ des cours d'élixirologie et d'arts martiaux, et tu voudrais que je te fasse de la bouffe en plus ? » fit Sian.

« Je suis ta mécanicienne, je suis venue _à domicile_ pour la maintenance _gratuite _de ton automail, et tu dis toujours que je cuisine mal quand j'essaye de préparer quelque chose à la place d'Al ou de Granny, » fit Winry. Puis, voyant qu'Edward allait protester, sans doute quelque chose comme le fait qu'elle était son amie d'enfance, un peu comme la famille quoi, donc qu'elle pouvait bien l'aider, elle ajouta : « Mais si tu veux, j'ai une nouvelle huile de vidange, je voudrais bien essayer de voir ce qu'elle donne avec des pommes de terre sautées, bien sûr réduites en morceaux avec ma nouvelle clef à molette, » et Sian admira comment elle réussit à rendre Edward si pâle.

Il s'enfuit plus ou moins dans la cuisine sans en avoir l'air avec un « c'est bon, c'est bon, je m'en occupe ! » précipité.

Le silence revint, de moins en moins heureux de devoir combler les vides, d'autant plus qu'on était un week-end. Sian ramena les produits pharmaceutiques ou elle les avait trouvés, puis proposa à Winry de finir le thé, et chercha furieusement quelque chose à dire, tandis que, dans la cuisine, des bruits étranges se faisaient entendre. Sian nota de se méfier de tout plat qu'Edward placerait devant elle.

Comme Winry avait l'air très concentré sur un ensemble d'écrous qu'elle était en train de trier, Sian se dit qu'elle pouvait bien sortir un de ses paquets de copies, pour pratiquer la correction passe-temps, pratique qu'elle avait développée après avoir poireauté à la table pendant tout un après midi où Edward était resté au téléphone avec son frère Alphonse, à dire toutes les cinq minutes qu'il devait raccrocher, pour être toujours pendu au bout du fil une heure plus tard.

Si un jour elle rencontrait Alphonse Elric, elle lui ferait comprendre sa douleur pour être un bavard fini, avant de lui dire qu'au moins, quand il appelait, elle trouvait le temps de corriger ses copies donc ce n'était pas trop grave, elle le laisserait donc en vie.

Elle avait à peine fini la première qu'elle sentit le regard de Winry sur elle. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, la jeune fille lui sourit d'un air gêné.

« Des copies à corriger ? » demanda-t-elle du ton de celui qui pose une question dont il connaît la réponse, donc juste pour meubler la conversation.

« Oui, dès que j'ai un moment de libre, je me jette dessus, parce qu'avec l'autre zouave là, » comme pour appuyer son propos, le bruit d'un couvercle de casserole tombant au sol retentit, suivi d'un tas de mots sans doute grossiers mais dits tellement rapidement qu'on ne les reconnaissait pas, « je ne suis jamais sûre d'avoir le temps de les corriger pendant le week-end. »

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre avec lui, » dit timidement Winry, en buvant une gorgée de son thé. « C'est du thé de Xing ? »

« Bah, vous vous entendez mieux, vous êtes amis d'enfance, d'après ce que j'ai compris, » Sian trouvait étrange d'employer le vous avec quelqu'un d'à peu près son âge, chose qu'elle n'avait pas eu à faire depuis Xing. Edward l'avait tout de suite tutoyée. Donc tous les gens de Resembool n'étaient pas des rustres ! « Et oui, c'est du thé de Xing. »

« On se connaît depuis tout petit, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'on ait beaucoup d'intérêts en commun : il ne jure que par l'alchimie et la baston, alors que moi... » Elle secoua sa clef à molette. « Je ne pensais pas qu'Edward aurait quelque chose d'aussi raffiné que du thé de Xing chez lui. »

« Ce n'est pas à Edward, c'est moi qui l'ai ramené, j'essaye justement d'ouvrir son esprit obtus à autre chose que l'alchimie, les arts martiaux et le café trop fort. »

« Et ça marche ? »

« Pas du tout, vous avez vu comment il me l'a bu ? Un thé comme ça, ça se savoure, non ? » Winry acquiesça. « J'ai l'impression de donner de la confiture à un cochon. Son côté campagnard qui doit ressortir, » plaisanta-t-elle gentiment.

Elle ne sut pas si Winry prit mal sa moquerie – elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle-même, après avoir vécu dans un des villages les plus paumés de Xing, ne s'estimait pas comme l'exemple de la citadine raffinée – mais elle fronça les sourcils et regarda dans sa tasse.

« S'il était si campagnard, il n'aurait sans doute pas tant de mal à quitter Centrale pour ne venir qu'un week-end. Je pensais qu'il s'installerait à Resembool avec une frère une fois qu'ils auraient... après avoir fini leur voyage. Mais il s'est enfui ici et je l'ai à peine vu une fois depuis. » Elle soupira.

« Je vois que vous tenez beaucoup à lui, » fit remarquer Sian, espérant ne pas bloquer la conversation par une question indiscrète.

« Bah, normal, ils passaient leur temps fourrés chez moi avec son frère, et Edward mangeait toute la nourriture préparée par ma grand-mère, c'est un peu... un peu comme mes frères. » Winry sourit, un peu tristement. On aurait dit qu'elle se souvenait d'une époque depuis longtemps terminée. Sian se demanda si elle la froisserait en lui disant que le coup du « _il est comme un frère pour moi_ » ne prenait pas vraiment avec elle, surtout avec la musique triste en fond. « Quand il est parti pour Centrale, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait s'y installer, ni qu'il allait... » Winry hésita de nouveau. « ... rencontrer quelqu'un. » Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de son thé, fixant pourtant Sian, comme à la recherche d'une réaction.

Laquelle, telle était la question.

« Rencontrer quelqu'un ? » fit Sian, étonnée. Winry prenait-elle tant que ça Edward pour un handicapé de la relation sociale ? « Bah, vous savez, avec le métier qu'il a, c'est un peu normal qu'il rencontre des gens, à commencer par les élèves de toutes ses classes. » Winry la regarda étrangement, comme si elle lui avait annoncé que la terre tournait autour de la lune. Elle devait vraiment prendre Edward pour un handicapé de la relation sociale, et ce à un stade si avancé que toute guérison était désormais inespérée. « Et puis il connaissait déjà des gens à Centrale, non ? L'autre jour il parlait avec un type de l'armée, là, un colonel je crois. »

« Le colonel Mustang ? »

« Oui, je crois. Vous le connaissez ? »

Le visage de Winry s'assombrit de façon visible. « Oui, je le connais, » fit-elle d'un ton polaire. « C'est lui qui est venu à Resembool la première fois et a convaincu Edward de devenir alchimiste d'Etat. Je pensais que maintenant qu'Edward n'est plus dans l'armée, il lui lâcherait les basques. »

Sian se demanda alors pourquoi Edward avait été si surpris de voir que le colonel Mustang ne lui avait pas plu, alors que visiblement une autre personne qu'il connaissait bien mieux qu'elle éprouvait une profonde antipathie pour lui. Edward était donc soit aveugle, soit très idiot. Peut-être les deux.

En parlant de lui, il émergea du passage périlleux menant à la cuisine et déposa des assiettes sur la table, suivies de couverts (où avait-il trouvé de la vaisselle propre ?). Il fit ensuite quelques aller-retour pour terminer de mettre la table puis apporter les plats – de basiques oeufs au plat avec des pâtes – et les servir.

« Vous plaignez pas si c'est pas bon, » maugréa-t-il en s'asseyant lourdement sur sa chaise, comme épuisé – alors qu'une après-midi entière d'entraînement ne lui ôtaient pas une once de dynamisme.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Sian inspecta son assiette, puis goûta avec précaution, en quête de tout élément suspect. Mais non, rien à signaler. Comme pour tout ce qu'il faisait et qui ne l'intéressait pas, Edward leur avait fourni quelque chose de standard, ni bon, ni infect, dont elle ne se souviendrait absolument pas le soir venu car inutile de conserver en mémoire comme quelque chose d'exceptionnel ou comme une des cent choses au monde à éviter. Il y avait de meilleures façon de traiter ses invités, mais il fallait croire qu'Edward, en ce qui concernait la nourriture, même s'il était un ventre sur pattes, n'avait pas de hautes exigences. C'était un plat qui nourrissait, un point c'était tout. Sian décida de ne pas s'en formaliser, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Winry se mit à rouspéter :

« Des oeufs et des pâtes ? T'aurais pu faire un effort, t'as des invitées je te signale ! »

Et Edward de répondre : « Si tu voulais mieux, t'avais qu'à faire la bouffe toi-même. »

Sans intervenir, Sian se mit à observer avec attention et amusement l'échange qui s'annonçait où aucun des deux partis ne voudrait céder, quitte à étriper l'autre au final, oubliant complètement la tierce personne qu'elle était.

« C'est sûr, ç'aurait été meilleur, » répondait Winry.

« Pas sûr, tu travailles tellement sur les automails que ça aurait eu un sale goût métallique. »

« Au moins, on aurait pas à se demander s'il y a pas de produits illicites transmutés dedans. »

« Je préfère avoir un goût bizarre que de croquer dans une vis. »

« C'est sûr, t'as tellement aucun goût que tu fais pas la différence. »

« Parce qu'aimer les automails, c'est avoir du goût ? »

« Ne recommence pas à remettre en doute la magnificence des automails, c'est déplacé venant de la part de la personne qui a fait cette immonde rampe dans l'escalier pour remplacer celle qu'il avait cassée. »

« Si tu t'étais pas remis à me lancer des clef à molettes dessus, ça serait pas arrivé. »

« T'avais qu'à me prévenir avant d'arriver qu'Al avait récupéré son corps. » Encore cette formulation étrange, Sian se demandait ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Sans doute un code familial. Mais à propos de quoi ?

« Et ensuite tu te plains qu'on te fait jamais de surprise. »

« Il y a surprise et surprise, et d'abord j'en veux que pour mon anniversaire, ce que vous faites jamais, vous savez même pas quand c'est. »

« Mais si, Al le sait. » Edward avait l'air de considérer que ce que son frère savait comptait pour deux. « Il sait toujours ces choses là. Et l'an dernier on t'a fait un cadeau, tu te souviens, cette superbe clef à molette hors de prix qui a fini sur la tête d'Al ! » Edward avait l'air de garder rancune à Winry pour avoir porté atteinte à son frérot adoré – un peu frère poule Edward.

« C'est lui qui s'est interposé, au moins maintenant il le fait plus, et il évite de provoquer les situations l'exposant à ce genre de choses, pas comme quelqu'un de ma connaissance. »

« C'est sûr, il a pas envie de devenir complètement stupide en se faisant enlever les neurones un par un. »

« C'est vrai, il doit vouloir éviter de devenir comme toi. »

« Non, à mon avis c'est parce qu'il peut à nouveau sentir quand tu le maltraites, il se rend compte qu'il avait tort de me reprocher de te traiter de folle furieuse. »

« Je préfère être folle furieuse que fanatique. »

« En attendant, c'est sans doute toi qu'il a fui quand il a recommencé à voyager, tu lui as fait peur. Il avait pas de problème à rester avec moi. »

« En effet, il avait juste besoin de combler son manque d'affection et son traumatisme, au point de planquer des chats galeux dans son armure. » Armure ? Quelle armure ? Encore un code...

« Ça devait pas venir de moi, la preuve il a continué et tu m'as amené une arme de destruction massive ! »

« Parce que j'aurais dû l'abandonner à ton avis ? Je suis pas comme toi moi, je n'oblige pas Al à le remettre où il l'a trouvé. »

« Pour le bien que ça nous fait ! »

« C'est ta faute aussi, t'es toujours si nerveux ! »

« C'est lui qu'a commencé ! »

« C'est toi qu'a continué ! »

« Eh, c'est lui qui reste agressif en crachant dans son coin, hein ! » Et Edward de désigner le coin qui avait servi de refuge au chat.

Mais le chat n'y était plus.

« Bah, il est où ? » demandèrent en choeur Edward et Winry d'une voix où montait l'inquiétude, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais cessé d'être d'accord. Cependant, cet ensemble ne dura pas, Winry portant son regard sur les coin de la pièce et Edward regardant vers le plafond, comme s'il craignait que le chat n'en tombe pour l'attaquer.

Sian dut se résoudre à rappeler sa présence – dommage, elle aurait bien aimé voir jusqu'à où ce dialogue pouvait mener, ça lui rappelait un match de tennis.

« Vous inquiétez pas, » dit-elle simplement. « En fait, il est sur mes genoux. »

En effet, pendant l'échange plus ou moins mouvementé, le chat avait profité du fait qu'on ne faisait pas du tout attention à lui pour s'approcher, sans avoir l'air effrayé par les éclats de voix. Il avait tourné autour de la chaise de Sian une fois, avant de s'élever sur ses pattes arrière, plantant ses pattes avant dans sa jambe avec un miaulement plaintif. Elle l'avait regardé un instant, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il voulait, mais il lui avait fait un petit regard pitoyable de ses yeux gris pâle, suivi d'un autre miaulement suppliant.

Après tout, Alphonse ne devait pas être si benêt que ça. Ce chat était très doué pour attendrir les gens, aussi laid soit-il. Elle l'avait alors aidé à monter sur ses genoux, et il s'y était enroulé, sans même réclamer à manger, comme pour faire une sieste sur son coussin préféré. Engagés dans leur conversation, les deux autres n'avaient rien remarqué (mh, mh...)

Maintenant, ils la regardaient avec des yeux ronds, comme si elle avait dompté le plus dangereux des fauves de Xing et Amestris réunis – même si elle était tentée de le croire, elle devait bien se résoudre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle prit alors une décision.

« Tu sais Edward, j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas être facile pour toi de t'occuper de ce chat qui ne peut pas te supporter – surtout, ça risque d'être dangereux, plus pour le chat que pour toi en plus. Or, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ton frère a l'air d'y tenir. Donc, si tu veux, je peux m'en occuper à ta place, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur de moi. »

Elle se sentit l'âme de la meilleure personne au monde quand elle vit l'espoir naître sur le visage d'Edward – espoir de se débarrasser de la chose sans se brouiller avec son frère.

« Tu ferais ça ? » demanda-t-il, et il sembla sur le point de se mettre à chanter ses louanges. Le regard d'adulation n'était pas désagréable : avec Edward Elric en fan, elle aurait toute l'université à ses pieds ! Non, pas trop d'idées de grandeur, c'était nocif pour la santé.

« Pourquoi pas ? » répondit-elle. « J'ai toujours voulu avoir un chat, et je pense que je pourrai m'entendre avec celui-ci. En plus, comme il n'est pas à moi, je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps d'en avoir marre et d'en faire un steak. Et puis, tu sais Edward, on se connaît pas depuis très longtemps, mais si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais que tu saches que tu peux me demander, hein. »

Elle crut qu'il allait se jeter à genoux pour remercier le seigneur, mais cela n'arriva pas, Edward ne croyant pas en Dieu (dommage, elle aurait bien aimé être sanctifiée sur le moment, mais juste un instant, ensuite ça demande trop de responsabilités). Winry sembla soulagée, sans que Sian puisse déterminer pourquoi. Elle se plut à penser que c'était parce qu'elle avait été inquiète pour Edward, qui risquait d'être torturé jour après jour par un tas de poils, puis par son propre frère s'il d'aventure il rayait le premier de la surface de la terre. Mh, mh... C'était alors _très, très, très, très_ intéressant.

* * * * *

_à suivre..._


	7. Le Téléphone est son Ami

**Note de l'auteure M**** :** Yo ! W est enfin rentrée de son long et pénible voyage à travers les dimensions. Comme ça fait assez longtemps, on a décidé d'être sympa et de décréter que ce lundi serait encore un jour de week-end, parce qu'en temps qu'auteures, on peut être toutes puissantes, nyah nyah nyah.

W (de retour d'Amestris) : ah, y a pas, Edo il est trop beau, en particulier de dos, en particulier sous la douche !

M : Bon, W, t'as pas besoin de révéler que t'as choisi l'option ''voyage en mode fantôme'' te permettant de passer à travers les murs sans jamais être vue...

W : Ahem, moi ? Mais pas du touuuuuut (air innocent). D'ailleurs la prochaine fois je choisis l'option ''chat planqué dans l'armure d'Alphonse.''

M (ton suintant l'ironie) : Quel dommage que l'option ''en chair et en os'' ne soit pas encore disponible ! (redevenant sérieuse) Bon, en attendant, voici un nouveau chapitre, plus court que les autres (c'est la partie Al, et Al est chiant sur le coup, nyek). Enjoy quand même !

W : Bah, c'est Al quoi... Mais on l'aime bien quand même. Surtout quand il est comme tu sais dans la fic que tu sais que tu n'as toujours pas finie, hein ! Profitez-en bien !

* * * * *

Chapitre 7 : Le téléphone est son ami.

Alphonse avait mal partout. Il ne pouvait plus bouger un seul muscle. Il avait cru, peu auparavant, avoir atteint le summum de la fatigue après avoir surmonté une négociation périlleuse avec Edward, une révolution de cuisine, une meute d'invités enragés et une engueulade entre deux énergumènes qui s'était terminée en course poursuite jusqu'à la gare, Edward refusant de laisser Winry poser la clef à molette sur son automail et préférant fuir en lâche. Pourquoi il les avait suivi jusqu'au train et même le long du quai, Alphonse ne le saurait jamais. Ce qu'il savait, c'est que quand ce soir là il s'était affalé sur son lit, il était encore dans la félicité la plus profonde et ce qu'il appelait fatigue n'était qu'un petit coup de barre très passager.

Maintenant qu'il était _vraiment_ à ramasser à la petite cuiller, incapable de bouger un membre non pas parce que c'était difficile, mais parce que cela faisait mal, et atrocement mal, il comprenait mieux son ancien bonheur et son malheur actuel.

Et pourtant, même s'il était au bord de la mort, pire qu'une loque passée au rouleau compresseur puis au mixeur, il lui restait une chose à faire, avant laquelle il ne pourrait reposer en paix.

Il devait appeler Edward.

Il devait lui téléphoner, l'entendre une dernière fois, lui dire où il était pour qu'il puisse récupérer son corps une fois qu'il serait passé de vie à trépas, lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout irait bien, après tout le néant de la mort avait quelque chose d'attrayant – on n'avait pas mal. Il devait lui faire part de ses découvertes, absolument capitales pour leur avenir à tous deux, et peut-être même pour Amestris tout entier.

Il essaya de se lever, faisant protester l'ensemble de ses muscles endoloris et crier chacune de ses blessures qui se rappelèrent toutes en même temps à son esprit. Il ne se souvenait pas en avoir autant. Ou alors il ne savait plus compter.

Comme sa tête retombait, il entendit un écho au loin, le rire de ses bourreaux qui devaient être autour d'un verre à bavarder joyeusement. Mais ils le faisaient trop tôt ! Alphonse n'était pas encore raide – enfin, pas à tous les sens du terme – et il _allait_ réussir à se lever et il _allait_ joindre Edward. Et ensuite... ensuite, il ne savait pas, mais tout s'arrangerait. Tout s'arrangeait toujours.

Motivé par cette idée, il s'efforça à se redresser, à se lever, et jamais cela ne lui avait paru aussi fastidieux. Jamais d'ailleurs il n'avait autant regretté la douce insensibilité de son armure, qui lui épargnait et souffrance, et fatigue, et même la peur de succomber avant d'avoir mené à bien son ultime mission. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il se sentait si faible...

S'appuyant au mur d'une main (pourquoi avait-il le sentiment que même le mur était couvert de pointes qui lui déchiquetaient la paume ?), il fit un pas, puis un autre, chancela. Ne pas respirer trop fort, il ne fallait pas qu'il dérange les autres, en train de se réjouir. Ne pas faire de bruit, même si pour cela il devait aller lentement. Comme ça, il y arriverait.

Il sortit de la pièce et se retrouva dans un couloir, au bout duquel il vit le téléphone. Personne aux alentours. Leur idée de victoire devait les rendre imprudents. Se tenant les côtes, qui lui faisaient mal (mais après tout il aurait ainsi pu tenir chacun de ses membres), il continua son parcours en direction du téléphone. Il était tellement concentré qu'il fut surpris d'y parvenir aussi vite, et sans avoir croisé personne. Ç'avait été facile... très facile... _trop_ facile ? Mais ne pas crier victoire trop vite : il n'avait pas encore téléphoné. Peut-être attendaient-ils, cachés en embuscade, qu'il ait composé le numéro pour l'attraper et demander une rançon à son frère, l'obliger à venir à son tour.

Aussi se tenait-il sur ses gardes quand il décrocha le combiné, le porta à son oreille, fit pivoter la roulette à gestes furtifs. La connexion se fit – victoire ? – et il attendit. Il fallait attendre quelques sonneries avant d'espérer entendre Edward décrocher, Alphonse se demandait encore pourquoi. Elles furent cette fois-ci les plus longues et les plus lentes de sa vie. Qu'attendait son frère ?

Enfin, sans que personne ne semblât se jeter encore sur lui, on décrocha à l'autre bout du fil et une voix qu'il avait craint de ne plus jamais entendre fit :

« Allô ? » Toujours très dynamique en répondant au téléphone.

« Allô, Nii-san ? C'est moi. »

« Oh, salut Al, ça va ? »

« Oui, pas de problèmes, tout va très bien. Je voulais juste te prévenir que j'étais allé rendre visite à notre maître et que j'y resterai sans doute quelque temps. »

Silence de mort à l'autre bout du fil. Puis : « Tout seul ? » Presque un couinement. Le côté protecteur d'Edward ressortait avec plus de force que jamais. On aurait dit qu'Alphonse venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait affronter les homonculus pour les vacances de printemps.

« Mh, pas tout à fait tout seul, non. En fait tatie Len m'a accompagné sans que j'aie mon mot à dire, elle est en train de boire un verre avec Shigu et Meisson. »

Alphonse se souvenait encore de sa surprise quand, à la descente du train, déjà stressé à l'idée d'affronter seul Izumi Curtis, il avait entendu derrière lui la dernière voix qu'il s'attendait à entendre.

« Eh ben, freluquet, c'est là que tu descends ? Pas mal comme petite ville. »

Tatie Len n'avait pas réagit au glapissement de surprise d'Alphonse, et avait répondu de façon tout à fait neutre à la question automatique du « qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » :

« Oh, je savais pas ou aller, alors je t'ai suivi. Maintenant, je cherche une boucherie. » Tatie Len mangeait rarement autre chose que de la viande, rendue carnassière par ses longs voyages en altitude loin de toute végétation comestible.

Alphonse avait sauté sur l'occasion d'avoir un garde du corps – même si ce n'était qu'une petite vieille rabougrie. « Ah ? Bah, j'en connais une, c'est d'ailleurs là que je vais. » Avec un peu de chance, son maître ne se déchaînerait pas trop devant une inconnue, et oublierait de le faire plus tard.

Tatie Len l'avait donc suivie jusqu'à la boucherie où elle était restée admirative devant la musculature de Shigu, ce qui lui avait fait commencer à acheter deux fois plus de viande qu'elle n'en avait besoin. Puis Izumi avait débarqué, au grand dam d'Alphonse qui se vit rapidement reprocher de ne pas s'entraîner assez – un vol plané dans la cour le lui apprit en pratique – et une certaine tension s'était installée (tatie Len était prête à affronter plus jeune qu'elle et Izumi était de nature assez jalouse).

Heureusement, tout avait été résolu par l'arrivée inopinée de Meisson : tatie Len accepta de se contenter de ce qu'elle appela ce « petit gabari » (Alphonse se dit qu'après tout, c'était vrai qu'Edward faisait crevette à côté de lui) et l'instant d'après, elle et Izumi semblaient être les meilleures amies du monde, à causer d'Alphonse et de son manque de dynamisme auquel il fallait remédier. Alphonse avait été prêt à affronter son maître (mais seulement psychologiquement, son corps, lui, était sur le reculoir depuis le début, se demandant pourquoi on l'avait fait monter dans le train), pas à voir sa protectrice se retourner contre lui et lui montrer les divers usages que pouvaient recouvrir un simple bâton de marche de très mauvais goût, avec l'approbation du maître face à ce traitement radical.

Maintenant, tout le monde mangeait et parlait vivement autour de la table, sauf Alphonse qui avait feint une fatigue insurmontable et de trop grandes douleurs (enfin, plutôt utilisé comme prétexte, ou alors il était si bon acteur qu'il réussissait à ressentir profondément ce qu'il prétendait subir) pour pouvoir rester dans sa chambre et appeler Edward sans que celui-ci risque de se faire tuer par téléphone par leur maître qui lui reprocherait de ne pas être venu avec son frère et de ne pas assez s'entraîner.

C'est ce qu'Alphonse raconta à Edward, assez fier de sa petite manoeuvre.

« Eh, mais si, je m'entraîne ! » répondit Edward sans se soucier de féliciter son cadet pour le génie dont il avait fait preuve. La vanité avant tout. « D'ailleurs Sian fait super peur elle aussi, j'aimerais bien la voir affronter notre maître, chuis sûr que ça en vaudrait la peine. »

« Sian ? » demanda Alphonse. Ce nom lui était vaguement familier. Il l'avait entendu récemment.

Cela lui revint quand Edward lui dit : « Oui, heu... une collègue de travail. Elle vient de Xing, elle connaît pas mal leur techniques d'arts martiaux. »

C'était Winry qui lui en avait parlé au moment où elle avait appelé, quelques heures plus tôt (moment de répit béni pour Alphonse). Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle était bien rentrée, et savoir si lui-même était arrivé à destination. Alphonse avait tout de suite senti qu'elle avait surtout besoin de parler à quelqu'un, même si ce n'était pas de ce qui la préoccupait vraiment. Elle avait cependant abordé directement le sujet d'Edward, assurant à Alphonse qu'il allait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas oublié de lui amener son chat, que son appartement était dans un état révoltant (Alphonse devrait aller y faire un tour, peut-être réussirait-il à forcer Edward à prendre davantage soin de ses affaires), mais qu'il n'avait absolument pas menti en disant que son automail n'avait pas de problème (Winry semblait presque triste d'annoncer cette maturité nouvelle d'Edward, qui suivait pourtant enfin les conseils qu'elle lui avait serinés pendant toutes ces années en vain) et qu'en effet il semblait vraiment être _occupé_ à Centrale.

Puis d'un coup elle avait semblé prendre une décision, ou changer d'avis, car elle l'avait rapidement informé qu'elle avait rencontré cette collègue de travail, celle avec qui il devait tenir son atelier d'alchimie, qu'elle s'appelait Sian et avait des cheveux incroyablement longs, avant de lui dire au revoir et de raccrocher.

Alphonse était longuement resté seul avec le combiné contre l'oreille, à se demander ce que Winry avait attendu de lui avant de décider de se débrouiller seule. Il n'avait malheureusement pas pu méditer davantage car son maître avait deviné sans qu'il sache comment que la conversation s'était achevée et l'avait traîné dehors pour continuer son opération endurcissement d'Alphonse.

Il revint à la conversation avec Edward, qui s'était un peu tarie, son frère n'ayant pas pour habitude de s'étendre sur sa vie. Savoir que cette Sian venait de Xing était déjà plus que tout ce qu'Alphonse aurait pu espérer savoir.

« Tu oses te battre contre une fille, Edward ? » plaisanta Alphonse, se souvenant que son frère avait tendance à taper moins fort quand ses adversaires n'étaient pas de gros tas de muscles ou invincibles comme les homonculus.

« Pfeuh, t'oublies vite fait que c'en est une quand elle t'envoie à l'autre bout de la cour... » marmonna-t-il (Alphonse sentit dans sa voix un mélange de vexation profonde mais aussi d'admiration), puis il décida qu'il en avait trop dit et changea rapidement de sujet. « Et notre maître va bien ? Elle a pas de problèmes avec... avec sa santé ? »

« Ah ça non, elle est en pleine forme, elle me l'a montré en m'envoyant sept fois de suite faire un vol plané gratuit dans la pelouse de la colline derrière la maison. » Alphonse suivit docilement son frère vers un autre sujet de conversation, mais il aurait bien aimé en savoir plus sur cette « Sian ». Winry avait été perturbée par sa rencontre avec elle – il suffisait de ne pas être Edward pour s'en rendre compte – et elle semblait tenir une certaine place dans la vie de son frère à Centrale. Si ça se trouve, elle allait tout gâcher ! Tous ses beaux plans réduits à néant ! Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de lui dire gentiment d'aller voir ailleurs, s'il remarquait qu'elle s'approchait trop de la case personne lourde qui fout toujours tout en l'air.

La question restait : comment ?

« Si tu t'entraînes d'arrache-pied, tu pourras peut-être lui tenir tête un de ces jours, » disait Edward, comme s'il répondait à sa question.

« Lui tenir tête ? » fit Alphonse, se demandant si cette fille était si forte que ça. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne permettrait pas à son frère de l'affronter... Elle venait de faire un pas de plus vers la case fatale.

« Oh, oui. Peut-être une minute, » continuait Edward, sans se douter qu'il signait l'arrêt de mort de sa collègue (toujours inconscient, le pauvre). « Après tout, la dernière fois, j'ai tenu deux minutes. »

Alphonse se demanda s'il allait aiguiser un couteau ou se contenter de la ligoter pour la jeter dans un placard et l'y laisser mourir de faim (une des pires morts qu'il pouvait imaginer depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son corps). C'était lâche d'intéresser Edward par un des pivots de son existence (à savoir la baston), en sachant que Winry ne pratiquait que le combat à main armée (de façon très originale d'ailleurs, Edward devrait s'intéresser à ses techniques cachées).

« Tu te souviens, c'était classe, nan ? »

« Hein ? » ne put s'empêcher de dire Alphonse. Depuis quand avait-il rencontré cette harpie et l'avait-il vue combattre Edward ?

« Ah oui, » fit Edward. Il devait se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas pu être là. « Elle t'avait éclaté contre le mur et Shigu essayait de te relever, tu dois pas avoir vu. Dommage. »

Et la montagne de suspicions qu'Alphonse avait élevée avec énergie s'écroula comme un château de cartes. _Bien sûr_, Edward parlait de leur maître, pas de sa collègue. Il n'avait pas encore – et n'aurait jamais – la capacité de lire dans l'esprit des gens via téléphone. Alphonse devait admettre qu'il ne l'avait pas non plus, au vu de son plantage maximal, malgré ce qu'il avait cru quelques instants auparavant. Et, s'il l'avait cru, c'était une fois de plus _à cause_ d'Edward. Vengeance.

« Et comment va Griney ? » demanda-t-il d'un coup, histoire de rappeler un de ses pires tourments à son frère.

« Griney ? » fit Edward du ton de celui qui pense que vous avez perdu quelque chose de gris et nécessaire à toute réflexion derrière vous.

« Oui, Griney, tu sais, mon chat, » expliqua patiemment Alphonse. Il savait qu'Edward n'avait aucune affinité avec les chats, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander en attendant qu'il en retienne le nom. Mais Edward semblait être dans un stade encore plus bas qui ne l'avait espéré.

« Ton ch... » commença-t-il comme si Alphonse se mettait à lui dire qu'il avait les cheveux roses et bouclés, et ce depuis toujours. Puis : « Ah ! Ah, heu, oui, oui, il va bien, pas de problème. » L'air d'essayer de rattraper une gaffe. Et une grosse. « C'était un peu difficile au tout début, mais tout va bien maintenant. On a... trouvé un accord. »

« Nii-san, » fit Alphonse de ce ton menaçant qu'il avait mis des années à perfectionner sur le modèle du lieutenant Hawkeye (bon, elle ne disait pas « nii-san » mais « colonel », cependant les deux personnes que ces mots désignaient étaient suffisamment semblables pour avoir la même réaction : un sacré raidissement et un soudain intérêt pour ce qui se passait dehors).

« Nan ! J'l'ai pas remis à la rue ! » proclama Edward comme si Alphonse était Winry avec une clef à molette brandie prête à emploi. « Je te promets ! J'ai dit que je m'en occuperai, je t'ai pas dit de le remettre dehors ! Il va bien je te dis ! »

Comme si Alphonse n'avait pas cessé de lui dire à quel point il était déçu par son comportement, sa trahison infâme, mais qu'au fond il aurait dû s'y attendre, qu'Edward n'apprendrait jamais rien... Bref, comme si Alphonse avait agi comme le faisait toujours _Winry_, quand il avait abîmé son automail. Comme il ne l'avait pas cassé la dernière fois, peut-être était-il en manque.

Il s'efforça de ne pas laisser échapper de petit rire entendu en répondant : « C'est bon Nii-san (il en avait vraiment marre de ce surnom), je te crois, calme. » Et encore une fois, Edward montra ses similitudes avec un chat en se calmant instantanément au son de sa voix, alors qu'il se serait hérissé davantage avec celle de n'importe qui d'autre, particulièrement celle d'un certain colonel M., qui fonctionnait toujours avec effet inverse (Alphonse allait finir par croire que c'était un code, « calme-toi FullMetal » devait en fait dire « autorisation de détruire le quartier entier accordée »).

D'ailleurs en parlant de colonel, comment se portait-il ? Alphonse posa la question à son frère. Il lui sembla le sentir se raidir et se rembrunir à travers le fil du téléphone.

« Oh, il va bien. Comme d'hab' quoi, toujours cinq cent rendez-vous de fixés et trois mille en prévision, et bien sûr tout le travail pour les _autres_, jamais pour lui. »

Au son de sa voix, Alphonse sut qu'Edward s'était encore fait avoir et s'était retrouvé avec une enquête ou quelque chose du genre sur les bras, incapable de refuser, même s'il était déjà suffisamment occupé avec l'université. Et bien sûr, maintenant qu'il y était, il ne pouvait plus reculer, car c'était une mission de la plus haute importance, car il ne pouvait pas se mettre à gueuler en public puisqu'il devait garder cachés ses liens officieux avec l'armée, car Mustang était soudainement injoignable, et il avait le sentiment désagréable d'avoir été pris au piège (ce qui était parfaitement le cas).

L'ensemble des marmonnements plaintifs qu'Alphonse perçut par la suite le conforta dans cette idée, puis il lui sembla percevoir un ricanement mesquin avant de comprendre qu'Edward venait de se souvenir qu'il avait matière à se venger, et ce de façon si terrible que le colonel ne s'en relèverait jamais, ha ha ha. Alphonse se demanda ce qui lui avait fourni une telle assurance, et aurait bien aimé remercier la personne concernée pour lui épargner des heures et des heures de plaintes sur à quel point le colonel était un bâtard vicieux et fainéant, impuissant et inutile, arrogant et stupide.

Cependant, il valait mieux changer de sujet pour écarter tout danger. Alphonse se sentait l'âme d'une puce quand il parlait avec Edward, à devoir sans arrêt sauter d'un sujet à un autre pour éviter qu'ils ne basculent dans la catégorie « qui fâche », ce que chacun d'entre eux avait tendance à faire d'une façon ou d'une autre très rapidement.

« Je vois, » fit-il, puis il chercha furieusement quelque chose à dire. « Ah, au fait, Winry m'a appelé tout à l'heure, elle est bien rentrée. » Peut-être Edward voulait-il des nouvelles de Winry sans oser demander ? « Elle n'a pas rencontré de type bizarre dans le train ni rien. »

« Ah ? Hum, ben cool, tant mieux... » Edward hésita un instant. « Et, heu... hem... dis... heu... elle t'a dit autre chose en particulier ou... heu... ça va ? »

Face à une question _aussi_ précise, dite d'un ton _aussi_ assuré, Alphonse vit s'ouvrir devant lui un océan de possibilités, n'ayant qu'un élément solide sur lequel s'appuyer : Edward craignait visiblement que Winry ne lui ait dit quelque chose qu'il voulait éviter que son frère ne sache. Mais quoi ?

À propos de sa façon de vivre ? Peut-être Winry lui avait-elle tu des choses à propos de ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir sur la vie éventuellement dissolue de son frère à Centrale.

À propos de Griney ? Vu à quel point Edward aimait les chats, cela ne le surprendrait pas que son petit minou adoré se soit retrouvé avec une bosse après avoir justement cherché à se défendre.

À propos du bordel ? Winry s'était longuement plainte de la façon dont Edward tenait son appartement, qui selon elle était plus un dépotoir qu'autre chose, mais après tout, Alphonse s'y était attendu, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait pas encore rendu visite à Edward, il devait prendre des forces pour affronter le rangement qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de faire.

À propos de Winry elle-même ? Peut-être Edward avait-il _encore_ fait une gaffe et était-il inquiet de ce que Winry pouvait répandre sur son compte comme ragots, concernant à quel point il était un rustre infâme et irrécupérable.

À propos de sa collègue de travail ? Auquel cas Alphonse avait raison de se méfier, il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire, c'était sacrifier son propre bien être et quitter leur maître sur le champ (non, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait envie de sauver sa peau) pour se rendre à Centrale et s'occuper personnellement de cette fille qui s'incrustait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il opta pour une réponse prudente, qui ne fâchait pas trop Edward parce qu'il n'en avait pas honte.

« Elle m'a parlé du bordel qu'il y a chez toi, et je pense que je vais faire un tour par Centrale une fois mon entraînement fini pour y remédier. »

Il s'attendait à une répartie sarcastique du genre : « oh, ben c'est pas demain la veille, pas besoin de m'inquiéter avant longtemps ». Mais comme d'habitude, Edward ne marchait jamais comme on pensait qu'il le ferait – même plutôt dans le sens inverse.

« Ah, » fit-il de nouveau (c'était un des mots les plus répandus dans son vocabulaire, Alphonse le savait pour l'avoir traité dans le petit f) de la seconde sous sous sous partie de la troisième sous sous partie de la quatrième sous partie de la première partie, qui concernait le comportement extérieur de la Cocotte Minute Sous Pression Qui N'était Plus Rouge). « Et heu... » Il toussa. « Rien d'autre ? »

Alphonse eut soudain le sentiment de retrouver une vieille amie qu'il pensait avoir définitivement perdue de vue. L'anguille sous roche n'avait pas grossi, ni rétréci, mais elle avait sérieusement changé de look : elle devait être bleu électrique, zébrée de jaune vif et de blanc, avec une tâche rouge sang sur le dessus de la tête. Il ne put retenir un grand sourire. Peut-être Edward voulait-il soutirer à son frère des informations précises sur une certaine jeune fille. Il avait donc bel et bien fait une gaffe, mais cela ne le faisait pas s'inquiéter pour sa réputation, mais davantage pour l'opinion que ladite jeune fille avait de lui. Peut-être l'avait-il mal jugé et s'était-il rendu compte que la jeune fille en question avait été marquée par sa rencontre avec cette « Sian » là. Mh, non, impossible, trop évolué pour son frère.

Alphonse chercha une question à poser pour avoir une idée de ce qu'on voulait entendre de lui.

Mais avant qu'il puisse l'énoncer, ni même la trouver, une voix retentit derrière lui.

« Oh, Al, tu as réussi à te lever ! C'est une bonne nouvelle, va donc manger, on va pouvoir reprendre un peu l'entraînement après le repas dans ce cas. »

Alphonse plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres et se retourna vers son maître, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air piteux d'une souris qui vient de se faire rattraper par le chat. Intérieurement, il se traitait de tous les noms : il s'était laissé distraire et avait passé trop de temps à papoter la garde baissée. L'ennemi en avait bien entendu profité.

« Al ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandait Edward à l'autre bout du fil, l'air de sentir que son frère était soudain face à un danger mortel.

« Oh, tu es au téléphone ? » demanda son maître au même moment. « C'est Edward ? »

Alphonse, dans sa volonté de ne pas montrer ses craintes (non, ce n'était pas de la lâcheté, il ne donnait pas son frère en pâture !) acquiesça avec un petit sourire (non mais, quel acteur, admirez !). L'instant d'après, Izumi Curtis tendait la main avec autorité, prête à faire jouer ses phalanges et cordes vocales à l'encontre d'un certain ex-alchimiste d'Etat, qui continuait de demander :

« Al ? Eh, Al, t'es là ? Ça va ? Youhou, y a quelqu'un ? Allô, allô, le téléphone ne fonctionne plus, devons nous sortir notre botte secrète ? Doit-on enclencher la procédure télépathie Elric ? Al ? Eh, oh ? »

Advienne que pourrait, Edward savait se défendre. Après tout, Alphonse était curieux de savoir ce qui allait se dire, il n'essayait pas de distraire son maître pour ne rien se prendre dans la figure, pas du tout. Il lui tendit docilement le combiné. À cette distance, elle ne pouvait pas le tuer, si ?

* * * * *

_à suivre..._


	8. Le Téléphone est son Ennemi

**Note de l'auteure M**** :** Nouveau chapitre, celui-là bien plus long que le précédent, histoire de nous faire pardonner. Au programme : encore des téléphones maltraités, Edward bourré au café, trop de Mustang, et une victime...

W : Attention, il y a des spoilers des tomes 10 et 13 (pour ce qui arrive à l'équipe de Mustang), au cas où certains ne seraient pas encore allés jusque là (quoi ? C'est possible ? Argh, bande d'hérétiques ! Traitres, infâmes ô rage, ô désespoir, ôôôô... je sais pas quoi)

M : Voilà, c'est à peu près tout, je crois...

W : Ando nao, Enjjo-i !

* * * * *

_Chapitre 8 : Le téléphone est son ennemi._

Sian raccrocha le combiné, passablement énervée.

Certes, Edward avait miraculeusement libéré son dernier week-end en lui annonçant qu'il partait voir _quelqu'un_ (il avait d'ailleurs eu l'air effrayé d'un condamné à mort qui préfère aller de lui-même à l'échafaud plutôt que d'attendre que les pires tortures lui tombent dessus s'il tergiverse trop longtemps), et il l'avait laissée entièrement tranquille pendant toute la semaine, semblant trop occupé pour déjeuner avec elle (il avait même reporté un atelier d'alchimie, quelque chose clochait), mais ce n'était pas une raison pour compenser en l'appelant un jeudi après-midi pour lui donner rendez-vous dans un café avec une voix de mort-vivant (c'est bon, elle savait qu'il s'était fait tuer).

Comme si elle n'avait que ça à faire en milieu de semaine. Quoique, en regardant son agenda, comme elle avait eu du temps plus tôt, elle était contrainte que conclure que oui, elle n'avait que ça à faire.

Elle soupira, puis sourit à Jin qui la fixait, ramassé sur lui même au fond du fauteuil (son territoire). Il s'était rapidement familiarisé avec l'appartement – sans doute à cause de sa petite taille – et avait encore plus rapidement choisi les lieux qui lui appartenaient (fauteuil, évier, sommet de la bibliothèque, table, douche, tiroirs ouverts de la commode, porte manteau, oreiller de gauche, pied du lit, paillasson de l'entrée, dessous du bureau, coin face à l'entrée du salon, rebord de la fenêtre, plafonnier – même si elle ne savait toujours pas comment il faisait pour y arriver).

Ne se voyant plus contraint, ni poursuivi par un couple (ou un trio ?) de blonds armés jusqu'au dents et prêts à le réduire en charpie, il avait cessé de se hérisser pour un rien et s'était découvert un appétit à toute épreuve (la mauvaise influence d'Edward, si bref qu'ait été le temps durant lequel elle s'était exercée, se faisait sentir), au point de commencer faiblement à s'étoffer (même s'il mangeait comme quatre, il ne grossissait pas pour autant – encore l'influence nocive d'un certain Elric...) et de ressembler à un chat plus qu'à un sac d'os et de poils rêches ambulant.

Il avait été impossible d'obtenir son nom d'Edward, aussi l'avait-elle appelé Jin, en espérant que son vrai maître aurait quelque chose de mieux à proposer – elle n'avait jamais été douée pour attribuer des prénoms, même à ses peluches.

Comme il continuait de la détailler du regard, Sian se leva pour préparer ses affaires (elle avait l'habitude qu'Edward soit en retard, aussi prévoyait-elle de quoi s'occuper pendant la demi-heure où elle poireauterait) en lui promettant de lui ramener des croquettes. Dans son sac, elle mit un paquet de copies à terminer de corriger, deux livres, un certain nombre de feuilles blanches et un stylo. Avec ça, peut-être aurait-elle suffisamment à faire en attendant.

Cependant, à sa grande surprise, elle trimballa tout cela pour rien car Edward était déjà dans le café quand elle arriva, l'air fatigué, avec un journal (tiens, elle avait oublié d'acheter le sien aujourd'hui, elle ferait en sorte de le lui piquer) et une tasse à demi bue d'un liquide noir (du café, _ça_ ?) devant lui.

Tout en s'asseyant en face de lui et en commandant un thé, Sian se demanda pourquoi il l'avait fait venir dans cet endroit – la décoration était plutôt louche, et donc forcément au mauvais goût d'Edward, les clients encore plus, sans parler des serveuses ni des boissons – où elle se sentait autant à sa place qu'une flûte dans un pot de fleur.

« Ça va ? » demanda Edward, plein de bonne volonté pour engager une conversation passionnante sur le temps qu'il faisait – moche – les étudiants – fainéants – ou les derniers potins de Centrale – rasoirs.

« Bof, comme ça peut aller en cette saison, en ce jour de la semaine, à cette heure, à cet endroit, à cette table avec un zombie en face de moi, » Sian lui sourit d'un air faussement gentil – elle souriait rarement d'un air vraiment gentil, car si elle était sincère, comme tous les xinois, elle ne souriait pas, à moins d'être face à une situation vraiment plaisante. « Tu m'as l'air un peu... fatigué. »

Pour toute réponse, Edward s'affala gracieusement sur la table, y posant le menton, et poussant un soupir à fendre le coeur. « Chuis crevé... » fit-il, et il gigota légèrement, signe qu'il bougeait ses jambes sous la table.

Sans en avoir l'air, Sian l'écouta d'une oreille légèrement plus attentive. Quand Edward gigotait comme cela, c'était qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire, ou alors quelque chose à demander. Elle devait être prête à défendre pied à pied son samedi, puisqu'elle avait depuis longtemps renoncé sur le dimanche.

« Je vais me faire tuer par mes supérieurs, » disait Edward, et Sian trouva ce terme étrange pour s'appliquer à l'intendant ou au directeur de l'université. Sans doute un reste de l'époque ou il était à l'armée. « J'ai plein de trucs à faire, et j'arrive pas à les faire. J'ai des tonnes de copies à corriger, des _dossiers_ à donner de toute urgence... » Il insista étrangement sur le mot.

« C'est vrai que la fin du semestre approche à très grands pas. »

« Ouais... Dis, tu voudrais pas corriger mes copies ? » il lui lança un regard qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Jin, quelque temps plus tôt, quand il avait voulu monter sur ses genoux. Heureusement, Sian s'était promis de ne plus se laisser prendre.

« Non. »

« Beuh... Si au moins tu pouvais t'occuper de ces dossiers que je dois transmettre. Je vais me faire arracher la tête si je le fais pas... »

« Et pourquoi tu es actuellement dans un bar à ne rien faire si tu es si pressé que ça ? »

Autre regard pitoyable.

« Trop... fatigué. S'teu plaît, Sian. »

« J'ai dit non, » répéta Sian, bien décidée à ne pas céder. Elle ne voyait d'ailleurs pas quels dossiers pouvaient être si urgents. Peut-être des bulletins de notes, mais dans ce cas elle avait déjà assez à faire avec les siens.

Autre soupir à fendre l'âme. « Bien. Je vais me faire _carboniser_, et ce sera ta faute. »

Il eut une petite moue boudeuse (quel gamin, Winry était tout de même bizarre pour s'intéresser à une chose pareille, mais au fond elle n'était pas sûre de cet attachement, Winry pouvait être une jeune femme tout à faire sensée si ses soupçons avaient la bonne idée de se révéler inexacts...), puis avala son café d'un trait comme si c'était de l'alcool et qu'il cherchait à se soûler en buvant verre après verre. Il commanda d'ailleurs une nouvelle tasse à la serveuse qui délivra son thé à Sian. À la façon dont les yeux de la jeune femme s'élargirent, Sian se demanda _combien_ de cafés au juste Edward avait déjà bu. On devait s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale.

Sian aurait peut-être dû les rassurer en leur disant qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, elle était déjà entièrement atteinte, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins...

Cependant, elle devait bien vite se demander si elle ne s'était pas trompée et si Edward n'était plus taré que d'habitude.

Tout d'abord, il se mit à fredonner – nouveauté pour Sian – l'air d'essayer de se rappeler quelque chose. C'était un air assez étrange, qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu, plutôt cacophonique, même s'il cherchait désespérément à ressembler à une contine enfantine. Cela lui rappela vaguement quelque chose, et elle se raidit pour repousser les assauts de l'infâme musique xinoise qui voulait profiter de cette ouverture dans son esprit pour reprendre ses aises – et Sian qui pensait qu'elle s'en était définitivement débarrassé ! L'envie de sauter sur Edward et de l'étrangler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elle ne soit contrainte à la capitulation était presque irrépressible.

Mais avant même qu'elle puisse lui demander _gentiment_ d'arrêter, il laissa échapper un son agacé, termina sa chansonnette par un « perle tourne et vache et vache saute » (il n'était pas _possible_ qu'il n'ait bu _que_ du café, ou alors Sian découvrait des propriétés inattendues à ce produit quand en contact avec Edward Elric, une nouvelle réaction chimique à étudier), avant de demander d'un ton brusque en la fixant soudain d'un air de psychopathe (d'un air d'Edward, quoi) :

« Tu connais pas cette chanson ? »

« De quoi ? » répondit Sian sans très bien s'en rendre compte, en train d'essayer de se rappeler le numéro de téléphone de l'asile le plus proche et de mettre en place un moyen de faire interner Edward sans que celui-ci ne s'enfuie avant.

« Cette chanson... » il en fredonna encore un bout en la regardant intensément, comme si sa vie en dépendait. « Elle te dit rien ? »

« Heu... » Sian fit semblant de réfléchir. « Non. Tu sais, j'ai vécu pas mal de temps à Xing dernièrement, ce sont essentiellement les chants traditionnels de là-bas que je connais et je voudrais t'épargner ça. »

« Mh... » Il se tut un instant, son regard se perdit légèrement au loin – ou dans la rue où la pluie tombait à verses. Puis il reprit sur le même sujet (Edward avait beaucoup tendance à s'accrocher à un sujet de conversation et à ne pas le laisser filer avant d'avoir dit tout ce qui pouvait être dit dessus) : « Mais ça m'énerve, je l'ai dans la tête et j'arrive pas à me rappeler les paroles. »

Sian connaissait cette torture infâme de la chanson qui fait comme chez elle dans vos neurones, testant l'élasticité des synapses en sautant dessus allègrement. Elle voulut aider Edward, parce qu'il lui faisait vraiment peur, comme ça.

« Et t'as aucun moyen pour t'aider ? »

« Ben... je me souviens juste que ça finit par un truc comme 'perle tourne et vache et vache saute,' » fit-il d'un ton un peu hésitant, comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il avait l'air d'un fou stupide – Sian n'était pas habituée à un Edward s'inquiétant de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui.

« C'est con comme paroles. »

Edward piqua légèrement du nez dans sa tasse.

« Mouais, on dirait presque un code militaire. »

« Non, c'est des trucs débiles comme ça ? » Peut-être découvrait-elle que la folie d'Edward lui avait en fait été sauvagement inoculée par les autres tarés de l'armée, comme le colonel Schnock, qui en effet semblait fort capable de ce genre d'atrocités de malade.

« Ben, ça peut y ressembler, oui... »

« Peut-être que c'est de chansons comme ça qu'ils les tirent. »

« Mh, peut-être. » Edward devait s'entraîner à lire dans le marc de café, car il regardait le fond de sa tasse aussi intensément qu'un ivrogne se demandant pourquoi son verre est déjà vide.

Sian le jaugea du regard un instant, puis se risqua à suggérer : « Tu pourrais demander à Winry, tu viens du même endroit qu'elle, elle doit connaître les chansons que vous avez apprises étant petits. »

Pour le coup, Edward releva les yeux avec un air carrément perturbé, comme si elle était en train de lui conseiller de façon tout à fait tranquille d'aller chercher ses réponses à l'autre bout du grand océan du Sud, où avaient disparu tant de navires.

« Winry ? » fit-il, l'air d'avoir mal entendu. « Et comment ? Elle est à Resembool de toute façon. »

« Edward, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais j'aurais cru comprendre qu'avec tout le temps que tu passes pendu à lui, tu aurais compris que le téléphone, ça existe. »

« Oui, mais... Elle est occupée et c'est idiot d'appeler quelqu'un pour une chanson débile. »

Sian s'appuya sur son coude et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Ah ? Et c'est quoi la raison intelligente ? »

« Ben... » Hésitation d'une minute, l'air de chercher une réponse aussi désespérément que quand il avait cherché une raison pour qu'on lui permît de sortir par la porte arrière de l'université – ou même de dormir dans le bâtiment – quand il avait vu, quelques temps auparavant, que le colonel Bidule était dehors, sans doute à l'attendre. Puis, enfin, avec beaucoup d'hésitations comme l'élève qui sait qu'il répond mal à la colle qu'on vient de lui poser : « Si on a un problème... »

« Pourquoi faudrait-il qu'il y ait un problème ? » fit aussitôt Sian, avec ce léger sadisme du prof qui a posé ladite colle à l'élève et se plaît à la corriger. Une tendance qu'elle ferait mieux de brider un peu, vraiment.

« Ben parce que sinon y a rien à dire. »

Sian laissa échapper un soupir appuyé. « T'es vraiment pessimiste comme mec. »

« Nan, mais faut bien appeler pour une raison. Si y en a pas, c'est gênant... »

« Gênant ? »

« Bah oui... »

Le café devait avoir vraiment atteint les neurones d'Edward et exercé une réaction inverse à ce à quoi le café sert normalement, car lesdits neurones demeurèrent inactifs et il lui fallut deux minutes pour réaliser quel adjectif il venait d'employer, comprendre ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire, interpréter correctement le regard appuyé et le sourcil haussé de Sian, et revêtir avec une rapidité remarquable une rougeur digne de son ancien manteau.

« Heu... Je veux dire... » Hésitation, de nouveau. Coincé, le Edward, _coincé_. Puis, avec l'air d'un type qui vient de traverser le désert et se jette dans un puits, il sauta sur ce qu'il considérait comme le prétexte du siècle : « Parce que si j'ai pas une raison béton, elle va encore croire que j'ai cassé mon automail et elle va me trucider à distance ! Chuis trop fatigué pour ça ! »

Sian laissa son second sourcil se hausser à son tour, s'empêcha de sourire. Mh, mh...

« Edward, tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire une seule seconde quand tu me dis que tu es trop _fatigué_ pour quelque chose ? Tu te souviens de la liste d'arguments – foireux – avec laquelle tu m'as assommée quand je t'ai demandé d'avoir mon dimanche parce que _moi_ j'étais trop fatiguée ? Je vais faire un plagiat éhonté : tu la recopies mot pour mot en faisant passer le destinataire au masculin, et tu imagines que c'est moi qui t'énumères le tout, d'accord ? »

La tête d'Edward en retour lui indiqua que non, pas d'accord, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait émis un énoncé d'exercice trop compliqué pour ses pauvres capacités mentales – parfois, elle devait se souvenir qu'il n'avait jamais dépassé le cycle scolaire de la _primaire_...

« En gros essaye pas de jouer la victime épuisée, ça fait croire que t'es un nabot mou. »

Elle avait espéré, par sa traduction, l'éclairer sur ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le traumatiser, ce qui sembla pourtant être le cas au vu de la façon qu'eurent ses yeux de s'agrandir démesurément, sa gorge d'émettre un son étranglé, sa mèche de se tendre, son poing d'automail de heurter la table et l'ensemble de son corps de se raidir.

« Na... nabot ? » répéta-t-il comme s'il avait _très_ mal entendu. Sian se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait ce genre de bourde, à savoir dire un simple petit mot qui provoque chez la personne à qui vous vous adressez le retour d'un profond traumatisme d'enfance, enfoui dans les méandres de la mémoire – entre les cauchemars de chaussons vous mordant les pieds et les sourires flashis des tantes richissimes qui vous zigouillent la joue en la pinçant – transformant votre interlocuteur en un tueur en non-série, puisque vous êtes destiné à être sa seule victime. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu dire pour le mettre dans un état pareil ?

Elle s'empressa de continuer la conversation, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien fait de façon intentionnelle – et surtout pour ne pas rater l'occasion de lui tirer les vers du nez.

« C'est pas un truc dont il faut avoir honte, tu sais, » fit-elle avec un regard sérieux pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui, et que donc il pouvait laisser tomber son rôle – qu'il jouait très mal par ailleurs – de grand indifférent.

« Hon... honte ? » répéta Edward exactement sur le même ton, accentuant ses mimiques, donnant l'impression d'être une cocotte minute rouge sous pression sur le point d'exploser.

« Surtout que c'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'on ait envie de se moquer de toi. » Sian essayait désespérément de le calmer, en sachant qu'elle s'y prenait comme un manche.

« Se moquer de... » Edward commençait à développer un tic nerveux au niveau de la tempe qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors vu que lorsqu'il était fortement remonté contre le colonel Truc.

« Ben oui, faut assumer, dans la vie, Edward ! » Elle avait rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi obstiné pour avouer ce qu'il semblait considérer comme une faiblesse – voire une tare – au point de se transformer lentement en quelque chose de très éloigné de l'être humain.

« Assumer ? Mais y a rien à assumer, on assume que quand y a un problème, et là y a _pas_ de problème ! » Edward parvint enfin à reprendre le contrôle de la parole – en criant – et de ses membres – en frappant de nouveau la pauvre et innocente table de son poing.

« Si, y a un problème, et si, il faut assumer dans ce genre de situations, surtout quand c'est aussi évident. Je pense que pour le coup, c'est difficile de faire en sorte qu'une seule personne au monde ne le voie pas – ou alors ils sont aveugles. »

Sian se demanda si c'était le fruit de son imagination ou si le visage d'Edward était vraiment devenu plus sombre et carrément effrayant. La serveuse, qui s'était vu commander un café supplémentaire, se hâta de la poser tout au coin de la table et de déguerpir en courant presque pour échapper à l'aura qui entourait l'ex-alchimiste d'Etat et rappelait de quelque façon les flammes de l'enfer.

Sian se dit alors qu'elle était cuite, et songea, en se référant aux cours d'arts martiaux qui jusqu'alors lui avaient toujours permis d'envoyer son collègue au tapis, qu'une attaque directe et frontale était le seul moyen de se défendre efficacement. Elle prit donc un ton accusateur (enfin, comme elle put, elle ne pouvait hélas pas revendiquer non plus un oscar pour le meilleur rôle secondaire) :

« Non mais franchement, y a que Winry – la personne concernée – pour rien voir, si tu continues comme ça, elle va te passer sous le nez ! »

Edward s'arrêta net au moment où il semblait sur le point de sauter par dessus la table pour se jeter sur elle et la forcer à avaler tout son immonde « café » d'un seul trait – la pire torture imaginable – sans qu'elle sache bien pourquoi il s'obstinait à être aussi furieux.

« Que... qwa ? » fit-il d'un ton d'ahuri.

« Quoi quoi ? » répliqua-t-elle, sentant avec fierté que sa super technique avait marché – et même mieux qu'elle ne s'y attendait, au point de lui faire penser qu'elle avait été aidée par une force supérieure et inattendue – et se sentant elle-même un peu remontée face au peu de confiance qu'il semblait lui accorder. Elle ne voulait pas l'embêter, elle ne lui demandait qu'un _tout petit_ aveu !

« T'as dis quoi là ? »

« J'ai dit, espèce de taré, qu'en te voyant avec Winry j'ai... » Elle s'arrêta, car le regard sur le visage d'Edward lui indiquait que, sous le coup de la surprise (non, ce n'était absolument pas de la peur), elle devait s'être mis à parler en xinois et que par conséquent il ne pouvait plus suivre.

Puis elle vit apparaître un monstrueux soupçon dans ses yeux à la couleur étrange, suivi de cette expression qu'on a lorsqu'on se repasse un souvenir – sans doute leur conversation. Puis sa mèche eut son tilt de compréhension.

« Ah ! Mais c'est pas de ça que je pensais que tu parlais ! »

« Ah, et c'était de quoi, alors ? »

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour répondre :

« Je croyais que tu disais que j'étais pet... » Puis il s'arrêta net, laissant juste échapper un léger son étranglé, avant de se reprendre précipitamment. « Non, rien. Rien du tout ! Quelque chose de tout à fait _insignifiant_, dont je n'ai _absolument pas_ à avoir honte et à quoi je n'accorde _aucune_ importance, encore moins qu'à Mustang ! Rien que je n'assumerais pas car ce n'est pas quelque chose qui est à assumer, puisque seul ce qui pose problème est à assumer, et ceci n'en est plus un... n'en a _jamais_ été un ! »

Ce qui revenait à dire que Sian avait sans le vouloir touché à un truc énorme. Dommage qu'elle ne sache pas quoi, la façon qu'avait Edward de se débattre avec lui-même pour garder la face tout en s'appliquant à la détruire à coup de marteau et d'automail était très divertissante. Mais aussi dangereuse. Mh... Le côté suicidaire d'Edward commençait à déteindre sur elle, elle devait sérieusement se méfier.

C'est pour cela qu'elle laissa passer – même s'il y avait là très beau spécimen d'anguille sous roche – afin de revenir au sujet précédent.

« Et donc ? » fit-elle.

Edward, qui s'était rassis, leva un regard légèrement anxieux vers elle, sans doute parce qu'il craignait qu'elle insiste pour savoir ce qu'était « ce truc _insignifiant_ ».

« Et donc quoi ? »

Sian soupira légèrement. Il fallait vraiment le forcer. « À propos de Winry. »

Edward rougit de nouveau. Mh, mh...

« Eh bien, quoi, à propos de Winry ? »

Elle se contenta de s'appuyer de nouveau sur son coude et de lui lancer un regard insistant et entendu. Edward finit par détourner le sien, détailler le plafond des yeux, renifler, gigoter sur sa chaise, boire une gorgée de son café (hiirk), toussoter, tambouriner sur la table avec ses doigts en métal, soulever quelques pages de son journal pour les rabattre aussitôt comme s'il cachait quelque chose, éviter le regard de Sian toujours rivé sur lui, se repositionner sur sa chaise sans pour autant se sentir plus à l'aise, hausser les épaules, se frotter le front, pour finalement piquer du nez vers sa tasse, avouant sa défaite.

« Oui, bon, c'est vrai, j'étais amoureux d'elle _avant_, mais c'est comme n'importe quel gamin avec sa voisine. »

« Et c'est passé, » fit Sian, méditant sa stratégie. D'abord, le mettre un peu à l'aise en allant dans son sens.

« Oui, voilà, c'est passé, » renchérit-il d'un ton catégorique, pour classifier le sujet comme clos. Mais son regard, restant rivé au fond de sa tasse, indiquait le contraire.

« Mais ? » questionna Sian. Maintenant, attaque frontale numéro deux.

Il y eut un silence. Puis un murmure.

« Mais maintenant... » Sa voix mourut presque aussitôt, et il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Sian, qui s'efforça de garder un visage neutre où il ne pourrait lire aucune expression – Edward était très doué pour se persuader que toute expression pouvait signifier qu'on se moquait de lui ou qu'on lui en voulait. Attendre patiemment, sans intervenir, qu'il choisisse de parler.

« Maintenant c'est vrai qu'il y a... autre chose... » Encore un silence. « C'est plus comme une simple amie quoi... enfin, chais pas... » Il renifla de nouveau – ça lui arrivait tout le temps dès qu'il faisait humide dehors, il devait attraper froid plus facilement avec son automail – et regarda autour de lui : les gens louches accoudés au bar, les bouteilles derrière le comptoir, les lampes à la lumière faiblarde, la pluie qui tombait toujours au dehors.

Ses yeux revinrent sur Sian quand celle-ci se radossa à sa chaise. Elle lui sourit.

« Et maintenant que tu l'as dit, souviens-toi d'y penser, histoire de savoir quand tu te décideras à lui dire. »

Il la regarda avec une expression étrange, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle saute sur la table pour proclamer publiquement ses histoires de coeur (il devait penser qu'elle cachait un mégaphone dans son sac, il pensait toujours qu'elle y mettait des trucs complètement inimaginables depuis qu'elle en avait sorti une arme xinoise qu'il n'avait jamais vue). Il est vrai qu'essayer de montrer sa compréhension sans chercher pour autant à le pousser là où il n'était pas encore prêt à aller faisait contraste si c'était ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Mais dans sa volonté de devenir le guide sur le chemin de la sagesse (plus tard, on l'appellerait la Mage de l'Est, et elle serait révérée dans tout Amestris !), elle avait décidé de faire ça progressivement. Edward connaissait Winry depuis longtemps. Il était normal qu'il ait peur de foutre en l'air leur amitié – et de perdre la seule mécanicienne du pays qui voulait bien lui faire un prix pour un automail de qualité supérieure.

Finalement, Edward finit son café, laissa échapper un soupir mélodramatique en levant les yeux au ciel et en disant d'une voix à fendre l'âme :

« Déjà il faudrait que je puisse me reposer, et que j'ai fini mes corrections et autres trucs chiants... » Sa période non-edwardesque était passée, car il ajouta : « T'es sûre que tu peux pas m'aider pour mes copies ? » Yeux suppliants. Non Sian, ne te laisse pas avoir, tu as déjà perdu l'oreiller avec Jin, tu vas pas continuer comme ça !

« Non. » Ah, admirez ce ton catégorique. « Même si je pouvais, je ne voudrais pas, de toute façon. » Ah ah !

« Allez-euh, sois sympa. »

« Je te rappelle que je m'occupe pour toi d'un certain chat, si tu veux je peux appeler ton frère pour lui dire à quel point tu es indigne de sa confiance, ou bien te le ramener, en échange tu pourras me laisser un _petit_ paquet de copies – quinze, pas plus... »

Edward avala sa salive. « Oui, bon, d'accord, j'insiste pas, » fit-il en oubliant qu'il avait déjà insisté. « Et au fait ça se passe bien avec le... la chose ? »

« Oh, oui, faudrait me dire comment tu lui a appris à monter sur un plafonnier au cours de l'heure qu'il a passée chez toi car je ne t'ai pas vu lui donner de cours, mais sinon il est plus calme et il ne mange pas n'importe quoi – essentiellement du lait. »

La grimace qui apparut sur le visage d'Edward était à peindre. « Du lait ? Pas n'importe quoi ? » fit-il comme si ces deux mots représentaient le summum de l'incompatibilité, comme Edward et posé, ou colonel Truc et supportable. Elle devait avoir dit quelque chose de linguistiquement anormal pour le patois de Resembool – ou peut-être encore une des nombreuses règles tordues du langage d'Edward. « Mais bon, je pense qu'Al va bientôt revenir de chez notre maître, donc t'inquiète pas, il va pas rester chez toi indéfiniment. »

« Bah, je te l'ai dit, j'aime bien les chats, et puis il s'est amélioré, donc c'est pas trop pénible. » Sian songea qu'il valait mieux éviter de lui révéler qu'en fait, elle appréciait le fait d'avoir Jin chez elle, quelqu'un qui l'attendait et lui tenait compagnie, même si ce n'était qu'un chat. Pour éviter de passer pour un être mutant et anormal aux yeux d'un type à la normalité déjà fortement remise en doute, elle changea de sujet : « Mais vous avez un maître ? »

Le tic nerveux au coin de la bouche d'Edward, qui avait dessiné un léger sourire juste auparavant, montrant qu'il pensait rassurer Sian en lui disant que sa charge de garde-chat serait bientôt levée, indiqua qu'elle venait de lui rappeler un mauvais souvenir. _Très_ mauvais. Le nombre de sujets qu'il valait mieux éviter d'aborder avec Edward pour ne pas le traumatiser était hallucinant. Chaque conversation menée avec lui ressemblait à un chemin semé d'embûches dans les montagnes de Briggs, avec bien sûr les ours, soldats et tempêtes de neige inclus à éviter soigneusement – enfin, à chercher à éviter soigneusement sans aucun succès. Et comme souvent, Sian se révélait une bien piètre randonneuse, car le taux supportable pour son collègue fut une fois de plus dépassé.

Il répondit rapidement à sa question de façon affirmative et avec beaucoup de raideur, laissa une liasse de billets sur la table – il avait vraiment bu beaucoup de cafés – et s'esquiva prestement sans presque prendre le temps de saluer Sian qui se retrouva plantée là, seule en milieu hostile – elle finissait par être habituée – avec bon nombre de personnes à la mine patibulaire et aux bras plus larges que son tour de taille (oui, elle savait qu'elle était microscopique et fluette, merci de le lui rappeler).

Elle prit un air dégagé pour finir son thé, espérant passer inaperçu, si cela était possible quand on était un grain de sable au milieux de rochers de lave – le contraste de taille la rendrait peut-être invisible, avec de la chance. Puis, quand elle estima qu'elle pouvait se lever sans donner l'impression de fuir à la suite d'Edward, elle saisit son sac et, voyant que son collègue avait oublié son journal (elle devait avoir un pouvoir caché de manipulation des esprits, puisqu'elle avait voulu le lui piquer), le prit également.

Il lui fallut le souvenir de son long séjour à Xing avec une longue pratique pour ne pas montrer ses émotions, même fortes, et attendre pour cela le moment propice, afin d'attendre d'avoir acheté ses croquettes à Jin (elle n'allait pas l'oublier pour ça tout de même, elle était attentionnée, elle) et d'être chez elle pour laisser échapper son hoquet surpris, ouvrir de grands yeux et regarder ce qu'il y avait dans le journal pour le rendre aussi rigide.

En effet, elle s'était dit que crier devant tout le monde dans un bar inconnu n'était pas le meilleur moyen de s'esquiver en paix. De plus, si Edward avait planqué quelque chose dans le journal, c'était sans doute pour qu'on ne sache pas qu'il l'y avait planqué tout de même, non ?

À moins qu'il ne l'y ait glissé que par utilité et ait oublié le tout en boulet qu'il était. Fort possible.

Le journal contenait une enveloppe brune du style officiel de ce qui contient des documents rasoirs, avec aucune indication dessus. Elle s'assit sur une chaise en l'inspectant, se demandant ce que toute cette mascarade pouvait bien signifier, le regard scrutateur de Jin posé sur elle du fond du fauteuil.

Au bout d'un moment, comme elle hésitait à l'ouvrir – elle avait peur d'être indiscrète – elle finit par dénicher quelque chose d'écrit en petit dans un coin : un C suivit d'un caractère... xinois, tracé maladroitement et à la va vite, et qu'elle finit par reconnaître pour être celui du cheval.

Un simple calcul du style A + B lui permit de déduire que ce pli était destiné au colonel Chose (Sian ayant eut l'idée de faire remarquer à Edward que Mustang était le nom d'une race de chevaux du grand ouest, ce que son collègue avait trouvé délicieusement drôle. Mais bien sûr, pour que le colonel ne sache jamais qu'il se moquait de lui, il avait demandé à Sian de lui apprendre comment écrire cheval en xinois, histoire de pouvoir l'écrire partout et se marrer sans que l'autre ne se doute de rien – et Sian se demandait toujours l'intérêt d'une telle blague si c'était pour que l'objet de dérision ne finisse pas mort de honte).

Un certain nombre de liaisons se fit dans sa tête. L'insistance d'Edward sur ces _dossiers_ qu'il avait à remettre à tout prix à ses _supérieurs_ sous peine de se faire _carboniser_ (elle avait appris que le colonel était un alchimiste maîtrisant le feu, même si elle avait franchement eu du mal à le croire).

Mais pourquoi avait-il fait une telle mise en scène, pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de coder autant ce qu'il voulait et de passer par une tierce personne (elle lui avait dit non en plus ! Quel acte lâche et vil !) pour transmettre une simple enveloppe ?

Réponse : il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il faisait passer ce que contenait l'enveloppe. Super, Sian pouvait maintenant recevoir le prix de la meilleure enquêteuse. Autre question : qui était ce « on », et pourquoi « on » ne devait-il pas savoir ?

Moins super, Sian perdait son titre après l'avoir tenu trois secondes et demi. Du fond de son fauteuil, Jin miaula, et elle eut la fâcheuse impression qu'il se moquait d'elle.

Pour riposter et lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas si nulle que ça, elle se mit à réfléchir. Bon, Edward voulait qu'elle passe cette enveloppe au colonel Chose. Si elle appelait ou allait le voir en clamant : « bonjour, je suis aujourd'hui engagée par Edward Elric pour jouer la factrice, après avoir fait la réceptionniste, la prof et la secrétaire, j'ai un courrier top secret à vous remettre », ce ne serait pas du meilleur effet, ni discret. Et il fallait être discret, à première vue.

Comment faire donc pour approcher le colonel alors qu'elle n'était qu'une espèce de fille qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois dans toute sa vie et dont il ne se souvenait sans doute nullement, étant donné qu'elle n'était sans doute pas la seule à qui il avait débité son petit speech et donné sa carte ?

Tilt.

Oh non. Pitié.

Elle resta figée sur son siège, laissant l'enveloppe glisser au sol, entièrement anéantie. Elle allait devoir... non, il devait y avoir une autre solution. Elle se creusa la tête pendant une demi heure, en vain. Toutes les autres solutions étaient largement trop alambiquées et longues, Edward devait s'attendre à ce qu'elle remplisse sa mission rapidement. De plus, au final, toutes se résumaient de la même façon : obtenir un tête à tête avec... le colonel.

Elle finit par se lever en chancelant, songeant à toutes les horreurs qu'elle allait faire subir à Edward la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, histoire de commencer _légèrement_ à se venger. Ensuite, elle consulterait tous ceux qu'Edward connaissait, comme Winry par exemple, afin de connaître ses points faibles et de l'écraser sous le poids de sa faute. Comme elle regrettait ses paroles lorsqu'elle avait recueilli Jin ! D'ailleurs, elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter de s'occuper du chat, c'est ce qui avait donné libre cours aux fantaisies d'Edward qui s'était cru tout permis, jusqu'à attendre d'elle qu'elle fasse... _ça_.

Non, en fait, elle n'aurait jamais dû rien accepter, pas même le premier dimanche, pas même la réponse à la première question. Elle aurait dû lui lancer ces morceaux de bécher à la figure et le tuer comme elle l'avait prévu auparavant lorsqu'elle était encore saine d'esprit. Cela lui aurait épargné bien des malheurs, car elle savait déjà alors qu'Edward était la source de tous les problèmes de son existence et avait raison, et ce qu'elle était obligée de s'apprêter à faire en était la preuve.

Première chose, retrouver la carte.

Cela prit bien plus longtemps que prévu. Sian était quelqu'un d'ordonné, sauf pour ce genre de petites choses qu'elle avait pu jeter n'importe où, en l'occurrence directement à la poubelle car elle retrouva la carte au fond de sa corbeille à papier lorsqu'elle commençait à désespérer de la trouver jamais. « Heureusement, » elle n'avait pas eu le temps de jeter ses papiers depuis longtemps, créant un tas de plus en plus inquiétant (et rappelant sur le moment les souvenirs maudits d'un appartement où vivait un crétin blond qui ne savait même pas faire un thé correctement). Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas envoyé cette carte à la benne à ordures, pourquoi ? Elle aurait eu une excuse pour ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

Hélas, la carte était désormais dans sa main, avec une jolie – moche – écriture indiquant un nom et un numéro – à l'armée.

Deuxième chose, plus difficile. Se remorquer jusqu'au téléphone. Décrocher le combiné. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé autant de dégoût envers elle-même qu'en exécutant ce geste et chaque numéro validé était un supplice nouveau.

Enfin, la connexion se fit, et elle attendit que l'on décroche (et non, elle ne priait pas pour que personne ne réponde, elle n'avait rien contre le fait de faire son devoir, même s'il consistait à sacrifier sa vie, et non elle n'exagérait pas).

« Quartier central de Centrale-city, j'écoute. Que désirez-vous ? »

Elle trouva que cette phrase se répétait légèrement, sans parvenir à trouver pourquoi. Puis elle se rendit compte que ce genre de considérations la distrayait et s'efforça de les chasser hors de son esprit – où elles demeurèrent tout de même en arrière plan, aussi machiavéliques et empoisonnantes qu'une certaine « musique » maudite.

« Heu, oui, bonjour, » fit-elle tout en s'exaspérant de son ton hésitant. « Je... je souhaiterais parler au colonel Roy Mustang, s'il vous plaît. »

Il y eut un léger silence à l'autre bout du fil, puis une question posée avec la lassitude qu'on a à répéter les mêmes choses – premier coup qu'elle devait subir, elle devait environ être la trente millième femme à appeler ainsi, comme il était rabaissant d'être mise sur le même plan que toutes ces autres... choses. « C'est lui qui vous a donné ce numéro ? »

« Mais oui, » fit-elle en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître son indignation devant cette insinuation selon laquelle elle aurait été tellement désespérée d'entendre la voix du dit colonel qu'elle aurait eu recours à des pratiques insidieuses dans le but de récupérer un numéro de téléphone. Ce genre de personnes existait-il vraiment ?

« Je comprends, » fit la personne à l'autre bout du fil d'un ton pas du tout compréhensif, quoiqu'un peu compatissant. « Mais, vous comprenez, je ne peux pas donner accès aux bureaux à n'importe qui. Il me faut le mot de passe. »

Sian resta un instant sans voix. Mot de passe ? Quel mot de passe ? Et pourquoi paniquait-elle autant. « Mais... mais j'ai le mot de passe ! » laissa-t-elle échapper sans réfléchir. « C'est... c'est important, » ajouta-t-elle, évitant au dernier moment de dire la raison pour laquelle elle appelait.

« Eh bien donnez-le, » fit l'autre d'un ton légèrement agacé – peut-être n'était-elle pas la première à prétendre avoir le mot de passe. Mais elle ne tenterait certes pas le coup stupide du « mais vous le connaissez aussi, inutile que je vous le dise, c'est un code qui doit rester secret après tout », ni celui encore plus avilissant du charme pour amadouer en ligne. Iirk.

Sian hésita, à court d'idées, puis l'illumination sembla lui tomber sur le crâne – laissant une bosse douloureuse affirmant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Elle s'efforça de bien se souvenir – elle avait intérêt à bien se souvenir...

« Heu oui, certainement, c'est... heu... » Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi ridicule que pendant les quelques instants suivants où une voix qui ressemblait de façon trop gênante à la sienne articulait des mots sans queue ni tête – on risquait de la rapprocher d'une folle pareille, avec tout ça. « Perle, tour, vache, vache, saut. »

Et voilà, sa vie était fichue, on allait l'envoyer à l'asile, Edward lui avait sans doute menti, ou alors il n'était pas assez subtil pour inventer un stratagème pareil, le soldat allait la prendre pour une pauvre fille rendue complètement folle par un salaud de colonel Truc, sa réputation serait ruinée, elle ne pourrait jamais s'en relever, même aux plus reculés confins de Xing elle ne pourrait aller trouver refuge, son déshonneur lui collerait à la peau...

« Code correct, veuillez patienter, » soupira-t-on.

L'empereur de Xing la dénoncerait publiquement et même le pire va-nu-pieds pourra la regarder de haut, tant elle était tombée bas dans la déchéance humaine, et nul n'aurait assez de pitié pour bien vouloir l'aider à se venger du responsable de toute sa misère et de...

_Code correct, veuillez patienter_ ?

Les yeux de Sian s'élargirent et elle ne put empêcher sa bouche de béer d'ahurissement. L'armée utilisait vraiment des codes aussi pitoyables ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de son étonnement, car une certaine voix toujours légèrement veloutée mais surtout teintée de lassitude retentit à l'autre bout du fil.

« Colonel Mustang, » dit-on simplement.

« Enfin ! » laissa échapper Sian, avant d'avoir un hoquet d'horreur face à sa réaction inconsidérée maintenant qu'elle pensait ses tourments achevés. À croire qu'elle _voulait_ qu'ils se prolongent. Finalement, son honneur n'était pas sauf.

« Mh ? » fit la voix à l'autre bout du fil, visiblement surprise. Puis elle eut l'air de se jeter sur la distraction que Sian lui offrait (mais pourquoi faisait-elle ça, elle ?) comme un chien sur un os. « À qui ai-je l'honneur ? » avec le petites étoiles jaillissant du combiné en bonus.

Instant d'hésitation. Devait-elle lui donner son nom ? Ne risquait-on pas de faire trop rapidement le lien avec Edward, alors qu'il avait cherché tant que ça à l'éviter par son processus atrocement tiré par les cheveux ? Oui, mais elle devait chercher à se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'assez proche pour le pousser à fixer un rendez-vous privé... Argh. D'ailleurs, si elle donnait son nom, il risquait sans doute de ne pas vouloir fixer de rendez-vous.

« Allô ? » fit-on à l'autre bout du fil, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était restée sans rien dire, prête à s'évanouir. Elle n'était pas une actrice, bordel, elle était enseignante ! Pourquoi lui faisait-on faire ce genre de choses ? Pourquoi ?

« Ah, heu... » Elle essaya de se rattraper. Mais comment se rattraper quand on ne voulait pas se rattraper et raccrocher aussi sec ? Pourquoi tenait-elle toujours stupidement les promesses qu'elle avait faites à ses amis ? Pourquoi faisait-elle des promesses aussi stupides ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? « Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ? » En s'efforçant de prendre un petit ton penaud – quelle _horreur_.

« Heu... » Moment de silence. À son tour d'hésiter. Il devait avoir eu suffisamment de personnes de sexe féminin au caractère atrocement susceptible et posant ce même genre de question pour savoir que ce n'était souvent pas à prendre à la légère.

Mais en même temps, étant colonel, il se devait de connaître exactement l'identité de toute personne à qui il s'adressait, puisque n'importe qui pouvait se révéler avoir des objectifs cachés – et le pire était qu'elle entrait dans cette catégorie. Il choisit une voie médiane.

« Ma foi, je suis au grand regret de devoir vous dire que je ne peux reconnaître votre voix, les lignes de l'armée sont d'une qualité épouvantable. »

Oh le beau mensonge, elle entendait parfaitement le son de son stylo griffonnant sur une feuille, et avec suffisamment de précision pour en déterminer la marque et le calibre. Mais les autres femmes qui l'appelaient devaient ne pas être aussi douées qu'elle. Ha, ha !

« Mais alors vous devez être capable de deviner, » continua-t-elle, ne parvenant malgré tout pas à prendre le ton de minauderie approprié – elle conservait sa fierté, nom de nom.

« Heu, certainement. »

Il avait maintenant l'air aussi nerveux qu'elle. Pourtant, il devait bien avoir une mémoire d'éléphant avec tous les rendez-vous qu'il avait déjà eus et dont Edward avait dit qu'il se souvenait de tous, capable de faire une description détaillée de la femme avec qui il était sorti, du restaurant, du contenu du repas, de la conversation, et même une anecdote ou deux complètement inutiles. Bref, quelque chose de relativement effrayant.

Le seul hic était que d'elle, il ne devait pas se souvenir, étant donné qu'elle n'avait absolument rien d'intéressant, sauf pour un passionné de la chevelure invivable.

Pouvait-elle lui donner pour indice l'université, ou était-ce trop direct ? Ah, pourquoi le comportement d'Edward l'avait-il rendue aussi paranoïaque ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réfléchi davantage à la façon de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait prendre rendez-vous avec lui pour lui transmettre des fichiers importants de la part de l'ancien alchimiste d'Etat ? Et d'abord, _pourquoi_ devait-il lui transmettre des fichiers ?

« Allez, vous vous souvenez, c'était il y a quelques semaines... » Elle songea à l'architecture du quartier de l'université. « Il était tard, et il y avait ce charmant petit parc non loin. »

Elle trouvait personnellement que ledit parc était tout à fait ignoble, avec des parterres de fleurs qui se croyaient dans un camp militaire ou se battaient en duel, et des arbres décharnés, sans compter les mômes invivables qui couraient et piaillaient dans tous les sens. La nuit, n'étant pas éclairé, il était franchement glauque, rappelant l'ambiance de certains livres d'épouvante de série B où un boucher nommé Barry se prenait pour un serial-killer – livres n'ayant d'ailleurs _aucune_ vraisemblance, c'était tout à fait lamentable.

Le colonel devait avoir en moyenne rencontré trente huit femmes depuis quelques semaines tard le soir près d'une charmant parc, et ne devait pas la compter dans le lot. Pendant qu'il hésitait, elle cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire, pour lui faire _comprendre_. Il était vraiment lent à la détente et complètement stupide, à sa place elle aurait tout de suite deviné de quoi il s'agissait !

« Mais oui, bien sûr, suis-je bête ! » Il prenait un parti périlleux, celui de faire croire qu'il savait parfaitement à qui il parlait. Peut-être avait-il compris ? Peut-être avait-elle dit un mot entendu comme nom de code pour Edward ?

« Vraiment ? » Éviter le kyah, elle n'y survivrait pas.

« Mais oui, tout à fait, vous étiez vêtue de façon tout à fait charmante, je m'en souviens très bien. » C'était quoi cette façon de sortir des flatteries toutes faites ? Et ça marchait ? Elle s'était attendue à mieux tout de même...

« Eh bien si vous voulez, je pourrai faire un effort pour m'habiller mieux la prochaine fois, vous pourrez m'admirer davantage. »

« La prochaine fois ? »

« Heu... oui. Enfin, je vous appelais pour savoir si... enfin, si vous seriez libre pour un dîner... en tête à tête... rien de sérieux, juste pour passer une soirée sympathique. » Quelle horreur tout ce blabla ! Il allait la prendre pour une groupie, à sauter aussi vite sur l'occasion... C'était sûr, elle ne s'en relèverait jamais.

Il y eut un léger silence à l'autre bout du fil. Un silence qu'elle perçut comme méfiant. Elle avait eu raison, il n'avait absolument pas fait le lien avec qui elle pouvait être et les raisons de son coup de fil. Pourtant elle avait été claire, non ?

« Ce serait avec grand plaisir que j'irais dîner avec vous, n'en doutez pas... »

Elle n'avait pas été claire.

« Mais je suis hélas trop occupé en ce moment... »

Elle avait été trop vite et l'avait rendu méfiant.

« Une grande partie de mon équipe a été mutée, et j'ai de nombreux dossiers dont je dois m'occuper, ne pouvant les relayer à quelqu'un d'autre. » Oh, il essayait de la prendre par la pitié pour le cas où elle n'était pas une ennemie attendant dans l'ombre pour lui trancher la gorge ? Comme c'était flatteur... Mais elle ne pouvait pas renoncer, pas maintenant qu'elle était allée aussi loin dans son sacrifice.

« Oh, vous pouvez bien vous libérer pour un soir... » Elle devait abandonner ses derniers restes de dignité et jouer le rôle de la suppliante sur son lit de mort et n'ayant pour dernière volonté que de le revoir une seule fois ou quoi ? « Je connais un restaurant délicieux avec un service rapide. » Essayer de le prendre par la nourriture, peut-être ressemblait-il plus à Edward qu'il n'en avait l'air. « C'est un restaurant xinois. » Peut-être se souviendrait-il qu'il avait rencontré une jeune professeur d'origine xinoise ? Comme il ne répondait pas, elle continua, tentant de l'appâter : « Ils ont une nouvelle recette de plat aux _haricots rouges_, c'est succulent, je suis sûre que cela peut vous intéresser, et, si cela vous plaît, je connais le cuisinier (un cousin très éloigné), il pourra vous donner des recettes, cela pourra vous servir... »

Elle savait que si elle continuait dans cette veine, disant plus ou moins n'importe quoi par comble de désespoir, elle allait finir par se mettre à lui crier un torrent d'injures dans les oreilles (mauvaise influence d'Edward) et à lui dire qu'il ne méritait pas son rang de colonel s'il ne voyait pas les énormes panneaux tout à fait visibles qui indiquaient qu'elle devait absolument avoir rendez-vous avec lui, et qu'elle était prête à lui offrir à manger pour cela (elle était vraiment tombée bas).

Et Roy Mustang devait en effet ressembler beaucoup à Edward, car il se souvint soudain que : « En effet, vous avez raison, si le service est rapide, je devrais pouvoir me libérer pour la soirée. Quel jour vous arrange le plus ? »

« Heu, j'aimerais bien un délai assez petit... heu, assez court, » se corrigea-t-elle – elle avait ramené de Xing des erreurs de langage de ce genre dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser quand elle était énervée et donc se moquant de parler n'importe comment.

« Mais bien sûr, » répondit-il, sa voix curieusement plus chaleureuse. Se souvenait-il vraiment d'elle, avait-il compris ? Ou bien se plantait-il complètement de personne ? Elle entendit du papier feuilleté. « Ça devrait même être possible demain soir, cela vous convient-il ? »

« Oui, tout à fait ! » Et tant pis se ce soir-là était son habituel soir de repos hebdomadaire, elle n'était hélas plus à ça près.

« Pour le rendez-vous, serait-il possible de ce retrouver dans ce parc que vous avez mentionné, juste derrière votre lieu de travail ? Ou bien le restaurant est-il trop loin ? »

« Non, non, c'est parfait. » Inutile de mentionner que le restaurant n'existait pas et n'existerait sans doute jamais, puisqu'elle-même était trop nulle en cuisine si elle n'avait pas de livre de recette et surtout n'avait pas assez de courage pour en ouvrir un et passer sa journée aux fourneaux. Il serait sans doute déçu, mais elle pourrait alors lui dire ouvertement que c'était pour la bonne cause.

« Et l'heure ? »

« Ah, heu... je ne sais pas... huit heures ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt ? »

« Non, ça devrait être possible. Je m'excuse d'avance au cas où je serais en retard, bien entendu. » Un léger silence. « Eh bien c'est fixé et noté. »

« C'est noté. Eh bien, heu... à demain, colonel. »

« À demain, madame, au revoir. » Et il raccrocha.

Sian resta quelque temps avec le combiné dans la main, sans trop savoir si elle devait aller se suicider maintenant ou si elle devait tout de même se sentir soulagée pour avoir réussi un tel tour de force. Elle raccrocha violemment, parce que cela faisait mieux d'avoir l'air agacée par la longueur du temps qu'il avait mis à cogiter, la mettant ainsi au supplice. Puis une idée la frappa. Un mot qu'il avait dit.

_Madame_ ?

Oh zut.

Et s'il s'était vraiment planté ?

* * * * *

Elle se regarda brièvement dans le miroir, essayant de déterminer si cela allait convenir ou pas. Elle devait tout de même donner l'impression qu'elle allait à un rendez-vous, c'était leur couverture, non ?

Mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas sortir en ayant l'air d'un tas de parfum maquillé, et surtout pas pour la personne qu'elle était condamnée à retrouver.

Comme à leur habitude, ses cheveux se dressaient de façon plus ou moins hirsute, mais elle avait depuis longtemps décrété qu'elle ne rouvrirait officiellement les hostilités pour obtenir la soumission temporelle seulement pour quelqu'un qui en vaudrait la peine – c'est-à-dire sans doute jamais, étant donné la chance qu'elle avait eu jusqu'alors dans ses aventures personnelles, qui devaient s'élever au nombre vertigineux de... zéro.

Sauf si elle comptait ce flirt d'une semaine à Xing avec ce jeune villageois quand elle avait rendu visite à sa tante au 28è degré. Si on pouvait appeler trois sourires, une salutation et une conversation à un coin de rue en attendant le retour de quelqu'un un flirt. Elle se rappelait surtout que ses cheveux à lui étaient pire que les siens à elle, lui donnant pour la première fois l'impression de ne pas trop être anormale.

En dehors de toute la surface qui correspondait à son visage, elle se considérait comme suffisamment bien apprêtée, avec simplicité et sens pratique (elle voulait pouvoir s'enfuir en courant dès sa mission remplie sans risquer de se vautrer à cause de ses talons, tant pis si elle devait en retour assumer sa taille immensément... petite).

Elle vérifia ensuite son sac, se dit que sortir avec le même journal que celui d'Edward pouvait paraître louche, aussi se saisit-elle d'un livre ramené de Xing et glissa-t-elle l'enveloppe entre la couverture rigide et la première page (elle espérait que cela ne l'abîmerait pas trop).

En la plaçant dans son sac, elle aperçut Jin qui la fixait toujours, semblant n'avoir pas bougé de son poste d'observation (et pourtant il s'était voracement jeté sur sa gamelle, elle l'avait vu, inutile de jouer les innocents !), et lui adresser un froid regard accusateur.

« Ne rend pas ça plus pénible que ça n'est déjà, » lui répliqua-t-elle, avant de fermer la porte d'un air décidé.

Elle s'efforça de garder l'irritation que ce regard avait suscité en elle pour conserver sa volonté et son sang froid tout au long du trajet, avec un effet mitigé. Par chance, elle habitait non loin de l'université, et donc non loin du lieu de rendez-vous, ce qui permit à son pauvre et faible sentiment de tenir jusqu'au premier banc où elle s'affala, notant que le colonel n'était pas là (elle avait mal calculé son coup et était un peu en avance) et que donc elle pouvait essayer de se remettre de cette première épreuve et commencer à se préparer pour la suivante.

Au bout d'un moment, elle réussit à prendre un air presque naturel et détendu, croisant les jambes et regardant autour d'elle. Le parc était presque désert, rien d'intéressant à observer en attendant.

Et elle attendit.

L'horloge sonna bientôt huit heures, et Mustang n'arriva pas, ni n'apparut à côté d'elle comme par magie, quelque part à son grand soulagement, elle savait qu'elle aurait hurlé. Elle se dit qu'il pouvait être en retard, il l'avait prévenue.

Huit heures et quart. Toujours pas là. Peut-être faisait-il un détour pour qu'on ne puisse pas savoir où il allait.

Huit heures trente. Aucun signe de type repoussant en uniforme. Sian commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas eu un énorme malentendu. Était-il en train de l'attendre ailleurs, comme un idiot ? Avait-il été retenu au dernier moment, comme un nul ? Lui avait-il posé un lapin, comme un enfoiré ? Elle se demanda laquelle de ces propositions était celle qui la rendait la plus furieuse.

Elle se surprit à regarder l'entrée du parc avec un regard furibond, prête à réduire en cendre quiconque oserait s'aventurer par là. Le type qui eut la malchance de se présenter à ce moment-là, un blond en fauteuil roulant, la fixa d'un air curieux et elle se dit qu'agresser sauvagement un handicapé n'était pas le meilleur moyen de réduire le colonel Machin en bouillie avant de le livrer en pâture à Edward.

Aussi détourna-t-elle le regard, et elle décida d'exploiter efficacement son temps d'attente, au lieu de se demander combien de minutes elle allait encore tenir avant de s'en aller.

Pas de chance, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son habituel paquet de copies à corriger – avant de réaliser qu'elle n'en avait d'ailleurs aucune, ayant terminé son travail sur ce plan la veille. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été plus paresseusement prévenante, se doutant qu'elle aurait à attendre ? Le colonel ressemblait suffisamment à Edward sur les points négatifs qu'il était fort capable de se pointer avec une heure de retard. Ou deux. Pfff...

Elle sortit donc plutôt la seule chose qu'elle avait, à savoir le livre où elle avait caché l'enveloppe. Elle l'avait déjà lu et étudié plusieurs fois, donc n'apprenait rien de nouveau, et de toute façon la lumière du lampadaire à côté de son banc était largement insuffisante pour distinguer correctement les caractères – mais elle devait bien se donner une contenance, donner l'impression d'être en possession de toute sa dignité même si elle se demandait si elle en aurait récupéré le millième à l'âge de cent trente ans après une vie de grandes oeuvres célèbrissimes.

Elle sentit le regard toujours interrogateur de l'homme qu'elle avait involontairement pris pour cible avec son regard enragé (il n'allait tout de même pas l'envoyer à l'asile, non ? Ce n'était pas elle, la folle, c'était Edward, Edward !) quand il passa devant elle et elle l'ignora tout comme elle ignora ostensiblement l'horloge l'informant avec ses coups vicieux qu'il était neuf heures moins le quart. Et elle qui n'avait pas mangé... elle commençait à regretter que son histoire de restaurant ait été pure fiction.

Elle tenta de se perdre dans la contemplation des illustrations de son livre, ce qui ne servit pas beaucoup car elle ne les voyait que très mal et la connaissait toutes, attendant avec résignation que l'infâme horloge s'amuse à lui dire qu'elle attendait depuis une heure en vain.

Mais se fut le crissement de roues sur les graviers du parc qu'elle entendit. Intriguée, elle releva la tête, pour voir que le type blond qu'elle avait failli tuer était un suicidaire ou un masochiste, puisqu'il était à moins d'un mètre d'elle, c'est-à-dire suffisamment près pour qu'elle remarque qu'il avait les yeux bleus et sentait – empestait – le tabac, même s'il n'avait à la bouche qu'un simple cure dent. Sans doute un maniaque dépendant tentant désespérément de se défaire de sa malédiction.

« Heu, désolé de vous déranger dans votre lecture, » fit-il d'un ton hésitant, tandis qu'elle le regardait de façon tout à fait neutre pour une xinoise – elle avait compris qu'à Amestris, le regard neutre xinois correspondait au regard polaire, aussi évitait-elle d'employer le regard polaire xinois. « C'est juste que je vous ai vue en passant et... » Nouvelle hésitation. « Vous attendez quelqu'un ? »

Oh non, en plus elle se retrouvait à neuf heures du soir dans un parc louche à se faire draguer par un infirme voulant compenser son manque de nicotine par des actions inconsidérées. Qu'avait-elle fait au ciel ? Bon, la situation aurait été autre, peut-être aurait-elle pu se sentir flattée d'attirer l'attention d'un type comme lui – il n'était pas trop mal, et en plus assez musclé, montrant qu'il n'était pas un mou – mais actuellement, alors qu'elle attendait de se rendre à l'échafaud, ou encore mieux de comprendre qu'on avait décidé de la laisser croupir seule dans sa cellule jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure de faim, disons que ce n'était pas le moment.

« Oui, » répondit-elle, laissant son regard neutre se durcir légèrement (elle aimait bien employer la maîtrise du regard qu'elle avait acquise à Xing, la réaction des gens était toujours très intéressante). Mais le type en face, quoique visiblement très mal à l'aise, ne s'éloigna pas à toute vitesse.

« Il est en retard ? Je veux dire, vous étiez déjà là il y a un quart d'heure. » Allait-il prendre sa défense au nom du code de l'honneur du rendez-vous qui commençait par la ponctualité ?

« Je ne vois pas ce que cela change pour vous, » dit-elle d'un ton vide, faisant son possible pour ne pas se répandre en invectives contre ce salaud de colonel qui la faisait poireauter, et elle commençait à se dire qu'en plus, c'était pour rien parce qu'il avait été trop stupide pour comprendre ce qui était en jeu.

Sa réponse lui cloua le bec, et il resta silencieux quelques instants. Mais il ne s'en alla pas. L'horloge sonna triomphalement ses neuf heures, clamant haut et fort sa vengeance. Sian fut prise d'une sérieuse envie de meurtre.

« C'est un livre en quelle langue ? » demanda finalement l'autre en pointant son bouquin, à court d'idées, mais s'accrochant vraiment.

« En xinois, » fit-elle. « Je suppose que vous ne comprenez pas cette langue. » Elle devait se maîtriser, ce type n'était vraiment pas méchant, même sympa en fait, il avait juste la mauvaise idée d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Éviter de reporter sur lui sa colère. Pourquoi les techniques de relaxation xinoises ne marchaient jamais quand elle en avait vraiment besoin ?

« Non en effet, » avoua-t-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, semblant étrangement reprendre un peu confiance en lui. Parce qu'elle lui avait adressé plus de deux mots ? Il regarda autour de lui. « Votre rendez-vous n'a pas l'air de vouloir arriver. »

Voilà qu'il prenait ses aises ! Avait-il l'intention de remplacer l'autre imbécile, là ? Quoique, au fond d'elle même, elle devait avouer qu'elle aurait tout préféré au colonel, mais tout de même. Éviter de tuer.

« C'est un livre intéressant ? » demanda-t-il, ayant sans doute remarqué qu'elle s'était raidie en entendant mentionner son rendez-vous et s'avérant moins suicidaire qu'il ne semblait.

Sian décida qu'elle en avait assez. Elle choperait Edward au détour d'un couloir à l'université pour lui rendre sa stupide enveloppe en lui disant qu'elle avait ses limites, et que se faire poser un lapin par un type qu'elle aurait tout donné pour ne jamais avoir connu se situait au-delà. Elle se leva et mit son sac sur son épaule, préférant éviter de devenir une criminelle, et surtout pas en se trompant de victime et en s'en prenant à un innocent.

« Vous vous en allez ? » demanda-t-il, l'air un peu paniqué. « Vous n'attendez pas plus longtemps ? »

« Je crois que vous avez vous même remarqué que mon rendez-vous semble avoir été annulé sans que j'en sache rien. » Elle commença à s'éloigner.

« Eh mais... attendez ! » Elle l'entendit tenter laborieusement de tourner son fauteuil, ce qui ne devait pas être facile avec le gravier. « Vous pourriez... enfin, je sais pas... Votre livre a l'air très intéressant... je connais quelqu'un qui connaît le xinois, il pourrait m'aider... Si vous me donniez votre numéro, vous pourriez me le prêter quand vous l'aurez terminé. »

Sian eut l'impression que quelque chose venait de se casser dans sa tête, comme un câble, des plombs ou un boulon. Ou alors que son anarchie capillaire avait soudain forcé le passage et s'étendait à ses neurones. Elle s'en allait, alors il brûlait les étapes et sautait directement à la case numéro de téléphone, autant dire qu'il voulait l'avoir dans son lit direct ! Sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle fit volte face et lui lança le livre qu'elle tenait à la figure.

« Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander maintenant, si ça vous passionne autant ! »

Elle n'avait hélas pas de meilleure réplique à faire, et s'en alla, luttant avec sa conscience en lui disant que ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne pouvait plus marcher qu'elle devait le traiter comme une poupée. Il n'avait qu'à avoir de meilleurs réflexes et arrêter son arme de son bras, ha !

Elle fit également sentir sa colère à l'ensemble des pavés qu'elle foula du pied, à sa boîte au lettres qu'elle faillit démanteler (et aux lettres qu'elle failli déchiqueter), ainsi qu'à sa porte d'entrée qu'elle claqua violemment, avant de songer que peut-être elle devrait essayer éventuellement de se calmer. Elle pensait bien « essayer ».

Elle regarda son courrier, et ses tentatives furent réduites à néant. Cause simple : une lettre d'Edward se trouvait parmi les autres.

Elle réduisit l'enveloppe en miettes, espérant trouver un exposé clair et simple de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle aurait raison de le tuer (il y en avait tellement qu'elle en oubliait certainement) et une liste de toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait le droit de lui faire subir, entre le forcer à avaler un verre de lait d'un trait, l'obliger à écouter le colonel à censurer pendant une après-midi entière, casser son automail pour en prévenir Winry, ou, plus classique, le réduire en charpie en suivant _le manuel des 7000 techniques du tourment infernal_, ouvrage très intéressant rédigé par le bourreau le plus connu de Xing.

Malheureusement, Edward n'était vraiment pas coopératif (il n'était jamais suicidaire quand il le fallait, ou alors il l'était très mal en donnant de nouvelles raisons pour qu'on le zigouille sans donner signe d'être accessible dans les trois prochaines années). L'enveloppe contenait un mot demandant à Sian si elle pouvait ( = disant à Sian qu'elle allait) venir déposer Jin chez lui deux jours plus tard, entre huit heures et dix heures du matin, pendant qu'il allait chercher son frère à la gare, événement historique dont Sian entendait parler environ depuis ce qui semblait des millénaires, tant Edward lui avait annoncé fièrement que son frérichounet adoré allait venir le voir à Centrale (avec vibration extatique de la mèche en plus).

Elle lui avait demandé si elle pourrait le rencontrer (elle avait tellement entendu parler de lui et tellement vu sa photo qu'elle se disait qu'il fallait qu'elle vérifie par elle-même s'il était bel et bien un dieu vivant comme semblait le croire son frère), ce à quoi Edward lui avait répondu que ben en fait ils seraient _super_ occupés pendant tout le séjour de son frère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis _si_ longtemps (c'est toi qui restes accroché à Centrale comme une moule à son rocher, avec ton amie l'anguille qui habite sous ledit caillou depuis pas mal de temps !) et qu'ils auraient _plein_ de choses à faire.

Traduction : casse-toi, on veut pas de toi, on va parler de trucs spécial-frères (alchimie sans doute, ou procédures secrètes pour conquérir le monde) et de toute façon, tu sers qu'à jouer la réceptionniste le dimanche et à garder le chat, et tout ça sans salaire ni aucune reconnaissance sociale (son cat-sitter était du travail au noir, on allait finir par les découvrir et la renvoyer à Xing).

Avec la lettre se trouvait une clef, que le mot désignait comme le double de celle de l'appartement d'Edward, qui préférait lui donner libre accès à son appartement plutôt que de passer une nuit avec un « tas de poils monstrueux et sans pitié qui n'attend qu'une chose, c'est de me trancher la gorge et de jouer avec mes tripes » dans son appartement (inutile de dire de qui était la citation, au fond pas tout à fait erronée, Jin étant visiblement atteint d'une maladie chronique ne se révélant qu'en présence d'Edward, vu comment il était câlin maintenant qu'il ne l'avait depuis quelque temps, et qui avait pour conséquence de le faire changer de personnalité et de le transformer en arme de destruction non-massive ne visant qu'un certain professeur blond).

Devait-elle profiter de cette clef pour se venger en piégeant chaque pièce ? Non, il serait difficile d'obtenir des mécanismes satisfaisants en deux heures, même si elle se dépêchait (elle voulait qu'il souffre, et pas qu'un peu). Attendre en embuscade leur retour pour le forcer à lui présenter Alphonse ? Non, elle ne voulait pas passer pour une désespérée dangereuse.

Bref, encore une fois, elle était coincée. Comme avec ce colonel, là. Elle les haïssait tous. _Vraiment_. Et elle bouillait tellement de rage qu'elle finit par se dire qu'à ce rythme, elle allait faire fondre la clef qu'elle tenait en main. Aussi essaya-t-elle de nouveau de se calmer.

Elle ferma les yeux, respira à fond. Tenta de penser à autre chose qu'à utiliser une tête au cheveux noirs et au sourire artificiel comme punching ball avec Edward pour victime collatérale (peut-être prendre l'un pour taper l'autre serait une bonne technique... non, non, on se _calme_ on a dit). Autre chose, penser à autre chose... Un étang paisible, une montagne déserte, la chute de pétales de cerisier, une racine de gingembre fraîche... N'importe quoi.

Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, la photo d'Alphonse, qu'elle avait tellement vue chaque week-end, lui vint à l'esprit, avec son sourire et ses yeux noisettes. Oui, c'était l'idéal, un type à l'air _normal _(si on oubliait le frère non identifié et non identifiable, à éviter mais non évitable), un peu trop gentil peut-être, mais pas un chieur, quoi. Et qui aimait les chats. Et qui avait un sourire qui vous donnait envie de le rendre.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit à son tour en voyant Jin la guetter, sans avoir l'air effrayé le moins du monde par son entrée... violente, montrant son intelligence supérieure de félin : il voyait bien qu'au moins, elle était calmée.

Puis la vision de Jin lui rappela la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Puis ce qu'elle était en train de faire à ce moment-là, avec un certain livre et une certaine enveloppe brune.

Elle eut le sentiment que toute la cruauté et toute la misère du monde lui tombait sur les épaules sous la forme d'une très légère masse d'un cube de plomb d'une infinité de tonnes. Ainsi qu'une condamnation à mort bien sûr. Et l'horrible sentiment que toutes ses idées selon lesquelles elle était la nullité incarnée étaient non seulement vraies, mais en plus une sous-estimation totale.

« Et zut, » fit-elle. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'il ne fallait pas dire de gros mots devant Jin. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il les répète devant Alphonse...

* * * * *

_à suivre..._

_Le reviews sont toujours trèèèèès appréciés :)_


	9. Où un cable pète

**Note de l'auteure M :** Nous approchons de... vous ne savez pas quoi – encore – héhé. Suspense... Neuvième chapitre, donc, du côté d'Alphonse si vous avez noté l'alternance. Encore un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup, en particulier en raison d'une certaine tirade... Je n'en dis pas plus ^^

W : Ouah, Mel72000 a pleuré de rire en lisant le dernier chapitre, ça devait être trop drôle à voir ^o^

M : Heu... oui, certes... * sceptique * En attendant, ben, là c'est le suivant. Bonne lecture !

W : 'Musez-vous bien !

* * * * *

_Chapitre 9 : Où un câble pète._

Cette fois-ci encore, il y avait un chat. Et Alphonse se demandait d'ailleurs _quel_ chat.

Il avait donné à Edward une pauvre petite bête maladive et miséreuse qui lui avait fendu le cœur en miaulant pitoyablement à son approche, abritée précairement dans un carton renversé et déchiré, par un immonde jour de pluie battante, une véritable tempête.

Ce pauvre petit animal avait été assurément traumatisé par la vie, d'où son côté si méfiant qu'on aurait dit qu'un infâme, dont Alphonse n'aurait pu soupçonner l'existence, ne croyant pas qu'il y eût autant de mal sur terre, l'avait maltraité au point de lui faire croire que le monde n'était que cruauté et douleur.

Le pauvre petit être, légèrement rassuré par la compassion et la tendresse toute naturelles d'Alphonse au bout de plusieurs heures d'approche précautionneuse, avait enfin pu trouver un peu de paix, jusqu'à ce qu'il le ramène à Resembool où il s'était très mal entendu avec Den, qui s'avérait être aussi un monstre innommable et insensible après avoir dissimulé sa véritable identité pendant toutes ces années, refusant de le laisser vivre sur son territoire, quand bien même il ne prenait pas de place du tout.

Ne pouvant non plus l'emmener chez leur maître, car il craignait que l'imposante présence de cette femme, ainsi que celle de son mari, ne l'effraie encore plus, Alphonse avait dû se résoudre à abandonner le pauvre petit félin aux mains maladroites de son frère, sort qu'il n'avait sans doute pas mérité, mais qui était déjà mieux que de souffrir éternellement tandis que des gouttes de pluies lui tombaient impitoyablement sur le nez.

Il savait, en faisant cela, qu'il mettait la faible confiance qu'il était parvenu à instaurer entre eux en péril, et était prêt à ce sacrifice, si cela garantissait la survie de son nouveau protégé. Peut-être plus tard, quand les années lui auraient montré que la vie pouvait être heureuse et paisible, remercierait-il Alphonse et lui pardonnerait-il d'avoir dû le laisser à l'être étrange qu'était Edward, ce qui au fond avait été pour son propre bien, même si ç'aurait été un moment difficile à passer.

Oui, c'était à cela qu'il s'attendait quand il était parti après une rude séparation, des adieux déchirants, léguant Griney aux mains de Winry qui devait le remettre à Edward. Il s'attendait à être accueilli avec froideur à son retour, peut-être même un renouveau de méfiance, ayant montré qu'au fond, il était comme tous ces autres méprisables humains.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un chat à l'air en bonne santé et non mourant, à la queue presque droite, au pelage adouci, s'approche de lui avec une curiosité presque allègre, émette un petit miaulement presque joyeux, et vienne se frotter contre ses jambes avec affection, l'air de retrouver son humain favori qui en plus lui avait amené des croquettes – ce qui était le cas. Il avait même _ronronné_. Le seul son qu'Alphonse jusqu'alors avait entendu de lui étaient des feulements et éventuellement des miaulements plaintifs et douloureux quand il trouvait la vie trop cruelle – et la vie en effet avait été trop cruelle pour lui.

La première idée, toute naturelle, qui avait jailli dans l'esprit d'Alphonse, était que Griney était _le_ chat, _le_ cas particulier qui ne réagissait pas par la fuite ou l'attaque violente face à Edward, bref l'exception qui ne confirme _pas_ la règle pour une fois. Et c'était lui, Alphonse Elric, qui l'avait trouvé, qui allait changer la face du monde avec cette découverte !

Puis il avait voulu modérer sa joie en se disant que peut-être, Edward assumait enfin son affinité naturelle avec les chats et avait su s'occuper de lui. Une nouvelle partie pour sa thèse !

Puis tous ses espoirs avaient été réduits à néant quand Edward s'était approché et que Griney avait fait un bond sur le côté, feulant avec agressivité. Il n'avait pas fallu deux minutes pour qu'Edward se retrouve avec une griffure sur la main et une sur la joue et se mette à courser le pauvre animal dans tous son appartement en hurlant des menaces de mort (ensuite il ne fallait pas s'étonner de voir que Griney était agressif).

Cela avait laissé le temps à Alphonse de s'épouvanter du désordre de l'appartement, puis de se questionner. Vu le nombre de griffures qu'Edward prenait à la seconde, comment s'était-il fait que 1) il n'en ait pas eu une seule quand il avait ouvert la porte à Alphonse, 2) Griney soit encore en vie, 3) leurs rapports ne se soient pas améliorés ? À moins qu'Edward n'eût été tellement occupé qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui et n'eût laissé l'appartement à Griney seul pendant tout ce temps, évitant ainsi les affrontements.

Ces questionnements avaient permis à Alphonse d'arriver à une conclusion de grande importance : l'anguille sous roche, malgré son look original, s'était trouvé une copine.

Et une copine aussi énorme qu'elle, puisqu'Alphonse avait remarqué, après être rentré à Resembool et avoir décidé de s'occuper des affaires de Griney, qu'il n'avait rien à faire, la litière étant parfaitement propre.

Qu'Edward ait abandonné son appartement pendant longtemps pouvait à la rigueur passer comme hypothèse foireuse et branlante. Que malgré cela il ait pris le temps de nettoyer la litière était entièrement à exclure comme hautement incompatible après l'expérience qu'Alphonse avait faite de sa cuisine (il avait mis une journée à la nettoyer, eh oui, hélas, il n'avait pu résister au besoin épidermique de ranger et récurer l'appartement d'Edward qui avait passé deux jours recroquevillé sur sa table en compagnie des photos qu'il avait accrochées au mur, regardant Alphonse s'agiter dans tous les sens exactement comme Griney du haut de l'armoire – encore une preuve qu'au fond, Edward aussi était un chat, il avait seulement l'air traumatisé en plus).

Alphonse en avait donc conclu deux choses : il avait certes échoué à trouver _le_ chat, mais il n'était pas aveugle, et allait résoudre ce mystère, et ce sans qu'Edward n'en sache rien. Des miracles de l'écriture. Il planquerait un mot dans les affaires de Griney la prochaine fois, et en le récupérant, il _saurait_. Pour ce genre de choses, il était imbattable, et il en était fier.

Maintenant, Griney était sur ses genoux tandis qu'il essayait de lire le journal de Resembool – il adorait la partie potins, savamment renommée « faits divers » pour faire journal prestigieux, et qui occupait les neuf dixièmes de la revue. Il faut dire que les événements de Centrale n'avaient rien d'intéressant à côté, il le savait pour s'être battu un autre après midi entier avec le journal officiel du pays qui n'était rien qu'un gros tas de grosse propagande avec des gros titres et de gros articles ennuyeux à souhait.

Il s'était également battu avec Edward pour lui montrer à quel point leur maître l'avait aidé à se démouifier, et avait dû admettre qu'Edward, lui, s'était décrevettisé après avoir pris au mot les propos de Tatie Len (qui l'avaient franchement vexé, comme il était susceptible celui-là !) et s'être lancé dans le rétamage à la xinoise par fille chiante qui s'incruste. Rétamage efficace puisqu'Edward l'avait envoyé au tapis _une_ fois par une technique _traître_ (cette fille devait n'en utiliser que des comme ça, c'était sûr, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas une fille, c'était une chose infâme et répugnante à chasser à tout prix de la vie d'Edward. Alphonse était d'ailleurs surpris de ne pas la voir s'incruster comme l'indiscrète chiante qu'elle était sans doute, avec ses yeux hagards et ses cheveux dégoulinants d'on ne savait quoi) et avait fait grand cas de cette victoire volée de façon éhontée et basse, affirmant sa supériorité totale face au monde – jusqu'au moment où Alphonse s'était vengé et l'avait envoyé voler selon le coup de pied décollage immédiat qu'il avait appris à l'insu de leur maître à force de le subir. La super classe.

Et maintenant, Alphonse se battait encore – il commençait à en avoir marre –, cette fois-ci avec Winry qui passait son temps à entrer dans le salon, en faire le tour, le regarder avec insistance comme si elle attendait quelque chose, puis repartir sans rien demander, pour recommencer son manège cinq minutes plus tard.

Elle aussi commençait à ressembler à un chat. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Alphonse, puisqu'il rêvait d'un monde rempli de chats parce que les chats l'aimaient bien et étaient tous câlins avec lui, il aimait ce sentiment d'adulation profonde, mais c'était difficile de faire semblant d'être profondément concentré sur son journal comme s'il s'agissait d'un complexe ouvrage théorique sur l'alchimie alors qu'il lisait un article relatant la disparition de trois poules dans un village plus au sud – deux rousses et une brune – et les soupçons des villageois sur ce mystérieux enlèvement, qui portaient d'un simple renard au cousin éloigné du beau frère d'un ami intime de la femme dont la fille de l'amie de la tante avait été vexée quand le propriétaire des poules s'était moqué de ses nattes (une affaire de famille _très_ grave).

Alphonse mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas remarquer – à faire semblant de ne pas remarquer – les tentatives d'approche de Winry, bien décidé à la forcer à demander ce qu'elle voulait bien évidemment avoir, c'est-à-dire 1) des nouvelles d'Edward, 2) des nouvelles d'Edward, et éventuellement 3) des nouvelles d'Edward et de sa collègue, est-ce qu'elle s'était incrustée et qu'est-ce qu'Alphonse pensait d'elle ?

Finalement, elle vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de lui, prétendument en train d'inspecter un catalogue de vis, le truc le plus perturbant du monde. Alphonse ne voyait absolument aucune différence entre tous les modèles, et Winry passait des après-midis entiers à les étudier comme s'il s'agissait d'une décision stratégique, puis elle faisait son choix précis avant de marchander à grands renforts de cris pendant des heures avec son fournisseur. Elle avait encore de nombreux progrès à faire avant d'atteindre la maîtrise de Pinako, qui avait décidé de prendre sa retraite sur ce plan-ci – elle gardait son sens de la répartie pour la famille et les amis proches désormais, et curieusement ne comprenait pas le vieux vendeur de vis et autres outils mécaniques dans le lot.

En tout cas, Alphonse savait que ce catalogue n'était cette fois-ci qu'un énorme prétexte d'une indiscrétion presque navrante, étant donné que Winry avait déjà fait ses négociations hebdomadaires – à moins qu'elle n'ait encore oublié un modèle d'une importance vitale, ce dont Alphonse doutait fort, parce qu'il avait décidé que ce tas de feuilles ne seraient qu'un alibi boiteux.

Den passa dans la pièce, s'arrêta avec le regard fixé sur Griney, qui le lui rendit, se leva, s'étira sans se soucier de déranger Alphonse dans un des plus grands rôles de sa vie, puis descendit gracieusement de ses genoux (le lâche, il abandonnait son maître adoré !) pour se rapprocher de la vieille chienne.

Parce que bien entendu, ce chat qui ressemblait à Griney mais ne devait pas vraiment être lui en fait, semblait s'entendre à merveille avec l'ancienne traîtresse. Cela faisait trop de chamboulements en même temps pour Alphonse. Après s'être faufilé entre les jambes de Den par jeu, Griney sauta avec souplesse sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte et disparut dans la campagne pour sa tournée du soir. De son côté, Den alla s'installer dans son panier pour pioncer un peu (elle devenait de plus en plus fainéante).

Au moment où la chienne fermait les yeux, un déclic sembla se produire et Alphonse sut, dans sa sagesse supérieure, que Winry allait lui parler et poser _la_ question. Il ne savait pas tout à fait de laquelle il s'agissait, mais son âme de scientifique avide de découverte frémit d'impatience. Winry prit une inspiration. Alphonse sentait son cœur battre, comme tout être qui consacre sa vie à la connaissance et va faire une immense découverte.

« Edward n'est pas venu avec toi, » dit simplement Winry, faisant tomber son interlocuteur du piédestal qu'il était en train de se construire, imaginant déjà un système pour gérer les offrandes et la circulation des gens qui viendraient se prosterner à ses pieds.

Il eut un grand soupir, dans le but de bien lui montrer qu'elle le navrait et réduisait ses espoirs à néant en ne coopérant pas, puis répondit : « Non, en effet. » Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche, non mais.

Winry s'agita un peu sur son siège, comme mal à l'aise, alors qu'il ressemblait fort à un fauteuil très confortable, puis parvint à demander : « Il va bien ? »

Progrès immense, mais insuffisant. Alphonse tourna la page de son journal. « Quand je suis parti, il semblait ne pas avoir cassé son automail, mais tu connais Edward, il peut s'être fait rouler dessus par un train et renverser par deux voitures, avant de tomber du haut du QG de Centrale depuis. » Il baissa légèrement son journal afin de pouvoir planter son regard dans le sien. « En gros, tu n'as qu'à l'appeler pour savoir. »

Winry eut d'abord une petite moue indignée et prit une inspiration pour protester, mais Alphonse maintint son regard fixe et solide, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas Edward et qu'elle aurait beau essayer, lui, elle ne le ferait pas céder. Ce que Winry comprit très bien.

« Très bien, » fit-elle dans un soupir agacé en se levant d'un geste rageur, avant de marcher à pas bruyants vers le téléphone dans l'entrée. Alphonse sourit. Et d'un, il avait gardé – ou retrouvé – sa capacité du regard qu'il avait acquise dans son armure, et de deux, n'était-ce pas un rougissement qu'il avait vu sur les joues de Winry quand elle s'était détournée ?

En faisant semblant de lire avec attention les prévisions sur la récolte de pommes de terre de cette année, il écouta sans bouger tandis qu'elle décrochait le téléphone, composait le numéro (il adorait le cliquettement de la roulette se remettant en place), attendait en s'agitant d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle allait sans doute prendre pour alibi le fait d'annoncer qu'Alphonse était bien arrivé à Resembool.

« Ah, heu, oui, bonjour, » fit-elle soudain quand Edward décrocha. Une telle hésitation chez Winry ? Elle prenait vraiment trop à coeur un simple coup de fil. « Heu, est-ce que je pourrais parler à Edward ? »

Sans le vouloir, Alphonse quitta des yeux son journal. Ce n'était pas Edward au bout du fil ? Mais qui alors ? Ah, elle devait avoir appelé à l'université, la résidence secondaire de son frère.

« Il n'est _pas là_ ? » demanda Winry, visiblement atterrée de ne pas pouvoir le joindre sur son lieu de travail.

S'ensuivit un long silence, ou on devait lui expliquer qu'Edward avait fait exploser le bâtiment des sciences et était actuellement en transfert dans une maison de santé – alias asile de fous.

« Je vois... » finit-elle par dire lentement, de cette voix qu'elle avait quand elle se maîtrisait en état de profonde agitation – on devait lui avoir annoncé que son automail était en pièces. « Non, non c'est pas la peine... je rappellerai peut-être... plus tard... oui, c'est ça... au revoir. »

Et de raccrocher violemment. Alphonse se cacha derrière son journal, ne souhaitant pas subir ses foudres vengeresses pour l'avoir forcée à appeler.

Mais au lieu de cela, elle monta à l'étage en menaçant de défoncer chaque marche et entreprit de passer une après-midi supplémentaire à travailler sur du métal, probablement en train de préparer les pièces pour un nouvel automail. Après un certain temps, Alphonse reprit sa lecture. Il commençait à s'habituer à ce martellement régulier. Si cela continuait, il deviendrait incapable de lire s'il ne l'avait pas comme bruit de fond pour accompagner.

* * * * *

Lorsque Winry condescendit à redescendre, se massant l'épaule droite qui devait avoir la même consistance que celle d'Edward, Alphonse était à la table de la cuisine, ayant lu le journal d'un bout à l'autre et ne l'ayant donc plus comme écran de protection.

Il inspectait une sorte de baguette en bois dont le côté le plus large était finement ciselé et peint, qu'il avait trouvé à la place de son cadenas sur la cage de Griney. Son frère lui avait en effet expliqué que le chat (sans employer cet auguste terme, sinon ça n'aurait pas été Edward) semblait avoir pris ladite cage en haine et l'avait sauvagement attaquée, si bien qu'il avait cassé la porte et surtout le verrou, et qu'Edward avait eu beau les réparer avec l'alchimie, le monstre avait recommencé tant qu'un compromis n'avait pas été trouvé. Compromis dans lequel sa collègue semblait avoir eu un rôle, puisque c'était elle qui avait trouvé ce verrou simple (deux boucles, une sur la cage, une sur la porte, dans lesquelles on passait cette baguette dont il avait apprit qu'elle servait pour les cheveux, sans comprendre comment cela marchait) que Griney aurait pu forcer bien plus facilement que n'importe quel cadenas, mais qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir toucher. Étrange.

Et Alphonse était fort énervé à l'idée de devoir quelque chose à cette fille. C'est pourquoi il s'était retrouvé à examiner de près l'objet qui servait maintenant de verrou à la cage de son chaton chéri, persuadé d'y trouver quelque piège infâme, cherchant à cerner l'étrange énergumène qu'était cette Sian.

Sans le regarder, Winry se servit un café et s'assit en face de lui pour le boire, sans avoir l'air non plus de souhaiter lui arracher la tête ou le rendre sourd en lui criant dessus. Au contraire, elle se mit à siroter sa boisson, le regardant de temps en temps et Alphonse se sentait très idiot, planté là à la table de la cuisine à ne rien faire, puisqu'il avait, pour des raisons diplomatiques évidentes, planqué en hâte la baguette dans sa poche, où d'ailleurs elle avait décidé de lui rentrer dans la cuisse. Il savait que c'était une arme cachée, et il venait de découvrir un de ses nombreux usages en séance de torture.

Il tenta de changer de position pour éviter de se faire empaler, le tout de façon naturelle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et d'entamer une conversation bénéfique pour en savoir plus.

« Dis Winry... » Elle leva les yeux vers lui, visiblement prête à l'écouter sans le tuer. Encouragé, il continua : « Cette fille, là... Sian... Elle est comment ? » Étant donné qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, Winry était une de ses principales sources d'informations.

La façon que son amie d'enfance eut de poser sa tasse sur la table, un petit peu trop brutalement, comme si elle l'avait laissée tomber, lui fit comprendre que ce n'était _pas_ la question à poser. Il tenta un pauvre sourire innocent pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas pensé à mal (bon, si, un petit peu, il lui en voulait encore d'avoir brisé ses beaux rêves de gloires quelques heures plus tôt). Winry prit une inspiration, regarda ailleurs.

« Comment elle est ? » fit-elle avec un grognement. « Ben, comme une xinoise, quoi. »

« Oui mais je parlais... de l'effet général, son caractère... chais pas moi. »

« Eh bien je ne peux pas savoir pour toi. Elle est normale. »

Devant son laconisme, Alphonse fut tenté de renoncer et d'en rester là, pour ne pas faire de gaffe. Mais il fallait tout de même prendre des risques pour sauver l'humanité. Même si c'était dangereux, il était conscient qu'il lui _fallait_ ces renseignements. Il examina les dessins noirs de la baguette qu'il avait entre les mains, y cherchant la bonne question à poser.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda soudain Winry.

Alphonse releva la tête et vit les yeux de la jeune fille rivés sur ses mains. Il les regarda lui même et réalisa soudain ce qu'il avait fait, ayant inconsciemment ressorti la baguette de sa poche (deuxième fonction : faire faire des gaffes aux gens) et qu'en effet il venait de l'étudier dans sa méditation. La bourde.

« Oh, c'est un truc que... qu'elle a oublié chez Edward, » fit Alphonse, tentant de se rattraper, de faire apparaître ce petit objet comme quelque chose de tout à fait bénin, insignifiant, rien à voir du tout, maintenant circulez.

Ce qui ne marcha pas. Les yeux de Winry s'élargirent et elle eut une expression qu'Alphonse aurait souhaité ne jamais voir sur son visage. Et c'était lui qui l'y avait fait apparaître. Troisième option : faire pleurer Winry. Saleté de baguette. Cette Sian devait l'avoir mixée avec une baguette de magicien avec l'élixirologie. Son amie se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers la porte, mais Alphonse savait que, quand elle avait cette tête, elle risquait de faire les pires idioties possibles, et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas la laisser seule.

« Winry, attends ! » fit-il en la retenant par le bras, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas caché une clef à molette quelque part sur elle, peut-être dans une poche secrète de sa jupe. Elle fit volte face, les yeux fixés sur le sol, les poings serrés, et il sut qu'elle retenait ses larmes autant que ses autres émotions. Cependant, elle parla avant même qu'il trouvât les mots.

« Tu veux savoir comment elle est, cette fille ? » fit-elle soudain en gesticulant, mais toujours sans le regarder, ce qui faisait tout de même un effet étrange. « C'est simple. Elle est super belle, et quand je dis ça, c'est pas pour rien. Elle a de super beaux cheveux, super longs, même s'ils ont l'air impossible à coiffer. Elle a de super beaux yeux, tu sais de grands yeux bien noirs, comme l'autre là, Mustang. Elle a un super joli sourire, avec des dents blanches et régulières, ils ont tous des dents blanches et régulières dans ce pays ! Elle est petite, mais bien sûr elle est super bien foutue et elle sait comment s'habiller pour se mettre en valeur, avec les couleurs qui conviennent, et d'ailleurs elle pourrait s'habiller avec un sac poubelle, ça changerait rien ! Elle est intelligente, sympa, attentionnée, même avec les gens qu'elle ne connaît pas, comme moi. Elle a confiance en elle, au point d'essayer de lui faire boire du thé. Du thé ! Alors qu'il n'a jamais avalé autre chose que ses cafés immondes ! Même ses lunettes lui vont bien. Elle connaît l'alchimie et l'élixirologie, elle sait se battre, d'ailleurs si ça se trouve elle est plus forte que lui. Elle est aussi enseignante, elle arrive même à se débrouiller avec les bestioles les plus cinglées... »

Là Alphonse se demanda de quoi elle parlait.

« Elle est drôle, elle a les mêmes centres d'intérêts que lui... »

Sa voix commençait à monter et à devenir stridente.

« Bref, c'est la fille parfaite pour lui, elle a même la taille assortie, tiens ! et de toute façon, on a pas eu besoin de le lui dire, il l'a découvert tout seul ! À chaque fois que je l'appelle, elle est chez lui. Ils passent leur temps ensemble, encore pire qu'avec toi quant vous étiez petits, ils ont toujours plein de choses à se dire, elle lui apprend l'élixirologie, et c'est pas possible comment ça le passionne, encore pire que l'alchimie, sans doute parce que c'est elle qu'il écoute ! Maintenant elle se met à lui donner ses barrettes à cheveux, ah mais non, elle les a _oubliées_ chez lui, on se demande comment puisqu'elles étaient censées être _dans_ ses cheveux, ces baguettes, mais elle les a probablement enlevées, on se demande à _quelle_ occasion, et puis d'ailleurs, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas grave, puisqu'elle est sans arrêt fourrée chez lui, c'est sans doute sa résidence secondaire. Et là, son manteau à lui, à qui personne n'avait le droit de toucher sous peine de mort et qu'il prétendait avoir perdu, mais c'est même pas vrai, il a trouvé le moyen de nous faire des scènes pendant des jours et des jours, alors que c'est bien simple, il le lui a donné, elle en a fait une veste super jolie, si ça se trouve c'est même lui qui l'a transmutée ! Et quand je suis allée chez lui, pareil, elle était chez lui, il était même en train de se rhabiller quand je suis arrivée, c'est à se demander ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ! Et là, là, c'est encore mieux... »

Elle tendit soudain le doigt vers l'entrée où se trouvait le téléphone, manquant d'éborgner Alphonse.

« ... j'appelle et sur qui je tombe ? Sur elle ! Et lui, il n'était même pas là ! Il lui a donné les clefs de son appartement ! ''Parce que c'est plus pratique'' paraît-il ! C'est bien simple, la semaine prochaine, elle emménage, et dans un an, ils sont mariés avec des jumeaux ! »

Elle porta soudain ses mains à ses tempes, comme prise d'un atroce mal de tête.

« Mais après tout, c'est normal, c'est exactement le genre de fille qu'il lui faut, non ? qui a du caractère et qui partage ses passions, pas une espèce de mono-maniaque qui ne fait que le frapper, hein ? Elle, elle a tout ce qu'il faut, alors que moi... moi... »

Et c'est à ce moment-là, après avoir parlé pendant au moins deux minutes sans s'arrêter ni respirer, qu'elle éclata en sanglots devant un Alphonse tout désemparé, ne sachant pas comment réagir 1) devant une situation bien plus catastrophique qu'il n'avait cru, 2) face à une Winry encore plus désemparée que lui, en train de désespérer au point d'étaler ses sentiments – certes évidents pour tout autre qu'Edward – sur la place publique. Il la prit par les épaules et se pencha légèrement vers elle.

« Calme-toi Winry, calme-toi. Si ça se trouve, ce n'étaient qu'une série de coïncidences... » fit-il, tout en pensant que coïncidences mon œil, il allait falloir intervenir d'urgence, en coupant le problème à la racine. Il échafaudait déjà des plans, se demandant dans quel pays il pourrait trouver l'asile politique après avoir commis un meurtre.

Et surtout il se demandait comment la situation avait pu devenir aussi critique sans que lui, Alphonse, le maître de l'observation, le professionnel en matière d'Edward Elric, ne remarquât rien.

Quelque part, il était également peiné de voir que son frère l'avait entièrement exclu de toute cette affaire, parlant de cette Sian comme d'une simple connaissance, et seulement par hasard, n'ayant visiblement aucune envie de lui raconter quoi que ce soit, alors que pendant des années ils avaient tout partagé. À cette époque, ils avaient eu leurs secrets, et c'était aux autres qu'ils les cachaient. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour, ce serait lui l'exclu entre son frère et une tierce personne. Et surtout pas une espère de naine psychopathe et machiavélique utilisant l'élixirologie de façon illégale pour envoûter les uns et envoyer les autres au trente-sixième dessous.

Pendant ce temps, Winry s'était mise à respirer à fond – avec quelques hoquets – ayant visiblement décidé qu'elle avait assez pleuré. Alphonse nota de rajouter un bâton dans ses comptes du nombre de fois où Edward avait fait pleurer Winry (il tenait un journal régulier où il consignait ses observations et conclusions et tentait désespérément d'échafauder des plans, et il aurait à coup sûr de nombreuses choses à indiquer et programmer le soir même).

Finalement, elle releva ses yeux rougis vers Alphonse et eut un petit sourire bien triste. Puis elle secoua lentement la tête.

« C'est gentil de dire ça, Alphonse, mais je crois que cette fois, malgré toute ta bonne volonté, tu ne pourras pas me le faire croire. »

D'autant plus qu'il n'en croyait rien lui-même, aussi n'insista-t-il pas. Mais il voulait tout de même l'aider.

« Écoute, je sais ce qu'on va faire. On va forcer Edward à venir ici et on le torturera jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue tout, dans les moindres détails. Si ça se trouve, c'est pas du tout ce qu'on pense. »

Son sourire s'élargit un petit peu, prenant une note ironique, montrant qu'elle ne se sentait pas trop mal – parce qu'elle espérait encore ou parce qu'elle avait déjà renoncé et qu'elle allait de l'avant ? À ça non alors, Alphonse s'était déjà donné trop de mal, ce n'était pas une minuscule sorcière à bouter hors d'Amestris au plus vite – direction l'enfer de préférence – qui allait entraver ses plans.

« Si tu réussis à le faire sortir de son trou, » marmonna Winry.

« Je te parie que j'y arrive, » affirma Alphonse, indigné qu'on doute de ses capacités à faire céder son frère adoré. Elle haussa les épaules d'un air dubitatif, puis dit :

« Je vais monter dans ma chambre. J'aimerais être un peu seule, s'il te plaît. »

Il la laissa aller, se demandant s'il faisait bien, mais sachant aussi qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il n'y ait pas de témoins pour ses tractations avec son frère – qu'il ferait payer pour cette crise de larmes, et ce de la pire façon, il savait déjà comment s'y prendre, merci Mustang. Cependant, Winry s'arrêta soudainement à la troisième marche de l'escalier et se retourna vers lui.

« Invite-la à venir ici avec lui. Tu verras par toi-même. »

Et elle disparut, laissant son ami bouche bée, se demandant si être amoureuse d'Edward l'avait rendue aussi masochiste que lui. Deuxième chose à faire payer à son très cher frère adoré.

Il se dirigea vers le téléphone à pas lourds, non par réticence, mais pour faire sentir à sa proie qu'il approchait et qu'elle allait souffrir (et oui, Edward l'entendait et mourait déjà de peur). Il composa le numéro à gestes brusques, menaçant de casser l'appareil, puis attendit en cherchant à percer le mur de ses doigts avec lesquels il le tapotait. S'armer contre la dragonne infâme sur qui il semblait condamné à tomber, faire entendre un ton froid et condescendant, qui en même temps lui ferait regretter d'être née.

Il attendit longtemps, et commençait à se demander s'il pourrait dessiner un cercle de transmutation qui ferait passer son alchimie par le fil du téléphone et la foudroierait sur place quand elle décrocherait. Mais le déclic du combiné se fit entendre :

« ... aussi radine, on croirait entendre Greed, » termina de dire une voix étrangement grave pour celui d'une micro-puce parasite et répugnante à éradiquer, s'adressant visiblement à quelqu'un d'autre. Puis, cette fois-ci à Alphonse : « Allô ? » tandis qu'en fond, une voix plus aiguë demandait avec un grognement dédaigneux : « Greed ? C'est vrai que je suis l'avarice personnifiée, à passer mes week-ends à t'aider selon ton bon vouloir ! Il faut en plus que je fasse la réceptionniste ? »

« Allô ? » fit Alphonse d'un ton voulu neutre, ne sachant pas bien comment réagir à cette voix masculine. S'était-il trompé de numéro, tombant au milieu d'une scène de ménage ?

« Oh, salut Al ! » fit soudain son frère, qui était en réalité le possesseur de la voix plus grave (comme c'était inattendu, il était chez lui ! Alphonse était atterré.)

« Salut _Frérot_, » répondit Alphonse, insistant bien sur le diminutif, afin qu'Edward sente tout le poids de cette pique adressée à sa taille.

Malheureusement, une trop grande fréquentation de Mustang devait l'avoir rendu insensible à des attaques aussi subtiles, car il ne remarqua rien, et dit d'une voix légère : « Si tu m'appelles pour me dire que tu es bien rentré, c'était pas la peine, j'ai eu le message. »

Oh, quelle diligence de la part de cette Sian, songea Alphonse en se demandant comment elle lui avait dit cela. Avec les sous entendus de la harpie possessive considérant Winry comme un obstacle ? Avec l'indifférence de la pouffe se considérant comme trop supérieure pour être inquiétée par elle ? Il s'apprêta à répondre avec une autre vanne cachée mais bien sentie, quand Edward se remit soudain à parler.

« Eh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton atterré et outragé, et Alphonse, comprenant après un moment d'hésitation (Edward lisait-il dans son esprit et voyait-il son envie de le faire souffrir ?) qu'il ne s'adressait pas à lui ne put s'empêcher de penser que le serpent de l'Est était la personne à qui son frère s'était adressé en décrochant et qu'il essayait de s'immiscer dans la conversation.

« Edward, à chaque fois que ton frère appelle, c'est pareil. Je ne suis pas ici pour perdre mon temps à poireauter pendant que tu lui parles. »

Oh, elle faisait une crise de jalousie contre Alphonse ? Alors ça, c'était trop fort. Il s'en moquait, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de raccrocher, et d'ailleurs il ne raccrocherait plus jamais, il ne les laisserait pas se retrouver seul à seul, ha ! Tant pis pour la facture téléphonique, Winry ne le tuerait qu'à moitié puisqu'elle saurait que c'était pour la bonne cause (ne pas penser que Pinako zigouillerait le reste cinq fois).

« Non, mais attends ! » répondit Edward d'un ton étranglé et Alphonse l'entendit gigoter à l'autre bout du fil, si bien que l'idée le traversa que l'immonde chose qui était dans la même pièce que son frère essayait de faire des choses peu recommandables pour le pousser à raccrocher.

L'instant d'après il se tapait la tête contre le mur pour imaginer des choses pareilles, il _devait_ croire que son frère ne s'était pas fait avoir, il devait le croire et le prouver pour Winry, et grâce à lui ce genre de situations n'allait _jamais_ arriver. Pour cela, il devait faire une attaque décisive. Récupérer l'attention de son frère.

« Edward, écoute-moi, c'est super urgent, il faut que je te parle ! » débita-t-il d'une voix ferme.

« Oui, oui, un instant Al, je reviens. »

Edward semblait entièrement hors d'atteinte et resta sourd aux imprécations et menaces mortelles de son frère (« Edward ! Attends ! Reviens, tout de suite ! Reviens ou je dis à tout le monde que je fais cinq centimètres de plus que toi ! Ed ! ») qui tentait de le retenir. Il posa le téléphone.

Pendu de l'autre côté du fil, Alphonse tenta de faire entrer son oreille dans le combiné à force de la presser contre lui pour entendre ce qui se passait dans la pièce du petit appartement de Centrale. Elle n'avait quand même pas réussi à le faire...

« S't'eu plaît t'en vas pas, je vais pas être long ! » disait Edward d'une voix suppliante.

Soupir résigné de l'autre chose, là. « Edward, tu dis ça à chaque fois, et aussi intéressant que soit le bordel de ton appartement, je n'ai pas envie de passer mon après-midi vissée sur une chaise à le contempler, d'autant plus que ton frère – que tu as injustement exploité – ... » Là, Alphonse ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette fille, aussi haïssable soit-elle, n'avait pas que des immondices vicieuses et mauvaises en elle. « ...en a fait disparaître la moitié. » La moitié du bordel était déjà revenue ? Il allait devoir tuer Edward aussi. « Et puis de toute façon, on se voit toutes les semaines, non, tous les _jours_. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te priver du peu de temps que tu peux passer avec ton frère, surtout quand j'entends parler sans cesse de tout ce temps où vous avez voyagé ensemble. »

Argh, elle savait qu'il était au téléphone et essayait de l'amadouer, c'était ça hein ? Elle faisait la gentille, mais Alphonse ne se laisserait pas avoir !

« Je te laisserai pas partir ! » fit Edward avec un ton de gamin. Mais c'est qu'il gâchait tout, nom d'un chien ! À croire que c'était lui qu'il fallait radier de la surface de la terre.

« Lâche-moi ! » Et il la retenait physiquement en plus ?

« Non ! » répliqua Edward d'un ton qui rappela à Alphonse celui qu'il avait employé pour persuader leur maître de les prendre comme disciples. Il se représentait fort bien une scène semblable, et aurait voulu être de l'autre côté du fil pour intervenir de façon radicale.

« Lâche-moi, j'ai dit ! » Actuellement, Sian devait agiter sa jambe pour en décrocher un Edward qui s'y agrippait comme à un élixir de croissance lui permettant de dépasser Armstrong.

« Non ! »

« Je t'aurai prévenu ! »

Le grondement qu'émit l'infâme xinoise avait des échos semblables à ceux de leur maître.

Suivit un instant de confusion qui se solda par un énorme « BANG » retentissant, signe qu'Edward – Alphonse le voyait presque – venait de faire un vol plané dans tout son salon, balayant la table au passage et se dirigeant pile sur sa bibliothèque qu'il percuta de plein fouet.

Tout d'un coup, Alphonse trouva la maison de Resembool très confortable et n'eut plus du tout envie d'être dans une certaine pièce d'un certain appartement d'une certaine ville nommée Centrale.

« Bien, je suppose que tu vas me laisser aller corriger mes copies maintenant ? » fit une voix menaçante qui fit courir un frisson tout au long de l'échine d'Alphonse.

« Heu, oui, je crois, » dit Edward d'un lieu indéterminé entre Drachma et les ruines de Xérès.

« Bien. Et de toute façon, j'ai un rendez-vous. »

Un rendez-vous ? Alphonse, qui s'était éloigné du combiné par mesure de sécurité, revint en hâte.

« Avec qui ? » demanda Edward, pour une fois faisant ce que son auguste et sage frère Alphonse voulait qu'il fasse (il devrait d'ailleurs faire ça tout le temps, comme ça tout serait plus simple, parce que bien sûr Alphonse était plus capable de savoir quoi faire qu'Edward, c'était évident.)

Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel tout le monde retint son souffle. Puis la réponse tomba comme un coup de guillotine : « Roy Mustang. »

« Quoi ? » hurlèrent Alphonse et Edward de concert.

Puis Edward continua seul sa route : « Mais pourquoi ? » fit-il d'un ton si désespéré qu'on aurait dit que c'était de la haute trahison, une nouvelle preuve de la misère humaine, de l'horreur sous-jacente en toute âme, du fait qu'il n'y avait rien de récupérable au monde. Parce qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose entre les deux énergumènes présents dans le salon de Centrale, ou parce qu'Edward en avait assez de ne rencontrer que des groupies du colonel ?

« Pourquoi ? » répondit enfin ce témoignage du marasme noir de l'humanité. Il y eut une petite pause. « Mais pour voir sa tête quand je vais l'envoyer paître, pardi. »

D'un ton tel qu'on aurait dit qu'elle énonçait une évidence, alors même qu'Alphonse se demandait si elle ne venait pas de parler xinois, au vu de l'incohérence de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Edward, qui la fréquentait davantage, devait s'être habitué à ces changements de langage, car il sembla comprendre aussitôt.

« Là, je vais te suivre pour voir ça ! »

« Ah non, tu paries qu'il va te repérer. Non, ce serait mieux que tu lui en parles en sous-entendus plus tard, histoire de lui faire croire que tout Centrale est au courant. »

« J'irai répandre la rumeur dans son bureau. Mais comment tu as eu un rendez-vous avec lui ? »

« Je sais que je ne suis pas son type, mais j'aurais attiré son attention par la façon brillante avec laquelle j'ai rempli ma mission de transmission de documents secrets. »

De quoi parlait-elle donc ? Alphonse était-il en train de lever une troisième anguille ? Cette fille serait en fait une collaboratrice d'Edward, venant de l'armée ? Ou bien au contraire s'était-il trompé, lui Alphonse, et s'était-il retrouvé à parler à deux homonculus inconnus qui, l'ayant oublié, révélaient leurs plans diaboliques contre Mustang ?

« Là où t'as lancé ton bouquin à la tête de Havoc ? Mais tu savais même pas que c'était lui ! »

« Ah, mais ça il l'ignore, mon cher, et cela fait qu'il me considère comme une femme fine et séduisante digne de son intérêt. »

Edward, qui ne semblait pas attribuer ces adjectifs à sa collègue, s'esclaffa de façon incrédule. Alphonse, lui, se sentait complètement perdu.

« Comme tu dis, » répondit Sian. « Quant à moi, j'ai bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre que je le considère comme un homme lourd, repoussant et qui ferait mieux d'aller voir ailleurs, en se retournant par exemple, puisqu'il n'a pas l'air de voir qu'il tourne autour de son ex-subordonnée comme la terre autour du soleil. Mais ça bien sûr, il ne le comprendra pas. Bref, mission importante, je dois donc y aller. »

« En effet. S'il y a une chose pour laquelle je ne te retiens pas, c'est pour ça, » Edward avait repris sa voix de trafiquant de produits illicites. « Je veux un rapport complet. »

« À vos ordres monsieur l'alchimiste d'Etat faussement à la retraite, » répondit-elle. Puis, devant la probable expression d'Edward qui, avec sa discrétion habituelle, commençait à demander « comment tu sais ça ? », elle ajouta : « La prochaine fois, ne laisse pas traîner ta montre dans la bibliothèque. Ah, et n'oublie pas ton pauvre frère. Et la prochaine fois que Winry appelle, t'as intérêt à être là, parce que je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas avec moi qu'elle a envie de parler. »

Il y eut le bruit de la porte se refermant, puis le boucan habituel d'Edward se jetant sur le téléphone.

« Al ? T'es là ? »

« Oui, Nii-san, » répondit Alphonse avec patience, complètement perdu par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ne sachant plus du tout quoi penser. Qui était cette fille ? Un monstre gluant ou une alliée providentielle ?

« Ah, heu, hem... Et ça va ? »

Alphonse soupira, tenta de rassembler quelques forces pour remplir l'objectif de base de son coup de fil. Pourquoi se sentait-il tout vidé ? Sans doute la chasse aux anguilles... « Oui, ça va. Et toi ? »

« Heu, ça va... »

Poussée d'énergie artificielle chez Alphonse : « Dis Edward, tu voudrais pas venir à Resembool bientôt ? »

« Hein ? Tu t'y mets toi aussi ? J'ai déjà dit à Winry que j'étais occupé ! »

« Je sais, mais on a vraiment très envie de te voir, ne serait-ce qu'un tout _petit_ peu. Une _minuscule_ semaine. Il y a plein de trucs auxquels j'ai pensé qui ne pourraient qu'intéresser un _alchimiste_ comme toi, et puis il y a beaucoup de coucher de soleil superbes en ce moment, tu sais, _rouges_ et tout. Et j'en ai marre d'entendre Winry taper sur des trucs _en métal_ toute la journée, ça changerait que ce soit sur _toi_, un peu. »

Il y eut un long silence à l'autre bout du fil. Ou plutôt une inspiration soudaine qui sembla se bloquer.

« Nii-san ? Ça va ? » demanda Alphonse d'un ton innocent, bien content de savoir que son frère ne pouvait voir son sourire machiavélique. Hé, hé, Mustang n'était plus le seul à pouvoir le faire souffrir par des messages codés.

« Oui, ça va, » fit Edward de la voix tendue et rauque qu'il avait quand il avait très fortement envie de taper. « Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai soudain eu la vision de Mustang. Je suis sûr qu'il vient de dire quelque chose sur ma taille, j'ai comme un pressentiment. Vivement que je sois vraiment hors de l'armée pour pouvoir le hacher menu... Ah, non, il sera mort avant... » fit-il d'un ton songeur, repensant probablement à ce qu'allait faire sa collègue dans quelques heures. Un bruit à l'autre bout du fil indiqua à Alphonse qu'une pauvre chaise avait servi de substitut au colonel.

« Bon, tu viens alors ? » demanda Alphonse, se demandant s'il n'avait pas choisi la mauvaise technique pour le faire venir à Resembool. Mais il devait bien un peu venger Winry aussi. Comme les relations diplomatiques étaient difficiles !

« J'ai dit que j'étais occupé. On a prévu plein de trucs à faire. » On ? Qui ça, on ? Oh, bordel. « Et puis il y a quelque chose que je peux absolument par rater, là. » Ah, un de leur projets secrets, peut-être était-ce celui du massacre de Mustang.

« Pendant les vacances d'été alors ? Elles sont proches, tu sais... Tu auras du temps, _là_. » Il n'allait quand même pas passer toutes les vacances d'été avec elle ? Alphonse refusait de croire ce que Winry croyait, mais il était vrai qu'il y avait des limites à tout, même à sa détermination à ne pas croire quelque chose.

« Oui mais... » Edward s'arrêta, sentant qu'il n'aurait aucun argument valable, mais signifiant ainsi son refus. Alphonse soupira.

« Bon, d'accord. Changeons de sujet. » Il se promettait bien de revenir à la charge bientôt. Ou bien d'attaquer sous un autre angle. « Tu sais, Winry m'a un peu parlé de ta collègue là, Sian. Elle a l'air de s'y connaître en élixirologie, j'aimerais bien la rencontrer, c'est pas juste de garder tout ça pour toi tout seul. »

« Je sais, mais t'es jamais à Centrale et on peut pas... » Pause. « Eh, tu crois que je pourrais l'inviter à Resembool ? »

Alphonse avala de travers et se mit à tousser sous l'effet du changement brusque de situation – et du fait que ses craintes semblaient se confirmer.

« Ça va, Al ? » demanda Edward, inquiet.

« Oui, oui, ça va. L'inviter ? Oh, je crois que ça ne dérangera pas Winry ni Pinako... elles adorent gaver les invités et leur faire croire qu'elles ne sont qu'une innocente jeune fille et une inoffensive vieille femme. »

« Mais alors c'est parfait ! » dit Edward, visiblement ravi d'embarquer sa collègue avec lui, ne se doutant pas qu'il était en train de signer son arrêt de mort. Un tel enthousiasme de la part de son frère à l'idée de ramener quelqu'un – une _fille_ – à Resembool était vraiment, vraiment suspect. Même si Edward était un vrai benêt en la matière. « Comme ça on pourra quand même étudier et s'entraîner. » C'est ça, trouve-toi des alibis. « Je suis sûre qu'elle sera d'accord ! » Parce que tu lui parles sans arrêt de ton village natal et qu'elle veut le voir ? L'année prochaine vous allez à Xing, c'est ça ? « Je vais lui en parler demain. » Oh, tu ne la revois _que_ demain, pas plus tôt, quel dommage pour toi. « Bon, bah, ça devrait être réglé, je vous rappelle pour vous donner les dates. »

« D'accord, » répondit lentement Alphonse, dont la tête tournait. « Oh, attends, Ed ? »

« Oui ? »

« Heu, je pense que je vais faire un petit voyage d'ici peu. » Vengeance, vengeance. « Je peux te passer Griney, _n'est-ce-pas_ ? »

« Gri... ? » Hé, hé, il l'avait oublié ce coup-là. Maintenant, il allait être terrifié, implorer la pitié de son frère, et Alphonse ne connaissait pas – plus – la pitié. « Ah ! » Hé, hé, maintenant il allait souffrir. « Ah, oui, pas de problème. » Alphonse resta bouche bée. Edward, visiblement euphorique à l'idée de ramener une future défunte à Resembool, ne semblait même plus se rendre compte de ce dont il parlait. « Passe quand tu veux. » Plus du tout.

« D'accord. Bon, j'ai des trucs à faire. Je te laisse. »

« Déjà ? » fit Edward d'une voix déçue, semblant oublier qu'il l'avait fait poireauter une demi heure pendant une scène plus ou moins ambiguë. « Bon, ben... salut Al, » fit-il d'une voix si dénuée d'enthousiasme qu'Alphonse en fut presque démonté.

Mais il s'endurcit le coeur (pour la bonne cause, avec les trompettes derrière) et répondit fermement : « Oui, salut, » et raccrocha.

Edward ignorerait tout de son plan. Quant à lui, Alphonse savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à emprunter ses gants au colonel Mustang, surtout passée une certaine heure de la soirée, une fois qu'il lui aurait dit à quel usage il les destinait. Ensuite, direction Dublith pour un nouveau stage hyper intensif et un entraînement à maîtriser l'alchimie des flammes.

Oui, Alphonse allait devoir faire un _petit_ voyage. Et vite.

* * * * *

_à suivre..._

_Si vous laissez une review, nous promettons de prendre bien soin d'elle, de la nourrir et de la laisser courir dans le jardin quand elle en a envie ! (W : mais on a pas de jardin... M : chuteuuuuh, on a une bonne salle de bain, ça suffira ! W : heu... * sceptique *)_

_Et je crois que la lecture de ce chapitre vient de prouver à Matsuyama que... non, Mustang ne s'est pas trompé. Mais Sian s'est-elle vraiment fait manipuler ? That is the question... (W : quel suspense...)_

_Et avez-vous trouvé quel est le message caché d'Alphonse pour vanner Edward ? ;) Celui/Celle qui trouve aura droit à... suspense bis, héhé (W : nous sommes diaboliques)._


	10. Comment établir un traité en 5000 leçons

Note de l'auteure M : Alooch... je crois bien que c'est le plus long chapitre de toute cette fic. J'espère que ça tiendra quand même. Ne soyez point découragés ! ^^

W : Héhééé et nous continuons de conquérir le monde, hyek, hyek... * prenant un air plus innocent * Juste pour signaler à Ambroise qu'en effet, les adjectifs 'petit' 'minuscule' et 'rouge' semblent pouvoir se référer à Edo-sama (comment ce frère indigne peut-il ainsi blasphémer sur la magnificence suprême qu'est le vénérable et supérieur Edo-sama ?) Quant à la phrase du café, il n'y a pas d'erreur, c'est juste qu'Edo-sama, quand il boit trop de café, oublie ce qu'est une négation. Il faut donc lire ''ce n'est plus comme une simple amie''. Cette explication est-elle suffisante ?

M : Y a intérêt... Grrr...

W : Pardon, M a tendance à se vexer très vite quand on ne comprend pas ce qu'elle veut dire (mode Alphonse on) Pardon, pardon, j'ai honte... (mode Alphonse off) En attendant, bonne lecture ! Enujjoyu !

* * * * *

Chapitre 10 : Comment établir un traité en 5000 leçons.

_On va peut-être me considérer comme un fou complètement paranoïaque, mais je sais que mon frère est incapable de s'occuper correctement de quoi que ce soit (même quand menacé de mort par sa mécanicienne), et encore moins d'un chat (et d'ailleurs, aussi fou que je puisse paraître, à côté de lui je suis très sain d'esprit). Il peut le nourrir, à la rigueur (ou plutôt le laisser manger ce qu'il trouve par terre au vu du bordel de son appartement, ou même dans son frigo et ses placards puisqu'il est bien capable d'oublier de fermer les portes... mais après tout, c'est tout ce que je lui demande)._

_Mais nettoyer sa litière ?_

_Je ne suis pas utopiste._

_Ma question est donc simple : qui êtes-vous et pourquoi vous occupez-vous de mon chat ?_

_PS : Edward, si tu tombes sur ce mot parce que je t'ai mal jugé, sache que mon repentir sera immense et je te promets de te payer le restaurant tous les jours midi et soir pendant un mois pour me faire pardonner._

Sian n'avait pas pensé qu'Alphonse, avec son air un peu naïf, aurait tant de jugeote, au point de deviner aussi vite les raisons de l'évolution de son chat (et tout ça grâce à son apaisante présence, elle maîtrisait tellement bien les techniques de relaxation xinoise, quelle classe).

Elle s'attendait encore moins à ce qu'il se manifestât par écrit, mais après tout, vu le nombre de fois où elle avait vu ses lettres traîner sur les meubles d'Edward, elle aurait dû se douter que c'était un support qu'il privilégierait.

Par contre, il ne semblait pas avoir la moindre idée de qui elle était. Parce qu'Edward ne lui avait jamais parlé d'elle (ce qui l'étonnerait beaucoup tout de même, puisque son collègue vantait toujours le talent et la passion de son frère pour l'alchimie) ou parce qu'il n'avait absolument aucune jugeote et ne faisait pas le lien ?

Quant au PS, il lui indiquait une chose : Alphonse était persuadé que jamais Edward ne tomberait sur cette lettre, au vu de ce qu'il était prêt à promettre. Cela la fit sourire. Peut-être pourrait-elle en tirer parti. Il y avait tout plein de restaurants devant lesquels elle passait sans cesse et qui la tentaient bien, tout en affichant des prix tueurs de porte feuille.

_La promesse des repas restaurant pendant un mois peut-elle me concerner pour que j'évite de laisser échapper la si mauvaise opinion que son frère a de nous savons qui ?_

Alphonse s'écroula dans un fauteuil en lisant cette réponse, ignorant s'il devait être amusé ou effrayé de voir qu'Edward avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi vorace que lui (il était maintenant prêt à parier qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un restaurant, ou devant un vendeur à la sauvette où ils s'étaient battus pour le dernier sandwich) et que ce mec (son écriture partait trop dans tous les sens pour être celle d'une fille, même Winry n'écrivait pas aussi mal, et d'abord qui d'autre qu'un grand type – ou lui, qui partageait le patrimoine génétique des Elric – pouvait rivaliser avec Edward sur le plan digestif ?) avait déjà eu son pauvre Griney en son pouvoir, et l'aurait sans doute de nouveau, puisqu'il n'était revenu que pour quelque temps et devrait sans doute repartir très bientôt, sa mission de réquisition de gants à Centrale s'étant très facilement déroulée (il avait été impossible de mettre la main sur le colonel, mystérieusement mis en congé pour raison d'apathie sérieuse et déclarations insensées selon lesquelles il ne donnerait plus jamais de rendez-vous à une femme, qui faisaient sérieusement de son équilibre mental du moment, et Alphonse s'était seulement contenté de forcer la serrure du tiroir de son bureau – heureusement qu'Hawkeye avait été affectée ailleurs, même si c'était comme secrétaire d'un homonculus devant faire le compte des vies perdues par mois – pour y prendre les gants, et y plaçant un mot d'explication pour quand le colonel reviendrait, cela lui remonterait sans doute le moral).

Il calma cependant son angoisse pour son adorable chaton (qui grandissait cependant à vue d'oeil) en se disant qu'il risquait davantage de devenir gros que de se faire manger – à moins que ce type ne s'en occupât bien que pour essayer une recette de ce pays barbare qu'était Xing où des paysans sauvages mangeaient les chats errants ?

Alphonse priait pour que le gars soit hors de la sphère d'influence de l'infâme monstre rampant d'origine orientale à contrôler, qu'il ne soit par exemple que le voisin d'Edward qu'il ne voyait que pour garder le chat.

_La promesse pourra éventuellement s'étendre partiellement à une tierce personne si elle fait tout le nécessaire pour maintenir Griney dans sa meilleure forme et le plus grand bien-être possible – une sorte de remerciement, puisque je sais bien qu'Edward, qui n'a aucun sens des valeurs d'un chat, est incapable de songer ne serait-ce qu'à remercier qui que ce soit pour bien s'en occuper._

_La liste qui suit est un rappel résumé de tout ce à quoi il faut penser._

Sian parcourut en diagonale les deux premières des neuf pages qui constituaient la liste résumée, se demandant comment Alphonse avait trouvé le moyen 1) de la rédiger en si peu de temps, puisqu'il n'était resté à Centrale que deux ou trois jours, et 2) de la faire entrer dans la cage de Jin.

Elle nota que cela ressemblait davantage à une thèse de fanatique mixé avec un maître-gâteau qu'à des indications utiles et envoya le tout sur sa pile de brouillons (cet idiot n'avait utilisé que le verso de ses feuilles, quelle honte ! Comme si le papier tombait du ciel) en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas être sérieux et que, dans ce cas, sa blague n'était absolument pas drôle.

De plus, ses espoirs d'après lesquels il aurait un meilleur nom qu'elle pour Jin s'était envolé par la fenêtre, avait d'ailleurs raté son décollage, au point de rentrer dans le premier lampadaire venu et de s'écraser misérablement au sol où il s'était vu réduire à l'était de crêpe de purée par un char d'assaut militaire qui passait par là, conduit par le colonel Mustang, en plus.

Elle ne savait si elle devait les venger ou au contraire remercier Alphonse de lui montrer qu'au moins dans _un_ domaine il y avait au moins _une_ personne de vraiment pire qu'elle. Même s'il ne s'agissait que de donner un nom à une boule de poils.

Le fait qu'il n'ait fait aucune remarque sur son écriture affreuse (elle devait souvent déchiffrer ses remarques illisibles pour ses élèves et Edward se plaignait sans arrêt de sa calligraphie torturée à cause de l'influence du xinois, alors même qu'il écrivait comme un pied d'automail en début de rééducation) fit finalement pencher la balance du côté de l'immense et époustouflante magnanimité (si elle voulait être un sage vénéré, autant s'entraîner dès maintenant pour ce futur job, qui promettait d'être sympa).

De plus, Edward lui avait proposé de venir avec lui à Resembool aux prochaines vacances, argumentant haut et fort qu'Alphonse voulait absolument la rencontrer donc qu'elle devait l'accompagner. Ce à quoi Sian avait répondu qu'il suffirait pour cela qu'il lui permette de venir chez lui quand son frère était à Centrale, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusqu'alors, prêt à barricader son quartier pour qu'elle ne puisse pas approcher et déranger ses étranges expériences avec son frèrichounet.

Il avait visiblement eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre cet argument. Alors elle avait ajouté que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de lui faire croire à cet alibi honteusement inventé pour pouvoir aller voir Winry à Resembool sans éveiller de soupçons (mouais), puisqu'il semblait étendre sa paralysie téléphonique aux visites à la famille. Edward avait alors baissé les bras (ou plutôt élevé le taux de coloration de son visage en protestant d'une voix entrecoupé que non, _c'était pas ça du tout_, c'était _vraiment_ Alphonse qui lui avait dit qu'il voulait la rencontrer, ce par quoi Sian avait conclu qu'Alphonse était bel et bien un benêt pour ne pas avoir deviné qu'elle et l'individu s'occupant de Jin n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne).

Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas l'intention de tout foutre en l'air en se montrant peu sympathique avant même de le voir en vrai.

Cela risquerait de compromettre la situation de ce pauvre chat, Alphonse ne permettrait plus qu'elle s'occupe de lui, alors qu'elle l'aimait bien, Jin – ou Griney, quel nom préférait-il ? Lorsqu'elle posa la question au félin, il refusa de lui répondre, montrant qu'il était dans une profonde indécision, et que donc elle devait tout faire pour l'empêcher de devoir subir une séparation – et non, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était intéressée par Alphonse à force d'entendre parler de lui.

_N'étant pas le maître de « Griney », je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de lui fournir le traitement optimal, qui risquerait de déstabiliser le pauvre animal. Mieux vaut un traitement peut-être moins approprié, mais qui lui permettra de garder une vision claire de qui est son vrai maître – or, il me semble que ce n'est pas moi, et je n'ai pas envie de vous éloigner l'un de l'autre._

_D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que tu faisais de nombreux voyages très bref, j'ai bien peur que cela ne le perturbe également de changer si fréquemment de lieu d'habitation, une restriction serait donc recommandée, tu ne crois pas ?_

Voilà qu'il devenait familier. Était-ce positif (ce n'était pas un coincé) ou négatif (c'était un sans gêne) ? Alphonse ne sut pas trop.

En même temps, il était d'accord sur son avis concernant les nombreux voyages qu'il faisait en ce moment, il devrait passer plus de temps avec Griney, il était vraiment un maître indigne, c'était un miracle que le chat veuille encore de lui, au fond il était peut-être vrai qu'il ne valait pas mieux que tous les autres vils humains, ce type avait l'air plus attentif, il devrait peut-être se séparer de Griney, se sacrifier pour le bonheur futur de l'animal, quand bien même ce serait douloureux. Il avait déjà subi pire.

Mais en même temps, il devrait pouvoir se rattraper une fois sa mission accomplie, mission qui était un sacrifice nécessaire. Il avait déjà réussi les deux tiers du plan, à savoir récupérer les gants du colonel et maîtriser son alchimie des flammes (il s'était pour cela entraîné dans un coin perdu – encore plus que Resembool – et c'était tant mieux car il aurait dans le cas contraire massacré la moitié de la population de Centrale), restait le plus difficile : encore un stage intensif chez leur maître, Izumi Curtis, afin de pouvoir déjouer les techniques basses que cette Sian utilisait forcément (d'autant plus basses qu'elle était riquiqui, hé hé).

Pour se rattraper, il promit à Griney de longues semaines seul avec lui, où il ne ferait que le pomponner. L'indifférence affichée de l'animal, quand il s'agenouilla à côté de lui pour en faire le serment solennel, le vexa un peu, mais il modéra son sentiment en se disant qu'il était naturel qu'il lui en veuille, vu qu'il était un maître tout à fait indigne (cette Sian était vraiment une sorcière, rien que de connaître son existence l'avilissait !).

Mais bientôt, bientôt tout serait fini, le mal suprême éradiqué, et il pourrait se rattraper, Winry pourrait attacher Edward à un arbre et le menacer de sa clef à molette s'il utilisait l'alchimie pour se libérer et s'enfuir, et tout irait mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles – et on le vénérerait pour son action salvatrice, et il pourrait se consacrer à sa thèse, non mais.

_Je promets de moins vagabonder à l'avenir, je suis juste très occupé en ce moment et ne peux prévoir tout à fait ce que je vais faire ensuite, d'autant plus que plusieurs imprévus d'importance capitale retiennent mon attention et me contraignent à changer mes plans à la dernière minute._

_Je te demande juste de t'occuper une dernière fois de Griney, ensuite je ferais en sorte que tu n'aies plus à t'en charger, je comprends que tu n'aies pas que ça à faire que de servir d'exploité à mon frère._

Sian ne put s'empêcher de se sentir triste en lisant cette lettre. Avait-elle donné l'impression qu'elle ne voulait plus s'occuper de Jin ? Tout de même pas, si ? En tout cas, le chat risquait de lui manquer profondément. Elle en parlerait à Alphonse lorsqu'il arriverait.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre, contemplant un instant la fort jolie campagne de Resembool (endroit idéal pour passer ses vacances d'été, c'était vrai) où il devait bientôt les rejoindre. Elle n'avait pas trouvé un instant seule pour regarder s'il y avait un mot dans la cage de Jin avant, et s'était un peu questionnée sur son impatience à en trouver un.

Sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu vérifier tout de suite.

Réaction typique de toute personne normale : il suffit que quelque chose, même _totalement insignifiant_, soit hors d'atteinte pour que cela suscite son envie. Un point, c'est tout.

Elle se leva et descendit à la cuisine pour confirmer sa conclusion et s'affirmer que la réflexion était close. Elle y trouva Winry, seule, Edward ayant visiblement décidé de passer sa journée entière à bouder dans son coin.

En effet, sitôt arrivé à la porte de la maison, il avait eu droit à un examen attentif de son automail. Au premier coup d'oeil, Winry avait remarqué une légère tache sur son avant bras, résultat d'une attaque accidentelle à la soude pendant un cours quelques jours plus tôt.

La tête d'Edward ayant bien montré qu'il avait espéré qu'elle ne verrait rien – n'ayant visiblement pas du tout conscience que son « amie » était une professionnelle – il s'était pris un surprenant coup de clef à molette sur la tête (Sian avait admiré cette technique et s'était demandé si Winry voudrait la lui apprendre), suivi de quelques cris de reproche, et cela avait suffi à vexer ce petit douillet qui avait posé ses valises et fait volte face pour s'enfuir comme un lâche.

Sian s'était retrouvée seule face à une Winry visiblement très gênée et n'ayant qu'une envie, s'était de se trouver ailleurs – mais pourquoi donc ? - puis le salut était venu sous la forme de l'étrange petite vieille aux cheveux en épi de maïs qu'elle avait déjà vue sur des photos (elle était encore plus petite en vrai, plus petite qu'elle, Sian, c'était dire), qui lui avait souhaité la bienvenue en l'inspectant de haut en bas comme si elle était un automail géant, avant de la mener à sa chambre – qui, ô comble de misère, était juste à côté de celle d'Edward, comme l'en informa la petite vieille nommée Pinako, alors que franchement, Edward aurait pu dormir n'importe où, comme pendu à un arbre ou dans la grange qu'on voyait plus loin, elle s'en contrefichait.

Hélas, maintenant qu'elle redescendait, Sian se retrouvait dans la même situation que quand son collègue l'avait honteusement abandonnée en milieu inconnu (mais après tout, ça, il le faisait tout le temps), et cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de vieille avec une pipe pour venir à son secours.

Elle s'assit à la table de la cuisine dans un silence gêné – pourquoi était-elle gênée, Winry lui envoyait des ondes négatives sans aucune raison, ce n'était pas juste – jetant un coup d'oeil méfiant à la clef à molette exposée bien en évidence sur la table, d'une taille non négligeable (mais pourquoi Sian était-elle une naine, pourquoi ?). L'autre jeune fille semblait s'appliquer à étudier le papier peint de la pièce, qu'elle devait pourtant déjà connaître par coeur.

Sian décida de ne pas se laisser démonter et de faire la conversation. Si l'ambiance ne s'améliorait pas vite, elle ne supporterait pas de rester deux semaines ici comme prévu, et encore moins de repartir avec un sentiment d'échec, puisqu'elle avait décidé de s'assurer des sentiments de Winry et de forcer Edward à lui en parler, en l'attachant à un arbre s'il le fallait.

« C'est pour le taper à nouveau quand il reviendra ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant la clef à molette, ne trouvant rien de mieux.

Winry sursauta légèrement en tournant brusquement la tête vers elle, comme si elle venait d'entendre sa chaise lui parler. Puis elle sembla comprendre la question et répondit, visiblement sans savoir ce qu'elle disait.

« Oui... heu, non... Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. S'il refuse encore de me laisser faire ce qu'il faut faire pour son automail. » Elle jeta un petit regard vers Sian, puis baissa de nouveau les yeux – avait-elle peur que Sian devine quelque chose si elle la regardait en parlant d'Edward ? Mais voilà qui était fort intéressant ! « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas trop l'abîmer, il est habitué. »

« Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas, il a bien besoin de ça, ce crétin. » Devant un autre coup d'oeil de Winry, apparemment saisie, elle se dit qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu directe pour la pauvre jeune fille. « Mais pourquoi tu le fais, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

Nouveau coup d'oeil de Winry, qui semblait essayer de déterminer si Sian était vraiment intéressée par ce qu'elle demandait. Ce qui était le cas, s'il y avait une technique secrète pour neutraliser Edward, Sian était preneuse, histoire d'avoir enfin un ou deux week-end de libre par an.

Puis la jeune femme étudia de nouveau ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

« Oh, c'est une habitude que j'ai prise quand j'étais plus petite... » répondit-elle avec hésitation, avant de vérifier si Sian l'écoutait par un coup d'oeil supplémentaire. Celle-ci s'était penchée en avant, écoutant avec attention prête à saisir la moindre information utile.

Cela sembla encourager son interlocutrice, car elle continua, prenant un ton légèrement conspirateur de celui qui raconte un secret médisant – le ton parfait.

« Il ne faisait jamais attention à ce sur quoi il marchait, et passait son temps à donner des coups de pieds dans mes outils de mécanique. D'accord, ils auraient pu être mieux rangés, mais tout de même, lui, il aurait pu faire un effort. Un jour il a dépassé les bornes... »

Oh, ce devait être quelque chose de vraiment terrible, Edward était en réalité un criminel, cela devenait en effet très intéressant.

« ... il a shooté dans ma clef à molette fétiche... »

Winry tapota celle qui se trouvait en face d'elle, comme pour la rassurer face à ce récit sans doute traumatisant.

« ... alors c'est pas compliqué, je lui ai fait comprendre ce que ça pouvait faire comme effet à ma clef en lui rendant la pareille – en lui tapant avec sur la tête. »

Sian était pendue à ses lèvres, et Winry commençait à se dégeler, laissant un petit sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

« Et je lui ai dit qu'il prendrait la même chose s'il recommençait. Ensuite, il a arrêté de marcher n'importe comment quand mes outils étaient à proximité. Et comme ça avait marché pour ça, j'ai décidé d'essayer la même techniques pour d'autres choses qu'il faisait et pour lesquelles il méritait d'être châtié. Et voilà. »

Sian hocha la tête, admirative, approuvant l'infaillibilité d'une telle technique.

Puis elle posa la question qui la titillait. « Donc tu l'as utilisée pour le forcer à prendre soin de son automail. Mais il n'y a pas une diminution de l'efficacité au bout d'un moment ? Je veux dire, là par exemple, il a trouvé le moyen de l'endommager tout de même. »

Winry examina sa clef à molette, qu'elle avait prise dans sa main comme pour s'assurer de sa solidité, l'air songeur. Elle prenait la question de Sian au sérieux.

« Non, » dit-elle finalement. « Je crois que ça va encore. Je veux dire, ça, c'est rien. Avant, il revenait avec le bras entièrement disloqué, voire pas de bras du tout. Et il ne me disait jamais comment il avait fait pour le mettre dans un état pareil. »

« Si tu veux savoir, cette fois-ci, c'était de la soude. »

Winry ouvrit de grands yeux, s'étrangla, puis se leva en brandissant sa clef, regardant Sian d'un air furieux – celle-ci cependant ne s'inquiéta pas, se doutant que sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre elle.

« De la _soude_ ? » s'exclama Winry d'une voix suraiguë. « Mais il est fou, ce type ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour réussir à mettre de la soude sur la magnificence suprême qu'est mon automail ? »

« Hum, petite expérience ratée, la routine quoi. »

« Expérience ratée, expérience ratée, je t'en foutrai des expériences ratées, moi ! » répliqua Winry, marchant de long en large dans la cuisine, regardant fréquemment vers la porte ouverte sur la campagne, attendant visiblement qu'Edward ait la bonne idée de se pointer en cet instant précis pour le lui faire payer. « D'abord avec Al, maintenant en cours, il fait que ça, ma parole ! »

Visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Edward décidait de faire joujou avec des produits chimiques et de l'alchimie pour provoquer des conséquences désastreuses.

« C'est si grave que ça, de la soude sur un automail ? Je veux dire, le métal a l'air assez résistant. »

Winry sembla ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de frissonner à la mention de « soude » et « automail » dans la même phrase. Puis elle se tourna vers Sian – la regardant enfin véritablement – avec un air incrédule.

« Si c'est grave ? Mais bien sûr que c'est grave ! Il faut que je change le plateau, si ça se trouve ça aurait pu endommager l'intérieur. Pourquoi il a attendu tout ce temps avant de venir, si ça se trouve il y a des dommages irréparables ! »

Sian eut un sifflement appréciateur.

« Eh ben, s'il avait su ça, il aurait déjà eu un prétexte tout trouvé pour venir, il n'aurait pas eu à inventer cette histoire qu'Alphon... »

Elle s'arrêta soudain au milieu de sa phrase, réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Oh, non elle préparait involontairement le terrain pour Edward, alors que ce devait être un chemin ardu pour lui, plein d'épines et d'embûches, jusqu'à réussir à dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Mais quelle idiote elle était !

« Un prétexte ? » demanda Winry, toute calme tout d'un coup, et toute blanche par la même occasion.

Sian se dit que puisqu'elle en était là, autant continuer. Elle forcerait Edward à la rembourser plus tard.

« Oui, un prétexte, » répondit-elle avec le ton calme, simple et posé de toute xinoise qui se respecte.

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour venir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Sian eut la légère impression que Winry n'avait pas compris sa réponse et répétait sa question, puis se souvint que la langue d'Amestris était à moitié rachitique, considérant que couper un mot en deux en y mettant un espace était suffisant pour changer le sens de ce qu'on disait – parce que bien sûr, quand on parlait, les espaces se voyaient beaucoup, il étaient même indiqués avec des panneaux lumineux roses ou verts.

Donc Winry avait compris et posait une question différente. Découverte suprême.

« Ben, parce qu'il lui fallait un prétexte. »

« Oui, mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il marche avec les visites comme avec le téléphone. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Qu'il lui faut une ''raison'' soi-disant valable pour appeler. Et pour venir. »

« Mais pourquoi il fait ça ? »

Sian la fixa intensément. Puis dit lentement : « Ça me semble assez évident, » tout en maintenant son regard, pour lui faire comprendre que oui, c'était bien elle qu'elle regardait, et non, ce n'était pas le papier peint – Edward ne devait même pas en avoir remarqué la couleur, aucune chance qu'il vienne pour le revoir parce qu'il lui manquait et qu'il l'appréciait.

Winry sembla ne pas comprendre ce que Sian sous-entendait – ou plutôt refuser de comprendre, il était vrai qu'être la cible de l'intérêt d'Edward était un métier dangereux – mais comprendre en revanche qu'elle ne serait pas plus explicite.

« Et il utilise quoi, comme alibi ? » demanda-t-elle à la place de précisions plus importantes.

En réponse, Sian haussa les épaules. « J'en sais rien, moi. Je ne sais pas quelles sont ses pratiques d'approche. Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait du mal à appeler pour autre chose que pour son automail. »

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Winry eut un petit froncement de sourcil perplexe, comme si elle essayait de donner un sens à toute la conversation sans y parvenir. Puis soudain, quelque chose apparut dans ses yeux, un soupçon effrayant et outragé. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et elle prit une inspiration furieuse. Sa main se serra si fort autour de sa clef à molette que Sian ce demanda si elle ne se faisait pas mal.

C'est le moment précis qu'Edward choisit pour arrêter d'être un gamin boudeur et redevenir un inconscient suicidaire, en entrant par la porte de la cuisine, les mains dans les poches, le pas un peu lourd.

Aussitôt, Winry fit volte face et lui tomba dessus, prête à frapper si son soupçon se confirmait. Ce devait vraiment être quelque chose d'horrible.

« J'y crois pas, comment tu peux faire _exprès_ de casser ton automail pour venir ici ? » hurla-t-elle avec une force impressionnante, qui fit bourdonner les oreilles de Sian et lui fit se demander si Edward, lui, n'était pas devenu sourd.

Celui-ci, pris au dépourvu par l'assaut violent auquel il avait cru échapper par sa fuite infâme, blêmit et, avec sa discrétion habituelle et son aptitude à taire les choses à taire absolument pour sa propre sécurité, s'exclama à son tour : « Comment tu sais ? » avant de fermer la bouche avec un « clac » audible et d'y porter la main, son visage ayant une curieuse expression : rouge jusqu'aux oreilles – allait-il essayer de faire passer ça pour de la colère ? - avec dans son regard une crainte, non, un effroi aussi grand que quand il avait évoqué son maître quelques jours auparavant, quand il avait dit à Sian, avec une admiration et une fierté sans bornes, que son frère avait trouvé le courage d'y retourner.

Il devait penser que la clef à molette allait vraiment lui réduire le crâne en bouillie, cette fois-ci.

Mais au lieu de frapper, Winry se retourna vers Sian, visiblement trop ahurie pour frapper, et son regard ne faisait que demander si elle avait bien entendu, si ce que Sian lui avait fait comprendre était bel et bien vrai, et pourquoi elle lui avait fait réaliser ça, c'était possible tant de vilenie en ce monde, quelqu'un qui casse _volontairement_ un automail, et d'abord pourquoi on peut faire ça, pour quelle raison hautement vitale et supérieure ?

Son air perdu montrait qu'elle n'en voyait aucune. Sian soupira. Avec Winry aussi, il allait falloir du temps. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il n'y ait rien entre eux. Il avaient vraiment besoin de l'aide suprême qu'elle pouvait leur apporter dans son immense magnanimité.

Remarquant le regard qui passait entre ses deux amies – même si l'une des deux était _bien plus_ qu'une amie, il _fallait_ qu'il l'admette, mais il était carrément _lent_ à la détente sur ce coup-ci – Edward prit une expression outrée et trahie.

« Comment t'as pu lui raconter une chose pareille ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton accusateur, tentant comme Sian l'avait prévu (comme il était prévisible ! C'en était déprimant) de faire passer – de façon peu efficace, certes – sa gêne optimale pour de la colère, et ce que Sian était censée avoir dit pour un mensonge.

« Je ne savais rien, elle l'a compris toute seule, et en fait, c'est toi qui t'es vendu. _Tout seul_. »

Tout cela dit toujours avec son calme importé de l'est, en insistant bien sur les deux derniers mots. En réponse, Edward eut un grincement de dents très intéressant, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ni entendu, ce qui lui fit hausser les sourcils. Winry, elle, ne cilla pas, semblant y être habituée. Puis il leva ses deux bras en l'air.

« Cette fois-ci, je vais te zigouiller ! » clama-t-il avec tant de conviction que Sian se demanda si ce n'était pas cela, le manque de motivation, d'envie de meurtre, qui lui manquait quand il se battait contre elle et lui permettait à elle de l'envoyer au tapis si facilement.

Puis elle se demanda à quel point sa présence augmentait ses capacités. Son esprit de chercheuse s'éveilla. Elle devait savoir. Et elle ne pouvait pas attendre.

« Tu veux que je te rétame encore une fois ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton bas et menaçant en se levant lentement.

« Cette fois-ci, ça marchera pas, » répliqua-t-il. « J'ai battu Al, l'autre jour, je te signale. » Comme si c'était un haut exploit et le plaçait au niveau supérieur, voire au sommet.

« Ne viens pas pleurer ensuite si je t'explose de nouveau, » fit Sian d'un ton calme en enlevant ses pics de ses cheveux et en se faisant une queue de cheval à la place à l'aide d'un des élastiques qu'elle portait toujours au poignet. Winry la regarda faire avec un drôle d'air, puis garda les yeux fixés sur les deux baguettes laissées sur la table.

Comme si Sian allait les garder et les laisser s'en aller pendant qu'elle se battait ! Son chignon ne tiendrait jamais. Mais après tout, ce serait un handicap intéressant, des cheveux dans les yeux et pour entraver ses bras (oui, ses cheveux avaient des tendances de pieuvre à ventouses et s'enroulaient autour si elle les laissait faire), cela donnerait sans doute plus de chance à Edward. _Mais pas beaucoup_. Hé, hé.

Celui-ci était déjà dehors, attendant impatiemment de commencer – il était vraiment masochiste. Sian croisa le regard de Winry en sortant. Elle eut un petit sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » dit-elle doucement. « Je ne vais pas trop l'abîmer. Il a l'habitude. »

Winry écarquilla légèrement les yeux, semblant réaliser le renversement de situation dans le domaine du sous-entendu, et Sian la vit commencer à rougir.

Pour ne pas la gêner, elle évita de la fixer avec un sourire entendu – elle ne pouvait le faire qu'avec Edward, qui ne les remarquait jamais, avec sa finesse d'observation qui en était presque légendaire – et descendit les quelques marches pour rejoindre la prairie ou Edward bondissait sur place, impatient d'essayer _en vain_ de lui faire payer ce dont il était le _seul_ coupable.

Elle sentit le regard de Winry sur elle, un regard songeur. Comme si elle devait reconsidérer tout ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'alors.

Sian se demanda ce que Winry devait se demander, puis fut hélas contrainte d'abandonner ses réflexions poussées pour porter un petit peu plus d'attention au combat qui venait de débuter, au moment où elle fut contrainte de lever le bras pour parer un coup.

En effet, Edward gesticulait beaucoup plus quand il était vraiment énervé, et d'ailleurs elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'était, elle lui avait mâché le travail pour qu'il lui fasse sa déclaration enflammée, de quoi se plaignait-il ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir tandis qu'elle continuait à parer, puis s'accroupissait soudain et lui faisait un croc-en-jambe, après lequel il se rattrapa en jouant au gymnaste et en prenant ses distances.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas compris les raisons de sa manoeuvre subtile ?

Il sauta pour lui donner un coup de pied à la tête (ah, il profitait lâchement de sa taille, hein !) mais elle lui attrapa la jambe après s'être baissée et l'envoya voler en se servant de son propre élan, et il évita de s'écrouler misérablement en exécutant une roue.

Peut-être était-il persuadé qu'elle cherchait à le vilipender auprès de Winry, d'amener son « amie d'enfance » (_hem, hem_) à la haïr puisqu'il était trop boulet, et donc à le réduire en charpie ?

Visiblement, c'était ça, ou quelque chose d'aussi horrible que ça, au vu de son regard brûlant tandis qu'il enchaînait toute une série de coups assez adroits, mais qu'elle parvenait tout de même à parer, avant de riposter avec un coup dans l'estomac (prends ça, espèce de ventre à pattes qui n'as même pas su savourer la cuisine xinoise à sa juste valeur) qui l'envoya rouler au loin où il claqua dans ses mains avant de se relever en prenant appui sur elles.

Mais comment avait-elle encore réussi à faire deviner à Winry une chose si terrible qu'elle le faisait la détester et vouloir l'anéantir, sans même savoir ce que cette chose était, et d'ailleurs pourquoi …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question mentale, interrompue par sa tentative soudaine d'échapper à une fissure qui s'était brusquement ouverte sous ses pieds tandis que des pics surgissaient à sa droite et à sa gauche pour lui barrer le passage. Elle fut reconnaissante aux arts martiaux de Xing qui apprenaient à sauter très haut, et lui permirent de s'échapper, tout en se disant qu'ils auraient pu la prévenir qu'à Resembool, l'activité des plaques était aussi intense et inattendue.

Elle chercha Edward des yeux en se relevant pour l'engueuler de ne rien avoir dit. Elle ne le vit tout d'abord pas. Puis elle l'entendit derrière elle et pivota à temps pour parer son coup de poing, ce qui le fit reculer. Elle remarqua alors qu'il avait transmuté son bras d'automail en pointe (il s'y prenait vraiment au sérieux cette fois-ci).

Puis elle se rendit compte que, du point de vue de la tectonique, il n'y avait pas plus paisible que Resembool.

Sauf quand un espèce de nabot mou, lâche, misérable et vicieux décidait de faire mumuse en _claquant dans ses mains_.

Du coup, elle ne se préoccupa plus de se questionner sur ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal. Si ça se trouve, elle chercherait même à caser Winry avec un autre mec. Peut-être même avec Roy Mustang. Une fois qu'elle l'aurait zigouillé et réduit à l'état de petit tas de viande tellement hachée qu'on ne pourrait même pas l'utiliser pour faire des boulettes ni de la soupe.

« Tu vas voir, » fit-elle avec un regard noir, tout en sachant que, trop préoccuper à la fixer pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il assumait la traîtrise qu'il venait d'opérer (il devait y être habitué, ce méprisable avorton masochiste et sans cervelle), il n'avait pas vu qu'elle avait tracé un cercle d'élixirologie avec son pied. « C'est _toi_ qui va morfler. »

Et elle lança la transmutation.

S'ensuivit un joyeux bordel.

Ce fut Winry qui l'interrompit, appelant Sian au moment où elle s'apprêtait à faire pousser une nouvelle branche, avec deux fourches pour être précise, sur l'arbre qui se trouvait là et était par miracle encore debout, afin d'épingler Edward avec, Edward qui tentait de l'aveugler à coup de flash alchimiques et de feuilles – pauvres victimes collatérales et nouvelles meilleures amies de ses cheveux qui les avaient invitées chez eux sans la permission de Sian, parce qu'il étaient toujours mal élevés ceux-là.

Même si elle et son collègue étaient partis dans une lutte à mort, ils étaient demeurés des êtres civilisés (enfin, elle était restée un être civilisé, et Edward l'était de façon passable une fois qu'il était coincé entre le sol et une branche d'arbre qui voulait lui faire un câlin), et elle s'arrêta pour écouter ce que la jeune fille avait à lui dire, s'approchant d'elle en sautant de surface piquetée en barre de rocher, en évitant les crevasses et les zones instables – que les braillements incompréhensibles d'Edward, qui tenait à rester dans le camp des barbares, risquaient à tout moment de faire tomber – jusqu'à arriver sur la terrasse arrière de la maison restée intacte.

« Un coup de fil pour toi, » fit Winry avec un regard à la fois interrogateur et légèrement inquiet.

Sian, qui était encore dans son combat de fin du monde, retomba brusquement sur terre où les oiseaux chantaient et le soleil brillait, se doutant qu'elle allait bientôt tomber bien plus bas, là où il n'y avait qu'une atmosphère glauque et des marasmes gris, et où les seuls êtres compréhensifs étaient les mouchoirs.

Elle avait donné le numéro à sa famille en cas d'urgence. Et, connaissant sa famille, s'ils appelaient, c'était _vraiment_ pour une urgence. Elle courut vers le téléphone.

_Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais aussi vraiment aimé te rencontrer après tout ce qu'Edward m'a raconté sur toi, mais je suis obligée de partir. Winry t'expliquera sans doute (je sais qu'Edward sera incapable de penser à le faire). Ce sera pour une prochaine fois._

_PS : ça ne me dérange absolument pas de continuer de m'occuper de ton Griney, surtout si Edward est ton unique autre choix. Il n'a pas l'air de se déplaire chez moi. D'ailleurs, comme Edward n'a jamais pu me donner son nom, je l'appelle Jin._

Alphonse crut qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque en réalisant qu'il était le plus grand pécheur de l'univers.

Pire qu'Havoc avec ses cigarettes émettant leur fumée noire et toxique, technique qu'il devrait réserver pour le champ de bataille.

Pire qu'Hawkeye avec son infâme traîtrise, le jour où elle avait dévoilé qu'elle préférait les chiens aux chats et avait adopté Black Hayate.

Pire que Den avec sa cruauté injustifiée le jour où il avait ramené le pauvre _Griney_ à la maison.

Pire que Roy Mustang avec tous ses rendez-vous avec des pouffes peinturlurées vêtues comme des paquets cadeau.

Pire qu'Hohenheim-alien, le concentré des sept péchés capitaux en boîte de conserve de mauvaise qualité.

Et enfin, comble du comble, pire qu'Edward, qui refusait d'admettre son affinité avec les chats et avait tant de fois refusé qu'on garde ceux qu'Alphonse avait trouvés et protégés amoureusement dans sa puissante armure.

Il s'effondra dans un fauteuil, mais ce fauteuil n'aurait pas dû être là, il aurait dû au contraire trébucher et tomber, tomber, tomber dans le vide jusqu'à atterrir dans les plus horribles tourments de l'enfer, pour y subir son châtiment pour l'éternité, et au delà.

Le pauvre gentil voisin un peu con-con et victime exploité sans rémunération par Edward qui voulait se débarrasser d'un chat sans se brouiller avec son frère et l'espèce de naine rabougrie psychopathe pouffiasse avec ses cheveux gluants, ses dents pointues et ses yeux pervers n'étaient en réalité _qu'une seule et même personne_.

Il aurait voulu s'évanouir, perdre conscience jusqu'à la fin des temps, s'endormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller, tout cela en souffrant éternellement, pour expier sa faute et surtout l'oublier, oublier tout.

Il était entré en contact avec cette _chose_.

Il avait pris la peine de lui écrire.

C'est-à-dire qu'il lui avait parlé à distance.

Bordel, il avait même été _sympa_ avec elle.

Il lui avait fait croire que c'était ok, qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, qu'elle pouvait prendre ses aises en volant son chat, son frère, son futur d'être sage et adulé !

Comment avait-il pu ?

Comment pourrait-il jamais se pardonner ?

Et Winry ?

Il était déjà prêt à ramper à ses pieds, à la supplier de bien vouloir accepter de souiller sa clef à molette en frappant sa tête indigne jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que de la pâté pour chat qu'elle ne devait même pas permettre à Griney de manger. Elle devrait le laisser pourrir dans un coin comme l'être répugnant qu'il était, à l'avoir tout d'abord laissée seule face à cette tarée, puis à l'avoir trahie de la façon la plus abominable, la plus abjecte. En fait c'était le contraire. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Il devait mourir de sa main, et vite.

Pourtant, Winry n'avait pas du tout eu l'air d'être au bord du suicide, ni de la folie quand il était arrivé. Elle lui avait simplement dit que finalement, il y avait eu une urgence et que « Sian » (comment avait-elle pu prononcer son nom ?) n'était déjà plus là, qu'il ne pourrait donc pas la rencontrer.

Ah, la sorcière orientale avec utilisé ses tours louches et avait vu ses projets à lui, elle avait vu la puissance avec laquelle il maîtrisait et l'alchimie des flammes (ce n'était qu'un _petit_ accident _mineur_ si la dernière fois qu'il l'avait utilisée, il avait _légèrement_ carbonisé l'arbre derrière lui au lieu du chiffon vingt mètre devant lui) et les arts de combat (ce n'était qu'un _petit_ coup de fatigue _insignifiant_ si il n'avait pas réussi à porter un seul coup à son maître la dernière fois et boitait à moitié à force d'atterrir sur les fesses), et dans sa lâcheté vile elle avait pris peur et s'était enfuie, prétextant une quelconque stupidité que Winry, dans sa gentillesse, et Edward, dans sa stupidité, avaient gobé comme une mouche (ils avaient tous les deux aussi mauvais goût, autre preuve qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre).

Ah, il l'aurait cette chose à éradiquer, il l'aurait, elle aurait beau fuir, il l'aurait, et il se rachèterait de sa faute auprès de Winry.

Mais Winry n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir

Depuis qu'il était là, elle n'avait presque rien dit, sauf quand il lui avait demandé s'il y avait eu une guerre derrière la maison en voyant l'état chaotique du terrain qui autrefois avait été composé de paisibles collines aux herbes vertes s'agitant doucement dans la brise. Ce n'était plus qu'un résidu d'éruption volcanique et de séisme mixé avec un champ de bataille d'Ishbal et l'appartement d'Edward. Lequel Edward n'était pas en vue, n'avait pas sauté sur Alphonse avec enthousiasme lorsqu'il était arrivé.

Où était-il ?

« Oh, il boude dans sa chambre, » avait répondu Winry en haussant les épaules.

« Il boude ? »

« Oui, il a perdu. »

Il n'avait rien pu tirer d'autre de cette songeuse Winry qui déambulait depuis son arrivée dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, s'arrêtait parfois avec les yeux perdus dans le vague, l'air de se poser des questions tout en étant à moitié shootée, parfois avec un air hésitant, l'air de vouloir aller vers le téléphone comme un aimant, parfois les yeux posés sur des baguettes laissées en plan sur la table, baguettes qu'Alphonse avait reconnues avec un frisson.

C'est qu'elles se multipliaient, en plus, ces saletés !

Complètement perdu face à cette fille qui prétendait être son amie, mais devait aussi avoir été envoûtée (non, pas elle aussi, Alphonse ne voulait pas se retrouver seul au monde à résister) car elle ne semblait pas vouloir massacrer la parasite naine et chiante, Alphonse s'était dirigé vers la chambre de son frère, qu'il trouva en train d'_écrire_ avec l'air d'un écolier qui fait ses devoirs, n'a qu'une envie, c'est sortir, mais n'a pas envie de se prendre de baffes.

Qu'écrivait-il ?

« Une lettre, » avait-il dit sans lever les yeux, scribouillant allègrement sur sa feuille un chapelet de signes illisibles qui prétendaient être des lettres de l'alphabet sans parvenir à cacher leur état de travesties.

Alphonse était resté coi pendant une bonne minute, se demandant où il était, il devait être passé dans un univers parallèle, un univers où un certain Edward savait ce qu'était une lettre et semblait capable d'en écrire une au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Le seul problème était qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde à qui il était autorisé à écrire des lettres, sans avoir jamais exploité les milliers d'avantages de cette merveilleuse autorisation, et cette même personne était un étage en dessous, en train de jouer à la somnambule éveillée.

« Pour qui ? » avait-il réussi à demander.

« Pour Sian, » avait répondu Edward dans un grognement, et Alphonse, dans sa fureur soudaine pour avoir entendu ce nom abhorré, avait cru qu'il allait lui prendre la tête pour l'éclater contre le mur en face sans même se soucier des livres présents sur le bureau qui risquaient d'être tâchés de sang et de cervelle (oui, il était vraiment énervé), et d'ailleurs sa main s'était élancée pour être stoppée net quand Edward avait continué, complètement inconscient de ce qui se tramait derrière lui, ne quittant jamais sa feuille du regard, ni son attitude de gamin craignant la punition : « C'est Winry qui veut que je le fasse. »

La punition devait être un coup de clef à molette.

Alphonse avait commencé à se demander si un jour il réussirait à fermer sa bouche béante et à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

Incapable de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à son innocente amie pour qu'elle devienne folle à ce point (oui, ce devait être ça, et ce devait être la faute de cet immonde truc xinois reparti à temps pour ne pas se faire écraser comme un moucheron), il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre qui, il l'espérait, était, elle, restée à l'endroit, ce qui était le cas et l'avait donc tout d'abord rassuré, mais où il avait découvert la cage de transport de Griney... et l'innommable vérité.

Il était complètement anéanti, commençant à se demander si cet ennemi n'était pas trop fort pour lui, puisqu'il avait réussi à rendre Winry à moitié idiote, à faire de son frère un couillon magistral qui savait écrire, à le tromper, lui qui se croyait encore résistant, invincible et intouché par ses impuretés.

À ce moment-là, Griney entra dans la pièce et monta sur ses genoux. Alphonse le regarda et faillit éclater en sanglot en voyant que cet animal si bon, si magnanime, si supérieur, voulait bien encore de lui, ne le rejetait pas, ne le mettait pas aux ordures comme le déchet inhumain qu'il était devenu, gardait toute sa pureté et...

Et Alphonse arrêta soudain son élan lyrique, plissa les yeux et regarda avec suspicion le félin roulé en boule sur ses genoux (toujours aussi confortables, et toc !), pris d'un affreux soupçon.

Le chat, semblant réaliser qu'on le fixait avec circonspection, la bouche pincée, releva la tête, bâilla en émettant un petit miaulement _adorable_ (non, non Alphonse, ne te laisse pas amadouer ni distraire, va droit au but !), puis regarda le seul et unique maître qu'il aurait jamais dû avoir et révérer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour l'avoir sauvé de son destin miséreux.

Malchance, le chat s'était peut-être laissé acheter.

« Jin, c'est ça ? » demanda Alphonse d'un ton un poil agressif, tremblant au plus profond de lui-même, craignant que la vérité trop cruelle ne se dévoile soudain et ne le rende aveugle par l'éclat de son horreur.

Griney eut une réaction très simple. Il ferma les yeux, se réinstalla confortablement pour pioncer, comme indifférent. Puis ronronna.

Il _ronronna_.

Faisant ainsi comprendre que oui, Alphonse avait raison, il était bien un agent de l'ennemi, acheté avec quelques croquettes et un simple canapé, un espèce de petit escroc qui profitait des honnêtes gens comme lui, Alphonse, pour entrer dans la société par la grande porte, histoire de foncer directement vers les bas quartiers, chez les types louches qui gagnaient leur argent sur le dos des pauvres gens et s'amusaient à détruire des vies avec autant de joie et de facilité que d'autres pour jouer aux échecs ou détacher des pics de glace de tuyaux gelés.

Et il en était fier ! Il le disait carrément, en face d'Alphonse, sans honte, avec orgueil, il étalait sa pratique du vice comme un manteau luxueux, arborait sa traîtrise comme un diadème.

C'en était trop pour Alphonse qui se leva brusquement sans se soucier de briser le cou de la bête (sans doute une chimère déguisée en plus) et s'enfuit de sa chambre (il en avait marre de fuir partout).

En passant devant celle d'Edward, il entraperçut son frère affalé sur son lit, ayant tiré les rideaux, en bonne voie pour faire sa petite sieste de l'après-midi (seulement cinq heures), après avoir fini la lettre qui trônait sur le bureau, dans son enveloppe, avec son adresse.

Il n'en vit pas plus car déjà il était dans l'escalier qu'il dévalait, et quand il arriva en bas, il faillit entrer dans Winry qui émergeait du salon avec – enfin ! - un air déterminé sur le visage. Elle le remarqua à peine et se dirigea droit vers le téléphone, où elle trifouilla parmi les papiers posés pêle-mêle à côté, en sortit un, décrocha, composa à gestes vifs le numéro qui devait y être indiqué et attendit avec un regard décidé.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, » commença-t-elle lorsqu'on sembla décrocher. Alphonse, toujours sur sa dernière marche d'escalier, se demandait qui elle appelait avec une tête pareille, et non ce n'était pas de la curiosité qui n'est pas un vilain défaut dans ce genre de situations. D'abord. Winry continuait : « Je m'appelle Winry Rockbell, j'aimerais parler à Sian, s'il vous plaît. »

Elle tourna brièvement la tête vers Alphonse qui, sans avancer, avait raté la dernière marche et s'était écroulé, la fixant avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Avait-il bien entendu ? Mais c'était encore pire que ce qu'il croyait !

« Oh, elle n'est plus là ? » Un silence. « Est-ce que vous avez un numéro où je pourrais la joindre ? »

Un autre silence, Winry ignorait toujours Alphonse qui avait oublié qu'on pouvait se relever quand on était tombé.

« Oh, elle est déjà retournée à Centrale ? »

Un autre silence, et Alphonse se demandait vaguement s'il n'était pas en train de se transformer en escalier avec le temps, un escalier avec des yeux énormes.

« Heu, oui, si c'est possible, un instant, je prends de quoi noter. »

Comment Winry parvint à noter le numéro qu'on lui donnait en tenant le combiné d'une main et le bout de papier dans l'autre était quelque chose qui dépassaient les capacités mentales d'un escalier en devenir.

« Merci beaucoup, » dit-elle. « Oui, désolée de vous avoir dérangée. Au revoir. »

Elle raccrocha, eut un petit soupir, reprit son air déterminé, et recommença son manège aussitôt, cette fois-ci avec un autre numéro. Alphonse, toujours incapable de se relever, commençait à se demander quelque chose, une petite idée germait dans son crâne.

Et si Winry avait été en train de méditer sur une argumentation quand il était arrivé ?

Et si elle était en train d'appeler la chose pour lui dire ses quatre vérités, afin de lui dire d'éloigner ses sales pattes d'Edward, qui d'ailleurs ne quitterait plus Resembool ?

Et si la lettre qu'elle avait fait écrire à Edward contenait un râteau magistral ?

Il eut un léger sourire, ayant le sentiment qu'un rayon de soleil passait sur son visage au milieu de ce monde obscur et mauvais où il avait atterri il ne savait comment. Peut-être tout n'était-il pas encore perdu...

« Allô ? » fit Winry a bout d'un moment. Puis : « Oui, salut, c'est... c'est Winry... Oui, oui, mais, heu, et toi ? »

Le rayon de soleil, déjà bien faiblard, devint carrément blafard face au ton doux qu'abordait Winry. Mais peut-être feignait-elle pour mieux frapper ensuite ? Il y eut un long silence.

« Je vois... je suis désolée... mais... tu es déjà retournée à Centrale ? J'aurais cru... »

Autre long silence. Bon, c'était quand que Winry sortait sa technique secrète mortelle derrière ses sourires en sucre ?

« Une période de deuil ? »

Encore un silence. Alphonse s'impatientait et s'inquiétait en voyant d'énormes nuages noirs arriver à la charge pour cacher son misérable petit rayon de soleil artificiel.

« Oh, et moi qui l'ai appelée ! » Winry semblait catastrophée. « Elle ne doit voir personne ? Pendant tout un an ? »

Autre silence.

« Je vois... »

Petit silence, cette fois-ci gêné. Winry devait se dire qu'il était temps d'attaquer, mais comme elle était gentille (pourquoi était-elle toujours gentille avec les autres et jamais avec Edward et lui, hein ?), elle hésitait à prendre son ennemi par surprise après avoir aussi bien réussi à l'amadouer.

« C'est qui en fond ? »

Petit silence.

« Oh, et il s'appelle comment ? Il a quel âge ? »

Encore un silence, puis Winry laissa échapper un bruit qu'Alphonse, malgré son immense incrédulité, n'eut d'autre choix que de classer dans la catégorie rire. Même s'il était petit.

« Ça me rappelle Edward, quand il avait le même âge, il était insupportable, une fois il a... »

Et voilà, elle était partie sur ses anecdotes – certes très néfastes pour son pauvre frère – mais qu'elle était censée partager avec des amis, des copains à la rigueur, mais _absolument pas_ avec des ennemies de catégorie A. Elle était donc bien perdue, elle aussi. Alphonse se retrouvait seul.

N'ayant pas le courage de devenir pour de bon un escalier, car il aurait dû rester là à écouter son ancienne amie d'enfance vendre son âme en pactisant avec le démon, il remonta lentement vers sa chambre, oubliant à moitié qu'il l'avait fuie quelques instants plus tôt.

En passant devant la chambre de son frère, qui dormait maintenant à la fois n'importe comment et comme une masse, il aperçut la lettre sur le bureau.

Avec son adresse.

Discrètement, il s'approcha et entreprit de la recopier. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour certaines choses, il avait certes perdu, mais ce n'était qu'une bataille, ce n'était pas la guerre. Il pouvait encore attaquer. Il harcèlerait cette _chose_ par courrier, jusqu'à extirper d'elle de la culpabilité. Vengeance, vengeance. Des années de fréquentation d'Edward, c'était un processus qu'il connaissait parfaitement.

_J'ai piqué ton adresse sur la lettre d'Edward._

_Juste pour dire qu'en effet, quel dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu se rencontrer, quelle malencontreuse circonstance pour que tu ne sois déjà plus là, alors que j'avais prévu tant de choses absolument primordiales qui commencent vraiment à ne plus pouvoir attendre du tout._

_Mais bien sûr, ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute, pas du tout comme si tu avais voulu lâchement éviter cette rencontre comme toute personne indigne le fait, ce n'est qu'un triste hasard._

_Mais après tout, on n'y peut absolument rien, tu n'as pas fait exprès du tout de partir avant que je n'arrive. Après tout, il y a au moins un point positif, c'est qu'Edward et Winry vont enfin pouvoir se voir tranquillement sans que des gêneurs non demandés s'incrustent et foutent tout en l'air en dérangeant. Ils ont tant de choses à se dire sans avoir besoin d'une tierce personne qui n'est pas la bienvenue dans ce genre de situation et peut être reléguée au rang du pire monstre humainement imaginable._

_J'espère que tout va bien se passer entre eux et qu'ils se détourneront des distractions futiles qui ont pu être apportées par certaines personnes dévergondées de la ville, mais je ne cite personne, elles se reconnaîtront._

_En espérant que ton voyage s'est bien passé et t'a emmené bien loin, et que tu pourras rester très longtemps auprès des tiens qui ont sans doute énormément besoin de toi, contrairement à d'autres._

Sian relut de fois cette « lettre », sans trop savoir quoi en penser.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont elle était écrite qui lui donnait l'impression qu'Alphonse était vraiment content qu'elle ait dû s'en aller aussi vite et le lui faisait savoir d'un ton acerbe et ironique.

Mais ce devait être son moral au trente-sixième dessous qui lui faisait penser ça. Peut-être essayait-il au contraire de l'égayer en exagérant peu discrètement sa déception de façon à la rendre loufoque. Mais cela ne la fit même pas sourire. C'était trop ambigu. Ce sentiment d'agressivité ne la quittait pas.

La lettre d'Edward, elle, était plus simple et directe. « C'est Winry qui m'oblige à écrire. » Mieux valait ne pas savoir comment, ni pourquoi. En tout cas, c'était droit au but, pas de fioritures, 100% honnête, 100% Edward, même s'il risquait de se prendre un mur, il fonçait tout droit, sans regarder, après avoir débranché les freins – juste pour le fun. Au moins, de sa façon maladroite habituelle, il essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise devant son malheur (oh, oui, qu'elle était malheureuse, sortez les mouchoirs, elle pouvait sortir un film) mais compatissait, sans savoir quoi faire, en se sentant très nul – con – de ne pas pouvoir aider, et en étant son boulet habituel.

Mais au moins un gentil boulet avéré.

La lettre d'Alphonse ressemblait trop à un couteau à double tranchant déguisé en fleur pour que, dans son état, elle soit heureuse de la recevoir.

Il y avait cependant dans son contenu une étincelle positive qu'elle apportait dans l'océan noir de sa déprime. Elle ajouta donc un PS à son intention dans la brève lettre de remerciement qu'elle envoya à Edward – et à Winry, dont les deux coups de fil l'avaient plus aidée qu'elle ne l'admettait, ce qui l'avait beaucoup rapproché de la mécanicienne, confirmant son pressentiment selon lequel elles pouvaient bien s'entendre.

_PS : Tu diras à Alphonse que je le remercie pour sa lettre même si elle était assez bizarre. Signale-lui que je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule au monde à avoir remarqué ce dont il parle dans la seconde partie de ladite lettre, enfin quelqu'un d'autre qui voit !_

_J'espère aussi que beaucoup de choses vont être dites qui feraient avancer les choses mais hélas, d'après mes observations, il y aura besoin d'un bon coup de main parce que les personnes concernées sont aveugles. Si d'aventure elles lisent ces lignes, elles seront incapables de comprendre que c'est d'elles qu'il s'agit, je suis prête à le parier._

« T'as écrit une lettre à Sian ? » demanda Edward en entrant sans prévenir dans la chambre, faisant sursauter Alphonse qui essayait, à coup de friandises et de jouets en forme de souris, de faire revenir Ji... _Griney_ du bon côté de la force, parce que bien sûr, il lui enseignait des techniques de combat pour qu'il puisse défendre son territoire et ne voulait pas qu'elles soient perverties par celles de la _Chose_.

Il regarda son frère d'un air atterré, incapable de croire qu'il avait encore une fois réussi à le faire sursauter – il était réhabitué à son corps, bordel – et que ça le fasse toujours autant marrer. Une fois de plus, Alphonse sentit le rouge monter à ses joues.

Mais curieusement, il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas tant de colère et de gène face à sa réaction disproportionnée, mais davantage à un sentiment volant non identifié (SVNI) à l'idée qu'on l'air surpris en train de pactiser avec le démon – mais d'abord, il ne pactisait pas, c'était une déclaration de guerre, nom d'un chien !

Comme pour l'appuyer, Den aboya devant la maison, signe que Winry l'emmenait en promenade. Et son plan de les laisser seuls en tête à tête foutu en l'air. Alphonse en avait marre.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » fit-il en lançant un regard noir à son _cher_ frère dont les yeux étaient presque fluorescents à force de briller de délice moqueur, sans doute à cause du bond d'un mètre d'une pauvre victime qui n'était même plus une armure de deux mètres pour se protéger, Edward n'était pas assez évolué pour soupçonner quoi que ce soit d'autre, la preuve, il ne soupçonnait rien pour lui-même, alors que les preuves s'accumulaient, chaque jour plus nombreuses.

Avec un sourire ironique, son _très cher_ frère agita une feuille de papier devant lui en disant : « Il y a un PS pour toi. Et je sais pas de quoi elle parle dedans, tu me diras. Tu lui as écrit une lettre. Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? On aurait envoyé les deux ensemble, ça nous aurait fait économiser un timbre. »

Et qui était le radin comparable à Greed dans tout ça ? Une nouvelle partie de thèse se dessinait sur l'alchimiste nabot pingre qui portait toujours les mêmes vêtements transmutés à sa taille au lieu d'en acheter des neufs et n'envoyait jamais de lettre (sauf sous menace de mort imminente par clef à molette, visiblement, à préciser dans le paragraphe des remarques importantes) sous prétexte que c'était trop cher.

Alphonse saisit d'un geste vif la feuille qui s'agitait sous son nez – il avait en effet travaillé les réflexes rapides chez son maître, il avait ainsi réussi à esquiver un ou deux coups de poing droit de la ''femme'', mais sans hélas prolonger suffisamment cette prouesse pour éviter le gauche qui suivait.

« Tu lui as sans doute demandé des indices pour pouvoir tenter misérablement de me battre la prochaine fois, » fit Edward d'un air hautain et supérieur.

Depuis qu'il avait _lâchement_ battu Alphonse au cours de sa visite à Centrale, il s'y croyait _un peu trop_. Alphonse aurait bien voulu lui rabattre son caquet en l'envoyant au tapis, de préférence un tapis épineux pour percer et ainsi faire dégonfler ses chevilles.

Mais il était sur le moment davantage intrigué par ce que la _Chose_ avait pu lui répondre. Il avait pensé que la puissance de l'exorcisation de sa lettre la neutraliserait pendant quelque temps. Or, visiblement, il l'avait sous estimée.

Ou plutôt, en être vil qu'elle était, elle avait simulé la faiblesse et caché sa force véritable (et il en fallait de la force pour être un danger aux yeux de Winry Rockbell).

Ou encore, il avait _encore_ été _trop_ gentil, elle avait pris des cours avec Jin... heu, _Griney_ pour savoir quel était son point faible et comment l'attendrir : il ne pouvait pas être assez cruel.

Bref, il voulait savoir comment elle avait réchappé à son violent assaut supérieur. Peut-être la lettre contenait-elle des indices inconsciemment appliqués sur le papier, indices qui lui permettraient de comprendre.

« Exactement, » répondit-il donc simplement à son frère pour qu'il s'en aille.

Et comme son frère, nul à la pêche, ne savait pas ferrer un poisson une fois qu'il avait mordu à l'hameçon, et ce même si le poisson était énorme – un mois sur une île à ne faire que ça ne l'avait hélas pas aidé à se perfectionner – il ne chercha pas à attraper celui-ci, ne songea même pas qu'il pouvait l'attraper, haussa les épaules, fit demi-tour en laissant son cadet seul avec la lettre, une bombe à retardement, sur laquelle il se jeta aussitôt pour la lire – par _simple curiosité intellectuelle_, même si _jamais_ il ne ferait une thèse sur la _Chose_.

Puis il la relut.

Et la relut encore une fois.

Leva les yeux.

La relut une troisième fois.

Puis une quatrième.

Et une cinquième ne lui fit pas de mal.

Il devait y avoir une erreur. Elle devait _encore_ chercher à le tromper. Il ne pensa qu'à une seule question qu'il écrivit et envoya sans même réfléchir à une stratégie.

_Tu n'as pas de vues sur mon frère ?_

Sian s'écroula de sa chaise.

« Ça va, Sian ? » demanda aussitôt son petit frère Ming, en xinois bien sûr, car elle avait décidé qu'il ne perdrait pas entièrement l'année qu'il passerait chez elle à Centrale, et qu'ainsi il pourrait plus facilement et rapidement se consacrer à sa passion quand il partirait à Xing.

En effet, Ming ne jurait que par la poterie, surtout depuis que Sian lui avait révélé qu'une vieille dame rencontrée à Xing – une certaine Elena Sergueïevitch Gorlanova d'origine drachmaïenne avec une pipe, un chapeau de paille et un visage brûlé par les années au soleil – lui avait prédit, à la façon d'un chamane, grâce au mouvement de la fumée de tabac, que son frère ferait des vases qui seraient renommés dans le monde entier, mais seraient condamnés à se briser dès qu'ils seraient 1) évoqués dans un livre ou un film, 2) à moins d'un kilomètre d'un chien ou d'un gamin.

L'ambition familiale ayant pris le dessus sur la crainte pour les créations, Ming n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, devenir potier, et attendait donc impatiemment son voyage à Xing, dès la fin de sa primaire. Sian ne cherchait pas à réduire son enthousiasme en lui parlant des quelques six mille cousins à rencontrer qui allaient avec, sans compter les semaines de train. Il découvrirait cela bien assez tôt. Hyark.

Mais pour l'heure, il devait surtout finir sa scolarité, et donc faire ses « devoirs d'été », ou plutôt exercices maison d'écriture des caractères xinois, ce à quoi il était diligemment occupé quand sa soeur avait semblé faire une crise cardiaque.

Elle croisa ses yeux écarquillés tandis qu'elle tentait pitoyablement de se relever. Difficile à faire quand on ne peut plus respirer et qu'on est plié en deux... de rire. Elle finit par renoncer et rester assise au sol, appuyée sur sa chaise. Elle ne risquait pas de tomber plus bas.

Tandis qu'elle parvenait à calmer peu à peu ses éclats, ce qui s'annonçait comme une procédure longue et fastidieuse, la vue du papier qu'elle avait dans la main – et donc ce qui était écrit dessus – n'aidant rien, son frère alla lui chercher un verre d'eau et posa de nouveau sa question, l'air inquiet, craignant peut-être se s'être trompé et donc de ne pas s'être fait comprendre.

Il était vrai qu'il ne l'avait même pas vue sourire depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus à l'hôpital, où ils n'était pas restés longtemps, son caractériel de père ayant décidé que, quitte à mourir, autant le faire ailleurs que dans cette ambiance calfeutrée aux odeurs nauséabondes qui lui soulevaient le peu de coeur qui lui restait, et il était donc stoïquement allé jusqu'à la petite colline où il faisait sa longue promenade du dimanche, hors de la ville, avant de s'y allonger calmement et de fermer définitivement les yeux, et ce malgré les prières de la pauvre infirmière si mignonne qui l'avait suivi pendant tout le chemin en tentant de le retenir.

Une vraie mort à la xinoise.

En ajoutant treize fioles de poison, trois cent assassins et un peu de sang (sept cent litres, pas plus), elle aurait été digne de celle d'un empereur. Mais voilà, son père n'était pas empereur, ni même – chose extraordinaire – lié à lui par le sang, pas même au 134è degré, mais peut-être au 135è, on s'arrêtait à ce niveau, sans que nul ne sache pourquoi.

Il n'avait eu donc que ses modestes moyens pour la mort classe. Avec la pluie battante, le vent et les températures fort peu estivales en bonus. La veine.

Cependant, dans ces conditions, il n'avait pas été question de sourire pour le féliciter de finir en beauté. Ça n'entrait pas dans les moeurs xinoises.

En buvant son verre, Sian se demanda même si son frère l'avait jamais vu rire auparavant. Si oui, il ne devait pas s'en souvenir, vu comment il était petit quand elle était partie. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il se soit souvenu d'elle tout court.

Elle espérait juste qu'il avait des amis non coincés qui lui avaient montré que le rire n'était pas une étrange maladie mortelle et transmissible – enfin, transmissible sans doute, étrange en effet, maladie peut-être, mais certainement pas mortelle.

Quoique.

Vu la difficulté qu'elle avait encore à respirer, elle se demandait à quel point l'expression « mourir de rire » était figurée. C'était exactement le genre de mort stupide auquel une personne encore plus stupide pouvait être exposée. Comme Edward, par exemple.

À noter : éviter de trop faire rire son collègue la prochaine fois qu'il voudrait avoir le récit du râteau généreusement offert à Mustang. Peut être dangereux pour sa santé. Dommage, elle s'était souvenue de quelques détails qu'elle avait omis la dernière fois et qu'il aurait sans doute savourés en se roulant par terre. Mais elle ne voulait pas faire de peine à cette pauvre Winry.

Pour rassurer son frère, elle lui dit qu'elle lui expliquerait quand il irait se coucher. Ce serait son histoire du soir. Son visage rond et ses yeux sombres s'illuminèrent, et il retourna travailler avec zèle.

Sian, quant à elle, se releva péniblement (l'âge, déjà l'âge...), se rendit compte qu'elle allait avoir un bleu à la cuisse gentiment laissé par sa chaise qui devait avoir voulu la retenir dans sa chute (mais pourquoi tant de serviabilité dans ce monde ?), se rassit avec précaution (il ne manquait plus qu'elle manque le siège et se casse de nouveau la figure, la honte totale, une fois suffisait, elle devait préserver le mythe de la Grande Soeur supérieurement supérieure), et entreprit de répondre à la lettre (en prenant garde à ne pas l'écrire en xinois).

_Merci pour la demi heure de fou rire. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais rire comme ça avant longtemps. Franchement, certaines de tes blagues son douteuses, mais celle-ci est une perle. Moi, avoir des vues sur Edward... autant dire qu'un jour il fera l'éloge du colonel, ou qu'il aimerait le lait._

_Mais bon, je ne sais pas m'étendre en remerciements – je ne pense pas que ce soit utile, même quelqu'un comme ton frère peut le comprendre... (quoique...)_

_Je vais plutôt profiter du fait qu'il y ait sur cette planète au moins une personne ayant un peu d'intelligence. Je pense, d'après ce qui tu as écrit, que tu as remarqué à quel point Edward et Winry sont des cas désespérés, mais que comme ils ne le sont pas autant que Mustang, les mesures vraiment radicales ne sont pas de mise. Il faut hélas de la subtilité si on veut les aider et les décoincer, mais j'avoue que, même si j'ai essayé, je bloque. Ils sont un peu forts pour moi seule._

_Aussi je vais être directe._

_Je propose une alliance. Libre à toi d'accepter ou non. Sache seulement que, même seule – je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas te mêler des affaires de ton frère – je continuerai sur la voie que j'ai choisi et je caserai ces deux idiots ensemble._

_En attendant, voici déjà un ensemble de ce que j'ai déjà pu observer et rassembler. Si tu acceptes notre alliance, tu peux me demander plus de détails sur ce qui te paraît utile._

Alphonse avait tourné en rond comme un lion en cage pendant des jours, depuis qu'il avait envoyé la lettre, enfin, la question. Il l'avouait. Il s'était mille fois demandé s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de demander par téléphone. Il aurait ainsi décelé tout mensonge dans sa voix, aussi douée fût-elle en tromperie.

Mais il y aurait eu le risque qu'Edward le grille. Ou Winry. Or, il n'avait pas envie qu'ils sachent. Ils risqueraient de poser des questions. Ou même de deviner son identité cachée d'ange gardien qu'on vénérerait dans le futur.

C'était là son seul souci. _Rien d'autre_.

Ainsi, par précaution, il avait pris en charge la fonction de ramassage du courrier – ce qu'il avait pu faire sans problème, tout le monde dans la maison ayant la flemme de se traîner jusqu'à la boîte aux lettres au niveau de la route, même Pinako, et même Edward, puisque sa bougeotte ne le frappait _jamais_ le matin. Il avait même rempli son nouveau devoir avec zèle, allant vérifier s'il y avait du courrier deux fois par jour – et non pas trois, là, c'était juste pour voir s'il n'avait pas oublié de lettre, juste au cas où.

Et s'il pestait contre la lenteur du facteur, c'était uniquement parce qu'il tardait à lui envoyer la réponse de Gracia Hugues, à qui il avait pris l'habitude d'écrire, ainsi qu'à plein d'autres personnes.

Mais pas à une certaine _Chose_ de Centrale. Ce ne serait _jamais_ le cas. Il n'avait _jamais_ pris plaisir à écrire _quoi que ce soit_ lui étant destiné. Et il n'en prendrait jamais. Il avait agi par devoir.

Et d'ailleurs il ne recommencerait pas. Ce n'était _pas_ une correspondance. Ce n'en serait jamais une. Et il n'attendait _pas_ la réponse avec impatience – ce n'était _que curiosité intellectuelle_, pour voir comment la _Chose_ allait se défendre et mentir.

De même que, s'il avait posé tant de questions à Winry, qui semblait être sa nouvelle meilleure amie (argh), c'était _juste_ pour savoir à quoi s'attendre. Il n'en tira pas grand chose, juste des avis positifs et l'affirmation de la certitude qu'ils s'étaient trompés, qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et Edward, qu'Edward était trop un incapable borné et aveugle pour ça.

Alphonse n'avait su qu'en conclure, refusant de sentir sa certitude sur la culpabilité de la _Chose_ fléchir.

Aussi, quand ce soir-là il avait enfin trouvé une lettre avec une écriture à moitié illisible lui étant destinée, s'il avait souri, c'était _seulement_ parce qu'il s'enorgueillissait et se félicitait de sa prévoyance, il pouvait planquer la lettre et nul ne connaîtrait jamais son existence, ni Edward, ni Winry. Aucune question possible. Son identité secrète n'était pas en danger.

S'il avait avalé son repas encore plus vite qu'Edward sans se vanter ensuite d'avoir battu son record, parce que ce repas n'était en fait qu'un fâcheux contretemps, c'était _seulement_ parce que son esprit scientifique était intéressé par l'analyse des outils de l'argumentation que la _Chose_ avait employés et la défense qu'elle avait visiblement soigneusement développée, au vu de l'épaisseur de l'enveloppe.

S'il avait couru jusqu'à sa chambre après avoir jeté sans précaution ses couverts dans l'évier et monté les escaliers quatre à quatre sans se soucier de ce que les autres allaient penser ou dire, c'était _seulement_ parce qu'il voulait être là avant Jin pour avoir le lit et être confortablement installé si d'aventure il était pris d'un fou rire machiavélique face à ce que la lettre dirait.

S'il avait à moitié déchiré l'enveloppe, c'était _seulement_ parce qu'elle était trop fragile et que le rabat était trop fortement collé.

Et s'il souriait maintenant qu'il parcourait la lettre pour la seizième fois – on n'était jamais sûr d'avoir suffisamment compris, d'avoir peut-être manqué un élément trahissant une certaine fausseté, et il devait fortement se concentrer sur chaque parcelle de cette écriture étrange, non parce qu'elle l'intriguait, mais parce qu'il voulait être certain d'avoir bien compris – c'était _seulement_ de soulagement à l'idée que le coeur de Winry n'avait en fait bel et bien rien à craindre d'une rivale, qui, comme elle l'avait deviné avec finesse, n'existait pas vraiment, même si ledit coeur avait à craindre les maladresses énormes comme le QG de Centrale et aussi nombreuses que les noms sur le tableau de chasse du colonel que faisait à répétition un certain faux ex-alchimiste d'Etat qui prouvait que la taille physique n'avait aucun lien avec celle des bourdes possiblement exécutables, sauf si c'était un lien inversement proportionnel.

Point à étudier dans un des paragraphes de sa thèse, restait à déterminer lequel.

Il pouvait également sourire d'une légère satisfaction. Déjà, il avait un grand nombre de nouvelles informations très intéressantes à consigner dans son carnet, comme une certaine conversation dans un certain bar louche entre une petite xinoise et un Edward bourré au café (l'alcool le plus efficace sur lui).

Ensuite, au fond d'elle, cette Sian (et non la _Chose_, ça n'avait été qu'un nom de code pour cacher ce qu'il croyait vraiment, voyons) était bonne, et ce malgré les apparences et malgré un certain nombre de sous entendus étranges (de quelles blagues parlait-elle donc ? Il avait toujours écrit dans le plus grand sérieux, il était en mission, il ne les prenait pas à la légère, pas comme Edward). Il l'avait toujours su, il l'avait même dit à Winry quand, hors d'elle-même, elle avait fait son petit discours.

L'instinct supérieur, tout simplement. Il méritait vraiment d'être vénéré.

S'il souriait, c'était _seulement_ pour Jin, il n'avait pas besoin de se soucier de lui trouver un nouveau gardien protecteur, sa stabilité mentale était assurée, Alphonse était rassuré.

Ce n'était _absolument pas_ parce qu'il était heureux de voir que celle pour qui il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie et de l'intérêt était vraiment sympa et intéressante. Enfin, si, _peut-être un tout petit peu_. Mais presque pas.

Mais c'était _seulement_ par curiosité intellectuelle qu'il lui demanda de clarifier un certain nombre de hasards qui l'avaient précédemment interpellé, juste pour être sur qu'elle ne cherchait pas à le tromper.

Et c'était _seulement_ pour venir en aide à son incapable de frère et à son inconsciente d'amie d'enfance qu'il accepta de continuer cette correspondance en répondit à la lettre et en écrivant avec soin.

_Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Ils ont vraiment besoin d'aide. J'accepte donc cette alliance à distance pour l'augmentation du savoir de l'humanité._

_* * * * *_

_à suivre..._


	11. Séisme décoiffé

**Note de l'auteure M**** :** Diantre, nous dépassons le dixième chapitre, comme le temps passe. O_o

W : Tu parles comme une vieille, là. Non, rectification, t'es une vieille.

M : … (tente de cacher sa déprime) Hem, mh, bref. En attendant, j'en profite pour remercier nos lecteur/lectrices de continuer à suivre et de laisser des commentaires, c'est toujours très motivant de savoir que ce qu'on écrit plaît. ^^ Mille excuses à Matsuyama pour avoir pris 2h30 de son existence. En espérant que tu ne considères pas qu'elles ont été perdues ;) Ce chapitre-ci est plus court, rassurez-vous...

W : Oui, vraiment, désolées, sumimasen, sumimasen, pardon, j'ai honte...

M : Oups, son mode Alphonse est resté allumé. (Trifouille les données du programme W) Wouala. Off we go.

W : Profitez-en bien, la fin approche, hyek, hyek...

* * * * *

Chapitre 11 : Séisme décoiffé.

Un tremblement ébranla l'ensemble de l'immeuble. Sian releva la tête de son ouvrage – un livre de médecine que Winry avait proposé de lui envoyer après une conversation plutôt longue sur le sujet – tandis que son frère Ming essayait tant bien que mal de rattraper un de ses caractères xinois, son trait ayant brusquement dévié sur la gauche puis la droite, avant de dessiner une gracieuse boucle sans qu'il eût le temps de le contrôler.

Au final, il semblait avoir écrit quelque chose de bien différent de ce qu'il cherchait à faire au départ – mais Sian ne le lui dirait jamais, sinon il allait retenir ce caractère découvert par hasard et sa signification, alors qu'elle ne tenait pas du tout à ce qu'il s'en souvienne.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui conseiller de prendre une nouvelle feuille – afin d'être à même de faire disparaître mystérieusement la première – lorsqu'une nouvelle secousse fit rouler les stylos au sol et gicler le thé hors de sa tasse.

Ming lui lança un regard inquiet. Il n'avait en effet pas encore passé de temps à l'est de Xing, où les séismes étaient fréquents, comme à Ishbal, et n'était donc pas encore habitué à ce que la terre se mette à danser la gigue – pas comme Sian. Ce qui lui fit alors hausser un sourcil.

En effet, le seul endroit à Amestris où il y avait des tremblements de terre était le sud est. À Centrale, l'activité sismique était aussi nulle qu'à Resembool.

Deux hypothèses dès lors : 1) la ville était attaquée par des ennemis, peut-être même des homonculus (on lui en avait parlé, jugeant que ce serait utile si un taré avec une coiffure verte immonde en palmier ou un pauvre idiot boulimique la trouvant appétissante souhaitaient l'attaquer, mais pour le moment rien de ce genre ne lui était arrivé), ou bien 2) Edward était dans le coin.

La deuxième hypothèse se trouva vérifiée quand la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit avec un cri de martyre, victime d'un coup de pied méchamment envoyé par un être non identifié avec les cheveux en prouf, les vêtements de travers, les yeux exorbités, le visage et les mains couverts de pansements et de bandages. Lequel être lança dans sa direction une cage de transport familière d'où s'échappaient des feulements furieux non familiers avec ces paroles (il pouvait parler, comme c'était intéressant !) :

« Tiens, voilà le monstre, fais-en ce que tu veux, bouffe-le ou fais-le crever d'obésité en l'engraissant et en le chouchoutant, mais maintenant que tu connais Al et qu'il est au courant (je sais même pas comment il a fait), je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire un voyage avec cette saloperie ! Vous avez plus besoin d'un intermédiaire maintenant, je pars à la retraite ! »

Puis il resta planté là, haletant, le visage en patchwork, admirablement découpé en pansements blancs, peau pâle et griffures rouges. Du grand art. Dommage, ça n'allait pas avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

Sian était restée impassible, bien contente d'avoir élucidé le problème des séismes (en fait, cela n'avait touché que son immeuble, et était causé par un Elric dans l'escalier) et se disait qu'en fait, elle devrait se reconvertir dans la police et devenir une inspectrice renommée. On ferait une série sur elle, les aventures d'une policière d'origine xinoise super balèze en arts martiaux ou quelque chose dans le genre, ce qui au final donnerait quelque chose de... tout à fait ridicule et nul.

Aussi se débarrassa-t-elle aussitôt de cette idée et, gardant un air neutre, baissa les yeux vers la cage de transport qui tremblait comme si elle contenait un détonateur ultrasensible. Pourtant, Griney semblait ne toujours pas toucher à son verrou improvisé mais tellement bien pensé et classe.

Elle releva les yeux vers la chose qui la fixait toujours d'un air furibond.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose quand tu me demandes de transmettre des trucs à ton _si cher_ colonel. »

« Le colonel, y griffe pas ! »

« Encore heureux, parce que pour tout le reste, c'est pire ! »

Edward s'apprêtait à répondre, sans doute avec une de ses remarques si fines qu'elle auraient bloqué l'avenue centrale de la capitale, quand un bruit derrière lui lui fit faire volte face comme s'il s'attendait à découvrir un monstre derrière lui, aussi dangereux qu'une chimère ou que le colonel Mustang.

Mais il ne s'agissait que de Ming qui avait plongé sous l'ombre de la table avec sa plante en fleur à la recherche de ses crayons perdus lorsqu'Edward était entré, avait fouillé de tout côté pour faire ses plumes prisonnières et recenser les éventuelles disparues, et venait de poser son trésor retrouvé sur la table avec un soin méticuleux.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » demanda son collègue qui, malgré toute son intelligence en matière de physique, avait de sérieuses lacunes en biologie, puisqu'il semblait incapable de reconnaître un homo sapiens sapiens juvénile de sexe masculin lorsqu'il en voyait un.

Ming, de son côté, haussa légèrement et involontairement un sourcil, signe d'immense perplexité. Son voyage à Xing ne lui ferait aucun mal, songea Sian, il montrait vraiment trop ouvertement ses expressions, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » demanda à son tour le gamin – en xinois cette fois-ci, l'amestrian étant prohibé – mais chez lui les lacunes en biologie étaient davantage excusées, d'autant plus qu'Edward Elric n'appartenait à aucune espèce connue.

« Un collègue de travail, » répondit-elle dans la même langue.

« Ses cheveux sont pires que les tiens. »

« Oui, moi non plus je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. »

« Il sait pas s'habiller. »

« Exactement, mais hélas on n'y peut rien, certaines personnes sont désespérées dans la vie. »

« Il arrive souvent, comme ça ? »

« Non, d'habitude il utilise le téléphone, mais parfois il régresse et oublie que ça existe. »

« Je crois qu'il a cassé le verrou. »

« Quand je dis qu'il régresse, il le fait vraiment, et il ne sait plus comment ouvrir une porte normalement. »

« C'est triste. Et c'est quoi qu'il a amené ? »

« Un chat. »

« C'est pour le repas ? »

« Non, pour que je m'en occupe. Je ne sais pas cuisiner le chat, de toute façon. »

« Tu te fais exploiter. »

« J'ai obtenu le restaurant gratuit pendant un mois en échange. »

« Il a l'air trop radin pour proposer ça. »

« Je sais, le chat est à son frère, c'est son frère qui paye. »

« Pourquoi c'est pas son frère qui est là alors ? »

« Il n'habite pas à Centrale. »

« Oh, c'est un péquenot. »

« Pas autant que certaines personnes que tu ne vas pas tarder à rencontrer, mais oui. »

« Donc il a eu seulement un trajet en train avec le chat ? »

« Je crois. »

« C'est un chat d'une race spéciale ? »

« Non, il est très moche, aucune chance pour un concours. Et je suis sûre qu'aucun cuisinier ne pourrait le rendre mangeable. »

« Alors pourquoi ce mec s'est fait agresser ? »

« C'est le chat qui a fait ça. »

« Le chat ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais il est dans sa cage. »

« On dirait bien. »

« Il s'est fait zigouiller comme ça par un chat en cage ? »

« Il faut croire. »

« Mais alors il est nul. »

« EH OH ! Chuis là si vous avez pas remarqué ! »

Edward, qui prenait souvent longtemps à réagir quand il était ignoré, avait dépassé sa limite et affirmé son indignation parce qu'on osait ignorer le Fullmetal Alchimiste devant lequel toute autre personne se jetait au sol comme devant l'Empereur de Xing.

Il était vrai qu'il était en voie de devenir un professeur mythique à l'université, tout le monde continuant à murmurer sur son passage et ouvrant un beau passage devant lui – peut-être en raison des dégâts qu'il avait fait le jour où il avait été noyé dans la marée des élèves et où un surveillant l'avait pris pour un étudiant et avait commencé à l'engueuler en se moquant à moitié de lui. Ledit surveillant avait fait un petit séjour à l'hôpital puis s'était pris d'un intérêt immense pour la botanique, qu'il était reparti étudier dans son village natal, pour le plus grand plaisir de son arrière grand-père.

Suite à cet événement, Edward n'avait plus eu aucun problème de circulation, et la seule personne osant encore croiser son chemin à moins de deux mètres de distance était cette étrange élève avec ses vêtements excentriques et voyants, qui était parvenue à obtenir une place dans ses cours de physique et de chimie pour le second semestre et restait à contempler son idole pendant tout le cours comme si on l'avait hypnotisée ou comme si elle tentait de garder un air passionné alors qu'elle dormait, seul individu dans les salles à ne jamais sursauter, à ne jamais perdre son sourire vague, à rester indifférente aux décharges électriques, à demeurer à sa place lors des explosions, secousses et lancers involontaires de trucs dangereux.

Comme elle ne semblait pas remarquer à quel point avoir cours avec ce type était risqué, elle ne se rendait pas compte du péril qu'elle encourait quand elle continuait d'essayer de lui rentrer dedans au coin de chaque couloir, mais se contentait de le bouffer du regard et de le saluer pour la cent millième fois de la journée avant de poursuivre son chemin en sautillant comme une gamine dans une prairie où elle cueille des pâquerettes.

Le seul problème était qu'Edward avait, avec cela, remarqué sa notoriété – au bout de presque un an, quelle puissance d'observation ! - et était désormais en voie de se persuader qu'il était un dieu vivant.

Or, c'était dangereux pour lui : d'après les échos qu'elle avait eus de Winry lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de la situation, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Edward commençait à exagérer dans sa mégalomanie, et la dernière fois, cela avait fini avec le fiasco du siècle, dont il avait mis des années à rattraper les conséquences.

Mais Sian ne voyait pas trop comment empêcher le mouvement massif de déification d'Edward Elric qui s'élevait dans l'université comme une vague.

D'autant plus qu'elle commençait sérieusement à se demander si elle allait rester une autre année en tant que stagiaire.

Elle avait gagné Centrale avec l'idée que c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire, enseigner, mais elle avait désormais le sentiment que ses points indulgence et motivation s'étaient épuisés au long des interminables séances où elle avait tenté d'apprendre l'élixirologie à Edward – et où elle avait tenté de lui ouvrir les yeux quant à toutes les stupidités qu'il osait faire dans sa relation avec son « amie d'enfance ».

De plus, ces études mêmes sur l'alchimie xinoise, maintenant qu'elles étaient approfondies, suscitaient de plus en plus son intérêt, et elle se surprenait de plus en plus le nez plongé dans un livre de médecine – elle avait appris de Winry que ses parents avaient été médecins et qu'elle avait un bon nombre de livres qui leur avaient appartenu et dont elle ne se servait pas, livres qu'elle s'était empressée de lui prêter quand Sian l'avait demandé – ou dans les notes qu'elle avait ramenées de Xing que dans la préparation de ses cours pour l'année suivante.

Elle commençait à se demander si elle n'allait pas changer de vocation et accompagner Ming lors de son voyage à Xing, histoire d'en apprendre davantage sur l'élixirologie à la source et sur la médecine xinoise en général. Elle ne savait pas.

Et maintenant qu'Edward était devant elle, l'air furieux, elle ne savait toujours pas comment le faire tomber de son piédestal ni comment exterminer les petites étoiles scintillantes qu'il embarquait de plus en plus souvent avec lui – quoique, pas cette fois-ci, où Griney lui avait affectueusement labouré la peau au préalable.

Son collègue pointa un doigt vers Ming sans la quitter des yeux, le regard accusateur.

« C'est qui, lui ? »

« Mon frère, Ming, » répondit Sian en se penchant pour ouvrir la cage de Griney, sachant que si elle ne le faisait pas, il allait devenir fou de tension et de colère.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de te dire y a un ins... »

Mais la fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un glapissement inquiet quand la porte de la cage fut ouverte et que Griney en jaillit avec un miaulement étrange pour s'enfuir du côté de la chambre de Sian – et adieu à son oreiller.

Il fallut quelques instants avant qu'Edward ne consentît à lâcher la bibliothèque qu'il avait escaladée comme un singe et à reposer ses pieds sur le sol.

« C'est vraiment une poule mouillée, » dit Ming d'un ton neutre, sans relever le nez de son exercice d'écriture qu'il avait repris comme si de rien n'était.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit encore, le mioche ? » fit Edward d'un ton tendu, pressentant peut-être qu'il était critiqué, par une sorte d'ultra-sensibilité développée par les êtres vaniteux – comme le colonel Mustang, qui avait l'air de sentir Sian venir trois jours à l'avance et à huit kilomètres à la ronde pour s'enfuir ou se préparer mentalement – et qui rappelait à Sian ce conte xinois stupide dans lequel une princesse très belle à sa naissance était devenue atrocement laide à force de ne pas dormir, puisqu'elle était si sensiblement délicate et délicatement sensible qu'elle était gênée par un simple grain de riz dans son lit, même avec trente matelas par dessus.

Quelle idée aussi quand on vivait à une époque où les matelas étaient rembourrés avec le riz non comestible de l'année.

Si elle se souvenait bien, la belle princesse devenue immonde finissait femme acariâtre vieillie avant l'âge, coincée avec un bellâtre qui l'avait épousée parce qu'elle était riche et qui passait son temps avec des être bien moins délicats mais bien moins exaspérants aussi.

Sian espérait juste qu'Edward n'allait pas continuer sur cette pente de l'ultra-sensibilité, parce qu'elle voulait qu'il reste un parti présentable pour Winry. Aussi décida-t-elle de l'attaquer de front, histoire de l'endurcir.

« Oh, il répétait juste que tu avais l'air nul à la baston. Un mou, quoi. » Elle reprit sa lecture.

« Que... kwa ? » fit Edward avec le ton exact qu'elle attendait.

« Tu m'as entendue. »

« Et tu lui dis pas que c'est pas vrai ? »

« T'as qu'à le lui dire toi même. »

Edward fit volte face et pointa en direction de Ming, qui avait cessé son exercice – ah, il se laissait encore trop facilement distraire, décidément il avait bien besoin de son voyage à l'Est, lui.

« Toi ! Je suis pas un mou, ok ? C'est pas un mouflet qui va dire le contraire ! »

Les yeux de Ming brillèrent d'une lueur que Sian ne connaissait pas. Il se leva, et vint se planter devant Edward, la tête levée, les bras croisés.

« Chuis pas un mouflet ! » s'exclama-t-il en amestrian. « Et je peux te le prouver direct si tu veux ! »

Sian se souvint alors que Ming était lui aussi très susceptible sur son âge, ses traits fins et ronds ayant tendance à faire croire aux gens qu'il était une jolie petite fille de huit ans et non un garçon de dix, et qu'il était souvent tenté de leur montrer avec quelques coups de pieds à la xinoise qu'il n'était pas efféminé et que les gens voyaient mal.

Jusqu'alors, Sian était parvenue à contenir ses élans. Ce jour-ci, elle avait la flemme de sortir de son fauteuil, surtout en sachant qu'en face se trouvait Edward, et qu'ils avaient tous les deux autant besoin de recevoir un coup sur la tête. Mais elle avait son devoir de grande soeur.

« Ah, j'aimerais bien voir ça chez un haricot mixé avec un petit pois ! » fit Edward d'un ton moqueur, avec l'expression de celui qui se venge des brimades qu'il a subies en étant plus jeune en les faisant subir à d'autres. L'infâme.

Mais en même temps, Sian avait pris son ton polaire xinois, et elle ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir fait son petit speech de grande soeur responsable qui punit son petit frère – et non, elle n'abusait pas de son autorité pour voir ce que c'était que d'être l'empereur de Xing :

« Ming, j'avais dit _pas d'amestrian ici_, surtout si tu es énervé quand tu l'utilises. Puisque c'est comme ça, tu recopieras trente fois ton exercice pour avoir le droit de manger ce soir – sans dessert – et tu vas le travailler dans ta chambre, _maintenant_. »

Curieusement, son ton fit tressaillir et Ming et Edward, même si ce dernier ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit, et la colère sembla le quitter. Il se mit à la regarder comme si elle était quelqu'un d'étrange et inconnu jusqu'alors, un mélange entre les éléments les plus redoutables du genre humain. Il avait exactement le même regard quand elle le menaçait d'un autre vol plané s'il ne la laissait pas tranquille.

Et elle n'avait fait ça qu'avec des mots. La classe.

Pendant ce temps, Ming avait diligemment rassemblé ses affaires qu'il mit sous son bras avant de contourner la table pour quitter la pièce. Cependant, il ne le fit pas sans faire un croc en jambes – certes parfait, mais après tout, c'était sa soeur qui le lui avait enseigné, c'était donc tout à fait normal – à Edward en passant derrière lui, avant de lui tirer la langue.

Puis il s'enfuit comme un lapin effrayé quand il croisa le regard de Sian, qui pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris dit : « Rectification : trois cent fois recopié, l'exercice. »

Lorsqu'il aurait fini, Ming ne pourrait plus rien écrire d'autre que ce qui était dans l'exercice – un texte stupide puisque tiré d'un bouquin de cuisine inutilisable aux recettes immangeables écrit par un certain Tim Marcoh, atroce et piètre cuisinier de son état, ses papilles gustatives pouvaient en témoigner.

Edward, après sa lourde chute, était parvenu à ramper et à se hisser à grand peine sur une chaise où il s'était affalé de tout son poids, l'air agonisant.

« Le monde veut ma mort, » fit-il d'un ton tragique.

Puis, devant le silence de Sian, qu'il interpréta comme dubitatif, il continua : « Si, je t'assure. D'abord Winry, qui m'a forcé à tout remettre en état derrière la maison avant de partir. Ensuite Al, qui m'a... »

Il fit une pause de près d'une minute comme pour trouver le terme correct pour dire la chose réelle de façon valorisante pour lui, puis renonça et continua dans un soupir gémissant : « ... battu... » Avant de se reprendre en hâte : « Mais juste une fois, hein ! »

Encore une petite pause, puis d'un ton bougon : « Et qui m'a refilé son chat. Ah, le _chat_ ! Il a qu'une envie, c'est de me faire perdre tout mon sang ! J'en ai marre de cette bestiole ! Je comprends pas pourquoi, comment Al peut être gaga devant lui ! Ensuite Mustang ! Comme par hasard dans les environs de la gare quand je suis arrivé ! Et maintenant ton... ''frère'', là, qui se croit tout permis. »

« Donc tu es vieux et fragile et il te suffit de quelques difficultés pour te mettre à plat. Ah, c'est dur, le grand âge... »

Avec ça, Edward sortit de son rôle d'individu geignard. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa soudain, montrant avec efficacité la véracité au moins partielle de ce qu'il s'exclamait : « C'est pas vrai ! »

En réponse, Sian haussa les épaules, et lui demanda plutôt : « Mais pourquoi tu t'entends aussi mal avec Griney ? Personne d'autre n'a de tels problèmes. Ou du moins plus maintenant. »

Cela lui valut un regard noir.

« Je dois être le seul être normal sur cette planète. »

Sian haussa _volontairement_ un sourcil, cherchant à lui faire comprendre que ce devait plutôt être l'inverse. Lui, le seul être anormal sur cette planète. Seulement, Edward était un peu égocentrique, il devait donc naturellement se définir comme la norme et considérer tout être extérieur comme une exception.

Devant son silence, il sembla croire qu'il devait se répéter.

« Non, mais, vraiment... D'ailleurs c'est pas compliqué, je... »

À ce moment précis, Griney, qui était revenu inopinément et s'était installé sur les genoux de Sian comme le maître des lieux (elle osait espérer qu'il ne prenait pas autant ses aises avec son vrai maître), miaula de tous ses poumons puis bâilla ostensiblement, avec un air qui paraissait tout de même quelque peu goguenard.

L'instant d'après, Edward s'était dressé avec un cri inarticulé et furieux.

« Voilà, c'est exactement pour ça que je peux pas le blairer, ce truc ! »

Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur l'animal qui pour toute réponse cligna lentement des yeux et continua de balancer sa queue de gauche à droite en un mouvement hypnotisant.

« À chaque fois, je dis bien à chaque fois que je suis avec quelqu'un... »

Sian remarqua aussitôt qu'il ne disait pas précisément ''Alphonse'', ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait penser à quelqu'un d'autre.

« ... et que j'ai quelque chose à dire, d'ailleurs parfois de super important... »

Hum, hum, _intéressant_.

« ... il trouve le moyen d'être là et de m'interrompre ! Je te dis, c'est pas une bestiole normale, ça doit être un machin inventé par Mustang pour me pourrir la vie, ou quelque chose du genre ! »

Comme c'était Alphonse qui l'avait trouvé, il semblait plus probable que c'était lui, la personne souhaitant noircir son existence, mais Sian ne prit pas la peine d'énoncer ses soupçons à voix haute, sachant parfaitement qu'Edward ne croirait jamais qu'une chose pareille puisse provenir de son frère adoré et innocent. Elle opta donc pour une tout autre proposition qui lui était venue à l'esprit :

« Donc si tu ne peux pas supporter Griney, c'est parce que la dernière fois que tu t'es retrouvé seul avec Winry, tu avais décidé de tout lui avouer, et qu'il t'a interrompu. »

Edward hocha la tête avec une expression boudeuse étalée sur le visage, le regard obstinément fixé sur la fenêtre. Puis les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer traversèrent le voile furieux de son esprit : Sian en vit l'effet se répandre d'abord par une rougeur surnaturelle sur son visage, puis un hoquet, puis un mouvement de la tête qui amena ses yeux de couleur étrange sur elle, pauvre victime, et enfin une contestation entrecoupée :

« Que... kwa ? Nan, nan, pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas raconter ? C'est pas ça ! Et puis d'abord j'ai rien à lui dire, à Winry ! C'est juste que... Non, c'est pas ça ! C'est rien ! Et non j'étais pas seul avec elle ! Ou alors par hasard ! Et j'ai rien à lui dire ! Rien du tout ! Et puis d'abord, j'en ai marre de voir ce chat ! J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire : je te l'ai remis ! Maintenant, je rentre chez moi ! »

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il saisit son sac qu'il avait laissé tomber dans l'entrée avant de lancer la cage de Griney dans le salon et fonça vers la porte qui cria avant même qu'il n'entre en collision avec elle pour l'ouvrir.

Juste pour s'amuser, Sian le suivit tout le long de l'escalier malgré les menaces d'écroulement du sol, du plafond et des marches sous l'effet de la colère embarrassée de l'alchimiste, et poursuivit son hypothèse d'un ton calme, sans se soucier de ses interruptions aussi enflammées que ses joues.

« Donc tu es un matin descendu _par hasard_ à la cuisine... »

« Faut bien que je mange le matin non ? »

« ... où _par hasard_ Winry se trouvait seule... »

« Elle était pas seule, y avait le café ! »

Parce que le café était bien entendu un être à part entière, surtout celui que faisait Edward, qui semblait être vivant et n'attendre qu'une occasion pour s'enfuir de la cafetière.

« ... puisque _par hasard_ ce matin-là Pinako était allée se promener... »

« Elle dépannait un client qui ne pouvait plus marcher ! »

Parce que bien sûr tous les jours on trouvait le moyen de se faire rouler sur sa jambe d'automail avec un tracteur et un train. Edward semblait oublier qu'il était le seul à qui de telles choses arrivaient facilement et presque quotidiennement.

« ... et que _par hasard_ Alphonse avait été pris d'une immense passion pour les automails et avait décidé de l'accompagner dans sa tournée... »

« Non, il était allé se promener, il a le droit, non ? »

Parce qu'Alphonse ne connaissait pas du tout la campagne de Resembool et avait absolument besoin de visiter le coin dès huit heures du matin.

« ... emmenant _par hasard_ Den avec lui... »

« Den était dans le jardin derrière la cuisine, en train de pioncer ! »

Parce que la chienne ne savait pas dormir la nuit et n'aimait pas aller dire bonjour au facteur le matin.

« ... et _par hasard_ tu as voulu dire quelque chose à Winry... »

« C'est stupide et pas sympa de rien dire à quelqu'un quand on la voit pour la première fois le matin, non ? »

Parce qu'Edward était d'une délicatesse à toute épreuve et savait parfaitement se conduire, et se souciait grandement de ce qu'on pensait de lui lorsqu'il se levait, bien entendu frais et dispo.

« ... qui _par hasard_ n'avait rien à voir avec le temps ni avec ton automail... »

« Si, ça concernait mon automail, puisque ça avait à voir avec moi ! »

Parce que sans aucun doute, il considérait son automail comme partie intégrante de lui même, et ce que l'automail pensait ou disait, Edward le pensait ou le disait aussi – surtout quand il frappait.

« ... d'autant plus que Winry était fort envoûtante, assise à la table de la cuisine, dans la lumière claire du matin, une tasse de café buvable dans les mains, le regard perdu dans la campagne au-delà de la fenêtre, encore en chemise de nuit... »

« Elle était déjà habillée ! »

Parce que Winry au moins était plus matinale qu'Edward, Sian voulait bien l'admettre.

« ... mais Griney a _par hasard_ trouvé le moyen de se pointer et de faire savoir son existence... »

« Je _hais_ cette bestiole ! »

Chose que Sian avait cru comprendre déjà.

« ... ce qui fit que _par hasard_ Winry se leva et alla lui donner des croquettes, t'ignorant complètement... »

Grincement indistinct de la part d'Edward qui était arrivé en bas des escaliers, qui eurent presque un soupir de soulagement, ainsi que l'ensemble des voisins dont les paliers avaient tenu pour cette nouvelle épreuve – il aurait été difficile de remonter les courses avec un trou devant sa porte.

« ... au moment même où _par hasard_ tu allais te déclarer... »

« J'ai dit que c'était pas ça ! » hurla Edward après avoir fait volte-face, obligeant Sian à s'arrêter net à son tour.

« ... ou plutôt que tu allais enfin oser _par hasard_ lui proposer de l'accompagner pour faire les courses, en croisant les doigts pour tomber _par hasard_ sur Alphonse parce que sinon ça aurait été trop gênant, oui, je sais. »

Sian mit les mains sur ses hanches pour montrer qu'elle était allée jusqu'au bout de sa théorie.

Edward fut momentanément réduit au silence par la force supérieure de sa logique infaillible, puis finit par admettre : « Et c'est le chat qui a tout fait foirer ! »

Puis il lui tourna le dos, défonça à moitié la porte de l'immeuble en se jetant dehors et alla provoquer des accidents de voiture et faire fuir des enfants innocents rien qu'avec son allure furibonde.

Lorsque le battant se remit en place avec un gémissement plaintif lié à son âge et au mauvais traitement qu'on lui faisait subir, le silence qui s'établit évoqua à Sian le calme après l'ouragan – elle en avait vécu plusieurs à Xing – pour la plus grande joie de ses tympans.

Poussant un petit soupir, elle se dit que, puisqu'elle était descendue, elle pouvait également prendre le courrier. Heureusement qu'elle avait ses clefs avec elle.

Quand elle referma sa boîte aux lettres, les oiseaux recommençaient déjà à chanter dans la petite cour, tandis qu'au loin s'élevaient un certain nombre de klaxons, signe qu'Edward continuait sa route.

Parmi les lettres qu'elle avait reçues, elle reconnut l'écriture d'Alphonse – avec son étrange y – et eut un petit sourire. Leur correspondance était devenue très importante, chacun étant très assidu pour rapporter les moindres petites évolutions, soupçons d'indices, légers pressentiments concernant l'objet de leur étude conjointe.

Et dire qu'Edward allait s'imaginer que c'était _toute seule_ qu'elle avait deviné avec autant d'exactitude ce qui s'était passé...

* * * * *

_à suivre..._


	12. Les trois Visites du Professeur Alphonse

**Note de l'auteure M**** :** Le début de la fin... (musique suspense en fond)

W : C'est triste, snif.

M : Mais non ! Le prochain chapitre est tellement long qu'on va le couper en deux, ça durera plus longtemps, la classe, non ?

W : Eh ouais... Déjà celui-là est un peu longuet. Mais bon enujjoyû quand même.

* * * * *

Chapitre 12 : Les trois visites du professeur Alphonse.

L'immeuble était étrangement calme, adoptant de façon surprenante cette atmosphère bourdonnante de silence caractéristique des chaudes et lourdes journées d'été. Affrontant tout le poids de cette température caniculaire, Alphonse gravissait une à une les marches qui l'emmenaient vers son destin, avec le sentiment de soulever son ex-armure à chacun de ses pas.

Il avait depuis longtemps enlevé sa veste qui cherchait encore cependant à le réchauffer en transformant son épaule, sur laquelle elle était jetée, en marécage suant, tandis que sa valise tentait de se faire la malle en laissant échapper sa poignée de sa main moite. Comme dans un désert, il avait le sentiment qu'un léger voile trouble couvrait son champ de vision, et il savait que s'il ne trouvait pas une oasis rapidement, il allait mourir.

Parfois, il regrettait vraiment la fraîcheur insensible de son armure, qui alors n'était pas si lourde et ne semblait pas être attachée à ses chevilles.

Il arriva enfin à l'étage désiré – mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce fût le dernier étage et que l'ascenseur fût en panne, pourquoi ? - espérant que ce n'était pas encore un autre mirage, et toqua à une des portes après s'être affalé dessus de façon fort peu gracieuse. Il pensait ne plus être un mou, mais il fallait croire que le corps humain avait des caractéristiques semblables à celles de la cire car il avait le sentiment de fondre, et ses pauvres forces avec lui.

Cependant, son cerveau fonctionnait encore de façon acceptable, car il lui fit songer brièvement que s'il restait ainsi, le reste du corps allait s'écrouler de façon tout à fait honteuse quand la porte allait s'ouvrir. Il devait donc agir d'urgence pour éviter une telle chose. Hélas, les bruits de pas étaient déjà là, et son destin de déchéance déjà scellé.

Or quelque chose en décida autrement. Alphonse, comme son frère, ne croyait pas en Dieu. Mais il devait y avoir un être supérieurement supérieur qui l'aidait à conserver quelque dignité, puisque la porte, pour sa plus grande surprise, ne s'ouvrit pas aussitôt. Au contraire, une voix méfiante – méfiante ? ! - retentit avec circonspection :

« C'est qui ? »

Sous le choc, Alphonse se redressa d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés, sans plus sentir les tourments de la chaleur.

« Ben, c'est moi, » fit-il bêtement en réponse. On ne l'attendait pas ?

Il entendit un verrou et la porte s'ouvrit. Ou plutôt s'entrouvrit, laissant paraître un regard prudent et prêt à refermer si le ''moi'' n'était pas la personne désirée. Pourtant, même une fois Alphonse identifié, le battant ne s'ouvrit pas plus grand, et le couloir fut examiné minutieusement.

« C'est bon, entre, » chuchota ensuite Edward, ouvrant la porte à peine davantage pour laisser son frère passer, et la refermer vivement juste après, frôlant les cheveux du dit frère au passage, malgré leur coupe très courte.

Alphonse assistait à une telle attitude, d'abord surpris, puis anéanti.

N'était-il pas un frère aimé, respecté ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour provoquer ce comportement chez Edward, si méfiant ? Ce dernier le croyait-il donc un être rampant plus bas que terre, capable de le trahir avec on ne sait quel homonculus pour l'éclat d'une stupide pierre de couleur rouge, pour le fun d'une tenue loufoque ou pour un tatouage extravaguant ?

Ou alors, pensait-il qu'il était trop nul et mou pour se rendre compte qu'on le suivait, et mettait ainsi se proches en danger par trop de candeur, de naïveté, aveugle aux coiffures étranges qui pouvaient dépasser des coins de rue, l'attention accaparée par autre chose, comme les petites fleurs, les papillons, ou cet adorable chaton qui jouait dans le jardin à sa gauche ?

Mais qu'avait-il fait pour qu'on le juge ainsi, lui Alphonse Elric, petit frère dévoué, ami fidèle, sauveur et protecteur des chats – ces augustes félins – ex-armure super grande, balèze et résistante, voyageur utile et courageux, allié précieux, justicier, défenseur du savoir de l'humanité, chercheur chevronné au sujet d'Edward Elric, des chats et des petites vieilles dynamiques, qu'avait-il bien pu faire ?

Tandis qu'il se posait ces questions existentielles, planté au milieu du ''vestibule'' – dépotoir aurait mieux convenu – Edward avait de nouveau soigneusement inspecté le couloir par l'orifice au milieu de la partie supérieure de la porte, puis avait verrouillé cette dernière à quintuple tour, à en croire les sons répétés qui suivirent.

L'instant d'après, il était redevenu le grand frère de toujours, tout sourire, encourageant un Alphonse fort abasourdi à entrer, à faire comme chez lui – non, ça Alphonse ne le ferait pas, il ne se laisserait pas avoir une seconde fois et ne se mettrait pas à tout ranger – le traînant presque jusqu'au canapé et l'y faisant asseoir de force – Alphonse était trop saisi pour se souvenir que ce meuble servait à ça, ou comment on faisait pour s'asseoir.

Le temps qu'il réalisât même qu'il était assis, Edward s'était volatilisé pour réapparaître vraisemblablement dans la cuisine, par une technique de téléportation inconnue jusqu'alors, en un concert de bruits de couverts et autres ustensiles s'entrechoquant et s'en plaignant.

Puis ses capacités mentales commencèrent à revenir, lui laissant conclure une chose de première importance : il avait une nouvelle partie à ajouter à sa thèse, dans la section sur la folie d'Edward de préférence.

« Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? » demanda Edward, de retour de sa cuisine avec des tasses et une théière. Une _théière_. Pas une cafetière.

« Oui, oui, » répondit Alphonse, regardant avec méfiance le breuvage inhabituel, fumant et trop clair qu'on versait dans sa tasse. « Pas de café ? » demanda-t-il finalement, poussé par la curiosité bien plus que par la déception, étant donné que la chose brun sombre que son frère lui servait habituellement ne méritait pas et ne mériterait jamais le nom de café, tout en étant un véritable défi à boire et à digérer.

En réponse, Edward haussa les épaules, puis dit : « Non, c'est du thé, » comme si Alphonse ne l'avait pas vu.

Puis il expliqua, semblant percevoir la perplexité de ce dernier, qu'il ne cessait d'étonner – mais c'était qu'il devenait réceptif, celui-là ! Très intéressant pour sa thèse – « C'est plus facile à faire que du café, tant que tu ne l'oublies pas pendant que tu le fais infuser. En plus, y paraît que c'est meilleur à boire l'après-midi, puisque le café met plusieurs heures à agir, ça rend nerveux et ça empêche de dormir le soir. C'est Sian qui l'a dit. »

Peu de temps auparavant, Alphonse aurait dû se retenir de hurler et de faire à son frère un shampooing avec son fichu thé à la seule mention de l'infâme et répugnante sorcière xinoise.

Mais les choses avaient changé, et ce qu'il retenait maintenant, c'était plutôt un petit sourire en coin, se demandant ce que sa précieuse alliée de l'ombre avait bien pu utiliser comme technique pour faire rentrer ça aussi efficacement dans la tête d'Edward, qui récitait avec une diligence d'écolier – chose qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Sans doute quelque chose d'assez semblable à ce que leur maître employait. Court, rapide et radical, avec vol plané en bonus.

Alphonse se demandait d'ailleurs si Sian utilisait des poignards semblables à ceux de Ran-Fan comme leur maître utilisait ses couteaux – armes – de boucherie, ou pas. Question fort intéressante.

« C'est aussi ce que pense Winry, » ajouta Edward, oubliant ses habituels dénis dans son élan. Alphonse, qui s'apprêtait à goûter avec précaution le liquide brûlant, s'arrêta net.

« Winry ? »

Il leva les yeux vers Edward, qui détourna les siens avec l'expression du type qui se rend compte qu'il a dit quelque chose de trop.

« Oui, Winry, » dit-il avec réticence en se frottant le nez, où apparaissait une jolie rougeur. « Sian avait laissé du thé en partant de Resembool et lui a dit comment faire, et donc, heu... voilà. »

Il toussa pour dissimuler – avec un échec total et lamentable – sa gêne, très raide sur son siège.

Alphonse retint cette fois-ci un grand sourire. Donc ç'avait été ça, la technique employée... Subtil, très subtil, Sian...

Il goûta enfin ce fameux thé. En effet, c'était bien meilleur que du café. Même mieux que buvable. Il en fit la remarque à Edward, tout en se rappelant qu'il s'était toujours demandé comment son frère, alors qu'il produisait des cocktails si bons – même dangereusement bons –, faisait pour être incapable de produire un café. Le problème restait entier.

« Alors, raconte-moi ce voyage, » fit Edward, s'asseyant en tailleur sur son siège avec une voix de gamin, bien content de s'en sortir à si bon compte concernant Winry, sur laquelle Alphonse avait oublié de poser d'insidieuse questions, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Bah, cela pouvait attendre un peu. Car Edward ne perdait jamais rien pour attendre.

Docile, il raconta donc comment il avait une fois de plus vadrouillé, se faisant exploiter par le biais de son alchimie, déviant un train pour sauver un chat, passant plusieurs jours au service d'un petit vieux en pensant qu'il s'occuperait du dit chat, avant de se rendre compte que seule son alchimie l'intéressait.

À ce moment de l'histoire, Edward se roulait par terre de rire sans aucune considération pour la dignité ébréchée d'Alphonse ni pour ce pauvre petit être qu'était ce chat sauvé in extremis de la pire des morts.

C'est alors que la sonnerie de la porte se fit entendre. Edward se releva avec peine en s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé et essuya ses larmes d'hilarité, apparues quand Alphonse avait commencé à protester devant son manque de solidarité. Ricanant toujours de façon tout à fait mesquine, Edward disparut dans l'entrée, tandis que son frère croisait les bras sur le canapé, fâché et vexé, bien décidé à ne plus rien raconter si c'était pour qu'on se paie sa tête ainsi, et à se venger. Restait à déterminer comment.

Pendant ce temps, Edward avait ouvert la porte. Il interrompit les débuts d'échafaudage de plan d'Alphonse en... hurlant. Purement et simplement. Un cri d'effroi, bestial et primitif.

L'instant d'après, un être volant non identifié au pelage blond plongea littéralement derrière le canapé où Alphonse était assis avant de continuer sa fuite pour se réfugier à l'autre bout de la pièce, protégé par le bordel qui pouvait évoquer une muraille tant il était consistant. Alphonse suivit ce manège avec les sourcils haussés, intrigué. Puis ses yeux revinrent vers l'entrée, cherchant à déterminer ce qui pouvait bien déclencher un tel comportement chez son premier sujet de thèse, là où même les chats n'engendraient rien d'aussi extrême.

Ses deux globes oculaires tombèrent ainsi sur... un autre être non identifié, non volant celui-ci : haut comme trois pommes, un grand sparadrap sur la joue et l'air à demi furieux, les cheveux épais et raides, aussi noirs que ses yeux, qui se posèrent sans hésiter sur Edward, toujours aux abois dans son coin.

En simple observateur neutre, Alphonse se retrouva dans les affres de l'hésitation. Il ne se demandait pas s'il devait venir en aide à son frère, oh non – la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé, il s'était pris un coup de clef à molette dans la tête, de quoi lui faire passer le goût de ce genre d'actes héroïques – mais plutôt si le nouvel homo sapiens sapiens entré dans la pièce était de sexe masculin ou féminin.

Ses traits étaient trop fins pour être ceux d'un garçon, mais ses cheveux trop courts pour être ceux d'une fille, surtout à son âge (quoique, quand il avait rencontré l'ex-lieutenant Hawkeye, elle avait les cheveux très courts, ainsi que Maria Ross). Son vêtement était neutre, c'est-à-dire qu'une fille aurait aussi bien pu le porter qu'un garçon, ainsi que sa posture, solidement campé sur ses deux jambes, le menton levé d'un air de défi.

Le temps qu'Alphonse ait fait ces observations, qui ne le menaient absolument à rien, l'individu avait fait un pas dans la pièce et lancé quelque chose qu'il tenait à la main – Alphonse l'identifia avec un sursaut cardiaque comme la cage de transport de son petit Jinounet adoré – tout en émettant une suite de sons furieux qui semblaient n'avoir aucun sens. Puis il sembla attendre.

« C'est bon ! » finit par dire – brailler – Edward, du fond de sa tanière. « J'ai compris ! C'est bon, tu as rempli ta mission, tu m'as refilé le monstre, maintenant rien ne t'oblige à rester, tu peux rentrer chez toi, être heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants, salut ! »

Alphonse n'avait jamais vu Edward parler ainsi, sauf quand il voulait se débarrasser du colonel. Curieux. L'être non identifié, lui, sembla n'avoir rien à faire de ce qu'on pouvait lui dire, surtout quand ses yeux se posèrent – enfin – sur Alphonse. Il énonça un nouveau charabia qui avait une note interrogative, mais aucun sens non plus. Dans son immense perspicacité, Alphonse identifia ces sons comme ceux d'une autre langue.

Derrière lui, Edward crissa des dents, visiblement en proie à un conflit intérieur profond, avant de glapir :

« C'est mon frère ! T'as pas intérêt à lui faire quoi que ce soit ! »

Ah, le dilemme était : voler au secours de son petit frère ou rester à l'abri dans son coin. Exactement le même que celui qui aurait pu torturer Alphonse quelques instants plus tôt. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les deux frères devaient être spirituellement connectés, avec un lien télépathique ou quelque chose du genre. Quelle découverte intéressante...

Plongé dans sa contemplation, Alphonse ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'on lui avait adressé un nouveau chapelet de syllabes sans lien logique. Puis il se rendit compte que deux yeux incroyablement noirs le fixaient intensément, si sombres qu'ils semblaient furieux.

« Heu, Ed, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe, là ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Son frère eut un grognement mi-coléreux, mi-plaintif, et surtout impuissant, avant de répondre de façon on ne peut plus explicite : « C'est le frère de l'autre, là ! » Rien de vague dans cette réponse, rien du tout. Hem. « Chuis sûr qu'elle l'a envoyé pour me torturer, juste pour me punir ! »

Alphonse, que cette explication n'embrouillait que davantage, eut la mauvaise idée de demander : « Te punir de quoi ? »

« Mais j'en sais rien, moi ! J'ai rien fait de mal ! Je suis innocent ! Mais elle me trouve toujours des fautes, je sais pas comment elle fait ! Pire que le colonel en lisant mes rapports ! »

Le frère – donc c'était un garçon ! Conclut Alphonse, au comble de la clairvoyance – dans l'encadrement de porte, eut un grognement moqueur.

« Oh, la ferme, toi ! » répliqua Edward, piqué au vif, avant de pâlir en voyant ce qu'il avait fait.

S'ils avaient eu l'air furieux, les deux yeux noirs brûlaient désormais de rage, perçant un trou dans le canapé pour atteindre Edward, qui, par chance, avait parmi les objets hétéroclites qui composaient sa muraille des éléments réfléchissants, qui semblaient dévier le laser. La preuve : il n'était pas encore raide. Juste un peu tendu.

« Et que fait-il ici ? » demanda Alphonse, médiateur pacifiste, qui pour un peu aurait presque loué de petites ailes blanches, une auréole et une harpe pour envoûter une colombe et lui apprendre à lui ramener des rameaux d'olivier, histoire qu'on remarquât enfin son rôle salvateur et qu'on le récompensât à sa juste valeur. Pas trop tôt.

« Ça se voit pas ? » grinça Edward comme une vieille porte rouillée – il se laissait trop influencer par les composantes de son abri, en état révoltant pour certaines – qui ne partageait visiblement pas les vues d'Alphonse et souhaitait l'intégrer au combat en cours. « C'est pour ramener ton monstre, là ! »

Il pointa un doigt tremblant vers la cage de transport qu'Alphonse avait totalement oubliée.

Et, en effet, les crachements et feulements qui en sortaient montraient qu'elle était occupée. Par Jin ? Alphonse refusait de croire que son chatounet adoré soit capable d'un comportement si agressif et impoli. De son côté, le ''frère'' émettait de nouveaux sons, qu'on pouvait percevoir comme approbateurs. Il semblait d'accord avec Edward, ainsi que sa joue recouverte de sparadrap. Enfin, un millimètre carré de terrain d'entente qu'Alphonse pourrait faire construire et agrandir !

Quoique, si cela signifiait de les liguer contre un chat, c'était hors de question. Il ne fallait pas rêver. Les chats avant tout.

Et en parlant de chat, il s'agissait maintenant de vérifier l'identité de celui présent dans la pièce. Ignorant les deux autres, l'un campé sur ses deux jambes dans l'encadrement de porte, l'autre planté derrière ses bibelots, Alphonse se leva et alla sans crainte s'agenouiller devant l'objet vrombissant et menaçant de tomber en pièce. Autre point commun entre Edward et les chats : l'aptitude à imiter la cocotte minute sous pression, et ce de façon très réaliste.

Se penchant, il entrevit un regard perçant qui se figea aussitôt sur lui, tandis que tout son cessait. Alphonse ouvrit la cage et saisit délicatement le félin dans ses mains avant de le serrer contre lui.

« Mon Jinounet ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire, tout en étant légèrement apitoyé : qu'avaient bien pu lui faire subir les deux autres affreux pour le faire réagir ainsi, comme s'il avait eu une réminiscence des moments les plus cruels de son existence ? Il s'agissait de lui faire oublier au plus vite ce traumatisme, et ce avec une technique radicale. Ce qu'Alphonse mit en pratique sans tarder, grattent son chat derrière les oreilles tout en retournant s'asseoir.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit le gamin médusé qui le regardait, bouche bée, comme s'il venait d'accomplir un miracle. Mais sans aucune adulation, plutôt une sorte d'horreur. Mis mal à l'aise par ce regard et le silence pesant qui s'était établi – à l'exception des ronronnements béats de Jin, enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaissait sa magnificence – Alphonse demanda, l'air de rien.

« Et pourquoi ne parle-t-il qu'avec ce charabia sans queue ni tête ? »

« C'est du xinois, » l'informa Edward de derrière. Il semblait loin, très loin.

« Il ne parle pas amestrien ? »

Un éclair de défi coléreux passa dans les yeux du ''frère'', mais il garda la bouche résolument close, le menton levé, comme s'il mettait Alphonse au défi de dire d'autres choses pareilles.

« Si, mais il n'a pas le droit. » La voix d'Edward avait des accents de voix off, et Alphonse était tenté de se retourner pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas devenu fou et ne se parlait pas à lui-même ni à un être désincarné.

« Pas le droit ? »

« _Elle_ l'a interdit. »

À ces mots, les lèvres du gamin se serrèrent encore plus.

« Elle ? Il n'y a pas d' ''elle'', ici, » dit Alphonse, qui sentait un mécanisme de déduction se mettre en route dans sa tête, tout en ne comprenant pas.

« Oh, mais c'est tout comme. Tu peux parier que s'il laisse échapper ne serait-ce qu'un mot, une onomatopée amestrienne, elle le saura, et alors... »

La voix, qui était celle d'Edward quand il parlait de leur maître, s'arrêta dans un frisson, tandis que l'expression du gamin le faisait étrangement ressembler au même Edward quand il pensait à la même personne. Second point commun.

« D'ailleurs, elle doit même déjà savoir qu'il a rempli sa mission, » continua Edward, avec soudain dans la voix quelque chose de différent, un but dissimulé, un plan en réalisation. Même sa posture était moins prostrée, remarqua Alphonse quand il se retourna pour voir. Son frère était passé à l'attaque. « Et s'il prend plus de temps que nécessaire, elle le saura également, et alors... »

Et alors, dans l'esprit d'Alphonse, la connexion se fit, s'affichant sous la forme d'une équation clignotante : fille + xinoise + effrayante pour Ed + Jin = Sian. Sian !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, tandis que son visage en exécutait un demi sans se soucier du fait que le reste du corps ne suivait pas – tant pis pour le cou – pour revenir vers le gamin...

Mais celui-ci avait déguerpi vite fait bien fait face aux menaces à peine voilées proférées par cet idiot d'Edward, disparu avant qu'Alphonse n'ai pu regarder plus attentivement les traits de son visage, histoire de se faire une idée de ceux de sa soeur, qui devait bien lui ressembler un peu. Envolée, l'occasion de remplacer la silhouette noire à point d'interrogation mystère de son esprit par le véritable aspect de son alliée de l'ombre.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était _si_ déçu que ça que ça n'ait pas été elle qui avait ramené Jin, ni qu'il était _si_ tenté que ça de transformer ledit Jin en chimère parlante capable de dessiner un autoportrait aussi fidèle qu'une photo, non, non. Ce n'était que la petite, _toute petite_ frustration du savant à qui une connaissance nouvelle échappe, telle un poisson retrouvant sa liberté après avoir mordu à l'hameçon du pêcheur. Rien d'autre.

Et ce n'était _que_ la _légère_ soif de savoir du même savant qui lui faisait penser que Jin, le chat, savait. Qu'Edward, son frère, savait. Que Winry, son amie, savait. Que Pinako, sa grand-mère adoptive, savait. Que Mustang, le colonel, savait.

Bref, que le monde entier, tout entier, savait, et que lui, Alphonse, son allié de l'ombre, _ne_ savait _pas_ à quoi elle ressemblait, ce qui était tout à fait injuste, quand on y pensait de façon _tout à fait objective_. Rien de subjectif là dedans.

Pendant qu'il combattait ainsi, tant bien que mal, son dépit et sa déception – qui n'en était pas vraiment une, non mais – Edward avait laissé échapper un rugissement de victoire pour avoir fait fuir son ennemi du moment avec autant de panache – hem – et était sorti de son abri pour se diriger, tout en faisant un large détour pour éviter le canapé où se trouvait Jin, vers la cage de transport restée au centre de la pièce, piège vicieux attendant son heure pour priver le pauvre félin de sa liberté si vitale.

« Donc, c'était le frère de Sian ? » demanda sans s'y attendre Alphonse, qui souhaitait visiblement mais inconsciemment confirmer qu'il venait de rater en beauté une occasion en or, de façon à bien retourner le couteau dans la plaie – heu non, juste de s'assurer scientifiquement du niveau d'avancée de son savoir et de la véracité d'une très légère et bénigne faute d'inattention vraiment sans réelle importance.

« Mouais, » maugréa Edward, qui s'était agenouillé devant la cage et la trifouillait, comme intrigué. « Encore pire que sa soeur, et d'ailleurs... »

Le reste se perdit dans le grommellement inintelligible qui suivit, tandis qu'Edward s'enfonçait dans sa bouderie étrange et se concentrait sur ce qu'il faisait. Alphonse renonça à quêter des informations et décida de chercher à comprendre ce que trafiquait son frère à la place.

La réponse vint toute seule sur un plateau quand Edward sortit, victorieux, une enveloppe de la paroi de la cage de transport. Alphonse le regarda faire avec horreur : il avait eu raison ! Edward échangeait bel et bien des produits illicites de façon illégale avec des personnes non identifiées ! Il avait entraîné Sian dans son marché noir, exploitant sans doutes ses relations xinoises.

Maintenant, la question se posait : Edward était-il le chef même de cette organisation, ou bien n'était-il qu'un sous-fifre au service de dieu savait quel monstre malfaisant, probablement ennemi des chats en plus, pour bien noircir le tableau ?

Sans se douter – ou se soucier – des découvertes terrassantes que son frère faisait, Edward avait ouvert l'enveloppe, sorti à demi un paquet de feuilles, qu'il avait vaguement feuilleté avant de tout remettre en place, puis de se lever pour se rendre à son ''bureau'' – si le tas de breloques, papiers et éléments douteux surmonté de photos pouvait être nommé ainsi – où il trifouilla pour récupérer un livre et une autre enveloppe.

« Dis, Al, tu vas du côté du quartier général, aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il soudain, d'un ton fortement anodin – trop pour être honnête.

Avec cela, Alphonse comprit qu'il était pris au piège, coincé dans l'organisation illégale à laquelle il participait déjà sans s'en être rendu compte. Sian avait simplement rejoint les rang avec l'influence d'Edward et employait dans sa pratique le si judicieux moyen découvert par Alphonse de transmettre discrètement des documents par cage de transport féline.

Et non, il ne se sentait pas attristé de voir qu'elle avait dévoilé à un tiers leur méthode secrète de communication qui n'était connue que d'eux deux et de personne d'autre. Pas du tout. Il se sentait juste un peu floué qu'on ait ainsi utilisé son invention derrière son dos. Il aurait dû déposer un brevet et instaurer un copyright. Ainsi, il aurait pu plumer son frère, pour une fois.

« Mh, je pensais passer à la bibliothèque pour vérifier quelques trucs sur l'alchimie, » répondit donc Alphonse avec un sourire innocent, tout en sortant lui-même de sa valise quelques feuilles rassemblées nettement par un trombone.

Edward avait glissé les deux enveloppes dans son livre.

« Ça tombe bien, » dit-il comme s'il parlait du temps – au beau fixe, d'ailleurs. « Tu pourrais aller rendre ce livre pour moi ? »

Il tendit l'ouvrage à Alphonse en une mimique que celui-ci jugea un peu trop appuyée, tout comme il trouva son ton exagéré. Il n'y avait pas à dire, malgré les années, Edward jouait toujours aussi mal.

« Pas de problème, Nii-san. »

Voilà comment il fallait faire, naturellement, sans heurt. Avec classe. Du jeu de professionnel.

Alphonse prit le livre, y glissa ses propres papiers. Au passage, il remarqua sur l'enveloppe du dessus un gribouillis qui se voulait être un C majuscule, dans un coin, suivi d'un signe tordu qu'il identifia, dans son immense sagesse, comme xinois, sans comprendre ce qu'il venait faire là. Il se mit également à se demander qui avait inventé cette façon alambiquée mais assez utile de faire parvenir les informations discrètement par les livres, qui se promenaient sans cesse du côté de chez Edward.

Et non, ce n'était pas pour éviter de se questionner sur l'étrange sentiment qui l'envahissait quand il voyait que Sian, non contente d'enseigner l'élixirologie, semblait également apprendre le xinois à Edward. Et pas à lui, Alphonse, son allié de l'ombre. Pourtant, rédiger leurs lettres en xinois serait un code supplémentaire qui sécuriserait leur secret, n'étant connu que d'eux seuls... sans compter le petit frère, et Edward, s'il continuait à apprendre. Argh.

« D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais y aller, si je veux avoir le temps, » fit-il en se levant un peu trop brusquement, ce qui provoqua un certain nombre de plaintes de la part de Jin – qui retomba tout de même sur ses pattes, donc ce n'était pas si grave – et d'Edward. Il le savait, ces deux-là étaient très semblables, il devrait prendre des notes pour sa thèse.

« Déjà ? » gémissait Edward avec sa mine de gamin abattu. Il semblait prêt à s'accrocher à la manche d'Alphonse pour l'empêcher de partir, les yeux larmoyants, la bouche ornée d'une moue déçue. Ah, non, pas ce regard...

« Oui, si je veux avoir le temps, » dit Alphonse, qui ne voulait pas céder... « J'ai pas mal de choses à vérifier... » ... même s'il était vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment vus depuis pas mal de temps... « ... et il faut que je rende visite à un ami... » ... alors qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble auparavant, le duo Elric, pendant des années, inséparables... « ... ce qui fait que je dois acheter des trucs... » ... son frère devait se sentir un peu seul et perdu, contraint de flanquer tout ce bazar pour remplir son appartement de taille pourtant modeste... « ... mais c'est vrai que je ne pense pas reprendre le train aujourd'hui, je vais sans doute passer une ou deux nuits à Centrale. »

Et zut, il avait cédé.

Edward se jeta sur la perche tendu avec un cri d'enjouement. « Tu peux dormir ici ! Gratuit, et avec nourriture assurée ! »

Ce qui voulait dire qu'Alphonse allait (encore) avoir droit aux expériences culinaires de son frère, qui adorait l'utiliser comme cobaye. Tout sauf ça.

« D'accord, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Re-zut.

« Pas du tout ! » Edward sautillait presque sur place, tout content d'avoir son frère pour lui tout seul pendant toute une soirée au moins. « Je t'accompagne en bas pour récupérer le matelas. »

Avant qu'Alphonse ait pu réagir, il était dans son vestibule, en train d'enfiler sa veste tout en mettant ses pieds dans ses chaussures et en renversant le fourbi à la recherche de ses clef. Alphonse regarda Jin, qui était retourné paresser sur le canapé, bien heureux de ne pas avoir à retourner dans sa cage avant quelque temps, et cette vision du bonheur félin, même si provisoire, fit fondre ses dernières hésitations.

D'ailleurs, s'il restait, peut-être aurait-il la chance d'être présent si d'aventure Sian décidait de faire une visite surprise, même si cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Et non, il ne s'accrochait pas à cet espoir comme une moule à son rocher. Il était bien moins mou. D'abord.

Éjectant ce genre de pensées de son esprit, il saisit sa valise – qui contenait pas mal de choses dont il aurait besoin au cours de la journée – le livre ''à rendre à la bibliothèque'' et rejoignit son frère qui l'attendait sur le palier.

Ils se séparèrent en bas de l'immeuble après un dernier fou rire sur un souvenir de leur périple désormais terminé, et ce fut le coeur plutôt léger qu'Alphonse entre chez un fleuriste pour acheter un bouquet, avant de prendre la direction du cimetière de Centrale.

* * * * *

« ... Et c'est ainsi qu'a échoué – lamentablement – la première tentative d'approche de Winry de la part d'Edward, » termina Alphonse, voyant bien en face de lui un Maës Hughes hilare se roulant par terre.

« Non, sincèrement, » continua-t-il, prenant une pose méditative, se disant que, de toute façon, son interlocuteur ne risquait plus de mourir réellement de rire. « Je pense qu'en fait, la présence de Jin est une très bonne chose. À force d'être empêché, Ed pourra s'exaspérer et peut-être qu'il parviendra enfin à sauter le pas... et à vraiment faire les courses avec elle. »

Un sourire en coin se glissa sur ses lèvres malgré lui, et il laissa un peu de temps passer, laissant rire son Hughes imaginaire et tentant de faire revenir un peu d'eau dans sa gorge desséchée.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'il parlait presque non-stop, relatant les allers et retours d'Edward et de Winry, ses plans et leurs résultats – à l'échelle de fourmi – debout devant la pierre tombale du général de brigade posthume.

Non que cela ait été son objectif de départ. Il avait juste eu l'intention de passer, histoire de voir si tout allait bien et de déposer un bouquet pour égayer un peu la grise monotonie de cette tombe si semblable à ses voisines.

Son erreur avait été de soupirer en songeant que, si Maës Hughes avait été en vie, une visite chez lui ne se serait pas résumée à déposer un bouquet, loin de là. Il aurait exigé de savoir toutes les dernières nouvelles, lui qui avait été le premier pionnier des sous-entendus sur les deux têtes en l'air aux peaux de banane devant les yeux, et Alphonse aurait finit par regretter sa visite face à l'avalanche de questions, tout en en bénéficiant avec des idées et conseils judicieux que seul le cerveau ingénieux du militaire pouvait émettre aussi vite, et en ne sachant trop qu'éprouver vis-à-vis de lui-même pour avoir cédé au regard avide et suppliant de l'homme brun.

C'était imaginer ce regard qui avait signé sa défaite, et il s'était retrouvé planté devant la tombe, incapable de bouger, suant à grosses gouttes en craignant que Maës Hughes ne soit quelque part dans un au-delà inconnu, allant raconter à sa mère à quel point son fils Alphonse était un garçon morose, refusant d'apporter un peu de joie dans la vie monotone du cimetière, ne donnant aucune nouvelle de ceux que l'on aimait et pour qui l'on s'inquiétait, même quand on demandait gentiment, bref, était un fils indigne et un ami bien loin d'être infaillible.

Alphonse avait cherché à résister à ce chantage éhonté, mais c'était trop tard, son Maës Hughes ''imaginaire'' (mais il était _sûr_ que c'était le vrai, revenu d'entre les morts pour le tourmenter) était trop présent, trop insistant.

Ce fut pourquoi Alphonse se retrouvait tout seul, les jambes douloureuses à force de rester debout et immobile – il n'avait pas ce problème, quand il était dans son armure, comme il la regrettait sur le moment ! – à parler à un morceau de caillou gravé pas si silencieux que ça, puisque c'était lui qui, pour Alphonse, posait les questions.

« D'ailleurs, Sian m'a dit qu'il avait assumé son échec et avoué sa tentative, exprimant sa haine grandissante pour mon Jin chéri. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'en fait, il lui rend service. »

Alphonse avait espéré lancer son ''interlocuteur'' dans une nouvelle crise de fou rire, mais c'était sans compter sur l'esprit tordu et trop aiguisé de Maës Hughes. Lequel releva la tête et planta son regard perçant dans celui d'Alphonse, pauvre victime.

_Sian ?_

Et zut. Il avait pris tellement soin de ne pas la mentionner pour éviter les questions étranges et tout à fait hors de propos, et ainsi demeurer dans le vif du sujet, l'important, à savoir les déboires d'Edward et de Winry – et, éventuellement aussi, ceux de Mustang, pour le plus grand délice du meilleur ami de ce dernier.

« Heu, oui, Sian, » fit Alphonse d'une voix tendue, se sentant en équilibre précaire sur une corde molle et usée au dessus d'un abîme sans fond. Il fallait répondre de façon détachée et naturelle, sans faire de déni trop révélateur – d'ailleurs, Alphonse n'avait rien à révéler ni à dénier, non mais – pour détourner l'attention de l'ex-militaire. « Une amie _d'Edward_, qu'il s'est faite à l'université, d'ailleurs, c'était marrant, Winry en a été jalouse pendant un moment... »

Bien, bien, dévier subtilement la conversation pour retourner à un terrain plus sûr...

Mais pourquoi Hughes ne mordait-il pas à l'hameçon si appétissant d'avoir droit au récit du pétage de câble jaloux de Winry, pourquoi ?

« C'est quoi, ce regard ? » demanda Alphonse avec méfiance. En effet, Hughes avait plissé les paupières avec son froncement de sourcils caractéristique, bien loin de sauter sur l'appât.

« C'est juste qu'elle a aussi remarqué à quel point Edward et Winry étaient désespérés et qu'elle m'aide un peu... »

Pourquoi, même à ses propres oreilles, son argumentations paraissait-elle faible, pourquoi ? C'était la vérité pourtant ! Il n'était qu'une pauvre victime persécutée... Le regard, lui, s'était fait insistant.

« C'est pas ma faute s'ils sont si peut discrets que même des tierces personnes s'en rendent compte ! Mais on peut en profiter pour notre plan... »

_Mais bien sûr._

Curieusement, Hughes avait maintenant Jin avec lui, qui miaula en approbation avant de fixer Alphonse de son air goguenard. Faux frère. Alphonse tenta une nouvelle diversion. « Et elle s'est même occupée de Mustang. » C'était quoi, ces sueurs froides ?

_Oh ?_

« Oui ! » sourit Alphonse, soulagé, voyant qu'il avait attiré l'attention de Hughes. « Elle l'a guéri de son habitude de flirter avec n'importe qui en l'envoyant paître de la plus belle façon, ai-je entendu dire. »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Hughes, qu'Alphonse interpréta comme un ''hyark, hyark, bien fait pour lui''. Il allait sans doute demander des précisions sur ce râteau magistral, et rire comme une baleine du malheur de son ami. Il faudrait raconter cela avec art, subtilité, suspense et...

_Tu as l'air bien content qu'elle ne soit pas tombée sous son charme ravageur, à croire que ça t'inquiétait._

Aaaaaaaaaah !

« Vous allez pas vous y mettre ! C'est Edward, le cas social de la famille, pas moi ! »

_Mh, tu réagis avec force virulence, j'ai touché juste._

« Non, pas du tout, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'oeil, malgré vos lunettes ! »

Quelque part, Alphonse était bien content d'être dans un cimetière : peu fréquenté, il ne contenait pas beaucoup de personnes qui pourraient le prendre pour un fou, à s'engueuler avec une pierre tombale qui le persécutait.

_Tu l'as séduite en jouant le mec inquiet pour son frère, bien joué._

« Naaaaan ! » Alphonse se détourna en se bouchant les oreilles. « Je n'écoute plus vos suppositions louches, » fit-il avec hauteur. « Une chose aussi infâme, c'est bon pour Mustang, pas pour moi ! Et, de toute façon, Sian est bien trop intelligente pour tomber dans ce genre de pann... »

Et re-zut. Il venait d'offrir se tête sur un plateau, avec un panneau ''achevez-moi''. Hughes ne croirait jamais que c'était la simple reconnaissance objective d'Alphonse, en tant que pur savant, du mérite intellectuel d'une simple collègue provisoire. Il était mort. Et enterré. À côté de ce tyran, en plus. Il n'aurait jamais droit à la paix de l'âme qu'on autorisait d'ordinaire au défunts...

« Alphonse ! » fit soudain une voix derrière lui, qu'il entendit malgré ses doigts toujours dans ses oreilles.

Et soudain, Alphonse partagea l'avis de Maës Hughes selon lequel Elysia était l'être le plus angélique et le plus merveilleux au monde. Car bien sûr, maintenant qu'elle était là, l'attention de son père était à coup sûr détournée, et Alphonse sauvé.

Il se tourna vers la fillette qui courait dans sa direction avec un grand sourire et la souleva de terre quand elle se jeta dans ses bras – tout en éprouvant encore un certain étonnement à sentir son poids, lui qui avait soulevé tout un tas de choses si lourdes sans le savoir pendant des années, à commencer par lui-même : même un poids plume comme la gamine sollicitait force muscles.

« Toi aussi, t'es venu voir papa ! » s'exclama Elysia, aux anges.

« Eh, oui, princesse. Ça va bien ? Tu as encore grandi, dis-moi ! Tu vas bientôt dépasser Ed ! »

Alphonse ignora l'écho lointain de quelque chose comme un grondement de tonnerre furieux qui résonna à la suite de ces mots tandis qu'il reposait la princesse au sol, laquelle alla diligemment poser son petit bouquet sur la tombe de son papa, prenant soin de le disposer de façon à ce qu'il ne gène pas celui d'Alphonse, concentrée sur sa tâche comme une artiste en création. Le Maës Hughes imaginaire était en train de fondre d'adoration devant ce spectacle.

Alphonse les laissa à leur petit moment et se tourna vers Gracia qui arrivait à sa hauteur d'un pas plus mesuré, avec son habituel doux sourire.

« Quelle bonne surprise ! » dit-elle, visiblement contente de rencontrer quelqu'un ici. « J'ignorais que tu étais à Centrale. »

« Oh, c'est comme d'habitude, je ne reste pas longtemps. Juste assez pour voir mon frère et faire quelques autres visites. J'étais en train de raconter les avancées d'Edward et de Winry dans leur relation. C'est lent, mais ça progresse. »

Gracia eut un petit rire. « Je suis sûre qu'il est ravi d'en entendre parler. » Puis elle redevint plus sérieuse, tout en regardant avec tendresse sa fille réarranger les fleurs de son bouquet en parlant à son papa de la kermesse de fin d'année et de ses vacances. « Mais dis-moi, cela ne te dérange pas ? »

« De quoi ? » demanda Alphonse, qui ne voyait pas où elle venait en venir, et craignant de découvrir en elle une ennemie de son oeuvre de sage au service du salut de l'humanité.

« Winry m'a raconté que, plus jeune, tu te battais avec ton frère pour savoir lequel des deux l'épouserait. »

« Oh, ça ! » Ce fut au tout d'Alphonse de rire, soulagé mais également ému de voir que Gracia craignait en fait qu'il ne se sacrifiât, dans son immensité d'âme et sa bonté infinie, pour le bonheur de son frère. « Rassurez-vous, il n'y a aucun problème. Ce n'était qu'un jeu de gamins, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. »

Il eut le sentiment qu'il fallait une explication, sinon Gracia continuerait de s'inquiéter comme une mère un peu poule. Or, Alphonse avait depuis pas mal de temps dépassé le stade du poussin. Aussi prit-il une inspiration et sortit-il les violons pour déballer un discours qui allait l'émouvoir si profondément qu'elle ne se soucierait plus jamais d'une possible mésentente entre deux frères si fortement liés par l'amour et la confiance.

« Je ne suis pas comme Ed, vous savez. Il a toujours eu cette manie de taper juste dès le premier coup. Par exemple, avec l'alchimie : depuis qu'il a quatre ans, il s'y intéresse, et encore maintenant, c'est la drogue de son existence. Moi, je l'ai apprise aussi, mais c'était au départ pour faire comme lui, et même si ça me plaît, je sais déjà que je ne vais pas centrer ma vie sur ça. Pareil avec le poste d'alchimiste d'Etat : Ed y a renoncé pour le moment, mais c'est surtout à cause des... gentils dirigeants actuels. Le principe même, l'alchimie au service du peuple qui l'exploite sans merci, c'est exactement lui. Quand ça ira mieux, il sera le premier à tabasser Mustang pour récupérer son titre et se faire esclavager pour reconstruire le pays. Et c'est encore pareil avec Winry. C'est la première fille à laquelle il s'est intéressé – parce qu'il s'intéresse à tout ce qui sait taper, peut-être – et maintenant, elle est bien partie pour être la bonne – peut-être parce qu'elle sait bien taper. Moi, faut que je me balade à droite à gauche, que je me plante une fois ou deux avant de trouver... »

À ce moment là, l'idée de Sian lui vint à l'esprit. Étrange, et trop soudain. Il fusilla la pierre tombale du regard, où Maës Hughes faisait semblant de suivre attentivement chacun des mouvements de sa fille. Il remarqua qu'Alphonse le scrutait, soupçonneux, lui fit un clin d'oeil moqueur.

Oui, bon, d'accord, ça pouvait _éventuellement_ être vrai. Oui, il l'avait pendant pas mal de temps considérée comme une ennemie, infâme sorcière xinoise gluante à éliminer, et il avait changé d'avis après avoir réalisé son erreur. Il admettait qu'il s'était trompé, qu'elle était en fait une précieuse alliée. _Mais rien d'autre !_ Voilà, il était content ?

Hughes lui envoya un baiser encore plus moqueur avant de retourner à sa contemplation béate. Alphonse considéra qu'il avait gagné la partie – quelle classe – mais eut tout de même un soupir exaspéré pour avoir été contraint de la jouer.

Puis il remarqua l'expression intriguée de Gracia à côté de lui, qui venait de lui dire que, si c'était ainsi, elle était rassurée. En réponse de quoi elle avait eu une évacuation d'air furax. Normal qu'elle ne comprenne pas.

« Votre époux se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas, » expliqua Alphonse avec raideur, craignant qu'elle ne le prenne pour un dérangé, et indigné que Hughes le mette dans ce genre de situations.

Heureusement pour lui, après avoir écarquillé les yeux, Gracia rit de nouveau. Puis, quand elle fut calmée : « Toi aussi, tu sens sa présence, quand tu viens ici ? » Elle posa les yeux sur la tombe avec son sourire. « Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il n'est pas seul. Que d'autres viennent lui rendre visite. »

« Mouais, » répondit Alphonse, toujours mécontent et vexé. « S'il continue comme ça, je ne viendrai plus. »

Ah ! Chantage ! Oui, parfaitement, et éhonté, avec ça ! On ne se moquait pas d'Alphonse Elric comme ça ! S'il ne laissait pas tomber ses soupçons infondés, fini les bulletins d'information gratuits sur les boulettes d'Edward et de Winry et sur les naufrages de Mustang.

« Oh, il a mis le doigt sur quelque chose de gênant, c'est ça ? » demanda Gracia, d'un ton amusé et intéressé.

« Ah, non, vous allez pas vous y mettre, vous aussi ! » répliqua Alphonse avec un sursaut, comprenant tout d'un coup mieux pourquoi ces deux-là s'étaient mariés. « C'est juste une alliée dans mon combat pour que la situation entre Edward et Winry se décoince ! Rien d'autre ! »

_Mais bien sûr._ Sourire goguenard. Hughes avait quitté sa fille des yeux.

« Mais bien sûr. » L'ironie était plus dissimulée chez Gracia, et pourtant elle était bel et bien présente. Ils étaient ligués ! Et Alphonse était seul au monde...

« Regarde mon beau bouquet, maman ! »

Ah, non, Elysia était toujours là, ange gardien et salvateur. Alphonse en aurait presque pleuré de gratitude.

« Il est très beau, ma chérie, je suis sûre que ton père est content. »

« Tu as vu, Alphonse ? Mon papa, il est content ! » pépia la fillette, toute heureuse. Alphonse lui fit un grand sourire. Il devrait rédiger un ode en son honneur. Ou, mieux, lui dédicacer une de ses thèses.

« Dis-moi, Alphonse... » reprit Gracia.

« Oui ? » fit ce dernier, sur ses gardes, prêt à contrer avec hauteur et panache tout sous-entendu.

Heureusement pour lui, Gracia était moins insistante et asticotante que son mari. « As-tu l'intention de passer voir Roy, pendant ton séjour ? »

Alphonse lui jeta un coup d'oeil et sut que la question n'était pas anodine. Tiens donc. Il se découvrait de plus en plus de collègues dans l'organisation secrète et illégale où il s'était retrouvé à cause de son frère, qu'il suivait aveuglément à cause de sa confiance sans borne...

« J'ai surtout l'intention de passer à la bibliothèque centrale, mais ce n'est pas loin, si j'ai le temps, je pense tout de même passer lui dire bonjour. Si on me laisse entrer. »

« Pourrais-tu me rendre un service ? J'avoue que j'ai un peu traîné ce matin, et il me reste encore des courses à faire avec Elysia avant de préparer le repas. Est-ce que tu pourrais lui donner ça de ma part ? »

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe vierge de toute écriture.

Alphonse resta quelques instants abasourdi par son jeu parfait, tout en douceur et en subtilité, rien à voir avec celui d'Edward, tout comme les lourdes bottes boueuses et bruyantes n'avaient rien à voir avec les fins mocassins bleus que la femme en face de lui portait. Puis il prit la lettre, se disant qu'il devrait se reconvertir en facteur, ou en livreur.

« Bien sûr ! Je passerai le voir avant d'aller m'enterrer dans les livres, comme ça, vous serez sûre qu'il l'aura ! »

Gracia sourit. « C'est gentil. Tu lui diras que c'est la recette qu'il m'avait demandé de chercher dans les affaires de Maës. »

Ce fut au tour d'Alphonse de sourire de manière entendue. « Alors comme ça, le colonel cuisine ? »

« Il essaye. »

Les deux rirent, puis Alphonse assura qu'il passerait le message, avant de saluer les deux dames, comme il les nomma élégamment, pour se diriger vers la sortie du cimetière.

_Tu salueras Sian de ma part !_

Après ça, il dut faire un effort pour terminer sa sortie de façon décente, sans courir ni hurler.

* * * * *

« ... et au final, ce fut le voisin de ce vieil esclavagiste qui prit en charge le chaton. Un type bien, selon toute vraisemblance. Il m'a même abrité quelques jours, tout en m'apportant plusieurs informations utiles sur ce que je cherchais. »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Oui. J'ai consigné son adresse, au cas où il y aurait de nouveaux chats en perdition dans la région. Sa maison avait l'air assez grande pour en accueillir plusieurs. »

« Toujours fidèle à toi-même, Alphonse. Les chats avant tout. »

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressé eut un sourire en coin, léger reflet de celui qui lui était adressé. Puis il consulta sa montre, ce qui lui permit de voir qu'il avait pris bien plus de temps pour sa visite que prévu. Quel dommage, il n'allait pas pouvoir passer à la bibliothèque...

« Il va falloir que j'y aille, » dit-il à voix haute.

« Déjà ? »

Le sourire ironique disparut comme par magie du visage de Roy Mustang, pour être remplacé par l'expression déçue et piteuse du chien battu et seul dans son immense bureau. Mais qu'avaient-ils tous aujourd'hui ? Alphonse commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise devant tant de dépendance et d'adulation de sa personne.

« Oui, » fit-il d'un ton ferme. « Sinon, Ed va bientôt finir de creuser une tranchée dans son plancher à force de tourner en rond chez lui en m'attendant avec anxiété, et va partir à ma recherche, détruisant la moitié de la ville au passage. Ce serait dangereux s'il me repérait ici. »

« En effet, je ne tiens pas à subir ce genre de choses, » soupira Mustang, résigné.

Il avait été très heureux de récupérer ses gants, qu'Alphonse lui ramenait enfin sans qu'il ait pu les utiliser au final, et qui s'avéraient lui être indispensable pour toute tentative de cuisine – ce qui permit au diligent messager de transmettre les paroles de Gracia – puis d'entendre un récit détaillé du dernier voyage du jeune homme, qui appréciait qu'il ne se moquât pas de lui comme l'avait fait Edward.

Le fait qu'il ait passé certains événements sous silence cette fois-ci y était peut-être pour quelque chose, car il doutait que Mustang soit moins impitoyablement horripilant quand on lui donnait l'occasion de s'y mettre. Il n'était sans doute pas le meilleur ami de Hughes pour rien.

« Par contre, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander, » dit-il cependant.

Haussement de sourcils interrogateur. « Qui serait ? »

« Eh bien, voyez-vous, pour la même raison qui fait que je dois vous abandonner à votre triste sort, je ne pourrai pas passer à la bibliothèque. Or, j'ai promis à Edward de rendre ce livre pour aujourd'hui. Comme vous êtes militaire et alchimiste d'Etat, je ne doute pas que vous puissiez entrer dans cet endroit à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Ça vous dérangerait de le déposer à ma place ? »

Quel discours soigneusement préparé, et prononcé de langue de maître !

Mustang regarda le livre qu'on lui présentait avec suspicion.

« Je serais tenté de refuser, ça serait rendre service à ton frère, » dit-il d'un ton circonspect, refusant même de prononcer le nom du dit frère.

Mais il devait avoir une corde sensible en lui, car le regard suppliant d'Alphonse le fit céder en disant que c'était suffisamment gentiment demandé. Ah, quelle classe, quelle force de persuasion il avait ! Et non, ça ne comptait pas que Mustang ait dû être d'accord depuis le début et faisait juste semblant de ne pas l'être. Pas du tout.

Le livre changea de main.

« Bien, sur ce, je vais y aller, » fit Alphonse en se levant. Il se détournait déjà quand Mustang le retint.

« Attends, Alphonse. »

Il regarda dans la direction du colonel, qui avait ouvert le livre et semblait être tombé sur tout ce qui se dissimulait entre la couverture et la première page – ou plutôt, ce qui se dissimulait entre la couverture et la première page lui était tombé dessus, se jetant sur son uniforme comme une horde de fans. Alphonse, lui, voulait s'en aller, et se demandait ce que Mustang pourrait bien inventer pour le retenir.

« Je veux bien te rendre ce service, mais en échange, explique-moi une chose. »

Alphonse se retourna complètement vers le colonel, prêt à faire face au quizz surprise. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à la question qui tomba.

« Pourquoi ton frère écrit-il ''cheval'' partout, ces derniers temps ? »

De quoi faire se demander à Alphonse si ce n'était pas Mustang, le fou de l'histoire.

« Pardon ? »

Soulevant une de ses enveloppes admiratrices (de quoi faire avoir un infarctus à Edward, c'était lui qui l'avait produite), le colonel en pointa le coin. Alphonse revint au bureau (c'était que Mustang était doué, il était parvenu à le retenir et à le faire revenir alors qu'il voulait, non, devait partir. Et oui, sa résistance était héroïque) et se pencha, ce qui lui fit voir le signe qu'il avait remarqué plus tôt.

« Cheval ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« Oui, ce signe est un signe xinois qui veut dire ''cheval''. »

« Oh. »

« Je comprends que le C peut être là pour colonel, mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui passe par la tête dérangée de ton frère pour mettre ce signe avec partout. »

« Heu... »

Alphonse fronçait maintenant les sourcils. Peut-être gagnerait-il à ouvrir un asile de fous. Il parvenait souvent à suivre son frère dans les figures compliquées pratiquées par son cerveau aux méandres tordus, mais pas cette fois-ci. La seule explication à laquelle il pouvait songer remettait sérieusement en doute l'âge mental de son frère.

Mais, après tout, comme Edward était schizophrène et que l'une de ses deux personnalités, qui était ces derniers temps la plus dominante, n'avait jamais dépassé les six ans, cette explication devait être la plus probable.

Par contre, il n'allait certainement pas la donner à Mustang, qui comme vengeance trouverait quelque chose de la catégorie cinq ans grand maximum. Alphonse voulait bien ouvrir un asile. Pas un jardin d'enfants. Aussi tenta-t-il de s'en sortir par une explication auxiliaire.

« Il doit tenir ça de Sian. »

Un tic apparut soudain au visage de Mustang, une crispation répétitive de la paupière droite, dès que le nom quitta les lèvres d'Alphonse.

« Ah, » fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

« Oui, Sian, » continua Alphonse, intrigué par cette réaction nerveuse, qui ne fit que s'accentuer avec la répétition. Intéressant. « Elle est xinoise, si vous vous rappelez bien. »

« C'est possible, » répliqua un peu sèchement Mustang, qui visiblement souffrait encore de son traumatisme et devait commencer à avoir du mal à voir avec son oeil défectueux. D'ailleurs, son regard fuyait Alphonse.

« Elle y a passé huit ans, si je me souviens bien. » Alphonse se sentait l'âme d'un chien lancé sur une piste, appâté par la connaissance.

« Encore une fois, c'est possible. » Mustang se mit à feuilleter les nombreux dossiers sur son bureau. « Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai de la paperasse à boucler. D'ailleurs, tu ne devais pas y aller ? »

Il se mit même à vraiment se pencher sur ses papiers. Ah, Alphonse devait être plus un être supérieur qu'il ne le pensait, il avait naturellement et instinctivement trouvé le moyen d'échapper à un Mustang collant. Parler de Sian. Quelle classe.

Mais voilà, maintenant, il ne voulait plus partir, son esprit de savant était appâté, il voulait en savoir plus sur les réactions possibles du colonel à la mention de la xinoise. Sinon, comment exploiter cet atout ?

« Si, si, _Sian_ a passé huit ans à Xing. Ed me l'a dit. Il en profite bien, elle lui apprend l'élixirologie. »

Le téléphone sonna. Mustang se jeta dessus comme il se serait jeté sous un parapluie en un jour de mauvais temps, et répondit avec un dynamisme hors du commun.

Suivant les expressions de son visage, et la moitié de conversation qu'il pouvait entendre, Alphonse déduisit qu'il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de coup de fil de cette personne, et tira rapidement la conclusion, en entendant parler d'ordres directs venant du généralissime, qu'il s'agissait d'Hawkeye, remplissant son office de secrétaire.

Un plan diabolique germa dans son esprit. Il dut se retenir de sourire d'une façon qui lui ressemblait très peu – ou plutôt, qui ressemblait très peu à l'Alphonse que tout le monde connaissait, sa couverture la plus sûre – et sauta sur l'occasion d'un silence prolongé de la part de Mustang – qui devait écouter attentivement son ex-coéquipière – pour grappiller un peu plus de connaissances et dire d'un ton innocent :

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de _Sian_, j'ai rencontré son petit frère. Elle lui apprend le xinois. Et il lui ressemble beaucoup. »

Oui, bon, d'accord, il n'avait aucune certitude quand à ce dernier détail – et non, cette injustice totale ne l'agaçait pas au plus haut point – mais c'était pour le bien de la science et de l'humanité.

Mais pas pour celui des téléphones. Il crut que le colonel allait casser le combiné tant le soubresaut qui agita sa main le serra – il grinça même – dans sa violence. Puis il attendit (la mention de Sian le faisait travailler, observation de l'effet en présence d'Hawkeye) quelques millièmes de secondes avant que Mustang n'interrompît la secrétaire du généralissime dans l'exposition détaillée des ordres qu'on lui donnait.

« Hawkeye. J'ai entendu parler d'un très bon restaurant xinois faisant d'exquis haricots rouges. Seriez-vous tentée par un dîner ? »

Cette fois-ci, Alphonse dut vraiment se détourner pour cacher son sourire carnassier (ça avait marché ! Ha ! Quel pro !).

Puis il se dit qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien sortir, laissant Mustang seul pour se prendre probablement un nouveau râteau suivi cette fois-ci d'une remontrance sévère pour introduire des éléments personnels dans une conversation professionnelle tenue pendant les heures de travail. Qu'il apprenne que, s'il voulait un jour obtenir un rendez-vous avec Riza Hawkeye, ce ne serait pas donné, et qu'il devait vraiment le vouloir. Et paf. Fini les filles faciles. Bien fait pour lui.

Ce fut le coeur léger qu'Alphonse quitta le quartier général, sa mission accomplie, sautillant sur les marches sous le soleil de fin d'après-midi qu'il sentait agréablement sur sa peau – ce qui ne lui faisait plus du tout regretter sa froide armure, contrairement à la précédente fournaise de début d'après-midi – prêt à profiter pleinement de sa soirée chez son frère et à survivre aux plats que celui-ci allait expérimenter.

Il savait que, si Hughes n'avait pas été un tel enquiquineur pointilleux stationnant sur des éléments sans importance, il serait retourné dare-dare au cimetière pour lui raconter tout ça. Mais voilà, Hughes _était_ un enquiquineur pointilleux stationnant sur des éléments sans importance, aussi Alphonse entreprit-il de faire simplement un tour avant de retourner à l'appartement de son frère, histoire de se changer les idées et de savourer cette douce fin d'après-midi.

Il marcha dans les rues où le soleil brillait, où les oiseaux chantaient, où les fleurs des jardinières embaumaient, où les enfants jouaient, heureux, et où il _sentait_ tout, se disant que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles.

Soudain, il s'arrêta net, au moment même où il passait devant une ruelle, dans un quartier bien moins fréquenté, tous les sens en éveil. Ne venait-il pas d'entendre... ? Non, ne pas regarder. Faire comme si de rien n'était. Continuer sa route.

Mais ses pieds semblaient avoir pratiqué une alchimie inconnue jusqu'alors et étaient fermement collés, cloués au sol. Il n'aurait pu les soulever à moins d'emmener le revêtement avec lui, et, hélas, il n'était plus une armure capable de ce genre de choses. Aussi se contenta-t-il de rester tendu, les yeux obstinément fixés devant lui, quand bien même il n'avait qu'une envie : tourner la tête pour confirmer son pressentiment.

Il n'en eut pas besoin. Le son qu'il avait cru entendre se reproduisit, plus clairement, faisant courir un frisson tout au long de son échine. Il avala sa salive.

Le ciel, qui jusqu'alors était celui du beau temps, se mit soudain à arborer sa couleur bleue avec cruauté. Le soleil devenu impitoyable tapait sur la tête de tout être coincé au dehors, se reflétait sur les bâtiments et le sol, aveuglant et desséchant tout sur son passage. Pas une goutte d'eau à l'horizon pour s'abreuver. Pas un millimètre d'ombre. La chaleur qui s'était refaite fournaise pesait sur ses épaules, renforçant le silence pénible de la rue entièrement déserte, où tout semblait abandonné.

Le son se reproduit de nouveau, plus long, plus déchirant, mais également plus faible. Alphonse tressaillit de nouveau, et sentit sa tête bouger malgré lui. Il tourna les yeux dans l'autre direction, espérant toujours faire croire – se faire croire – qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. Mais ce fut en vain. Ses yeux cédèrent et il _vit_.

Ce fut comme si le monde s'écroulait tout autour de lui. Il laissa échapper un gémissement désespéré. Et toujours, le soleil martelait sur son crâne – sur leur crâne à tous. Il avait terriblement soif, il n'osait imaginer ce qu'éprouvaient de pauvres êtres qui étaient là depuis des heures et ne venaient pas de boire un ''agréable'' ''café'' à l'ombre dans un bureau.

Il se sentit trembler. Non, il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, il y avait Jin à la maison. Jin dont Sian s'était si bien occupé, il devait rentrer maintenant, continuer sa route.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait détacher son regard. Ses poings refusaient de se desserrer, au point de lui faire mal, ainsi que ses épaules crispées. Il sentait ses sourcils se froncer, la sueur naître de plus en plus abondante sur son front.

Non, il ne pouvait pas, ne pouvait pas, ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas se laisser faire ainsi, sans combattre. Il allait détourner le regard, respirer un grand coup, détacher ses pieds du sol et, avec un regard déterminé, quitter cet endroit seul, sain et sauf, pour retrouver Jin.

Il n'allait rien emporter avec lui, malgré le soleil, la sécheresse, l'abandon de cette rue infâme.

Au prix d'un effort immense, il replaça ses yeux droit devant lui, se demandant au passage pourquoi il avait le sentiment de traîner un câble avec lui en faisant ça. Il prit une faible inspiration hachée. Trébucha en tentant de faire un pas. Son regard tomba sur le sol.

Le son se reproduisit, et de nouveau sa tête se tourna malgré lui. Cette fois-ci, ce fut un petit cri qui sortit de ses lèvres.

Il allait partir, il allait le faire maintenant.

Il se redressa pitoyablement.

...

Il allait partir.

Facile.

Simple.

Un pied devant l'autre.

Sans penser.

Comme ça.

...

À ce moment-ci, du carton déposé contre le mur de la ruelle, le cinquième chaton décida de donner son avis comme les quatre autres, et miaula à son tour.

...

* * * * *

_à suivre..._


	13. Tragédie

**Note de l'auteure M**** :** Hello ! Eh oui, nous sommes en vie, une fois de plus après avoir presque perdu la vie au cours de nos aventures.

W : N'en parle pas... Tu ne veux pas traumatiser nos lecteurs et lectrices. Disons juste que tous les voyages de Ed et Al et tous les combats contre les homonculus, à côté de ça, c'était du gâteau...

M : Et pour éviter de prendre trop de temps dans la vie de tout le monde, nous avons décidé de couper ce long chapitre en deux pour...

W : ... assouvir tes instincts sadiques et faire durer le suspense. Mais bon, on n'y peut rien ! Donc, enjjoyû !

* * * * *

Chapitre 13 : Tragédie...

« Débarrassez-moi du Fullmetal. Au plus vite. »

Sian marchait silencieusement dans les ruelles sombres d'un des quartiers relativement insalubres de Centrale, se fondant parmi les ombres telle une sorcière maîtrisant la magie noire – elle avait été fascinée par celles dont parlaient les contes xinois quand elle était plus jeune – et avançant avec détermination vers son but.

Elle cherchait.

Elle cherchait depuis pas mal de temps, d'ailleurs, et aurait bien aimé trouver, histoire de faire le boulot qu'on lui avait demandé – même si elle s'en serait bien passé et acceptait mal de suivre les ordres de ce genre de personnes, elle n'avait pas le choix – et de rentrer chez elle. Si Jin n'était plus là, il y avait au moins Ming, qui devait profiter de son absence pour consulter encore les photographies qu'elle avait ramenées de Xing et y chercher désespérément des modèles de vases artisanaux au lieu de s'entraîner sur son tracé des caractères, encore bien défectueux.

Bah, elle lui enseignerait quelques nouvelles techniques de frappe à la dure pour le punir, et il n'en serait pas si mécontent au final, elle le savait.

Elle arriva à un énième croisement. Ils se ressemblaient tous, avec leurs murs lézardés, leurs éclats de verre brisé, leurs caisses et cartons plus ou moins vides, leurs déchets radioactifs, leurs flaques louches, et leur unanime besoin de réfection. Assortie avec ce décor glauque, une fine bruine déprimante et humide tombait, mouillant tout sur son passage.

Par chance, Sian portait un long manteau – enfin, pas si long, mais comme elle était petite, cela suffisait amplement – au col haut, et elle avait tellement de cheveux qu'ils étaient imperméables. Elle se demandait seulement pourquoi le temps était aussi pourri et froid au milieu de l'été, la forçant à enfoncer sa tête entre ses épaules haussées et ses mains dans ses poches, où elle sentait plusieurs des... outils dont elle aurait besoin pour sa mission.

Et dire qu'elle aurait pu être bien au chaud dans son petit appartement, avec un thé brûlant et un bon livre... Mais non, il fallait qu'elle soit en train de se perdre dans un dédale de rues insalubres, à la recherche d'un crétin nabot blond qu'il fallait éjecter de l'échiquier. La question était : quelle pièce était-il ? Et elle-même ?

Elle était en train d'hésiter entre le fou et le misérable pion – ayant en commun de devoir obéir aux ordres d'un psychopathe – quand elle s'arrêta net, alors même qu'elle passait devant une minuscule ruelle, encombrée de cartons.

Elle avait entendu un bruit.

Se faufilant entre les caisses couvertes de saletés, résidus et autres éléments gluants qu'elle préféra ne pas identifier, elle s'engagea entre les deux bâtiments qui enserraient ce passage, cherchant encore. Elle se rendit bien vite compte que l'endroit était l'exacte reproduction de la scène du crime d'un des romans policiers bas de gamme et irréalistes mettant en scène ce boucher malade, celui où il avait découpé deux filles la même nuit.

Non que Sian ait lu ce livre avec passion et force frissons, elle en avait _juste_ entendu parler par hasard à la bibliothèque et en avait _juste_ feuilleté quelques passages par simple curiosité. Et l'avait _juste_ emprunté _par accident_.

En tout cas, les flaques d'eau sombres sur le sol auraient très bien pu être du sang, dans cette lumière insuffisante encore réduite par l'épaisse couche nuageuse. Les murs étaient couverts de taches qui auraient pu être n'importe quoi.

Elle se retint de grogner de dégoût, car elle s'efforçait par dessus tout d'être silencieuse, mais elle commençait à être sérieusement énervée. Car bien sûr, ce n'était pas un type comme Mustang, ni un de ces tarés immortels au nom bizarre qui allaient se retrouver dans un coin pareil, une microscopique ruelle miteuse noyée de pluie et encombrée de cartons pour commettre dieu savait quelle mauvaise action. Non, ça aurait risqué de tacher leur précieux uniforme et de déranger la précieuse coiffure qu'ils devaient passer une heure à mettre en place chaque matin. Et vu qu'ils étaient trop limités mentalement pour savoir comment faire fonctionner une machine à laver le linge, ou même pour savoir que c'était possible, c'était elle, Sian, qui se retrouvait là pour exécuter le sale boulot, à salir ses vêtements et à empirer l'horreur capillaire qui lui couvrait la tête.

À moins qu'elle ne tombât soudain sur une caméra et un réalisateur qui la jugerait parfaite et l'engagerait aussitôt comme vedette de son film d'horreur, ce qui la mènerait à devenir une superstar mondialement adulée, elle se disait que ce serait fortement sympa de se venger, une fois que le plus gros du bordel qui menaçait de suivre serait passé. Peut-être pourrait-elle demander l'aide d'Alphonse, s'il acceptait de renoncer à leur première mission et ne se mettait pas à soupçonner sa responsabilité dans ce qui allait suivre.

Car pour l'heure, elle devait remplir cette mission annexe, et elle le faisait tout de même à contre-coeur, n'appréciant pas d'être dirigée par des personnes qu'elle jugeait si répugnantes.

Avisant une ouverture dans le mur d'où la porte s'était enfuie pour aller, avec une intelligence que Sian n'avait vraisemblablement pas, refaire sa vie ailleurs, peut-être dans un quartier chic, peut-être à Drachma, peut-être deux maisons plus loin, elle alla inspecter ce sur quoi elle donnait, ayant conclu avec perspicacité que la ruelle vide n'avait pas pu faire ''ack'' toute seule.

Tout d'abord, elle ne vit rien au-delà d'un mètre de l'entrée où elle se tenait avec prudence, mètre où se trouvaient des résidus de bouteilles brisées, des fragments de papiers d'origine inconnue, un ou deux morceaux de tissu, mouillés et d'une saleté innommable. L'endroit parfait. Même pour un crime.

D'ailleurs, bien vite, Sian entendit, à défaut de voir. Une respiration discrète, mais trop rauque pour être inaudible, surtout pour ses oreilles aiguisée de xinoise supérieurement supérieure, et qu'elle localisa au fond à gauche de la pièce obscure. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à discerner quelque chose : l'emplacement des murs, une silhouette – loque – dans un coin, d'autres objets non identifiables.

« Edward ? » demanda-t-elle, jetant au vent toutes ses précautions, ayant davantage envie de rentrer vite que de survivre – et non, tout cela n'avait rien de paradoxal.

Elle sut qu'elle avait touché juste lorsque l'écho de son appel lui revint sous la forme d'un tas de syllabes inarticulées qui auraient sans aucun doute été un chapelet de jurons si celui qui les émettait avait été dans un autre état que celui d'une purée à demi étalée contre le mur. Tout de même un peu rassurée de ne pas avoir confondu sa proie avec un boulimique ou un harpagon déguisé en xinois, Sian s'agenouilla à côté de lui après s'être approchée, le discernant mieux désormais.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle pour la forme, mais n'étant pas vraiment intéressée par la réponse, voyant bien que son adversaire était sans défense, déjà à moitié zigouillé, n'attendant que le coup de grâce qu'elle allait gentiment devoir lui donner sans qu'il s'y attende, car il ne penserait jamais qu'une personne plus petite que lui pût être un danger. Idiot. Il aurait peut-être gagné à faire un voyage à Xing, où plus une personne était petite, plus elle risquait d'être mortelle pour la pauvre victime en face.

« Non, » répondit Edward de la voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis l'hiver, quand il arrivait pour les cours de huit heures du matin avec sa tête de zombie déterré alors qu'il n'en est qu'à son premier stade de sommeil et prévoyait de reposer pour l'éternité. Une voix caverneuse, rocailleuse, bref, très minérale.

« Tu es blessé ? »

Elle identifiait en effet l'odeur du sang, qui, doublée de celle de son automail, saturait l'air et commençait à brûler son nez, puisqu'elle s'ajoutait à la puanteur déjà prégnante en ce lieu peu fréquentable.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait une mission à remplir, et ce n'était pas du tout le moment de jouer la sensible jeune demoiselle xinoise poudrée de riz, aux cheveux enduits d'onguent et de parfum, recouverte, parce qu'elle est fort frileuse, de cinquante couches de vêtements plus finement brodés les uns que les autres, alors qu'il fait trente degrés dehors, et n'osant pas sortir de peur de salir son fin soulier de soie en marchant sur le chemin dallé du jardin impeccablement entretenu entourant sa modeste propriété de soixante-dix mille hectares. Quel dommage.

« Oui, à la jambe. À ton avis, pourquoi je suis affalé sur le sol ? » demanda Edward de façon typiquement edwardienne. « Je ne peux pas marcher, » ajouta-t-il ensuite, comme s'il croyait qu'elle était cette fameuse jeune demoiselle xinoise bête comme ses délicats pieds et n'avait pas compris qu'une blessure à la jambe pouvait vous empêcher de tenir debout – parce que, bien sûr, ce genre de demoiselle ne se lève que très rarement, et une imperfection dans sa pédicure est suffisante pour l'handicaper à vie, elle ignore donc tout à fait ce que l'on peut ou ne peut pas faire avec une jambe à demi arrachée.

« Ah, » fut la remarque constructive et hautement intelligente que Sian émit en réponse, sans toutefois se cacher qu'elle était vexée qu'on la prenne pour une imbécile de princesse xinoise incapable, elle qui s'était farci tout le chemin jusqu'ici et avait de surcroît des cheveux bien trop affreux en ce moment précis pour qu'on pense qu'elle était autre chose qu'une harengère là-bas.

« Ô rage, ô désespoir, ô douleur ennemie ! »

Elle laissa un de ses sourcils se lever. Voilà qu'il faisait de la poésie.

« Allons, ne fais pas ta chochotte encore une fois, » dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait raisonnable, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas une jambe arrachée qui stoppait un Edward, pour le plus grand malheur du monde entier, qui peut-être se serait mieux porté si ç'avait été le cas.

Il s'agissait cependant maintenant pour elle de déterminer à quel point cette blessure l'affectait, à défaut de le neutraliser. Était-il sérieux et vraiment affaibli – ce qui ne rendrait sa mission que plus simple – ou avait-il juste décidé que sa vie devait faire l'objet d'une mise en scène dramatique et tentait-il de convertir Sian à son point de vue douteux ?

« Non, je le sens, je le vois. Bientôt, j'aborderai les morts l'impitoyable roi ! »

Le second sourcil de Sian se leva à son tour, en décalé, comme c'était son habitude.

Étrange. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'Edward ne croyait pas en l'au-delà, et surtout pas à un guignol en velours et couronne clinquante qui attendait patiemment, dans une caverne-four remplie de flammes que tout le monde vienne lui déballer sa vie et tout ce qu'il avait fait de mal dans son existence (voler une pomme, coucher avec le voisin, rater sa vie, taper sa soeur, manger son chien, tuer un pigeon, porter des vêtements immondes, aimer un musicien atroce, franchir la frontière en clandestin, nager dans le lac en hiver, porter un pull en été, sortir avec Mustang pendant un soir, dire à Edward qu'il était petit, shooter dans une poubelle, rencontrer un mec avec une coiffure moche, mentir à ses parents, rire du malheur de la pouffe d'à côté, etc.) afin de décider s'il en voulait bien comme sujet inexistant ou s'il acceptait de lui faire prendre l'ascenseur parce que, sa vie lui ayant fait se taper le fou-rire de sa vie, il était assez sympa pour se dire que son pote d'en haut devrait l'entendre aussi.

Bref, Edward ne croyait pas à un couillon régnant sur rien en se faisant rôtir la couenne à coups de flammes.

Mais peut-être était-ce un code.

Type mégalomane + flammes + ne régnant sur rien + inexistant = Mustang.

« Tu parles de Mustang ? » demanda-t-elle donc, à tout hasard.

Peut-être voulait-il dire qu'il avait découvert quelque chose d'important et qu'il voulait aller gentiment lui faire son rapport comme un bon chien-chien, en rampant s'il le fallait. Pourtant, il ne risquait pas de le voir de sitôt. Sian était chargée de s'en assurer.

« Non ! C'est le seul truc positif ! Je ne le verrai plus... »

Ah, zut. Soit Sian était trop stupide pour comprendre son code – ce qu'au fond, elle parvenait de moins en moins à contredire, au vu de la façon dont elle se faisait sans cesse manipuler en ce moment, et ce depuis qu'elle avait rencontré ce crétin à mèche blonde – soit Edward était vraiment mal en point et donc en train de perdre toute cohérence dans ses propos déjà obscurs en temps normal.

Comme il n'ajouta rien, Sian commença à se demander s'il n'était pas tombé dans les pommes – mauvais, très mauvais – et si elle ne ferait pas mieux de s'inquiéter un peu – ou, au moins, de faire semblant, ça aiderait pour sa mission. Aussi alluma-t-elle le briquet qu'elle avait emmené avec elle – généreusement prêté par un Jean Havoc en état de vénération devant elle, prêt à tout pour venir en aide à celle qui avait envoyé paître Mustang, surtout une fois qu'elle lui eut dit qu'avait l'élixirologie, il y avait des chances pour qu'elle parvienne à le guérir un jour, ou tout au moins trouve quelqu'un qui en soit capable, à Xing – et se servit de sa lumière pour examiner – ou faire semblant d'examiner – l'état de l'alchimiste.

Qui, elle le remarqua bien vite, avait tout de même plus de sang que de mal. Seulement une large blessure à l'aine, probablement résultat d'une entrée en contact avec son meilleur ennemi à coiffure de porc-épic, blessure qui devait l'empêcher de se lever et de marcher s'il ne voulait pas verser des flots de liquide rouge relativement difficile à enlever au lavage.

Comme elle avait dit : une chochotte. Il aurait vraiment eu besoin d'un voyage à Xing, où une de ses tantes avait continué à faire les travaux des champs avec un redoublement d'énergie le jour même où elle avait massacré le sanglier qui avait eu l'outrecuidance de lui arracher la moitié de la cuisse en lui fonçant dedans. Lequel sanglier avait été mangé le soir-même avec la récolte de pois du jour en signe de fête, au cours d'un repas suffisamment arrosé pour que ladite tante trouve le moyen de désinfecter sa plaie avec l'alcool présent sur la table.

Cependant, elle n'était pas sûre qu'un tel traitement aurait convenu à Edward, puisqu'il semblait fort mal tenir l'alcool ou tout breuvage illicite, quel qu'il soit. En effet, il devait avoir consommé quelque chose du genre, après l'avoir en plus alchimicalement modifié, puisqu'il délirait vraiment à moitié.

Ce que prouva indubitablement ce qu'il cria soudain, comme s'il continuait sa phrase – qu'il n'avait donc pas terminée, mais laissée en suspens pendant un temps trop long s'il voulait être compris, mais c'était Edward, il ne se souciait pas de ce genre de choses.

« ... Je l'aimerai toujours ! »

Sous l'effet de l'horreur saisie face à ce cri soudain – Edward n'avait, jusqu'à présent, fait que gémir de façon tout à fait ridicule – Sian laissa tomber le briquet, qui s'éteignit aussitôt sous l'effet combiné de l'arrêt de pression et de l'humidité douteuse omniprésente au sol.

« Hein ? » fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à émettre, tandis que des pièces de puzzle tournaient dans sa tête de façon irréaliste et traumatisant. ''Aimer'' ? ''Toujours'' ? ''Mustang''. Elle devait avoir mal suivi quelque part. On ne pouvait rien dire d'aussi traumatisant, même venant d'Edward. « Mustang ? » demanda-t-elle avec un dégoût évident dans la voix, doublé d'incrédulité.

« Mais non, Winry ! » répliqua-t-il avec autorité, semblant maintenant se croire dans une salle de classe, en train de réprimander un élève qui avait mal répondu à sa question.

« Ah... »

Oui, elle avait mal suivi. Ou plutôt, Edward avait comme à son habitude continué son chemin en silence sans rien signaler à personne, et s'énervait maintenant du fait qu'on ne l'eût pas suivi. En temps normal, Sian aurait taxé un tel comportement d'un coup de poing, d'autant plus que c'était en général elle qui était contrainte de jouer la maîtresse face à un élève récalcitrant au niveau mental fort limité. Mais, cette fois-ci, elle était trop rassurée pour faire quoi que ce soit.

En plus, taper un Edward immobilisé, ce n'était pas aussi drôle. Par contre, ce qu'il continuait de débiter d'une voix pâteuse commençait à être très comique, même s'il semblait s'efforcer de le dire d'un ton mélodramatique, toujours persuadé qu'il était en pleine tragédie, selon toute apparence.

« Winry, la blonde aux cheveux d'or, Winry aux blanches mains... »

Il leva les siennes, comme s'il la voyait et voulait caresser une de ses mèches. Sian, déjà prudemment hors de portée, se pencha encore davantage en arrière, de crainte de souffrir de dégâts collatéraux, et se demanda brièvement comment Alphonse pouvait être le frère d'un type pareil. Lequel type soupira lamentablement.

« Ce jour-là, je la vis, je rougis, je pâlis à sa vue... »

Sian commençait à se dire que c'était trop. On pouvait délirer, d'accord, mais quand on était quelqu'un de normal, pas quand on avait une simple petite écorchure comme blessure – selon l'échelle E.E. (Edward Elric).

« Tu ne peux pas rougir et pâlir en même temps, Edward, » dit-elle d'un ton légèrement moins patient qu'auparavant.

« ... un trouble s'éleva dans mon âme éperdue... »

« ... »

« ... mes yeux ne voyaient plus... »

« Ils ne voient jamais rien. »

« ... je ne pouvais parler... »

« Bénédiction du ciel. »

« ... je sentis tout mon corps et transir, et brûler ! »

« Heu, passe sur les détails de ce genre, tu veux ? »

« Et je vais disparaître sous cette obscure clarté qui tombe des étoiles... »

Sian leva les yeux au ciel – ou plutôt, en l'occurrence, au plafond, ce qui lui permit d'y distinguer des taches correspondant sans doute à des infiltrations d'eau, dont l'une, sous un certain angle, ressemblait fortement à un tournesol à tête d'idiot, et un nombre incalculable de fissures en train de se multiplier comme des lapins au fil des années, débattant si oui ou non elles étaient assez nombreuses pour faire s'écrouler le plafond ou s'il fallait attendre la génération suivante.

« Y a pas d'étoiles, idiot, car et d'un, il fait jour, et de deux, il fait trop moche. »

« ... ô, moi, ver de terre amoureux d'une étoile... »

« Tu te répètes, Edward. »

« Elle ne saura jamais ! Je vais mourir avant ! »

Quelle idée, tout de même, d'avoir envoyé un fou pareil aller faire diversion et se faire tabasser du côté de chez les homonculus tandis que le vrai plan se mettait en place et démarrait ailleurs. Maintenant, Sian se retrouvait à devoir l'écouter palabrer à tort et à travers, comme un type qui, ayant moins de culture que de confiture, étale bien plus la première que la seconde. Car, en effet, Edward, elle l'avait remarqué, avait l'habitude de tartiner généreusement son pain d'en moyenne un pot de confiture par tranche. Effet inversement proportionnel, il se la jouait maintenant auteur de tragédie, ou quelque chose du genre.

Mauvaise idée, en temps normal, dans les histoires xinoises, l'écrivain public était le premier à se faire zigouiller en cas de grabuge dans le village, sans doute parce que c'était un étranger. Sian se souvenait de trop de descriptions enthousiastes de massacres de ce genre dans les livres qu'elle avait lus à Xing – et dans les récits de soirée arrosées de saké – pour avoir envie d'en voir un en direct.

Elle espérait que les homonculus étaient loin, ou occupés ailleurs, à torturer un certain colonel en salissant son uniforme et en coupant mal ses cheveux peut-être. Cependant, il y avait une chose qu'elle avait repérée parmi les paroles ô combien étranges d'Edward, qui pouvait s'avérer prometteuse et utile, et qui retint donc son attention.

« Alors, tu voudrais que Winry sache que tu l'aimes ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton détaché, tentant de ne pas faire paraître son intérêt et de ne pas faire entendre l'intention machiavélique qui était apparue dans son esprit.

« Elle ne le sait pas ! » Edward, grand défonceur de portes ouvertes.

« Bien sûr qu'elle ne le sait pas, crétin. Je te rappelle que tu n'as jamais eu le cran de le lui dire, à défaut de l'admettre. Et maintenant, tu voudrais qu'elle soit miraculeusement au courant ? »

Vraiment, Edward voulait toujours des trucs impossibles, c'était un miracle qu'il n'eût pas encore cherché à décrocher la lune. Mais peut-être était-ce une tentative trop fréquente et donc trop banale pour le très vénéré Fullmetal Alchimiste. Pffft.

« Ben... oui. » Edward avait maintenant sa voix d'idiot naïf.

« Je pourrais aller le lui dire, alors, » fit Sian en regardant ailleurs, comme s'ils étaient à une table de café, en train de parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Ah, ça, non ! » brailla Edward en réponse, comme elle s'y attendait, si fort qu'il se redressa à moitié en même temps, apparemment au comble de l'horreur. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la plus innocente méthode que Sian pourrait employer pour faire ça...

« Ah, tu voudrais le lui dire toi-même ? » demanda-t-elle alors insidieusement.

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel Edward avait vraisemblablement buggé à la seule perspective de songer éventuellement qu'un jour il pourrait peut-être oser hypothétiquement tenter de commencer à imaginer qu'il était possible de faire entendre subrepticement à son amie d'enfance qu'il était probable qu'elle ne fût plus qu'une simple amie à ses yeux, si ça se trouvait.

Puis il sembla se souvenir de la situation, du fait qu'il avait décidé que sa vie était une tragédie irrécupérable. Il baissa la tête, gigota avec gêne, toussota, puis murmura, si bas qu'on ne devait pas l'entendre.

« Ben, oui, _peut-être_. C'est la seule solution. »

Malheureusement pour lui, Sian était une xinoise, c'était-à-dire une personne d'une part à l'ouïe très développée – il fallait bien, pour entendre son voisin au milieu d'un banquet de sept mille personnes jouant à qui tiendrait sa conversation le plus fort – et d'autre part très tenace, qui n'était pas prête à lâcher l'affaire quand elle était parvenue à la saisir.

« Donc si tu pouvais aller à Resembool, là, maintenant, tu irais ? » fit-elle, plus insistante.

« Je vais mourir, si t'as pas remarqué. »

Edward semblait vouloir la démonter à coups d'arguments concrets et logiques. Mais il ignorait que cela ne risquait pas de marcher, puisque Sian avait surtout remarqué qu'elle pouvait faire d'une pierre deux coups, et voulait mener son expérience jusqu'au bout, telle une savante appâtée par la connaissance.

« Tu voudrais pouvoir aller à Resembool le lui dire, non ? » fit-elle de son ton menaçant, n'ayant pas du tout l'intention de le laisser la détourner du droit chemin.

« Oui ! » fit Edward avec hésitation, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Mais je vais mourir ! » rappela-t-il, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne l'oublie.

« Si tu pouvais, tu irais direct ? »

« Heu... Oui ! »

« Parce que tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui, parce que je l'aime ! »

Ah, cela commençait à marcher, son idée de vie tragique lui était monté à la tête, et il était persuadé de donner ses dernières volontés, pensant qu'elles ne se réaliseraient jamais. Donc, il s'imaginait pouvoir dire n'importe quoi. Sian savait la victoire proche, et était tentée de laisser éclater sa satisfaction.

Cependant, elle savait qu'il ne fallait jamais vendre l'automail d'Edward avant de l'avoir tué et bien tué, et continua prudemment sa route à coups de petites provocations.

« Un peu ? »

« Beaucoup. Voilà, t'es contente ? » Comme un écolier qui pense cela très fort après avoir récité sa leçon apprise par coeur à la maîtresse.

« Passionnément ? » répondit Sian d'un ton innocent.

« À la folie ! »

Il perdait patience, semblant trouver que son amie ne déplorait pas assez son sort misérable. Et c'était vrai, elle n'avait aucune pitié pour lui, et continuait de le considérer comme une chochotte pour ne pas avoir le courage de se lever, et encore plus pour ne pas avoir celui d'aller voir Winry de lui-même, sans qu'on soit obligé de le mettre au pied du mur, une jambe à demi arrachée, pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

« Pas du tout ? » ajouta-t-elle, cette fois-ci moqueuse.

« Nan ! » Cri outragé. « Mais je vais mourir, bordel ! » Il n'en démordait pas.

« Tu jures que si tu pouvais, tu irais direct ? »

Le problème pour lui, c'était que Sian non plus, et qu'à ce moment précis, c'était lui, la loque impuissante contre le mur, et elle, la sage supérieurement supérieure en train d'indiquer au pauvre mortel aveugle le chemin qu'il devait suivre, au lieu de se cogner la tête contre les murs parce qu'il n'avait jamais appris à marcher droit.

« Mais je vais mourir ! »

Et qui en plus aimait rentrer plusieurs fois dans le même mur, comme une (stupide) mouche qui fonce sans cesse contre la même fenêtre, alors que celle d'à côté est ouverte et donne sur un ravissant paysage empli de jolies fleufleurs, de pitits zoziaux et de grands nanarbres.

« Tu te répètes trop, Edward. » fit-elle d'un ton réprobateur. Puis répéta elle-même – mais ce n'était pas du tout la même chose, pour elle, c'était de la haute tactique, élaborée de main de maître : « Tu irais ? »

« Oui, j'irais ! Contente ? »

Non, pas tout à fait.

« Tu le jures ? »

« Oui, je le jure ! »

Ah ah, il était à sa merci, prêt à céder le dernier pouce de terrain, à lui assurer la victoire sans contestation possible pour la faire taire, et ne s'en rendait même pas compte ! Elle avait trop la classe. Tellement que personne ne s'en rendait compte. C'était une honte. Elle posa la dernière question.

« Sur ta mèche ? »

« Oui ! »

Sans une once d'hésitation, cette fois-ci.

« Ah ! »

Victoire. Score : l'infini – 0. Sian était satisfaite.

Elle cessa son interrogatoire et sortit les outils qu'elle avait prévus pour cette mission ô combien pesante de sa poche : une craie, et un papier. Sans avoir besoin de lumière, car elle s'était entraînée – il y avait beaucoup de pannes d'électricité, à Centrale, surtout ces derniers temps, ce qui d'ailleurs était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait été d'accord pour aider à changer le régime, espérant que le nouveau ferait quelque chose pour l'aménagement du territoire, et elle avait toujours eu la flemme d'attendre que les lumières ne revinssent pour continuer à tracer ce qu'elle avait commencé – elle dessina rapidement le cercle de base de l'élixirologie, et posa la feuille sur la jambe blessée d'Edward.

« Kesstufais? » demanda aussitôt celui-là d'un ton strident, avec un sursaut qui lui fit tendre chacun de ses muscles, se rendant peut-être enfin compte qu'elle n'était pas là avec des intention pacifistes.

Sans plus s'occuper de lui que de la (stupide) mouche qu'il s'efforçait d'être depuis sans doute des années, Sian se concentra, espérant tout de même ne pas se tromper misérablement, ce qui casserait tout. Un flash lumineux éclaira brièvement la scène, puis l'obscurité revint.

« Kesstafais ? » fit Edward, toujours aussi stressé.

Sian tâtonna autour d'elle jusqu'à tomber sur le briquet qu'elle avait fort méchamment laissé au sol, l'essuya avec diligence – on le lui avait prêté, il allait de son honneur de le rendre intact et surtout par maculé d'on ne savait quoi – avant de le rallumer – heureusement, il marcha sans faire d'histoires, il aurait été encore plus indigne de le rendre hors d'état de fonctionner – et de regarder le résultat de sa tentative. Un seul coup d'oeil lui suffit, et la flamme disparut aussitôt – réflexe de xinoise de tout économiser, souvent au grain de riz près.

Elle se redressa, tentant en vain d'épousseter son pantalon ruiné par les substances gluantes répandues au sol, mais ne parvenant en fait qu'à se retrouver avec les mêmes substances gluantes affectueusement collées à ses mains.

« Pas grand chose, » répondit-elle enfin. « Sauf que maintenant, tu peux te lever et aller à Resembool respecter ta promesse. »

« Que... kwa ? »

« Debout ! » Elle commençait à en avoir vraiment marre, de tout ça. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, si elle se rappelait bien.

« Mais... mais... » Edward se leva cependant sans poser de questions – il savait obéir à ce ton, Sian avait réussi son dressage sur ce point.

Et il se rendit compte que non seulement, il pouvait se lever, mais aussi marcher, courir, se vautrer, taper, etc. bref, réaliser toutes les actions qui étaient vitales à son organisme.

Ce qui n'eut pas l'air de lui plaire.

« Mais je suis censé mourir ! Là, maintenant ! Chuis pas censé pouvoir remplir ma promesse ! »

« Eh ben, maintenant, comme je suis infâme et diabolique, tu ne vas pas mourir dans ce squat miteux dans cette ruelle sombre remplie de caisses douteuses par sale temps de pluie et tu vas pouvoir tenir ta promesse. »

Sian laissait enfin sa véritable personnalité, à savoir manipulatrice et machiavélique, s'exprimer librement. _Enfin_. Elle pouvait se montrer sans pitié, elle qui en avait marre de jouer les nounous. Il était temps de jarter l'oisillon du nid avant de se transformer en mère-poule.

« Alors, ouste, dégage de Central. De toute façon, le Colonel ne te veux pas dans ses basques si soigneusement cirées, il m'a confié la mission de me débarrasser de toi au plus vite. »

« Hein ? »

« Bref, tu dois aller à Resembool voir Winry. Tu as promis. »

« J'aillais mourir ! Ça compte pas ! »

« Oh, oh, mais si, ça compte parfaitement, et je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier, » signala Sian avec délectation. « Tu veux savoir si mon pied est d'accord avec ton affirmation ? »

Elle savait pertinemment que la réponse serait non, étant donné que la plupart des coups les plus puissants qu'elle connaissait étaient produits par ce même pied.

Edward gémit. « Mais elle va me tuer ! »

Sian soupira. « Ton automail est bousillé ? »

« Non. »

« C'est la fin du monde ? »

« Non. »

« T'as perdu une vis ? »

« Non, je crois pas. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Elle va me tuer quand même. »

« Pas de problèmes, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger tout à l'heure, c'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »

Nouveau gémissement. Sian le regarda lancer ses yeux de droite à gauche, dans l'espoir de trouver un échappatoire – curieusement, il faisait maintenant plus clair, même si la nuit était maintenant tombée. Les nuages devaient s'être enfin dispersés, laissant les étoiles et la lune éclairer, même faiblement, la ville – mais il n'avait pas de chance, elle était stratégiquement plantée devant la seule sortie. Hé hé.

Cependant, elle se sentait magnanime, et dit d'un ton raisonnable :

« Je ne te laisserai pas te défiler sur ce coup-là, Edward. »

_Le_ ton qui le faisait se raidir et se demander ce qu'il fallait répondre pour éviter la baffe. Ayant subi ce genre de situations auparavant, il ne dit rien, ayant au final compris que le silence était une des réponses les plus diplomatiques, ce que n'était pas le fait de partir dans une diatribe indignée sur tout ce qui bougeait. Il attendit même si sagement qu'elle continue qu'elle se dit qu'elle pouvait bien faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

« Si tu veux, je peux même t'accompagner à Resembool pour t'empêcher de t'enfuir, en te menaçant à coup de poings, » dit-elle donc gentiment.

« C'est vrai ? » fit Edward d'une voix entrecoupée imitant à la perfection le scènes grandiloquentes dégoulinantes de bon sentiments où les héros se jurent une amitié et un soutien éternel.

« Pourquoi pas ? J'ai rien d'autre à faire, de toute façon. »

Enfin, elle aurait eu ses cours à préparer pour la rentrée, mais elle se disait déjà qu'elle n'allait jamais la faire, cette rentrée, ou que, si elle la faisait, elle serait de l'autre côté de la classe.

Edward soupira. « Je vois que je ne risque pas de pouvoir y échapper. »

« Pas du tout. »

Sian n'était pas dupe, elle sentait qu'il n'était ni vraiment désespéré, ni vraiment grognon. Il ne savait juste pas quoi dire. Comme d'habitude. Elle-même devait se retenir de sourire bêtement, sans savoir pourquoi – seule explication valable : elle _était_ bête, et en prenait donc pour son grade.

Mais une pensée germa dans son esprit, ce qui lui montra qu'elle ne l'était pas _tant_ que ça.

« Par contre, il va falloir que tu partes en premier. »

Le visage d'Edward se décomposa aussitôt. « Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« À cause de Ming. »

« Ming ? » Edward semblait être allé jusqu'à effacer l'existence du garçon de sa mémoire, tant il avait été traumatisé par leurs quelques entrevues pour le moins houleuses.

« Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. » Et elle devait aussi aller annoncer à quelqu'un du staff du colonel qu'elle avait éjecté le parasite en trois sets et sans tie-break.

« Hein ? »

« Ben oui, tu veux que je l'emmène avec moi à Resembool ? »

Le regard horrifié d'Edward, devenu momentanément aphone, fut suffisant.

« J'essaierai d'être la plus rapide possible, mais ce n'est pas évident de trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. »

« Je veux bien le croire ! » approuva soudain Edward avec plus de profusion qu'il n'en avait jamais eu. « Prends tout ton temps du moment que tu le laisses ici ! »

Sian hocha la tête, puis consulta sa montre. « Le prochain train pour Resembool part dans trente-sept minutes, » annonça-t-elle. Puis, relevant la tête vers lui avec un sourire carnassier. « Tu as intérêt à le prendre si tu ne veux pas te faire défoncer. »

Pour toute réponse, Edward lui fit le sourire effrayé du type qui va à la mort tout en anticipant le bonheur suprême à la clef. « À vos ordres ! » clama-t-il avant de se détourner et de foncer vers la sortie.

Sian le suivit jusqu'en dehors de la ruelle sinistre où il s'arrêta brusquement.

« Oh, » fit-il soudain en se tournant vers elle. « J'ai oublié de te dire. »

Elle leva un sourcil, comme c'était son habitude, l'invitant à continuer.

« Tu sais, Mustang passe son temps à m'exploiter, même maintenant que je ne suis plus dans l'armée, c'est franchement un enfoiré, ce mec, il m'oblige à faire tout et n'importe quoi et ensuite il... » Il se rendit compte qu'il divaguait quand le second sourcil de Sian se leva. « Enfin bref, » reprit-il. « Je me suis dit que, tant qu'à me faire exploiter, autant être payé pour ça. »

« Et ? »

« Je vais reprendre officiellement le titre d'alchimiste d'État pour les aider à faire fonctionner la machine, quand un peu d'ordre sera revenu. »

Super pour lui. Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire.

« Et ? » demanda de nouveau Sian, qui ne voyait pas en quoi cela changeait son existence, même si elle était touchée qu'il lui ait dit cela avant que ça ne se soit réalisé, comme il le faisait d'habitude – ce qu'elle n'avouerait jamais.

« Je vais arrêter de bosser à l'université. »

« Ah. »

Sian en connaissait une qui allait se suicider en apprenant ça. À moins que l'adolescente à laquelle elle pensait ne décide de renoncer à son look de surplus de vêtements pour entrer dans l'armée et continuer sa filature d'Edward Elric jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« Heu... » hésita Edward, visiblement déstabilisé par son manque de réaction. « Tu penses que ça ira, sans moi ? »

Ah, c'était à ça qu'il pensait. Plus d'appui du Fullmetal Alchimiste pour mettre l'université à ses pieds. Plus de cours en coordonné. Plus d'atelier d'alchimie trente-huit fois par semaines. Plus de week-ends pris à la dernière minute.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle était très bien partie pour décider elle aussi de quitter l'établissement. La seule différence, c'était que lui, il avait quelque chose à faire après, quelque chose de bien précis, et, il avait raison, Mustang ne serait que trop heureux de pouvoir l'exploiter de nouveau au vu et au su de tous. Elle, elle n'avait rien de tel pour occuper son temps si elle quittait son travail actuel.

Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'Edward se préoccupe de ça. Aussi ce contenta-t-elle de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches et d'émettre un petit rire moqueur.

« Parce que tu penses que tu es si nécessaire que ça ? Que je ne peux pas me débrouiller seule ? »

Les épaules d'Edward se raidirent, au moment où il réalisait que ce qu'il avait dit pouvait être mal pris. Heureusement pour lui, il avait un train à prendre très vite. Elle lui fit de la main signe de dégager.

« Je m'en sortirai, ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant, va là où on a besoin de toi, et magne-toi ! »

Il lui fit un nouveau sourire, presque de gratitude, sembla-t-il, et s'éloigna en courant, ses cheveux scintillant sous la lumière combinée des lampadaires défectueux et des étoiles minuscules, laissant Sian seule à se demander où elle allait bien pouvoir trouver un ex-subordonné de Mustang à une heure pareille.

* * * * *

_à suivre..._

_Jeu : Edward fait des citations – quand bien même il n'en a pas conscience. Lesquelles ?_


	14. En Happy End

**Note de l'auteure M**** :** Alors, seconde partie de ce chapitre, qui même à elle seule est tout de même bien longue... De nombreuses questions que vous vous posez sans doute trouveront ici une réponse, rassurez-vous. Hyeh hyeh.

W : Mais attention, Matsuyama, ne crie pas victoire trop vite ! Car tu as oublié quelques références (ahahahahahahaha) ! La première : référence à Phèdre, acte IV, scène 6 (Oenone : Quel fruit recevront-ils de leurs vaines amours ? / Ils ne se verront plus. - Phèdre : Ils s'aimeront toujours !) ; l'autre, plus corsée : Virgile, Géorgique IV, racontant l'histoire d'Orphée, traduite par l'abbé Delille (C'est peu : malgré l'horreur de ses profondes voûtes / Il franchit de l'enfer les formidables routes / Et, perçant ces forêts où règne un morne effroi / Il aborda des morts l'impitoyable roi / Et la parque inflexible, et les pâles furies / Que les pleurs des humains n'ont jamais attendries). C'était facile, pourtant, non ?

M : C'est ça, fais la fausse innocente.

W : Mais bon, enjjoyyû quand même. The end has come...

* * * * *

_Chapitre 13 b : ... En happy end._

Le train démarra dès que Sian fut installée après avoir posé son petit sac à côté d'elle – de l'art de voyager léger, technique xinoise n°76 – comme si elle l'avait dirigé dans sa toute puissance.

Les choses s'étaient résolues très vite pour Ming, au final, puisqu'elle était sans s'y attendre tombée sur une de ses cousines au 28è degré, Ran-Fan – quand on lui avait parlé d'elle, elle n'avait pas tout de suite fait le lien, puisqu'il y avait pas mal de Ran-Fan à Xing, comme il y avait pas mal de tout – embarquée dans toute cette affaire puisque son prince avait eu la brillante idée de rejoindre la secte de zouaves à jolie pierre rouge toute brillante, sans vraiment savoir comment il allait sortir de ce joli pétrin. Et, de façon tout à fait surprenante, il s'en était sorti – mais après tout, c'était un xinois – et il avait accepté d'avoir un troisième garde du corps – certes défectueux – pendant quelque temps. Ce qui avait permis à Sian de partir vite fait bien fait, souhaitant manquer le moins possible d'instants entre Edward et Winry.

Et non, elle n'avait rien de la femme au foyer se jetant sur son roman fleuve favori paraissant toute les semaines, racontant les trépidantes histoires d'amour entre John et Mary, qui s'aiment depuis 3 000 ans, ne se le sont toujours pas avoué, et risquent d'être séparés pour la 3 958 902è fois, John étant encore une fois en voie de mourir – et sans doute d'être ressuscité seulement pour la 503è fois – et Mary venant de se marier – mais sans le vouloir cette fois-ci, attention – au lovelace à la retraite du coin, parce que ses parents l'ont voulu, lovelace qui s'avèrera sans doute être un tueur en série tuant ses jeunes épousées après la nuit de noce, soit pour en toucher l'héritage sans avoir à subir les piaillements acerbes jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, soit par crainte paranoïaque qu'elle ne se mette à le tromper, puisqu'il était incapable de garder une seule femme, d'où son attitude de séducteur accumulant les aventures d'un soir.

Car en effet, Sian, elle, en était déjà à la déclaration, chose qui n'arriverait jamais chez John et Mary. Ni chez Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye, si ça continuait comme ça, ce qui ne serait peut-être pas plus mal, car la militaire valait bien mieux que de finir casée avec l'autre truc, là.

Cependant, il n'était pas très facile de s'imaginer comment Edward s'y était pris, ou allait s'y prendre, Sian s'en rendit compte bien vite, et compatit tout d'un coup bien davantage avec les auteurs de ces séries de bas étages, devenus prisonniers de leur création et de leur public.

_Edward avait sauté dans le premier train, tremblant d'impatience – et de crainte, ayant bien eu peur de le manquer et de recevoir la raclée du siècle pour cela de la part de sa très chère amie – et s'était rendu compte qu'il avait, dans sa précipitation, oublié la moitié de ses affaires chez lui, à commencer par ses caleçons. Mais comme il n'avait pas le temps de repasser par chez lui, le train étant déjà en train de quitter la gare de Central, il s'était tout bêtement mis à espérer qu'il lui en restait quelques uns en train de traîner dans les tiroirs de sa chambre à Resembool (Alphonse devait bien en avoir déposé quelques uns, vu comment il prévoyait toutes sortes de situations, il n'avait sans doute pas manqué se songer à celle-là) ou qu'il trouverait un vendeur dans la région qui puisse lui en procurer avant qu'il ne soit réduit à porter le même sous-vêtement pendant une semaine d'affilée._

_Ce genre de considérations hautement philosophiques l'avaient occupé pendant une bonne partie du voyage, mais pas pendant la totalité, si bien que ses pensées s'étaient mises à dériver lentement mais sûrement vers une certaines mécanicienne et ce qu'il avait été contraint de décider de lui dire. Comme il s'était retrouvé au bas du mur, il avait cherché à se motiver en imaginant lui aussi toutes sortes de scénarios, et en se mettant à réfléchir pour la première fois de sa vie sur ce qu'on pouvait bien devoir dire dans ce genre de situation._

_Or, il avait été doté par la nature d'un esprit naturellement inventif et optimiste, au point de lui faire imaginer une scène tellement idyllique qu'il n'avait pu attendre davantage et s'était mis, au comble de l'impatience, à trouver le train trop lent._

_Heureusement pour lui, Edward était un alchimiste._

_Il s'était donc levé, tentant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel et innocent possible, ignorant les regards qu'il recevait en raison de son air hagard, de ses cheveux décoiffés, de son pantalon tâché de sang – car, bien sûr, il ne s'était pas changé – et s'était mis à parcourir les wagons, jusqu'à arriver à celui le reliant à la locomotive, où son apparition fit avoir un malaise à une pauvre grosse riche couverte de perles qui n'avait jamais vu de jeune homme aussi mal attifé capable de faire gémir son petit chien adoré._

_L'attention fixée sur son objectif, Edward n'avait comme à son habitude rien remarqué, et avait claqué dans ses mains pour exercer son alchimie sur la locomotive. Laquelle se mit alors à faire du trente mille kilomètres par heure dans un boucan de folie, provoquant un mini-séisme dans le reste du train où tous les bagages se retrouvèrent par terre, ainsi que tout les passagers, sauf ceux qui, assis dans le bon sens, eurent la chance de ne se faire qu'écraser contre leur siège._

_Encore après cela, Edward avait trouvé que le train n'allait pas assez vite, mais il fallait bien être confronté un jour aux dures lois de la physique – qu'il enfreignait déjà aux trois-quarts – et il dut patienter impatiemment jusqu'à ce que le TGV anachronique (en route pour défoncer la ligne d'arrivée près de la frontière de Xing) daigne enfin atteindre Resembool._

_Là, il avait sauté par la fenêtre, puisqu'il ne voulait pas s'embêter à ralentir et arrêter le train, et s'était servi de l'élan ainsi gagné pour faire la moitié du trajet jusqu'à la maison de Pinako où se trouvait sans doute aussi Winry. Rien que d'y penser, son impatience avait encore crû, et il avait commencé à se dire qu'il avait été idiot d'attendre tout ce temps pour le lui dire, puisque son esprit lui présentait maintenant l'image parfaite du tout est bien qui finit bien._

_Pour l'autre moitié du chemin, il avait ''emprunté de force'' une charrette qui roulait par là, sans plus se soucier du propriétaire qu'il ne s'était soucié des pauvres passagers du train en bonne voie pour atteindre la capitale xinoise. Il avait atterri devant la maison de Pinako – et ce n'était pas trop tôt, avait-il songé – dont il avait défoncé la porte comme il avait (avait-on dit à Sian) défoncé la porte du bureau de Mustang à chaque fois qu'il y pénétrait – pour se précipiter vers l'atelier où avait dû se trouver Winry, prêt à tout lui avouer..._

_... atelier où il s'était pris un coup de clef à molette parce qu'il avait abîmé l'entrée, et avait fini raide mort sur le coup, ou un peu plus tard, quand Pinako l'avait achevé à coup de pipe et de casserole._

Non, mauvaise idée. Et d'une, défoncer la porte était sans doute l'attitude habituelle d'Edward quand il arrivait à Resembool, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. Et de deux, il était hautement improbable qu'Edward puisse avoir un jour l'audace de tenter un coup pareil quand il pensait à quoi que ce soit qui approchait une déclaration.

Sian regarda le paysage qui défilait à présent à toute vitesse, sursautant fréquemment, visiblement effrayé de voir passer un bête aussi étrange qu'un train en route – même si lui au moins allait à une vitesse normale. Il y avait des maisons, des arbres, de l'herbe, du ciel, quelques bestioles, sans doute des vaches.

Rien d'extraordinaire. Rien qui pût servir à la distraire.

Le désavantage de voyager léger était qu'elle n'avait pas pris de quoi vraiment s'occuper en train. Ce qui de toute façon, était déjà très limité : on ne pouvait pas écrire, à moins de vouloir trouer sa feuille ou inventer une nouvelle écriture. On ne pouvait pas lire, à moins de développer une immunité au mal de tête face aux sursauts perpétuels des lignes. On ne pouvait pas jouer aux cartes, surtout quand on était seul. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à penser.

Les dernières fois qu'elle avait pris le train, elle avait pensé à Alph... heu, à Xing et à toutes les différences qu'elle avait remarqué entre Amestris et son pays d'origine, à ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie (revenant à chaque fois bredouille, pour son plus grand désarroi), aux livres de médecine que Winry lui avait prêtés. Elle ne voulait pas penser à tout cela. Cela l'angoissait trop. Ou partait dans des directions _totalement_ délirantes et donc _totalement_ infructueuses, inutiles, et tout un tas d'autres adjectifs dépréciatifs pour qualifier ces pensées qui n'étaient ni les bienvenues, ni fondées sur quoi que ce soit de solide.

Elle décida donc d'essayer de trouver un autre scénario, pour s'occuper.

_Edward, une fois arrivé à Resembool, après le lever du soleil, plusieurs jours après être parti – il fallait vraiment améliorer le système ferroviaire du pays, chaque voyage prenait déjà toute la journée – avait décidé d'attendre la nuit pour faire son apparition._

_Il avait profité du temps qui lui était octroyé pour bien se préparer, allant de droite à gauche, s'achetant des caleçons s'il s'était avéré qu'il les avait vraiment oubliés, mangeant deux repas du midi dans deux auberges différentes qui se lamentèrent longuement par la suite de sa venue, qui avait vidé toutes leurs réserves de nourriture du mois, cherchant dans le ciel un nuage qui pouvait de loin ressembler à Winry ou à une clef à molette pour répéter ce qu'il allait faire une fois qu'il aurait la jeune fille face à lui, tombant dans la rivière pour se débarrasser un peu du sang et de la crasse (résidus douteux de la ruelle) qui restaient collés à lui comme des moules sur des rochers, trouvant le moyen de se perdre dans la campagne de Resembool qu'il arpentait en long et en large depuis sa plus tendre enfance, essayant de faire un tour au cimetière pour demander conseil à sa mère, mais s'enfuyant en courant avant même d'avoir été à moins de vingt mètres des premières tombes, ayant reconnu une coiffure en épi de maïs caractéristique au milieu des pierres érigées en souvenir de ceux qui étaient partis, et enfin passant les dernières heures planqué dans la forêt, craignant d'être découvert avant son entrée en scène au moindre son._

_Cependant, la nuit avait fini par arriver, douce et propice. La pâle lumière des étoiles et l'envoûtante lueur de la lune presque pleine se déversaient à flots sur les collines paisibles de Resembool, les enveloppant d'un voile bleuté._

_Après avoir vérifié les derniers détails, s'être bien habillé et bien pomponné, au point de passer les doigts dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les rendre un chouia plus présentables, Edward était sorti des bois tel le loup garou un soir de pleine lune – par chance, cette dernière n'avait pas été pleine ce soir-là, il ne risquait donc pas de se faire poursuivre par les villageois du coin qui l'auraient plus pris pour un esprit maléfique que d'habitude – et s'était lentement dirigé vers la maison de son ami d'enfance. Il avait bien vite vu que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, signe que Pinako était déjà couchée, ce qui lui enlevait déjà un obstacle – on ne le poursuivrait pas avec pipe et poële pour avoir osé s'approcher trop près de sa petite fille._

_À pas mesurés, il avait avancé, sentant son impatience et son appréhension croître à chacun de ses mouvements, et était bientôt arrivé sous la fenêtre de sa bien-aimée._

_Il avait avec lui un bouquet de roses rouges achetées plus tôt et manipulées par l'alchimie pour avoir une couleur plus vive et profonde encore. Son vêtement était un superbe costume de soirée, impeccablement ajusté – encore intervention de l'alchimie – dont la couleur sombre le faisait se fondre dans la nuit tout en faisant ressortir ses chevelure plus claire, qui gardait son caractère de signal de détection quelles que soient les situations._

_Envahi de trac, Edward avait relu ses classiques pour se donner du courage et de l'assurance, et avait commencé en débitant un long discours, suivi d'un blason, sur son amour pour Winry, puis sur la beauté de la jeune fille, son adresse en tant que mécanicienne, et tout un tas de trucs du genre._

_Malheureusement pour lui, sa rhétorique ne lui avait apporté aucune réaction. Nulle jeune fille n'avait ouvert ses volets pour voir qui lui adressait ces douces paroles ou pour y répondre avec affection._

_Cependant, loin de se décourager, Edward avait claqué dans ses mains et les avait posées délicatement sur le sol, ce qui avait eu pour effet de faire apparaître une vigne vierge qui avait crû en s'accrochant au mur de la maison et s'était élevée jusqu'au balcon inexistant menant à la chambre de sa douce. Il avait brièvement testé la solidité de ses rameaux, ne tenant pas à chuter, ce qui aurait sans aucun doute abîmé et son magnifique bouquet – qu'il avait payé suffisamment cher, merci bien – et son superbe costume – qui avait coûté encore plus cher._

_Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il avait entamé une sérénade empreinte de passion – intitulée ''sérénade au clair de lune'' dans le guide qu'il avait lu, un ouvrage d'auteur anonyme mais dont les formulations rappelaient étrangement le style caractéristique des rapports militaires – et avait commencé lentement l'ascension, augmentant le ton de sa voix en même temps qu'il s'élevait vers la chambre de sa belle, dont la fenêtre était de plus en plus proche et venait de s'ouvrir..._

_... en fracas pour laisser passer un seau d'eau glacée qui s'était déversé sur lui, s'étalant en priorité sur sa figure, plus une engueulade pour avoir osé réveiller une jeune fille en plein milieu de la nuit avec un chant atrocement faux, et dégage, espère de pervers !_

Parce que, bien sûr, Edward devait n'avoir jamais mis de costume, ou en tout cas pas en présence de Winry, et devait donc être le genre à avoir l'air louche s'il en mettait un tout à coup.

Sian soupira. Tout cela était vraiment trop compliqué.

Le paysage continuait de défiler de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, toujours banal, le siège en face d'elle continuait d'être vide. Peut-être aurait-elle dû emmener Ming avec elle, après tout. Il lui aurait tenu compagnie. Quoique... Elle lui aurait dit de se reposer et de ne pas faire un seul bruit de tout le voyage, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le compartiment, alors sa présence n'aurait pas été d'une grande aide.

Personne pour parler de ses problèmes existentiels. Personne pour évoquer ses projets. Personne pour être au courant de tous les efforts qu'elle avait déployés jusqu'à présent pour pousser Edward à sauter le pas avec Winry. Personne pour l'aider à s'imaginer efficacement comment tout cela allait se passer. Personne pour échafauder des plans plus ou moins alambiqués pour la (les ?) semaine(s) à venir. Personne pour prendre en compte la présence bénéfique de Griney.

Et non, elle ne pensait à _personne_ en particulier quand elle s'imaginait quelqu'un qui aurait pu se trouver en face d'elle et lui tenir compagnie. Personne.

Elle passa le reste du voyage à se battre avec elle-même pour savoir si oui ou non elle pensait à quelqu'un _en particulier_ précisément et pour savoir si elle devait appeler le chat Griney comme son maître l'avait décidé au départ, ou Jin, comme il semblait en avoir pris l'habitude si elle en croyait ses lettres.

Ainsi, elle se retrouva à Resembool bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait cru, à moitié perdue, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici. Sa vision déformée lui montrait la gare comme complètement étrangère – peut-être parce qu'elle avait été en plein débat élixirologique avec Edward quand elle était descendue la dernière fois – et elle se disait qu'elle aurait bien aimé avoir quelqu'un qui connaissait le coin comme guide. Et _non_, elle ne pensait toujours pas à quelqu'un de précis.

Ignorant les regards qu'elle recevait – car elle était encore une fois bien trop occupée à se débarrasser d'idées _bizarres_ et _tout à fait_ hors de propos, il fallait qu'elle songe à son oeuvre dans la vie d'Edward et de Winry, pas à autre chose _sans aucune importance_ – et les chuchotements qu'elle percevait sur son passage – on ne la connaissait pas, la venue d'une inconnue était l'événement du siècle, on pourrait en parler pendant des millénaires, et ses cheveux deviendraient célèbres pour leur laideur dans l'histoire de l'humanité resemboolienne – elle prit la route dont elle se souvenait tout de même vaguement – dont elle espérait se souvenir tout de même très vaguement – bien décidée à arriver à son but. Et à chasser les pensées étranges de sa tête en imaginant un scénario supplémentaire pour le dénouement de son oeuvre.

_Comme il avait toujours eu besoin d'un alibi pour venir à Resembool, Edward ne pensait pas qu'il pût y avoir un autre moyen pour descendre à cette gare que d'être traîné par son automail le suppliant de l'emmener en réparation. Aussi avait-il fait en sorte, avant d'arriver, de rencontrer un certain nombre d'êtres qui lui avaient permis de le zigouiller – mais pas trop, car le nombre d'éraflures sur le métal était proportionnel au nombre de coups qu'il allait recevoir et à leur violence, il devait tout de même rester opérationnel et ne pas mourir avant d'avoir dit ce qu'il avait à dire._

_C'est pour cela qu'il avait croisé successivement une vieille enragée, une troupe de chats, Barry le boucher ressuscité, un psychopathe en besoin de coiffeur, une avalanche, un terroriste voulant détourner un train, un vendeur à la sauvette, une mouche, une fille en rouge, une pancarte, un mineur, deux voitures, un poteau électrique, sept assiettes, Ming, une mitraillette, une plante carnivore et un ballon bleu à ficelle verte._

_Une fois assuré qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger son bras sans provoquer des craquements très louches et sans faire tomber des morceaux non identifiés au delà de leur composition métallique, il était descendu de son train et s'était rendu, les mains dans les poches, jusque chez sa mécanicienne._

_Après les habituelles retrouvailles avec une certaine clef à molette qui était amoureuse de son crâne (mais à qui il allait devoir dire de renoncer, car la seule qu'il aimerait jamais, c'était Winry, mais peut-être n'en était-il pas de même pour cette partie de son squelette, pouvait-il avoir une relation avec la mécanicienne tandis que la boite contenant son cerveau continuait de voir l'outil mécanique ?) il s'était retrouvé à siroter une tasse de café, nerveux._

_À sa gauche, Winry continuait de pester contre son comportement innommable à l'encontre de ses magnifiques créations, à moitié en train de pleurer face à l'état de son dernier bijoux réduit en charpie soi-disant pour la bonne cause. À sa droite, Pinako mâchonnait tranquillement sa pipe sans rien faire, observant la scène avec intérêt, ne semblant pas du tout prête à quitter la pièce pour laisser à Edward l'occasion de se lancer._

_En effet, il était déjà suffisamment stressé par la simple perspective de dire deux mots à sa mécanicienne, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y arriverait jamais si la petite vieille était là. Le fait qu'elle fût comme une grand-mère pour lui n'y changeait rien. Elle empirait presque les choses, même._

_Il commençait à devenir impatient, ne sachant pas s'il parviendrait à faire quoi que ce soit une fois que son bras serait réparé et donc ne l'obligerait plus à rester à Resembool sous peine de mise en grève permanente._

_Par chance, un être magnanime – allié de Sian et d'Alphonse – avait entendu sa prière, car la petite vieille avait été soudainement requise pour aller chercher quelques vis dans l'atelier par une Winry dont la fureur désespérée s'était transformée en une détermination aussi dure que du diamant de faire un nouvel automail à Edward, si balèze qu'il ne se casserait jamais, dût-il peser sept tonnes pour être assez résistant._

_Dès que la petite vieille eut été hors de la pièce, Edward avait su qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de bondir sur l'occasion. Il avait doucement prononcé le nom de Winry, qui s'affairait avec ses outils à la table, lui tournant le dos._

_« Quoi ? » avait-elle grogné en réponse, concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait._

_« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, » était-il parvenu à émettre malgré sa gorge nouée et douloureuse._

_Pour le coup, Winry s'était retournée, une clef à molette toujours à la main, visiblement rendue perplexe par son ton raide et contraint. Elle l'écoutait. Les joues légèrement rosies, comme si elle percevait déjà que ce qu'il avait été sur le point de dire était spécial. Il n'avait plus pu reculer et s'était jeté à l'eau :_

_« Tu sais, en réalité, si j'ai endommagé mon automail cette fois-ci, c'est parce que... »_

_Et il n'avait jamais fini sa phrase, une furie armée d'une tronçonneuse s'étant jeté sur lui avec un hurlement de rage :_

_« J'arrive pas à la croire, j'avais raison ! Tu le fais exprès ! Tu vas payer ! »_

_Et on l'avait enterré le lendemain, bien loin de sa mère, car il en était indigne._

Toujours pas. Cela ressemblait à une fanfic de très mauvaise qualité.

Passablement agacée de son manque de talent flagrant, Sian continuait sa route, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés. Si bien qu'elle ne vit pas les marches qui se dressèrent soudain devant elle, trébucha dessus et s'affala misérablement sur le petit escalier qui menait à la terrasse juste devant la maison des Rockbell, qui miraculeusement était toujours en place, malgré l'arrivée d'Edward.

À moins que ce couard ne se fût point montré, auquel cas, elle aurait une bonne occasion de lui botter les fesses pour se défouler.

Après s'être relevée – ce que sa dignité, elle, ne put hélas pas faire – et s'être frotté le front, qui promettait de s'orner prochainement d'une belle bosse, puisqu'elle avait eu pile la bonne taille pour se prendre la marche la plus haute en tombant, elle inspira un grand coup et monta, prête à affronter ce qui allait suivre. Elle toqua à la porte, provoquant les aboiements du chien de la maisonnée, qui, curieusement, ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée plus tôt (il avait dû la confondre avec une fourmi) et qui déboula de l'arrière de la maison, tout feu tout flamme, avant de s'arrêter net au bas de la terrasse et de s'allonger, comme si de rien n'était. Chien schizophrène.

Ce fut Pinako qui répondit et vint ouvrir après avoir fait entendre ses minuscules pas pressés et dynamiques.

« Ah, » fit-elle en voyant Sian, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à la trouver en face d'elle.

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel Sian attendit qu'on la laisse entrer, mais la petite vieille semblait s'être transformée en une de ces immondes statues de pierre mal taillées et mal peintes dont les xinois étaient si friands, au point d'en décorer leurs jardins, les toits de leurs maisons, et même les sentiers forestiers.

Sian était encore en train de se remettre du traumatisme qu'elle avait éprouvé en tombant sur la plus affreuse sculpture de ce genre qui ait jamais existé, juste après son arrivée chez les premiers cousins à qui elle avait rendu visite. Elle en faisait encore des cauchemars terribles, qui la faisaient se réveiller en hurlant et l'obligeaient à allumer la lumière de sa chambre et de regarder partout, même sous le lit, si une de ces horreurs ne se planquait pas dans un coin, prête à la rendre aveugle par sa laideur. Et non, elle n'avait rien d'une petite gamine effrayée par le monstre dans le placard.

Repoussant les rapprochements nocifs qu'elle commençait à faire, elle força son cerveau à se mettre en marche et eut un soupir.

« Laissez-moi deviner, » dit-elle, essayant de ranimer comme par magie, avec ses paroles, son interlocutrice qui risquait de faire tomber sa pipe si elle continuait comme ça, le pire des sacrilèges. « Edward ne vous a pas dit que je devais venir. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de poser la question, sachant que le jour où il aurait fait preuve de jugeote aurait été celui où Mustang aurait faire preuve d'humilité ou se serait montré digne d'Hawkeye.

« Non, » fut tout ce que la petite vieille émit en réponse, et sèchement avec ça.

Mais Sian ne se démonta pas, considérant sa prise de parole comme un immense progrès. Ses premiers mois de pratique à l'université l'avaient rendue tolérante et très optimiste face à la moindre petite particule d'évolution face à ses efforts titanesques.

« Dans ce cas, je m'excuse vraiment de passer à l'improviste. » Cette façon de s'excuser était tout à fait xinoise, le meilleur moyen de pousser les gens à faire ce que vous leur demanderiez ensuite. « Mais pourrais-je tout de même entrer ? J'aurais quelque chose à dire à Edward. »

Pinako prit le bout de sa pipe dans sa main – un geste, un vrai, quel miracle ! Sian se sentait soudain l'âme d'une prof très efficace – tout en la mâchonnant d'un air songeur, semblant jauger celle qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Laquelle commençait à se demander si on n'avait pas l'intention de la provoquer en duel et de la lapider à coup de pipe et autres instruments inattendus.

En effet, depuis certains événements vécus à Xing, elle se méfiait des petites vieilles dynamiques d'apparence innocente. Surtout quand elles étaient de surcroît plus petites qu'elle. Et approchaient les cent ans. Et ne s'exprimaient que dans un patois pâteux insaisissable. Elle ne tenait pas à se faire casser un deuxième bras pour avoir commis une imprudence doublée d'une maladresse. Aussi resta-t-elle immobile, à distance respectueuse – et de sécurité – supportant l'examen soigneux auquel elle était vraisemblablement sujette.

Finalement, la vieille femme eut l'aimable obligeance de prendre une décision et ôta sa pipe de sa bouche pour pouvoir parler.

« Ça ne va pas être possible. »

Les coutumes d'Amestris ne cessaient d'apparaître comme bien distinctes de celle de Xing à Sian, qui n'avait pas pensé recevoir un refus aussi catégorique après avoir présenté sa requête de façon si polie et habile.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû être plus directe et dire du tac au tac à Pinako qu'elle avait un besoin urgent de tabasser Edward pour se défouler et se venger de la mettre dans des situations pareilles. Peut-être aurait-on été plus compréhensif. Peut-être pas.

Elle se retrouvait maintenant coincée sur le seuil comme si on l'y avait attachée, ne sachant si elle devait essayer d'exiger des explications et de pousser la vieille à la laisser entrer – elle s'était améliorée en techniques de combat depuis ce jour où elle avait pu visiter le village xinois par les airs, faisant avoir une crise cardiaque à une oie sauvage qui volait par-là – ou si elle devait au contraire prendre la poudre d'escampette au plus vite, puisqu'elle n'était apparemment pas la bienvenue du tout.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'Edward avait bien pu raconter sur son compte pour que cela soit comme ça ?

« Il est parti hier soir. »

Les considérations de Sian sur toutes les choses horribles qu'on avait pu dire d'elle et sur toutes les choses encore plus horribles qu'elle allait devoir faire pour se venger – heu, pour corriger Edward, qui était un gamin plus difficile encore à gérer que Ming – s'arrêtèrent net quand elle entendit Pinako parler de nouveau de façon tout à fait inattendue.

Le silence profita de son saisissement et de l'incapacité de son cerveau à gérer l'information pour prendre ses aises et s'installer comme chez lui, s'étalant sur la maison, la campagne, écrasant la pauvre et innocente xinoise sur son passage – mais, étonnamment, laissant Pinako entièrement intacte.

« Parti ? » répéta-t-elle comme un perroquet, bien qu'elle se fût juré un jour de ne jamais ressembler à celui que possédait et chouchoutait sa tante au trente-huitième degré – échec flagrant.

« Oui. »

Pinako cultivait l'art de la monosyllabe rébarbative, qui vous fait comprendre qu'on ne veut pas vous voir tout en gardant un visage neutre voire même souriant. Sian se demandait d'une part où elle avait bien pu apprendre à maîtriser cette technique xinoise, d'autre part pourquoi on tenait tant que ça à la virer, puisqu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Ç'aurait plutôt été Edward qu'il aurait fallu virer, lui et ses incapacités à assumer ses sentiments, et mettant tout le monde dans les pires emmerdes qui soient au passage.

Sian décida de sortir la technique raisonnement de la fille qui essaye de comprendre, qui marche d'ordinaire quand on veut rendre les gens plus patients. Ou quand on tient à se faire éjecter à coups de balais. Elle porta sa main à son front, prenant la pose de la concentration intense.

« Attendez, expliquez-moi, là. Il était censé arriver hier. Et il est reparti aussi sec ? »

« Oui. »

Ah, il manquait tout de même la diversité du vocabulaire mono-syntaxique à la maîtrise de Pinako. Elle aurait pu dire ''c'est cela'', ''exactement'', ''précisément'', ou tout un tas d'autres choses. Ou bien cela indiquait tout bêtement qu'elle tenait à rendre plus évident le fait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se faire suer pour indiquer à Sian qu'elle ferait mieux de s'en aller.

Mais celle-ci avait déjà été en environnement hostile et ne se laissait pas démonter aussi facilement, prête à faire face à la froideur, aux regards noirs, aux insultes, aux coups, à la torture, aux tentatives d'assassinat pour mener sa mission à bien. Elle s'était engagée, dans l'alliance à distance qu'elle entretenait avec Alphonse, à faire tout son possible et à ne reculer devant rien, au prix même de sa propre sécurité. Elle ne doutait pas qu'Alphonse aurait fait la même chose qu'elle, eût-il été dans la même situation, face à un bloc de glace.

Aussi tenta-t-elle le tout pour le tout, se penchant vers Pinako et baissant la voix, afin d'être sûre que nul autre être présent dans la maison ne pût entendre ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Vous voulez dire que, dès qu'il a vu Winry, le peu de courage qu'il avait pitoyablement rassemblé s'est envolé et qu'il s'est lâchement enfui sans même essayer plus de deux minutes de rester dans la même pièce qu'elle, à défaut de lui avouer quoi que ce soit ? »

Le silence revint, davantage sans gêne encore, puisque, cette fois-ci, il sembla tomber comme une masse sur Pinako qui resta coite, puis eut l'air de se demander soudain si elle ne s'était pas leurrée pendant des années et n'avait pas depuis longtemps perdu l'usage correct de ses oreilles, avant de dire d'un ton hésitant :

« Winry est partie avec lui. »

Sian commençait à se dire que quelqu'un devrait tabasser le silence pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Et pourquoi pas elle, justicière de l'ombre maltraitée par le monde entier ? Il était temps de se faire justice à elle-même. Aussi entreprit-elle de briser ce malpoli de silence à coups de hache.

« Elle s'est lancé à sa poursuite armée d'une clef à molette pour lui apprendre qu'on ne se défile pas comme ça ? »

« Non, elle est partie _avec_ lui. »

Pinako insista bien sur le mot, comme si elle voulait persuader un vautour qu'il était inutile de continuer à rôder autour du steak de son chien.

Il y eut de nouveau une pause, et Sian se souvint qu'elle s'était engagée dans la tâche hautement noble de combattre ce genre de chose, quitte à y laisser sa vie. Cependant, ce qu'elle commençait à réaliser qu'elle devait comprendre lui semblait bien trop incroyable pour qu'elle pût y croire aussi facilement et ne pas se retrouver comme une mouche dans un océan, tentant de surnager.

Edward, parti avec Winry ? Il aurait tout fait sans elle ?

Elle devait être passée dans un monde parallèle. Encore un peu et elle pourrait passer dans une émission radio du genre ''incroyable mais vrai'', celle où la ville de Central toute entière avait appris que le colonel Mustang s'était fait rembarrer par une certaine xinoise – qu'ils avaient honteusement appelée ''folle''. Aucun respect. Quelle bande d'idiots, ils ne se rendaient pas compte de tout ce qu'elle faisait pour le monde. La vie d'une justicière de l'ombre était souvent bien ingrate.

« Avec, » répéta-t-elle alors bêtement, ne trouvant rien de mieux. Elle espérait qu'elle n'était pas déjà dotée d'un bec ou d'une houppette de plumes rouges, jaunes et blanches.

« Ensemble. »

« Heu... Il a tout fait, tout seul comme un grand, après m'avoir embêtée pendant des heures pour que je l'accompagne, parce qu'il avait la trouille de se jeter à l'eau tout seul ? »

« On dirait. »

« Et ils sont partis. »

« En même temps. »

Pinako, elle, semblait comprendre que Sian avait des difficultés avec ses capacités mentales et tentait vraisemblablement d'être claire.

« Ah. »

Ça devenait vraiment dur de contrer le silence de façon intelligente quand on ne voulait pas se transformer en psittacidé. Face à une telle impuissance de la part de son adversaire, qui ne se remettait toujours pas de sa lente mais bien réelle réalisation, ce dernier revenait toujours, armé de ses grosses bottes encore plus pesantes que celles d'Edward. L'horreur.

Par chance, cette fois-ci, Pinako vint à sa rescousse de façon tout à fait inattendue, matant l'ennemi d'un seul coup, avec classe et panache. Sian se dit qu'elle était nulle, tandis que la petite vieille s'écartait légèrement et lui disait, une note d'intérêt dans la voix :

« Je crois que vous feriez bien d'entrer. Il semblerait que vous avez pas mal de choses à m'expliquer et à me raconter. Tout ça m'a l'air fort intéressant. Une tasse de café, ça vous dit ? On va s'installer à l'arrière, c'est très confortable. »

Trop perturbée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et par cette nouvelle version de Pinako, tout à la fois sympathique et accueillante, qui jusqu'alors lui était inconnue – étrangement, jusqu'à présent, la petite vieille n'avait jamais semblé contente de la voir – Sian la suivit sans discuter.

Quand au silence, il était visiblement bouté hors de Resembool pour pas mal de temps, même s'il avait déjà juré de revenir pour se venger, comme c'est la coutume.

* * * * *

Elle terminait maintenant sa tasse de café – du vrai café, pas cette sorte de concentré âpre et à vous étrangler dont seul Edward avait le secret, et qu'il avait dû utiliser dans son combat contre les homonculus, car c'était une arme de destruction massive – et la reposa avec un soupir sur la table. Elle regarda la campagne de Resembool, si calme. Trop calme. Pas drôle.

Le soleil approchait de l'horizon, revêtant des teintes plus chaudes alors même que le fond de l'air se faisait plus doux. D'après les horaires de train qu'elle avait vues, c'était vers cette heure-ci qu'Edward devait être arrivé la veille, sans doute à l'improviste, comme elle, comme d'habitude.

_Il avait marché calmement – oui, il pouvait le faire, même si peu le croyaient, lui en dernier – jusqu'à la petite maison, avait posé son sac dans l'entrée sans même prendre la peine de le monter dans sa chambre, puis s'était dirigé vers l'atelier où, sans avoir à demander à Pinako qui lui envoyait ses outils de cuisine pour ne pas avoir répondu à son bonjour, il savait que Winry se trouvait. Il l'avait observée, un couteau planté dans le chambranle au dessus de sa tête, tandis que, penchée à sa table de travail, elle traçait avec habileté des schémas qui avaient pour lui autant de sens qu'un cercle de transmutation pour elle : niveau moins trente._

_Il avait attendu patiemment, un léger sourire aux lèvres, l'air un peu bêta (enfin, un air qui correspondait à ses capacités mentales !) jusqu'à ce qu'elle se redresse et s'étire avec un soupir satisfait. Puis, il avait doucement dit : « Winry. »_

_Elle avait tourné la tête vers lui, sans brusquerie, sans surprise (raté pour le sursaut, hah, bien fait), comme si elle avait su qu'il serait là. Il étaient restés ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux (quelle scène romantique dégoulinante), sans rien dire, lui avec son petit sourire simple et stupide, elle avec ses grands yeux expressifs et gagas._

_Puis il avait penché la tête sur le côté, son sourire s'élargissant légèrement, sans remarquer que sa mèche s'approchait fort dangereusement du couteau qui n'attendait que de la couper en rondelles, avant de se redresser et de disparaître de la vue de la jeune fille. Pas un mot, et pourtant, elle avait compris (Alphonse lui avait parlé de sa croyance en un lien de télépathie Elric, il devait s'étendre aux Rockbell, décida Sian)._

Sian se rendit compte que ses pensées s'étaient aventurées bien loin. Une brise plus fraîche soufflait.

Elle cligna des yeux et remarqua que la vieille Pinako, revenue de la cuisine où elle était partie faire un peu de vaisselle une fois le long récit rocambolesque des aventures d'Edward terminé, était debout à côté d'elle, des nuages de fumée songeurs s'échappant de sa pipe, ressemblant fort à la petite vieille énergique que Sian avait rencontrée à Xing et qui lui avait prédit un grand avenir de catastrophes pour Ming.

« Vous savez, à force de voir des gens partir en voyage, ça me donne la bougeotte à moi aussi. Je pense que je vais laisser la maison à Winry et Ed quand ils reviendront. Ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller seuls. Quant à moi, j'ai une amie qui projette de retourner dans le nord, à Drachma. Elle a toujours voulu me faire découvrir la vodka mêlée au thé au beurre de yack de là-bas. Je vais sans doute aller y goûter. »

Pour toute réponse, Sian sourit et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle avait entendu dire que le mélange traditionnel drachmaïen était quelque chose à expérimenter au moins une fois dans son existence, car cela changeait la notion même du mot boisson. Elle se demanda brièvement comment les personnes qui disaient cela l'entendaient. Puis elle prit une légère inspiration et se leva.

_Il était allé boire un café à la cuisine en compagnie de Pinako, visiblement calmée maintenant que l'ensemble de ses tiroirs étaient vides, parlant peu et doucement, bien loin des habituelles retrouvailles à allures de match de tennis verbal avec sa grand-mère adoptive. Puis d'un coup, elle avait été là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, son sac de voyage prêt sur l'épaule._

_Elle avait dit son nom : « Edward. »_

_De nouveau, ils s'étaient regardés avec des têtes de poissons hors de l'eau. Puis elle avait penché la tête sur le côté avec un léger sourire. Il s'était levé et était allé chercher son sac pendant qu'elle disait au revoir à sa grand-mère, lui promettant d'être prudente – promesse qu'elle ne tiendrait sûrement pas, puisqu'elle commençait en partant avec un aimant à problèmes._

_Elle l'avait rejoint devant la maison où il caressait la tête de Den. Ils s'étaient – encore – souri. Et ils étaient partis, côte à côte._

« Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas reste ? Au moins pour la nuit ? Vous avez déjà fait ce long voyage dans un sens, reposez-vous un peu avant de le faire dans l'autre, » dit Pinako.

« Je vous remercie, » répondit Sian. « Je sais que vous allez dire que cela ne vous dérange pas si je reste, mais je préfère vraiment rentrer au plus vite, puisqu'ils se sont débrouillés sans moi. » Ce qui n'est pas, mais alors pas drôle du tout. « Et je ne veux pas laisser mon frère sur les bras de ma cousine plus longtemps que nécessaire. » Ran-Fan était un peu trop fanatique de son prince, Sian ne voulait pas retrouver un Ming converti au service du ventre sur pattes, détourné de son brillant avenir de potier. « Je devrais pouvoir prendre le train du soir, si je me dépêche. »

Pinako n'insista pas, visiblement habituée à ce genre de départs précipités. Une habitude d'Edward ? Elle regarda le ciel.

« Alors, faites vite. Il va y avoir de l'orage. »

_Leur premier trajet de train s'était déroulé dans le silence. Ils ne savaient même pas où ils allaient. Ils avaient juste demandé deux billets pour le prochain train qui quittait ce trou perdu. Peut-être allaient-ils vers Centrale. Peut-être pas. Tantôt ils avaient regardé le paysage au dehors. Tantôt ils s'étaient perdus dans celui de leurs yeux. Quand les cahots du train n'interrompaient pas la connexion._

Elle descendit en sautillant les marches de la terrasse du devant, son sac sur l'épaule. Elle se sentait à la fois joyeuse d'avoir accompli si grand exploit sans avoir eu à fournir de colossal effort final – en poussant Edward d'une falaise, par exemple – et à la fois un peu triste.

C'était qu'ils allaient lui manquer, ces deux grands maladroits. Comment allait-elle pourvoir remplir le reste des vacances d'été, sans son lot quotidien de fous rires sur leur stupidité mutuelle, sans échafauder des plans sans queue ni tête, sans s'inventer de dénouements romantiques à souhait ?

Peut-être devrait-elle faire un voyage elle aussi, avec Ming. Mais ce ne serait pas pareil que ce séjour rempli de plans, d'échecs, d'avancées microscopiques qu'elle s'était prévu.

Le chien allongé dans l'herbe croisa son regard. À lui aussi, ils semblaient lui manquer. Plus d'Edward à mordre. Plus de clef à molette lancée à rapporter. Elle s'arrêta pour le caresser. Et réalisa que c'était une chienne.

_Ils étaient descendus, toujours sans savoir pourquoi, dans une ville dont ils n'écoutèrent même pas le nom, et étaient partis en quête d'une auberge ou d'un hôtel._

_À un moment donné, l'un des deux avait pris la main de l'autre pour l'emmener dans une certaine direction – ou l'empêcher de traverser au moment où ce chauffard ivre mort passait en chantant à tue-tête une ode à la gloire de Mustang et de son projet d'armée en mini-jupes. Et les mains ne s'étaient pas lâchées._

_Ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient, réservé deux chambres à lit simple, pris un repas toujours en silence, leurs mouvements toujours entrecoupés par de longues pauses où ils semblaient s'égarer, mais pas dans leurs pensées puisque toute trace d'intelligence chez eux s'était fait la malle, quand leurs regards se croisaient. Puis ils étaient allés se coucher._

La chienne ne la retint pas plus que Pinako quand elle s'éloigna après l'avoir grattée derrière les oreilles, mais elle sentit son regard sur elle en s'éloignant. Une chienne-vache, regardant passer les gens comme les trains.

Sur sa gauche, le soleil se faisait éblouissant, et elle se demanda si elle allait le voir se coucher complètement avant d'être dans le train, ou si elle pourrait se divertir pendant les premiers instants du voyage en se laissant crever les yeux par les coloris rouges et dorés qui s'annonçaient déjà et se reflétaient sur les nuages qui, sans dissimuler l'horizon, s'amoncelaient lourdement au dessus d'elle. Question profonde et existentielle. Seule sur son chemin sinueux qui rejoignait la route, bien plus loin, Sian se sentait encore plus petite qu'à l'ordinaire, et plus légère qu'un fétu de paille.

Recette miracle pour se sentir mince : s'occuper des histoires d'Edward. Efficacité garantie. Elle était maintenant un peu vide.

_Le jour suivant avait été à peu près le même. Ils avaient par miracle retrouvé la gare, après s'être tant de fois trompés de chemin que leurs mains, ayant plus de jugeote que leurs propriétaires, ne se lâchaient plus, de peur de trop s'éloigner et de partir dans des directions opposées._

_Ils avaient pris un train en fin d'après-midi, peut-être le même que la veille, peut-être celui en sens inverse, ils s'en moquaient, ils étaient tous les deux dans le même wagon. Au soir, ils étaient descendus, avaient cherché et trouvé deux chambres, avaient mangé. Il y avait eu les premiers mots, signe de l'amélioration de leurs capacités cervicales : « bonne nuit » sans doute, en échange d'un baiser sur la joue._

_Le lendemain matin, ç'avait été l'inverse. Celui des deux ayant parlé s'était contenté d'un baiser. L'autre avait dit « bonjour. » Et ils étaient repartis._

Un roulement de tonnerre résonna dans le ciel reconverti en instrument de musique géant, comme venu de très loin, mais soigneusement relayé de nuage en nuage pour l'informer aimablement que Pinako avait eu raison. Il y avait de l'orage.

Il s'annonçait avec autant d'efficacité qu'un ordre de Mustang : il avait son équipe, soudée même quand éparpillée aux cinq coins du pays (Amestris n'était pas un pays carré). Il n'était pas seul et perdu comme elle, Sian, en ce moment. Enfoiré. Elle ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe. Elle n'avait été qu'un satellite.

Et, maintenant que la pagaille peinait à retrouver un semblant d'ordre et d'organisation, elle se retrouvait comme le pays, maintenant que tout ce qu'elle avait prévu et construit s'était effacé par la réussite : toute chamboulée, ne sachant pas quoi faire de sa vie, se posant des questions sur son avenir et sur les mystères de l'existence en général, à commencer par le mystère insolvable de l'oeuf et de la poule. Elle avait épuisé toutes ses dernières cartouches de patience, d'habileté et de volonté avec ces deux-là. Oui, elle se sentait vide et perdue.

Et pourtant, nullement triste, nullement désespérée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle avait l'occasion de sauver le savoir de l'humanité. Heureuse même, peut-être. Presque. Seulement si on se mettait vraiment à l'aduler et à lui dédier une nouvelle religion. Le ciel était lourd au dessus d'elle.

_Il y avait encore eu un voyage en train, cette fois-ci, ils n'étaient plus face à face, mais côte à côte, blottis l'un contre l'autre à somnoler parce qu'ils avaient passé une nuit bien courte, sans savoir pourquoi, peut-être à cause de la pleine lune qui en était en fait à son premier croissant, peut-être parce qu'ils étaient impatients de rendre ce que l'autre leur avait donné la veille, ou bien à échanger quelques mots à mi-voix, sans queue ni tête, et si peu articulés qu'ils n'avaient aucun sens, elle en jouant avec les doigts de son automail qu'elle pliait et dépliait, lui recommençant sans cesse à compter les boucles d'oreilles qu'elle portait, persuadé d'en oublier une._

_Ils avaient failli oublier de descendre, cette fois-ci, perdus dans leur demi-rêve béat et entrecoupé. Ils avaient trouvé une chambre avec deux lits simples._

Si lourd qu'il finit par céder au dessus d'elle, déversant sans prévenir davantage toute l'eau qu'il avait retenue, éteignant brusquement les flambeaux de sa gloire divine et la transformant en serpillière en un clin d'oeil. Car sans rien pour se protéger, elle fut rapidement trempée, et sentait sa chevelure se faire plus lourde à force de s'imbiber d'eau.

Elle n'avait pas envie de courir pour autant. Elle était trop loin de la gare pour y arriver sans emporter plusieurs litres avec elle. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui servirait de revenir sur ses pas.

Elle arriva à la route et s'arrêta. La terre devenait boueuse. Des gouttes glissaient le long de sa raie vers son front et suivaient la ligne de son nez comme des surfers. Le soleil touchait l'horizon et scintillait toujours, éblouissant le coin de son oeil. Comme c'était étrange, le ciel obscur d'un côté et au dessus d'elle, et la lumière si forte de l'autre, qui se reflétait dans chacune des parcelles d'eau qui chutaient vers le sol et jouaient à saute mouton sur sa tête, ricochant sur ses cheveux. Et c'était là, tout autour d'elle. Cela la mouillait, cela lui donnait froid.

Elle était une pauvre victime.

_Ç'avait été Edward qui avait prononcé les premiers mots à voix haute, sans doute. Sian le décidait arbitrairement. Et à un moment tout à fait stupide. Tout à fait lui. Comme par exemple, juste avant de monter dans le train suivant. Il avait regardé Winry, juste devant lui, qui s'approchait de la porte, son sac sur l'épaule._

_« Je t'aime, Winry. »_

_Elle avait laissé tomber son sac à côté d'elle, laissant retentir un son fortement métallique, témoin des outils qu'elle avait emporté avec elles pour réduire à néant tout élan de bêtise chez son compagnon de voyage, s'était retournée, et l'avait serré dans ses bras. Il l'avait enlacée à son tour, le visage noyé dans son cou._

_Puis le train avait démarré, sans eux. Ils s'en étaient rendus compte, et avaient rompu leur étreinte ''passionnée'' pour le rattraper. Comme pour leur vie, ils s'y étaient mis en retard et avaient bien failli le rater. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu l'intention de le laisser filer._

_Ils avaient couru. Edward, maître de ce sport étrange qu'il devait avoir l'intention de rendre officiel, avait avec art lancé sa valise, puis était parvenu à monter. Elle lui avait lancé son sac, et il avait deviné au poids qu'elle n'y avait pas mis que de quoi s'occuper d'elle – comme si il en avait douté avant. Le train était arrivé au bout de la plate-forme. Elle avait sauté, avait agrippé la barre et franchi la petite barrière qui constituait l'arrière du train._

_« Je t'aime, Edward, » avait-elle dit, pas essoufflée du tout._

_Et il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, et elle l'avait enlacé à son tour. Et ils avaient passé tout le trajet ainsi, tout à l'arrière du train, et cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient eu aucune idée de la forme du paysage, ni du temps, ni de la température._

_Peut-être avaient-ils été au milieu d'une tempête de neige près de Briggs. Peut-être avaient-ils longé la région désertique d'Ishbal. Peut-être s'étaient-ils regardés, peut-être s'étaient-ils embrassés. Peut-être plus tard. C'était sans importance. Ils étaient deux, ensemble, sur le même train. Ils se moquaient de l'endroit d'où ils venaient, de celui où ils allaient, du temps, des autres, de tout. Ils étaient deux, ils s'aimaient, ils étaient partis ensemble._

_Peut-être un jour allaient-ils se rappeler qu'il y avait un monde autour d'eux. Qu'il y avait d'autres personnes qu'ils connaissaient, qu'ils aimaient, qui les aimaient – enfin, pas trop, non plus, on était pas suicidaire. Peut-être qu'un jour, ils allaient penser, non pas à revenir, mais à faire escale près de ces personnes là._

_Peut-être pas._

Tandis qu'elle était là, immobile sous la pluie, inondée de soleil, seule et à ne rien savoir, Sian entendit un miaulement plaintif et vit un chat aussi gris que le ciel venir se réfugier sous son sac, sans doute surpris en pleine chasse par l'averse et l'orage. Elle se pencha légèrement pour s'assurer qu'il ne prenait rien de l'eau qui dégouttait de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements.

Une ombre lui cacha soudainement l'or du soleil. Le chat se rapprocha encore et se frotta contre ses jambes, sans se soucier d'être mouillé. Elle reconnut alors Griney, et leva les yeux.

Non loin d'elle, sur la route, comme venant du couchant, se tenait un jeune homme. Plus grand qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle se redressa, sentant des gouttes de pluie s'échapper encore et davantage de sa chevelure hirsute. Son visage, qui lui avait tant de fois souri sur une photographie agrandie dans un petit appartement en grand désordre, était encore plus doux et réjouissant en vrai.

Alphonse.

Il lui sourit, et dit d'une voix qui, étonnamment, ressemblait à celle de son frère – sans les accents tordus et hystériques, les grincements et les grognements intrinsèques :

« Sian, je suppose. »

Le soleil terminait de disparaître à l'horizon, laissant les pauvres mortels à leur triste sort mouillé. La pluie se calmait cependant, aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé, pour le plus grand plaisir de Griney.

Sian n'allait jamais réussir à arriver à temps pour prendre son train.

Mais après tout, elle était venue ici en partie pour prendre de vraies vacances, sans devoir s'occuper et corriger son petit frère victime de l'éducation trop laxiste de leurs parents. Et elle n'avait pas du tout eu le temps de visiter ce petit coin calme la fois précédente. Cela serait un bon moyen de la détendre, de réfléchir sur ce qu'elle allait faire l'année suivante. Prendre un peu l'air. Avec quelqu'un de sympathique.

Quelqu'un qui lui plaisait.

Elle lui sourit en retour. Et, cette fois-ci, elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas _seulement_ parce qu'il avait un parapluie.

* * * *

_Vous savez quoi ? À suivre..._

_Reviews, venez à nous ! ^^_ 


	15. Epilogue

**Note de l'auteure M**** :** Eh bien... Voilà. Les meilleures choses ont une fin, et voici donc le dernier moment de cette fic : l'épilogue.

W : J'ai mal à la têteuuuuuuh...

M : Bon, comme W est naze, nous n'allons pas nous attarder. Juste pour répondre à ta question Ambroise, je n'ai dû chercher que la référence exacte de la traduction de l'Abbé Delille, dont je ne me souvenais que trop vaguement.

W : Bon, on voulait aussi dire un grand merci à nos fans et à tous ceux qui nous ont soutenu tout au long de cette rude épreuve qu'est le postage d'une fic, et en particulier Matsuyama, Sabine02, Ambroise et bien d'autres. Grâce à vos reviews, nous avons trouvé le courage d'aller toujours plus loin et de faire de notre mieux, et nous avons pu T^T ... Ben, sauver l'humanité en casant les deux zigotos ensemble -____-''.

M : Mais ne crie pas victoire trop vite, W ! Je vois une immense tempête, un déluge de fin du monde arriver à l'horizon !

W : N'en parle pas, tu dois déjà finir la fic avant de faire de la pub pour...

M : Ah, oui. Je me tais donc.

W : Et donc on vous laisse lire cet épilogue, et on vous dit à la prochain sur nos autres fics ! Matta ne !

* * * * *

_Épilogue__ : Alliance pas à distance._

En plein milieu de la petite rue paisible et bordée d'arbres, deux jeunes gens s'étaient arrêtés. Serrant leurs manteaux contre la neige qui tombait doucement depuis le matin, sans discontinuer, ils semblaient hésiter devant un petit immeuble de trois étages aux balconnets de fer forgé, portant régulièrement leur regard vers le morceau de papier chiffonné que l'un des deux tenait dans sa main.

« C'est ici, c'est sûr ? »

« Ben, au moins, c'est l'adresse qui est écrite sur le papier. »

« Si cet imbécile de Mustang nous a donné une mauvaise adresse, je lui arracherai ses précieux cheveux noirs un par un. Déjà qu'il nous a obligés à venir le voir pour qu'il se moque de nous, tout ça sous prétexte qu'il ne peut délivrer des informations confidentielles par téléphone... »

« Non, j'ai mieux. »

« Quoi ? »

« Répandons une rumeur. Si le colonel Roy Mustang, en voie d'être promu, a cessé de courtiser les femmes et l'annonce haut et fort, c'est parce qu'il a découvert qu'il était attiré par les hommes et a décidé de l'assumer. »

« Heu... »

« Ben, quoi ? Le voir poursuivi par l'ensemble des célibataires du pays serait une vengeance suffisante. »

« Ah, hem... Oui, c'est une idée... »

« Bon, on entre ? »

* * * * *

Peu après, le même couple de blonds, leurs manteaux encore humides de neige fondue, étaient au troisième étage du même immeuble, hésitant sur le palier d'un des deux appartements.

« T'es sûr que c'est celui-là ? »

« Oui, oui, c'est sûr ! »

« Bon, on sonne ? »

« Oui... Non... Chais pas. »

« Ah ? »

« Et s'il se moquait de nous comme le ''colonel'' ? Enfin, je veux dire... Lui aussi, il avait dû deviner avant nous, et ensuite, on est partis pendant tout ce temps... »

Aucun des deux n'aurait pu dire exactement de combien était ce temps, car cette notion leur avait complètement échappé après leur départ. Ils savaient juste vaguement que c'étaient les vacances d'été quand ils étaient partis, et que maintenant, il neigeait – et fort – depuis pas mal de temps.

« Je sais... Mais Al n'est pas comme lui, hein ? »

« Il faudra juste éviter de laisser échapper qu'on avait complètement oublié qu'on avait des proches pendant tout ce temps. »

Le souvenir des rires attendris – maniaques – des subordonnés de Mustang lorsqu'ils avaient par inadvertance mentionné cela – en évoquant le réveil de l'un qui s'était exclamé que, c'était vrai, il avait un frère – les cuisait encore. Ils étaient reconnaissant à Havoc, qui avait ri moins que les autres – il était resté debout et n'avait pas eu à s'asseoir, bien campé sur ses deux jambes – et avait presque semblé les envier avant de leur donner ses meilleurs voeux le premier.

« Bon, je sonne ! »

Les deux prirent un regard aussi déterminé que quand il fallait affronter Izumi Curtis. Mais là, aucun ne fuit au dernier moment et ils attendirent en gigotant nerveusement que la porte s'ouvrît.

« Oui, oui, j'arrive, » fit une voix dans l'appartement, une voix qu'ils reconnurent tous deux pour leur plus grand soulagement – teinté tout de même d'un léger regret, puisqu'ils ne pourraient pas châtier un certain sans doute futur général. L'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux courts et blond foncé.

« Ed ! Winry ! » fit-il en les reconnaissant, son visage devenant rayonnant de joie.

Exactement en même temps, les deux firent un bond en arrière, surpris par son exclamation soudaine qui avait fait sauter leurs nerfs tendus.

« Mais t'as encore grandi, toi ! »

On vous laisse deviner lequel du duo en était amusé, lequel en était outré.

« Ah bon ? » répondit le concerné en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, comme s'il croyait qu'ils étaient les responsables des cinq bons centimètres qu'il avait en plus de son frère. « Peut-être, j'ai pas trop remarqué. Mais entrez, je suis super content de vous voir enfin ! Je vais vous préparer un peu de café, bien chaud. À moins que vous ne préfériez du thé ? J'en ai, aussi. Du vrai de vrai, tout droit venu de Xing, origine garantie. Faites comme chez vous, au moins dans le salon, j'ai fini de l'installer. Par contre, je m'excuse pour le désordre dans les autres pièces, ne regardez pas de trop près, s'il vous plaît. »

* * * * *

« Il va se moquer de nous, c'est certain. »

Les deux avaient retiré leurs manteaux et étaient confortablement installés dans un canapé flambant neuf, observant l'agréable pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, écoutant les échos de l'activité de leur hôte dans la cuisine à côté, se sentant épiés avec curiosité, saisissant parfois du coin de l'oeil une silhouette discrète, un bout de queue, le reflet d'un regard sous un siège.

« Mais non, il va pas le faire. »

« C'est ce que tu dis, et ensuite, il va nous demander comment s'est passé notre voyage, et il y aura cette petite lueur dans ses yeux... »

La conversation fut presque aussitôt interrompue par le retour de son sujet, qui portait trois tasses de café et une boîte de petits biscuits.

« Alors, votre voyage s'est bien passé ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en s'asseyant en face d'eux.

Inutile de dire qu'un regard entendu passa entre les deux autres, l'un signifiant ''tu vois, je te l'avais dit'', l'autre s'esquivant rapidement vers le plafond où se trouvait une lampe dispensant une douce lumière orangée qui luttait contre la grisaille du dehors.

« Mh, ça va, pas de problèmes majeurs, en tout cas. »

« Il est sympa, ton appart, Al. »

Les deux semblaient d'accord pour dévier la conversation.

« Ah bon ? » fit Al, troublé par le soudain changement de sujet. « Heu, oui je suis content de l'avoir trouvé. Heureusement qu'on m'a aidé quand j'en cherchais un. »

On ? Qui, ''on'' ? Le couple aurait bien aimé le savoir, mais ils se sentaient gênés, aussi changèrent-ils encore de sujet, s'empêchant toute investigation.

« C'est cool que tu te sois trouvé un logement. Nous aussi, il va falloir qu'on en trouve un, plus grand, peut-être, si on veut rester ici quand... »

La voix se tut abruptement, et les deux se retrouvèrent à regarder attentivement ailleurs après s'être lancé un coup d'oeil en coin, les joues d'une belle couleur rouge rosé.

« ... quand on sera... mariés. »

« Mariés ? » fit Alphonse d'un ton incrédule, non qu'il fût surpris qu'ils souhaitassent officialiser leur union – pas trop tôt – mais plutôt qu'ils ne l'eussent pas encore fait.

« Ben, oui, mariés, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » Le ton était étranglé, et les joues à mi-chemin entre la tomate et l'écrevisse. « On est fiancés. »

À ce simple mot, les deux ne purent retenir un sourire.

Alphonse le leur rendit et leur adressa toutes ses félicitations d'un ton chaleureux.

À ce moment-là, un chat se décida à sortir de l'ombre, et s'approcha du canapé d'un pas sautillant et curieux, guettant tout signe agressif de la part des deux étrangers qui squattaient son canapé. Inutile de dire que ces derniers remarquèrent tout de suite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Jin – ou Griney, ils n'avaient jamais compris comment le félin s'appelait vraiment – mais d'un animal plus jeune, au pelage roux rayé, vraisemblablement moins agressif. Ils s'abstinrent de réagir, décidant de ne se méfier que s'il s'approchait trop près.

« D'ailleurs, à propos de ça, heu, hem... Tu serais d'accord pour... pour être un de nos... de nos témoins ? »

Alphonse sourit. Voir son frère et son amie si hésitants et gênés, c'était tellement adorable ! Il s'empressa de répondre avant de se transformer trop en frère-gâteau et de fondre jusqu'à devenir du coulis de fruit rouge.

« Mais bien sûr, j'en serai très heureux. »

Il rit un peu face au double sourire béat. Ponctuant ce son, un autre chat montra son museau blanc ponctué de taches noires sur une oreille et un oeil, jusqu'alors dissimulé derrière son fauteuil. Il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

« Ben c'est super, si t'es d'accord. »

Un trio de sourire illumina le cercle de sièges dans le salon.

« Pour tout vous dire, je suis un peu rassuré. On s'était demandé si vous ne seriez pas déjà mariés avec deux enfants à votre retour. J'ai peut-être été un peu fort dans mes spéculations... »

En réponse, il y eut un double hoquet et des balbutiements à la fois gênés et outrés.

« Co... co... comment ça ? »

« Ben, vous connaissez la chanson, non ? ''_Nous nous sommes mariés par un jour de printemps, sans prêtre, sans mairie, sans amis, ni parents..._'' » chantonna Alphonse.

De quoi laisser les deux autres cois, à préparer leur petite éruption d'indignation.

« Connais pas cette chanson ! »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Imaginer une chose pareille ! »

« Pire que Mustang ! »

« Tu sais bien que... »

Alphonse leva les mains en signe défensif. « Oui, oui, je sais. Je vous ai dit qu'on y était allé un peu fort dans nos spéculations. »

Un peu rassuré, les deux autres se rassirent. Mais il y avait de nouveau ce ''on''.

Cependant, avant qu'ils aient pu réessayer de commencer leur questionnement, un troisième chat au pelage écaille de tortue fit savoir sa présence, cette fois-ci en sautant sur l'accoudoir du canapé où ils étaient assis fort près l'un de l'autre, surtout maintenant qu'une armée de félin semblait vouloir les assaillir et positionnait ses troupes une à une.

« Heu, Al, t'as combien de chats, là ? »

« Mh ? » fit ce dernier, qui semblait n'avoir pas remarqué les déplacements stratégiques de ses bestioles. « Pour le moment, quatre. Le dernier de la portée est là haut. »

Il pointa vers sa bibliothèque, où un animal brun les fixait, les yeux mi-clos. Il devait être là depuis le début, à les épier. Ils n'avaient rien remarqué, et se sentaient fort peu en sécurité, tout d'un coup.

« Le monstre n'est pas là ? Heu, l'autre, là, le premier... »

Alphonse haussa un sourcil. Puis sembla comprendre. « Jin ? Non, pas encore, je dois le récupérer bientôt, on s'en est occupé pour moi pendant que je m'installais. »

Encore et toujours le ''on''. Mais ce fut une autre idée qui s'exprima par leurs paroles.

« Mais ce n'était pas une portée de cinq, que tu avais trouvé et que tu avais désespérément cherché à nous refourguer ? » Le ton était légèrement accusateur.

« Si, » sourit Alphonse avec un sourire tendre et fondant, sans doute en train de se remémorer le jour – fatidique – où il était tombé sur les chatons. « Mais, pendant qu'ils étaient chez Gracia, qui a accepté de s'en occuper pendant que j'arrangeais au moins une ou deux pièces, Elysia s'est complètement attachée au petit noir. Sa mère a fini par céder et accepter qu'elle le garde, si elle s'en occupait bien. Inutile de dire que c'est le cas. »

Son visage exprimait le plus grand bonheur possible, à savoir qu'il avait sauvé un chaton et l'avait placé dans une famille où il était aimé, vénéré, etc. Les deux autres, face à ça, restèrent silencieux et mal à l'aise, inquiets à l'idée qu'on pourrait réessayer de leur refiler un des quatre agents secrets qui tentaient de les piéger à ce moment même. Sur l'accoudoir, le chat au pelage bariolé bâilla, les faisant frémir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller au restaurant pour fêter ça ? » proposèrent-ils alors, histoire de sortir au plus vite de cet endroit et d'aller se changer les idées, tout en conservant la compagnie d'Alphonse, qu'ils étaient tout de même venus de loin pour voir.

Ce fut au tour de ce dernier tout d'abord de rougir légèrement, puis de regarder ailleurs, et de gigoter d'un air gêné, mal à l'aise.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, » fit-il, un peu penaud. « Ça ne va pas être possible, en tout cas pas ce soir. J'ai un rendez-vous. »

* * * * *

Peu après, le même couple était au coin de la rue où se trouvait l'immeuble d'où ils venaient de sortir, épiant les entrées et sorties, sans se soucier ni du froid, ni de la neige.

« Tu crois qu'on a raison de faire ça ? »

« Mais oui ! »

« Oui, oui, tu dis ça, mais c'est peut-être un peu illégal. »

« Mais non, tu le sais bien, quand même. Et puis, on va pas l'espionner jusqu'au bout. C'est juste pour voir... »

« Oui, t'as raison, on a le droit de savoir avec _qui_ il a rendez-vous. »

« Oui, c'est la moindre des choses. »

« C'est pas correct de nous le cacher comme il l'a fait. »

« Lui, il était au courant, pour nous deux, et presque même avant nous, si ça se trouve ! »

« J'arrive pas à le croire qu'il nous cache une chose pareille. »

« Le voilà ! »

Leur attention se riva à la silhouette qui venait de sortir de l'immeuble. Ils se réfugièrent derrière le coin pour ne pas être vus, échangèrent un regard entendu. Alphonse était vraiment bien habillé pour quelqu'un qui allait voir une ''simple connaissance'' qui lui avait ''rendu un petit service''. On pouvait même dire qu'il s'était fait beau : de beaux cheveux ébouriffés mais bien coupés, un beau manteau avec une belle écharpe bien assortie, de beaux gants neufs, un beau pantalon avec de belles chaussures bien cirées. Edward et Winry étaient prêts à parier que, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas le voir, il avait aussi une belle veste et une belle chemise blanche.

Le voyant s'engager dans la direction opposée à la leur, ils le suivirent – discrètement. Si on peut être discret quand on a un manteau rouge.

« Tu sais où il va ? »

« Comment tu veux que je le sache, je connais pas du tout le coin, moi ! »

« Regarde devant toi ! »

« Ah, zut, il est où ? »

« On l'a perdu ! »

« Non, là, il va tourner au coin ! »

Et de courir pour rattraper leur retard.

* * * * *

Encore peu après, le même couple était encore à un coin de rue, jetant les yeux vers une petite place où Alphonse attendait debout dans la nuit déjà tombée, ne pouvant évidemment pas s'asseoir sur les bancs couverts de neige, même s'ils étaient sous les arbres.

« Il est seul. »

« Non, j'avais pas remarqué. »

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est là ? »

« Chais pas... Tu crois quand même pas qu'elle lui a posé un lapin ? »

« Si c'est le cas, on le venge comment ? »

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de mettre en place quelque stratégie que ce soit, car quelqu'un passa en courant à côté d'eux sans même les voir. Ils ne discernèrent qu'un paquet de longs cheveux noirs et de couleurs qui devaient être proche du rouge pendant le jour. Puis la personne en question se dirigea droit vers Alphonse.

« Ah, ça doit être elle ! »

« T'as vu comment il lui sourit ! »

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire comme ça à autre chose qu'à un chat. »

« C'est louche. »

« Tu la connais ? »

« Je sais pas... Elle me dit quelque chose. »

« Oui, moi aussi. »

« Mais tu m'expliques pourquoi ils se sont plantés sous le seul lampadaire de tout Centrale qui ne marche pas ? »

« Oui, on voit rien. »

« Quelle paire d'idiots... »

« Mais elle a tout de même les cheveux vachement longs... Tu sais, comme... »

« Sian ? »

« Eh, mais oui, c'est elle ! »

« En tout cas, elle est aussi petite. »

« Mais pourquoi elle a rendez-vous avec Al ? »

« Tu crois quand même pas que... »

« Ben, t'as vu ses cheveux ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi bien coiffée, hein. »

« C'est vrai, elle a dû se battre pendant des heures avec sa brosse. »

« C'est très louche. »

« Oui, mais regarde ce qu'elle tient à la main. »

« C'est... la boîte du chat ? »

« Elle la lui donne. »

« Non, tu crois que c'est juste pour ça qu'ils ont rendez-vous ? »

« Elle a dû s'occuper de lui pendant qu'Al cherchait et aménageait son appartement. »

« Attends, tu veux dire qu'Al aurait refusé de dîner avec nous juste pour récupérer son chat ? »

« Il en serait capable, non ? »

« Les chats avant tout... »

« Fort possible, il a toujours été incapable d'y résister, même quand il était dans son armure. »

« Oui, mais quand même, nous, on n'a pas été là pendant... longtemps. »

« Ça fait peut-être moins longtemps que ce qu'on croyait. »

« T'en penses quoi, toi ? »

« Mhhh... chais pas... »

« Moi non plus. »

« Mais c'est quand même vexant qu'il nous préfère un chat. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

« Peut-être qu'ils ont aussi rendez-vous, après ? »

« Un dîner aux chandelles dans un restaurant ? »

« Oui, c'est sans doute ça ! »

« À ton avis, c'est Al qui l'a invitée ? »

« Tu penses que c'est un restaurant de luxe ? »

« Avec musique en fond, champagne et... »

« Eh, elle s'en va ! »

« Hein ? »

« Mince, on a arrêté d'espionner, j'ai rien vu ! »

« Elle est où ? »

« Elle a disparu par cette rue, là-bas. »

« Mais alors, Alphonse est tout seul ? »

« Il a son chat. »

« Alors, c'était seulement pour ça... »

« C'est déprimant. »

« Mais tu m'expliques pourquoi il est en train de se taper la tête contre le lampadaire défectueux ? »

« Ça doit faire mal. »

« Il a laissé la cage de transport par terre. »

« Ça doit être froid. »

« Il ne se préoccupe donc pas du bien-être de son monstre ? »

« Il va se faire une bosse, s'il continue comme ça. »

« Franchement, j'ai pas de pitié pour la bête. »

« Tu crois qu'il avait l'intention de lui proposer un dîner ? »

« Et qu'il a pas réussi ? »

« On va le voir pour le consoler ? »

« Non, il va savoir qu'on l'a espionné. »

« Mh, s'il s'est pris un râteau, il sera pas content de nous voir. »

« Tiens, il a récupéré sa cage de transport. »

« Il va sans doute rentrer. »

« Et si on allait rendre visite à Sian, plus tard ? »

« Pour la cuisiner ? »

« Oui, il y a forcément quelque chose, non ? »

« Ah ? »

« Sous-entendrais-tu qu'Al voudrait l'inviter à dîner et qu'elle, elle ne meure pas d'envie qu'il le fasse ? »

« Mh, non, elle doit sûrement n'attendre que ça. »

« Oui, faisons une alliance pour le bien de l'humanité. »

« Pour caser les deux ensemble ? »

« Ou simplement pour voir si c'est possible ? »

« Si on peut les aider ? »

« Je sens qu'on va faire cramer quelque chose, demain. »

« Oui, mais demain, c'est demain. »

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis un baiser, laissant Al seul avec son chat, à sa rêverie évidente.

« J'ai un peu froid, là, quand même. »

« Mh, moi aussi. Et j'ai faim. »

« Le restaurant, ça te tente toujours ? »

« Celui de luxe, avec chandelles, musique en fond et champagne ? »

« Si on le trouve ? »

Ils se sourirent, puis partirent dans une direction indéterminée. Après tout, s'ils se perdaient avant de trouver un endroit où manger, ce n'était pas si grave. Ils n'avaient fait que ça pendant tout le voyage, ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter maintenant.

* * * *

_Fin._

_Question : Quelle chanson Alphonse cite-t-il ? ^^_


End file.
